Marry me Blaine
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Dicen que todo sueño tiene siempre un precio y el suyo,no es la excepción. Pero Blaine jamás pensó que tendría que pagar aún más por ver su sueño realizado: un extraño contrato de 100 días, dos corazones en sus manos y una sola decisión que puede llevarlo a donde jamás había imaginado llegar: el camino que lleva a un amor de verdad...
1. Some people call it destiny

**Marry me Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Some people call it destiny.<strong>

El sueño siempre era el mismo.

A veces esperaba volver a soñarlo con la esperanza de poder averiguar cómo era el rostro de la persona que siempre aparecía en él. Jamás lo había visto pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había escuchado esa voz en otra parte.

"_Yo te protegeré"_ le decía _"Sé que nací para protegerte"_, y después de decirlo, se iba. Al principio se sentía asustado por ese hombre sin rostro que parecía visitarlo de forma insistente cuando, por una bendita tregua, su mundo no estaba hecho un desastre como ocurría casi siempre. Porque su vida tenía la mala costumbre de derrumbarse cuando estaba despierto. Pero en el sueño todo estaba bien, aquella presencia sin rostro parecía calmarlo. Era algo acerca de la voz que pronunciaba aquellas palabras como si todo fuera obra de un encantamiento que por un glorioso momento lo apartaba de todo. Y es que en el mundo real, nadie lo había protegido a él jamás. Por eso, cuando el sueño terminó, el muchacho abrió los ojos y comprendiendo que había sido de nuevo solo una más de sus fantasías, se levantó.

Esa tarde, el sueño lo había vencido después de haber preparado la sopa instantánea que había comprado después de despedirse de Sam a toda prisa en el subterráneo. Su rubio amigo no le había preguntado nada al verlo actuar de forma tan apresurada, estaba acostumbrado. Después de eso, corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas hacia el desvencijado apartamento en el que él y su padre vivían, su destartalada guitarra golpeando su espalda con cada nueva zancada que sus pies lograban dar.

En realidad había estado asustado. Nicholas, su padre, lo había llamado diciéndole que probablemente tendrían "visitas no deseadas" esa tarde y Blaine sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso: los usureros. Soltó una maldición cuando estuvo a punto de caer en las encharcadas calles llenas de basura que siempre le daban la bienvenida a su hogar y recuperando el equilibrio de forma ágil, dirigió su cuerpo a la lamentable escalera de incendios que colgaba en la parte trasera de su edificio. Blaine había trepado a toda prisa sin importarle el chirriar de los desgastados trozos de metal que le advertían que subir esos escalones era una locura pero no había poder humano que pudiera detenerlo. Tenía que poner a salvo lo salvable, de lo demás, esperaba que fuera suficiente para tener contentos a los usureros un mes más. Solo un mes más era lo que él y su padre necesitaban.

Había entrado a su casa por la ventana trasera que daba a la cocina y rápido como un tornado, dejó la guitarra en el suelo y empezó a llenar una enorme maleta color naranja con todas las cosas de valor que aún quedaban en la casa: las joyas de mamá, la computadora de nueva generación que Cooper le había comprado en una casa de empeño; la televisión donde él solía pasar tardes enteras mirando musicales y conciertos, la pequeña estufa eléctrica, un celular de dudosa procedencia que a pesar de todo funcionaba y un montón de ropa que aunque algo ajada, aún servía y tenía que cuidar porque tener un cambio de ropa para todos los días de la semana era un lujo que ni él ni su padre podían darse.

Blaine había llenado la maleta en un bendito caos que resonaba a cada paso, el chico había sacado el enorme bulto de su habitación hasta llegar al pasillo del edificio. Cuando estuvo ahí, se dirigió al departamento 409 y con un suave toque en la puerta que era casi como una clave acordada con su casera, la señora Leland, le anunció a la mujer que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo la anciana mujer con algo de exasperación, gesto que se desvaneció en seguida por la absoluta bondad que había en sus pupilas al mirar a Blaine- ¿Qué perdió esta vez tu padre?

-No lo sé, señora Leland- dijo Blaine tratando de sonreír- dijo que esta vez el negocio funcionaría pero me temo que…

-¡Tu padre nunca va a cambiar si sigues solapándolo así, Blaine!- dijo indignada la señora, haciendo que el chico bajara la mirada al suelo- ¡Ni siquiera vas a la escuela! Nicholas debe entender que ninguno de sus negocios funciona simplemente porque sus negocios son una reverenda…

-Lo sé, lo sé señora Leland- dijo Blaine tratando de no sonrojarse. Sabía que la señora tenía razón pero… era un poco tarde para él y para su padre- mire, sé que siempre estoy causándole molestias, pero esta será la última vez ¿sí? A final de mes obtendré mi pago por el reparto de periódicos, podré pagar las deudas de mi padre, nuestras deudas, quiero decir. Además, Sam y yo ganamos algo de dinero en el metro hoy pero no creo que sea suficiente, por eso necesito tiempo… una última vez, señora, por favor… le juro que los usureros se calmarán cuando les dé algo de dinero.

La señora puso una mueca de disgusto en sus labios pero no dijo nada más. La bondad y la sinceridad en las pupilas de Blaine Anderson siempre tenían el poder de desarmarla. Él, Blaine, era de verdad un buen chico, ahí el único que estaba loco de remate era el inconsciente e irresponsable de su padre… ¿Cuándo iba a entender Nicholas que el que necesitaba un padre era Blaine y no él? La anciana mujer resopló como quien por fin acepta lo inevitable y dejó que Blaine y su enorme maleta pasaran a su bien decorada casa que siempre le daba a Blaine la sensación de estar en un hogar de verdad.

-Que sea la última vez de verdad, Anderson- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa algo cansada- algún día esos hombres van a enterarse de tu trampa.

-Es la última, lo juro- dijo Blaine abrazando a la señora Leland con un sonrisa brillante llena de alivio que enterneció aún más el corazón de la mujer- uff… creo que en serio llegué a tiempo.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?- dijo ella sonriéndole- tengo un poco de puré de papa y carne, puedo prepararte algo rápido.

-No, no se preocupe- dijo Blaine declinando la oferta con seguridad- traje algo para comer, estaré bien. Es mejor que regrese a casa y cierre todo… mil gracias señora Leland, de verdad, esta es la última vez.

Blaine se había alejado del departamento 409 sin borrar de sus labios la sonrisa, haciendo que la señora Leland suspirara con algo de impaciencia. Ese chico merecía algo mejor que trabajar como un cantante callejero, como un repartidor de periódicos, como un conductor designado todas las noches. Era de verdad injusto pero Blaine jamás se quejaba de la vida que tenía y, para colmo de males, era evidente que el chico amaba a su padre del mismo modo en el que Nicholas Anderson lo amaba a él. La señora cerró la puerta y sonrió al ver la enorme maleta de Blaine en su cuarto de lavado. Bueno, al menos el chico era inteligente, no tenía que preocuparse mucho por él.

Cuando salió de la casa de la señora Leland, Blaine había entrado de nuevo como una ráfaga, cerró ventanas, atrancó puertas y sacó de la mochila el empaque de la sopa instantánea que había comprado en la tienda de la avenida. No era la comida de un rey, pero al menos llenaría su estómago hasta el día siguiente.

-Tienes que comer, Blaine- se decía él dándose ánimos como siempre- tienes que comer para seguir siendo fuerte.

Así que después de comer y sentir su estómago lleno y pesado, se tumbó en una manta sobre el suelo y se quedó dormido casi de forma instantánea. Había sido un día pesado, despertar a las cuatro de la mañana para poder terminar con la ruta de entregas a veces era demasiado. Hacía aquello desde que tenía 16 años, y él sabía que ahora, con 23 debería estar haciendo otras cosas pero… no era posible. No había terminado la preparatoria. No había aplicado para ninguna universidad como todos sus amigos lo hicieron. Y no había podido porque aquello estaba sencillamente fuera de su alcance. Apenas podían mandarle dinero a Cooper todos los meses para que pudiera seguir con sus estudios en Yale. Dos hijos en la universidad era un sueño imposible para Nicholas Anderson. En realidad, desde que su esposa muriera, parecía como si todos los sueños se desvanecieran uno a uno sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Por eso ahora, Blaine se mantenía haciendo trabajos de poca monta. Cooper siempre le decía que todo aquello cambiaría cuando él pudiera terminar sus estudios como actor, que la suerte les sonreiría porque a pesar de ser solo un estudiante, muchos de sus profesores le decían que tenía talento para triunfar donde fuera y Blaine le creía. Le creía a Cooper porque él era su hermano mayor y le creía también porque esa era la única esperanza que se permitía tener, la esperanza de que algún día de verdad, las cosas cambiarían y que, como en su sueño, por fin podría dejar de estar preocupado…

El chico sonrió después de ver sus rizos oscuros totalmente desordenados y sus ojos color avellana enmarcados por profundas ojeras. A veces, cuando algún cliente lo llamaba para requerir sus servicios como conductor designado, no podía dormir más que dos horas y así había sido aquel día.

No tenía una vida fácil, eso era cierto pero ¿Podría algún ser humano decir que la suya sí lo era? La verdad todo mundo le habría dicho que su vida era una mierda y él habría respondido que sí con la misma sonrisa triste que ahora se asomaba en sus labios, pero a final de cuentas, era suya, su vida, y además no todo era tan malo, no. Había un momento en el que era casi feliz: cuando él y Sam cantaban juntos entre el ajetreo de la ciudad o el ruidoso ir y venir de la gente en las estaciones del subterráneo o en un pequeño bar del centro. Cuando Blaine cantaba, el mundo se parecía más a su sueño. Sí, como todo chico él también soñaba con ser un artista famoso, alguien digno de reconocimiento y no de lastima. Porque no hay nada que pueda herir más a un ser humano que la lastima de los demás y Blaine tenía mucho de eso: por no tener una madre, por no poder tener una educación, porque su padre era, bueno, como era.

Pero en aquellas gloriosas horas, cuando Sam y él tocaban la guitarra alegremente arrancando uno que otro aplauso distraído y varios dólares, todo en su vida tenía sentido. La música era parte de él, y además, ¿no fue un poeta famoso el que dijo que este mundo era un escenario? Bueno, pues él podría no dar conciertos en estadios, ni llenar enormes auditorios, pero aquellas calles y las estaciones eran el escenario de Blaine. Y mientras él siguiera cantando, mientras él no perdiera la esperanza, el sueño podría ser real algún día ¿no es verdad?

Un ruido infernal en la puerta atrajo su atención en un segundo, sacándolo de la muda contemplación de su rostro en el espejo. Despertándose por completo, corrió hacia la entrada de su apartamento y no le sorprendió nada escuchar la voz asustada, pero aun así, jovial de su padre.

-Claro que tengo el dinero- dijo el hombre con más seguridad de la que sentía- si me dejas entrar a la casa, iré por él y todo esto quedará resuelto…

-¿Crees que no te conozco, Anderson, maldita rata asquerosa?- dijo una segunda voz masculina que le hacía imaginar a Blaine un matón de primera categoría- ¿Crees que no sabemos que tú y tu estúpido hijo saben jugar sucio?

-Pero Arnie, amigo- dijo Nicholas en un tono tranquilizador que hizo reír a Blaine a pesar de todo- ¡Esta vez es cierto! Tu dinero está ahí dentro, déjame ir por él…

-Yo no soy amigo de nadie, estúpido- dijo el matón- nadie puede ser amigo de una rata huidiza y estúpida como tú… pero está bien, tienes un minuto para entrar ahí, solo hay una salida para esta pocilga ¿no? Ve por mi dinero, Anderson.

Blaine abrió la puerta en el instante justo en el que la voz del usurero se desvaneció. Su padre entró al departamento y con una mirada de súplica que Blaine conocía muy bien, corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios por la que Blaine había subido también por la tarde.

-¿Llamó Cooper?- dijo Nick con calma, como si en verdad no estuviera huyendo de alguien- ¿Ya comiste?

-No y sí- dijo Blaine mirando el rostro un poco arrugado y los ojos brillantes de su padre- Papá, ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos? No puedes estar huyendo siempre.

- Hijo, no puedes hablar con esa gente aunque lo intentes y además, esto no es por siempre, Blainey- dijo Nick sonriéndole a su hijo con paciencia- será mientras consigo el dinero, ¿Llevaste todo con Allegra?

-Sí, pero la señora Leland me dijo que esta sería la última vez- dijo el chico suspirando- papá, yo tengo algo de dinero ¿por qué no se los das y…?

-¡No, Blaine, no!- dijo su padre empezando a colocar sus manos en la escalera de incendios- ese dinero es tuyo, guárdalo, yo… yo resolveré esto hijo, no te preocupes ¿Vale? Blaine… volveré en una semana, por favor, cuídate y come bien, estás adelgazando mucho…

-Papá…- dijo el joven suspirando- esto tiene que parar.

-Ya lo sé, Blainey, ya lo sé- dijo el hombre poniéndose serio de pronto- Blaine… desearía que tuvieras otro padre pero… esto va a cambiar, hijo ¿Me oyes? Estoy pensando en abrir un restaurante nuevo, podemos usar las recetas de mamá ¿eh? Y cuando seamos un éxito, te enviaré a estudiar al conservatorio de música, pero no pierdas la fe… todo va a cambiar Blaine, te lo juro. Nos vemos luego, te amo…

Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada más, Nicholas bajó a toda prisa por la escalera de incendios causando un estruendo infernal al caer justo encima de los cubos de basura. Aquello debió alertar al matón que esperaba en la entrada del apartamento porque Blaine escuchó cómo la puerta se abría de par en par.

-Mierda…- masculló el joven dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error infantil.

-¿Dónde está tu padre, muchacho?- dijo el hombre. Era exageradamente enorme y de piel blanca y en aquel entonces ya estaba en la sala, mirando al chico con odio y asco.

-Se fue- dijo Blaine con naturalidad porque ¿qué más podía decir?

Aquello pareció enfurecer al hombre porque, acto seguido, impactó con fuerza un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha de Blaine quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto con la que el otro hombre lo había golpeado.

-Lo ayudaste a escapar- dijo el matón riendo a carcajadas- no me sorprende, eres una mierda asquerosa como lo es tu padre, niño bonito. Hazme un favor, chico, si vuelves a verlo avísale que al siguiente al que destruiré serás tú si no logra tener mi dinero antes del sábado.

Blaine se quedó tirado en el suelo mirando impasible cómo el hombre salía de su apartamento pateando los pocos muebles que había y cerrando la puerta después con fuerza desmedida causando que algunos trozos de concreto cayeran al suelo. Las palabras, más que el dolor, eran lo que tenían a Blaine en el suelo. Hasta el sábado, tenía hasta el sábado para lograr juntar aquel dinero, que, conociendo a su padre, seguramente sería una buena suma.

El chico resopló y sintió que el peso del mundo volvía a caer encima de sus hombros. Había cierto sabor a oxido en la boca de Blaine y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre lo había herido de verdad. Aquello fue suficiente para que el chico se derrumbara. De verdad su vida era una mierda y ahora tenía que estar asustado por lo que él hombre aquel pudiera hacerle a su padre fugitivo. Se quedó pues tirado en el suelo, contemplando el techo, sin poder cerrar los ojos para evadirse de todo como le hubiera gustado hacer.

-Cuenta hasta diez, Blaine- dijo en voz alta después de escupir la sangre que seguía brotando del interior de su boca- cuenta hasta diez y todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Uno, dos…

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban a él cosas como aquella? ¿Qué clase de asesino serial debió haber sido en su otra vida para tener que pasar por toda aquella desgracia? Y es que era cierto, desde que Marionn, su madre, hubiera muerto cinco años atrás, la tarea de vivir se había convertido en algo imposible. Extrañaba a su madre. Extrañaba su risa y la forma en la que ella podía atar a su padre al suelo, recordándole cuáles eran sus responsabilidades pero aun así, ayudándolo a cumplir cada sueño que él tuviera por loco que este fuera. Extrañaba a su madre y a su comida, tan distinta a las sopas y emparedados del súper mercado. Extrañaba a su madre porque de toda su familia, ella era la única que lo había hecho sentir protegido y no una mierda como todo mundo le decía que era.

-Tres, cuatro, cinco…- dijo él cerrando los ojos y el corazón para no ponerse a recordar los buenos tiempos.

¿Los buenos tiempos? Sí, aquello había existido, la estaba vida había sido buena antes porque tenía una familia feliz. Nunca tuvieron mucho dinero, pero se tenían el uno al otro. Todo había sido tan distinto, menos solitario, porque Cooper estaba ahí y no en Yale; porque su madre estaba ahí y no descansando bajo una fría placa de aluminio en el cementerio; porque su padre estaba ahí y no huyendo como el peor de los criminales de Nueva York. Blaine suspiró. El pasado ya no existiría jamás y ahora aquel presente estaba exigiéndole otras cosas. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que levantarse del suelo y trabajar donde fuera, no dormir si era necesario pero lograr juntar aquel dinero y liberarlos a él y a Nicholas de todo aquel desastre. Él podía, podía hacerlo. Quizá Sam querría ayudarlo, quizá Riley, el dueño del bar donde él y Sam se presentaban a veces también pudiera prestarle algo. Vamos Blaine, levántate, tienes que levantarte…

-Seis, siete, ocho…- el chico se levantó poco a poco, llevándose la mano a la mejilla hinchada que de verdad dolía.- nueve, diez.

Como si su encantamiento hubiera funcionado, el joven se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa en los labios. Así era siempre, solo se permitía diez segundos de miseria antes de ponerse en pie otra vez. La vida era demasiado corta para ser miserable todos los días y en realidad él no tenía tiempo de serlo. Caminando al baño, tomó un vaso de la cocina y al llegar al lavabo, vertió agua en él para enjuagar su boca. Hizo tantos lavados como le fue posible hasta lograr que el sabor a sangre se diluyera, haciendo una mueca cuando vio que su mejilla estaba hinchada y que no tardaría en ponerse morada o algo peor.

Suspirando para alejar el sentimiento de desánimo que amenazaba con inundarlo de nuevo, el chico corrió al apartamento de la señora Leland para recuperar sus cosas. Al menos esta vez el usurero se había conformado con golpearlo a él, sus cosas estaban a salvo y gracias al cielo, su casera tampoco había hecho demasiadas preguntas con respecto a su cara recién golpeada. Al llegar a casa, el chico deshizo la maleta y sacó el televisor. Necesitaba olvidarse del mundo un rato. Quizá esa noche tuviera trabajo, quizá más tarde pudiera ir él mismo a buscarlo.

Volvió a tirarse sobre la manta, dejando el televisor en un programa de dibujos animados que lo hizo reír en seguida permitiéndole olvidar al mundo que, allá afuera, seguía acechando por él y por todos esos sueños que, en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía jamás serían reales. Su teléfono sonó media hora después y Blaine tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por sacarlo del fondo desordenado de su enorme maleta. Era Sam.

-Hey Sami- dijo Blaine sonriendo con un poco más de alegría- ¿Dónde estás amigo?

-Riley acaba de llamarme- dijo el otro chico sin saludar a Blaine- ¿Me escuchaste, Blaine?

-¿Nos dejará presentarnos?- dijo el joven Anderson empezando a emocionarse un poco- ¿Te llamó por eso?

-No- dijo Sam alegremente, cosa que sorprendió a Blaine porque él se sentía un poco desilusionado- es mejor, amigo, mejor que una presentación de una noche.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Blaine volviendo a recuperar el interés- Sam, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Riley?

-Hay una banda- dijo Sam con entusiasmo- van a presentarse toda la semana en su bar. Él dijo que sus integrantes tienen ciertos problemas, el punto es que Riley le habló bien de ti y de mí al tecladista, porque la separación entre ellos es inminente. Están a punto de echar a dos de sus miembros o ellos van a decidir largarse, yo qué sé…. Riley dice que son buenos y tú yo también somos buenos y por eso aquí lo que importa, Blainey, es que tenemos una oportunidad ¿Me oyes? El querido Riley nos acaba de conseguir la oportunidad de estar en una banda de verdad. Tenemos que estar ahí a las 9, Riley dijo que al menos podemos verlos tocar hoy y si nos interesa, podríamos hablar con ellos mañana, Blaine ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy…- dijo Blaine sin poder creérselo de verdad- Sam… ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una broma? A veces a Riley le gusta jugar con nosotros.

-¡Bah!- dijo el otro joven riendo divertido- Riley no se atrevería a meterse con los dos otra vez, recuerda que nos tiene en muy alta estima desde que lo descubrimos engañando a su esposa con una de las meseras.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Blaine permitiéndose un poco de emoción ahora- te veré ahí entonces Sam, pero simplemente no puedo creérmelo.

-¡Pues créetelo, Blaine!- dijo Sam riendo alegremente- vístete para impresionar, lleva tu guitarra. No podemos perder esto amigo, quizá las cosas cambien esta vez ¿no crees?

-Eso espero Sam- dijo Blaine con entusiasmo- eso espero.

Sam rio con él varios minutos más y después los dos chicos colgaron el teléfono. La sonrisa en la cara de Blaine se había hecho definitivamente más grande. De verdad aquella era una buena oportunidad. Quizá, después de todo, también para Blaine Anderson habría un sueño que pudiera volverse realidad. Después de apagar la televisión el joven corrió a ducharse y eligiendo la mejor ropa que tenía- pantalones oscuros y camiseta azul claro- salió a la calle sonriendo a pesar del necio moretón que empezaba a notarse en su mejilla lastimada.

* * *

><p>Los dos jóvenes se sentaron a la barra del bar y pidieron una cerveza. El lugar estaba lleno y Blaine creyó que era por la presentación de aquella banda anunciada en la marquesina de luces de led que rezaba "Presentandose hoy, <em>A beautiful mess<em>". Blaine sonrió al leer el nombre de la banda, de verdad le parecía un nombre gracioso porque ¿Qué clase de desastre puede ser de verdad hermoso? Varios chicos y chicas voltearon a ver a Blaine al verlo sonreír, causando que Sam le diera un codazo para alertarlo de aquellas miradas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

-¿No has pensado que podrías salir de pobre consiguiéndote un marido rico?- dijo Sam riéndose como siempre de aquel innato atractivo que parecía brotar de Blaine sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-Sam, no otra vez- dijo Blaine suspirando- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir lo mismo? Un marido rico, bah…

-O bueno, una esposa- dijo Sam riendo todavía- aquellas chicas de allá, las de los vestidos negros, no han dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos. Las vi llegar en un Mercedes blanco, quizá consigas algo bueno esta noche, guapo…

-Eres un imbécil, Evans- dijo Blaine volviendo a beber un sorbo de cerveza cuando una de las chicas aquellas le guiñó un ojo- y creo que es hora de poner en acción el plan de siempre…

-¿De qué maldito plan estás ha…- dijo Sam, pero un beso de los labios de Blaine detuvo sus palabras en seco.

El rubio rio respondiendo al beso de su amigo con entusiasmo fingido, y se separó de él segundos después simplemente para darse cuenta de que las candidatas a esposa de Blaine Anderson lo miraban ahora con odio y ganas de asesinarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre me usas así?- dijo Sam con falsa indignación.

-Porque es la forma más rápida y efectiva de ponerles un alto- dijo Blaine riendo un poco más tranquilo- de verdad no quiero una esposa…

-¿Y si hubieran sido chicos?- preguntó Sam riendo con burla.

-Te habría besado de todos modos- dijo Blaine haciendo que su amigo resoplara en un gesto de absoluta derrota- ¿Qué? De verdad no puedo complicarme más la vida y el amor… el amor lo complica todo.

Blaine suspiró y contempló el escenario donde la banda se presentaría en unos minutos más. La verdad es que nunca se había dado una oportunidad verdadera con el amor, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho hacerlo. No es que no lo quisiera, no es que no le hubiera gustado vivir todo aquello que las canciones decían pero… de verdad todo era complicado, vamos, aunque era consciente de que era capaz de atraer miradas allá a donde fuera, incluso con una mejilla hinchada de la que Sam no había dejado de reírse, él estaba firmemente convencido de que no habría persona alguna en esta tierra que pudiera amarlo por ser lo que era, por ser solamente un chico lleno de problemas y sueños frustrados y… bueno, quizá el amor llegaría y quizá no, pero en aquel preciso instante no le interesaba demasiado.

-Tan optimista como siempre, Blainey- dijo Sam tratando de hacerlo sonreír otra vez, cosa que era frecuente al ser el mejor amigo de aquel chico.

Se habían conocido en la secundaria y desde entonces habían sido los mejores amigos del universo. Los dos tenían más o menos los mismos problemas y tener a alguien que los entendiera sin hacer muchas preguntas, era una bendición para los dos. Por eso, cuando Blaine volvió a sonreír Sam se sintió bien de nuevo.

-Salud por mi optimismo, Sami- dijo Blaine haciéndolo reír- y espero que con optimismo nos alcance para poder ser parte de esa banda… ¿A qué hora dijo Riley que empezaba esto?

-No comas ansias, muchacho- dijo un hombre de pelo cano y voz grave detrás de la barra. Era Riley Stevens, el dueño de aquel lugar y el jefe ocasional de los dos chicos.- esos chicos desastre están peleándose todavía en el camerino…

-¿De verdad tienen tantos problemas?- dijo Blaine pidiéndole al hombre otra cerveza- ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos una oportunidad?

-Si no la tuvieras, no les habría pedido que vinieran- dijo el hombre confiadamente- de hecho, por cómo marcha la discusión es posible que el baterista y uno de los guitarristas se vayan al demonio esta misma noche. No me sorprende, Elliot el tecladista y Kurt, el vocalista, son los únicos que tienen talento de verdad. Si todo marcha bien, mañana mismo ustedes dos estarán cantando en vivo con _"A beautiful mess"._

-¿Y ellos dos estarán de acuerdo en darnos la oportunidad?- dijo Sam con verdadero interés- Esos dos chicos, Kurt y Elliot… ¿Cómo son?

-Elliot es bastante agradable y Kurt… él también, pero tiene un carácter difícil- dijo Riley riendo del rostro intrigado de los chicos- Y ya dejen de hacer preguntas, yo sé que les irá bien, son guapos saben cómo tocar una canción, la gente los quiere…

-¿Por qué haces esto, Riley?- preguntó Blaine con algo de desconfianza.

-Blainey, Blainey- dijo el hombre golpeando el hombro de Blaine con el puño cerrado- deja de ser tan perspicaz ¿quieres? Hago esto porque quiero una banda decente tocando en este lugar por primera vez en mi vida y por algún extraño motivo creo que ustedes pueden ser el complemento perfecto de los chicos desastre porque ustedes también son un desastre… así que, escúchenlos ahora y hablaremos con ellos más tarde ¿Está bien?

Sin darles oportunidad de seguir haciendo preguntas, Riley dejó a los chicos dando media vuelta en el justo instante en el que las luces del bar bajaban y la concurrencia se arremolinaba alrededor del iluminado escenario en el que, minutos después, aparecieron solamente dos chicos. Uno de ellos, el que Blaine pensó sería el tecladista, subió al escenario con una sonrisa jovial alentando a la multitud que empezó a gritar como loca, como si se tratara de la súper estrella del momento. El muchacho estaba vestido totalmente de negro, no era tan alto como su compañero y sus ojos claros resaltaban por el contraste de su cabello oscuro y peinado en picos que le daban la pinta de un… de un vampiro roquero, pensó Blaine riéndose después de su comparación.

Por otro lado, el joven alto era más bien… Blaine no podía encontrar palabras para describirlo porque nunca en toda su vida había visto a un hombre como él: el joven tenía una guitarra en sus manos, sus ropas oscuras hacían un contraste hermoso con la piel blanca de sus brazos y de su rostro. Y sus ojos, eran tan azules que Blaine sentía que casi era posible nadar en ellos. Aquel chico era distinto a todos y la actitud segura que parecía tener al estar en frente del publico cautivó al joven de los ojos color avellana de inmediato. Y entonces Blaine entendió perfectamente el nombre de aquella banda, que sí, sin duda era un desastre porque ahora solo dos de sus miembros estaban ahí, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un desastre hermoso. Hermoso… eso era, esa era la palabra que Blaine estaba buscando para describir al chico de la guitarra, era hermoso…

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Sam al oído cuando la guitarra del joven empezó a sonar y el corazón de Blaine latió con fuerza- son increíbles ¿no?

Blaine no contestó. La música que nacía de las manos de aquellos dos chicos era simplemente increíble. Seguramente tenían años tocando juntos, seguramente habían tocado mil veces aquella canción que sonaba triste y al mismo tiempo llena de anhelo, de esperanza. Blaine pensó que aquellos dos jóvenes no necesitaban complemento alguno, que en realidad no necesitaban a nadie más porque los dos solos estaban haciéndole sentir tantas cosas… se sentía emocionado y vacío porque él jamás podría estar a su altura pero aun así quería intentarlo. Se sentía confundido porque no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada azul del guitarrista y, cuando aquel chico empezó a cantar, los huesos de Blaine temblaron porque la voz que cantaba aquella canción se parecía un poco a la voz de su sueño, sí, a la voz de aquel sueño….

_This town is colder now, I think it´s sick of us._

_It´s time to make our move, I´m shaking off the rust._

_I´ve got my heart set on anywhere but here._

_I´m staring down myself, counting up the years._

_Steady hands, just take the wheel and every glance is killing me._

_Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead._

_Stop and stare I think I´m moving but I go nowhere._

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared but I´ve become what I can´t be, oh._

_Stop and stare you start to wonder why you´re here not there._

_And you´d give anything to get what´s fair but fair ain´t what you really need._

_Oh, Can you see what I see?_

¿Sería posible? ¿Aquel era el rostro del hombre del sueño? El ruido de los gritos y los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor, así como los silbidos de Sam apartaban de su mente las preguntas que la voz de aquel chico había hecho surgir. La canción era bella, y describía perfectamente el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquella canción le hacía sentir la necesidad de repensar su vida, sus sueños, sus ambiciones. La música seguía colándose por su cuerpo, y se descubrió bebiendo el resto de su cerveza de un jalón. Pidió otra sin pensárselo mucho y sus ojos volvieron de nuevo al escenario y su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando descubrió que el chico de la guitarra estaba mirándolo, lo miraba detenidamente, sin dejar de tocar, sin querer decirle nada realmente, simplemente estaba mirándolo. Sam se dio cuenta de que Blaine había empezado a palidecer y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la razón: parecía que había otra persona que esa noche, tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Blaine Anderson…

El chico de los ojos color avellana bebió de nuevo y trató de calmarse. Carajo, solo era una mirada, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre no estaba mirándolo por una razón en especial. Era solo porque quedaba en frente de sus ojos, eso era… o eso era lo que Blaine quería creer pero aquella mirada no dejaba de recordarle las palabras que antes le había dicho a Sam _"El amor lo vuelve todo complicado" _y tuvo ganas de darse un golpe por haber pensado aquello. Pero, por algún extraño motivo, el chico de la guitarra no quitó sus ojos de él mientras su voz se unía de nuevo a la música que sonaba por encima de todos los gritos de los ahí presentes:

_They´re trying to come back all my senses push._

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could…_

_Steady feet, don´t fail me now gonna run till you can´t walk._

_Something pulls my focus out and I´m standing down._

_Stop and stare I think I´m moving but I go nowhere._

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared but I´ve become what I can´t be, oh._

_Stop and stare you start to wonder why you´re here not there._

_And you´d give anything to get what´s fair but fair ain´t what you really need._

_Oh, Can you see what I see?_

La voz del chico aquel se perdió de nuevo entre los miles de aplausos cuando las notas finales de su canción flotaron en el aire. Todo mundo estaba contento con lo que había escuchado, todo mundo quería seguir escuchándolo, todos, incluso Blaine. Escuchaba al joven aquel como si nada más en el mundo pudiera importarle. Incluso Sam había dejado de decirle lo perfectos que aquellos dos eran y lo bueno que sería poder ser parte de algo tan genial para quedarse oyendo embelesado aquella música imposiblemente bella que nacía de aquellos dos jóvenes solamente. Las canciones y los aplausos se siguieron la una a la otra, al igual que las botellas de cerveza que Blaine seguía bebiendo sin moderación alguna. Él no era así, pero se sentía tan inquieto que lo único que podía seguir haciendo era beber, beber para dejar de seguir formulando preguntas imposibles que de todos modos jamás tendrían una respuesta.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su estado, pero lo que realmente le pasaba es que se había dado cuenta de que ese chico que lo había deslumbrado era todo lo que él no era, lo que nunca podría llegar a ser ni siquiera cantando a su lado. Y en ese momento algo dentro de su corazón se rompió aunque él no podía entenderlo del todo, pero la primera canción que el guitarrista aquel había cantado seguía dando vueltas en su mente y en su corazón.

Media hora después, el concierto termino entre insistentes gritos que reclamaban una canción más de _"A beutiful mess"_ sin obtener otra cosa que la promesa alegre de Riley, quien, había subido ahora al escenario, para decir que sus chicos regresarían al día siguiente, llenos de sorpresas en realidad. Para ese entonces Blaine ya se sentía mareado, el cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo lo que le decía Sam no tenía sentido, mucho menos lo que Riley dijo después, cuando se dirigió hacia ellos para preguntarles si les interesaba pertenecer a la banda que, sin duda alguna, sería el descubrimiento musical de la historia. Blaine se limitó a reírse de todo mientras Sam hablaba con el dueño del bar, diciéndole que estarían encantados, pero que tal vez, Blaine no estaba ya en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Riley rio y le dijo a Sam que por la mañana Elliot y Kurt estaban disponibles para hablar con ellos, que, de hecho, los dos únicos miembros de la banda ya los habían visto, Riley les había dicho que estarían los dos sentados en la barra.

-Por eso me estaba mirando- dijo Blaine riendo divertido porque las palabras de Riley sonaban ahora como la broma más genial del universo- y yo pensaba que era obra del destino…

-Llévalo a su casa, Sam- dijo Riley riendo al ver el estado de Blaine- mañana va a tener una resaca infernal, pero oblígalo a venir, si los chicos desastre sonaron bien hoy, no me puedo ni imaginar lo buenos que serán cuando ustedes dos se unan a ellos…

-Gracias Riley- dijo Sam estrechando la mano del hombre que sonreía confiado en su éxito- venga Blainey ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa…

-No quiero ir a casa Sam- dijo Blaine alegremente- quiero quedarme a beber aquí por siempre, dile a ese chico que vuelva a cantar… canta como un sueño ¿No, Sami? Es un sueño…

-No recordaba que fueras un ebrio tan cursi, Blaine- dijo Sam pasando uno de los brazos de Blaine sobre sus hombros- espera a que seas parte del sueño, amigo, será mil veces mejor… y además, ya no tienes dinero para pagar más cervezas.

-¿No?- dijo Blaine caminando con dificultad y volviendo a reír al mismo tiempo- supongo que no… ser pobres es un asco ¿Verdad, Sami?

-Lo es, Blaine- dijo el rubio logrando sacar al otro chico a la calle- pero si nos va bien mañana con tu chico sueño y el chico desastre, puede que dejemos de serlo…

-¿De verdad crees que algo cambie?- dijo Blaine serio de pronto, quedándose de pie sin ayuda de Sam en medio de la calle- ¿Podemos darnos el lujo de esperar que algo cambie?

-Es el único lujo que la gente como tú y como yo puede darse, Blaine- dijo Sam tratando de sostener a su amigo- y ahora, vamos a casa. Con o sin resaca tienes que estar listo para mañana.

-No, no quiero ir a casa- dijo Blaine con seguridad- déjame aquí, quiero caminar…

-¡Blaine, es más de media noche!

-No importa- dijo el chico sonriendo confiadamente y dando un tropiezo cuando empezó a caminar- ve a casa, estaré bien…

-Blaine, deja de decir estupideces, no estás bien…

-Estoy bien Sami, estoy bien- dijo el chico volviendo a reír- ¿Por qué Sami siempre se preocupa tanto? Estoy bien, estoy bien…

Y sin decir más, Blaine empezó a caminar lentamente. A Sam aquel espectáculo le parecía lamentable, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por seguirlo. De sobra sabía lo terco que era Blaine y eso, sin agregarle que ya lo era sin estar ebrio. Suspirando profundamente, el joven decidió esperar 10 minutos antes de empezar a seguir a su mejor amigo, en la condición en la que estaba, Blaine no podía ir tan lejos así que no tenía duda alguna de que podía encontrarlo.

El joven Anderson siguió pues su camino, el mundo parecía una mancha borrosa aquella noche, no entendía muy bien por qué sentía aquella súbita necesidad de no volver a casa y de seguir caminando entre las oscuras calles de Nueva York , que, a pesar de ser media noche estaban llenas de ruido y de gente que iba y venía riéndose del mundo y de la vida gracias al alcohol que había en sus venas o quizá era que aquella gente sí que tenía un motivo para reír.  
>Blaine siguió pues su camino riéndose también porque el mundo era enorme y él era nada, porque aquella noche, todos tenían a alguien con quien caminar y él tenía nada. Pero no importaba, porque había escuchado cantar a un sueño y… ¿Qué había dicho Sam? Ah sí, que él sería parte del sueño pero ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?<p>

El chico rio con ganas mientras cruzaba la calle. Quería ir al parque, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba pero quería ir al parque. Su madre solía llevarlos a él y a Cooper ahí y cuando regresaban a casa, lo hacían sintiéndose felices. Y Blaine quería volver a sentirse feliz una vez más, solo una vez. Con ese deseo en el corazón, sin notar que el semáforo estaba en verde y que un auto gris se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, el chico siguió su camino y cuando su rostro giró en dirección a las luces del auto que no lograría detenerse a tiempo, se dio cuenta que aquel sería el final de todo y el pensamiento, lejos de asustarlo, lo tranquilizo.

Como si sucediera en cámara lenta, como si fuera parte de una película, Blaine oyó el insistente sonido del claxon y luego, el golpe feroz de un montón de acero chocando con su cuerpo que quedó tendido en la carretera atrayendo en seguida aun montón de gente que rodeó la escena, tratando de lograr que el conductor de aquel auto no huyera como sucedía casi siempre en aquella ciudad.

-¡Oh no, maldita sea!- dijo el joven que bajó del auto en seguida, para correr hacia el cuerpo que yacía en la carretera.

Kurt Hummel, que era el nombre de aquel muchacho, se quedó petrificado al contemplar el rostro ceniciento del muchacho. Había golpes en todo su cuerpo y era posible que le hubiera roto un hueso pero por lo demás, se alivió de que no hubiera un reguero de sangre en el suelo o algo peor. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, el chico se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Blaine y sintió una oleada de alivio cuando tocó el cuello del muchacho comprobando que tenía pulso y que muy probablemente, se pondría bien, pero si era así… ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente?

-Hey, oye…- dijo Kurt moviéndolo gentilmente bajo la atenta mirada de los curiosos- ¿Me escuchas?

-Eres un sueño…- dijo Blaine susurrando las palabras, abriendo con un esfuerzo enorme sus ojos color avellana que, por alguna razón, le parecieron sumamente bellos al chico que ahora lo miraba- así que, si fue el destino después de todo ¿no?

Kurt sonrió al escuchar aquel torpe discurso del que no había entendido más que las palabras "sueño" y "destino", pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los ojos de Blaine volvieron a cerrarse. Contemplando aquello con algo de miedo, Kurt sacó el teléfono de la bolsa de su sudadera oscura y marcó el número de Elliot a toda prisa.

-Hey, Elliot- dijo el chico a toda prisa, sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de Blaine y a la gente que empezaba a irse, perdiendo el interés en su predicamento.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?- dijo el otro chico- Estaba a punto de dormirme…

-Olvídalo, ve a mi apartamento ¿Quieres?- dijo Kurt con firmeza.

-Kuuuuuurt…- dijo Elliot con reproche- ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

-Porque esta vez es necesario- dijo el chico suspirando- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no cometiera ningún crimen antes de que los agentes de Smythe records vinieran a escucharnos mañana?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Elliot olvidándose por completo del sueño.

-Bueno, pues creo que he atropellado a nuestro nuevo guitarrista- dijo Kurt riéndose con amargo humor- y algo me dice que eso puede contar como un crimen ¿Te veo en mi casa, entonces?

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?- dijo Elliot empezando a ponerse los pantalones de cuero oscuro una vez más.

-Sí, ya tengo tu atención- dijo Kurt- llama a tu amigo el médico, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Justin?, como sea, llámalo. Te veo en media hora.

Y sin decir más, sin pensar en llevar al chico a un hospital porque en verdad no sabía qué iba a hacer con la enorme cantidad de preguntas que le harían todos los médicos y los policías, levantó el liviano cuerpo del otro chico en brazos y lo metió en la parte trasera del auto, esperando que ninguno de los mirones decidiera llamar a emergencias o algo así. Kurt condujo tan rápido como pudo, de verdad no necesitaba un escándalo ahora, no cuando el sueño estaba tan cerca, no cuando ese chico, de hecho, podría ayudarle a conseguirlo. No sabía quién, era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero el hombre del bar le había dicho que era bueno y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

Blaine abrió los ojos una vez más, la velocidad a la que estaba viajando lo hizo sonreír en medio de aquella intermitente consciencia y cuando Kurt volvió a mirarlo una vez más con esos ojos azules que tenía, Blaine sintió que por fin su vida era algo cálido y nuevamente, el mundo se desvaneció…

* * *

><p>El alba despuntaba en el horizonte y Nicholas levantó sus ojos color avellana al cielo. Le gustaba ver el amanecer. Había sido una noche fresca, el verano estaba despidiéndose poco a poco de la ciudad al igual que el siempre verde de la hierba. El hombre sonrió alegremente cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron su piel e iluminaron también la placa de aluminio que rezaba el nombre de su esposa, la madre de Blaine y Cooper, el único amor que tuviera desde niño.<p>

Nicholas Anderson suspiró tristemente. Él sabía que sus hijos no merecían tenerlo a él como padre pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su espíritu travieso y aventurero, propio de un niño y no de un hombre que rondaba ya el medio siglo de vida, siempre lo llevaba a tomar las decisiones más disparatadas. Y no es que estuviera justificándose, nada podría justificar la clase de vida que estaba ofreciéndoles a Blaine y Cooper pero simplemente… simplemente no podía ser de otro modo. Amaba a sus hijos, claro que los amaba, pero sus sueños de triunfar en algo, sus sueños de cumplir la promesa hecha a su esposa años atrás, siempre lo conminaban a seguir aventurándose en negocios peligrosos y préstamos que más de una vez habían puesto en peligro su vida.

-Perdóname, Marionn- dijo el hombre suspirando con tristeza- perdóname por no haber cumplido ni una sola de las promesas que te hice…

El viento sopló desde el norte haciendo que sus rizos oscuros se movieran al compás de la danza del aire. Él sabía que todos decían que era un fracasado, y en realidad lo era. Su único triunfo en la vida era haberse casado con la mejor mujer del universo y haber tenido al lado de ella a los dos hijos más perfectos que el mundo hubiera visto jamás pero… en la complicada escala del mundo real, él sabía que era nada. Menos que un suspiro, menos que una de las miles de ratas que pululaban en todas las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Solo una rata huidiza, como le había dicho su último prestamista, solo eso y nada más…

Y la verdad es que estaba cansado, Blaine tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida huyendo pero en aquel preciso instante no se le ocurría qué más hacer. Quizá por primera vez en su vida pudiera encontrar un empleo normal y atarse a un escritorio de por vida. Quizá, como la señora Leland le decía, era tiempo de madurar y aceptar que su tiempo para malgastar los días en sueños irrealizables había llegado a su fin, debían llegar a su fin por el bien de esos chicos a los que tanto amaba… al menos Cooper estaba estudiando pero ¿Y Blaine? ¿Qué sería de Blaine si él seguía jugando de ese modo en vez de convertirse en el padre que debía ser? Al pensar en el menor de sus hijos, su corazón pareció romperse en mil pedazo. Aquel chico era tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan decidido a defenderlo a él de todos, incluso de sí mismo… Blaine de verdad se parecía mucho a su madre, tanto, que por eso mismo todas las atrocidades que le había hecho pasar le parecían mil veces peores.

En ese momento, Nicholas deseó que la tierra se abriera, que Marion regresara por lo menos cinco minutos más y le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Tan solo cinco minutos para poder volver a sentir la suavidad de sus manos en su rostro, la dulzura de sus labios en su boca. Solo cinco minutos para pedirle perdón de rodillas, para decirle que había veces en las que ya no podía más… ¿Por qué era tan difícil poder volver a tener cinco minutos con alguien que nunca hubieras querido que se fuera? ¿Por qué ella había tenido que irse en todo caso?

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo él intentando no ponerse a llorar sobre la hierba como un crío- de verdad lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Tus disculpas no sirven de nada, imbécil- dijo una voz delante de él, haciendo que su corazón saltara con verdadero miedo en su pecho- ¿Esta fue tu idea del escondite perfecto?

El hombre en frente suyo sonreía con una mueca despectiva en los labios a la hora de mirarlo. Había algo en sus ojos negros que le decía a Nicholas que aquel era el final de todo y sin entender muy bien por qué, dejando atrás las preocupaciones que lo habían mantenido despierto toda la noche frente a la tumba de Marionn, decidió enfrentar al matón con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-No soy bueno para jugar al escondite, Arnie- dijo él levantándose de la hierba- me encontraste, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Matarme?

-¿Y a mí de que me serviría la vida de una cucaracha?- dijo el otro hombre caminado hacia él de forma amenazante- tu vida vale menos de lo que me debes, Anderson.

-¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?-dijo Nick no sin sentir cierto alivio.

-Darte una lección- dijo Arnie dándole un golpe al padre de Blaine en el estómago- enseñarte que no puedes jugar conmigo, ni tú, ni tu hijo pueden tratar de engañarme y… ¿Sabes qué? Si no tienes dinero para pagarme, quizá pueda llevarme a tu niño bonito… hay mucha gente que me pagaría bien por estar con él…

El dolor en el estómago de Nicholas se evaporó al escuchar aquellas palabras… ¿Aquel estúpido estaba amenazándolo con Blaine? ¿De verdad aquel imbécil se había atrevido a insinuar que Blaine, su pequeño Blaine podría convertirse en un…? Sin pensarlo mucho, olvidándose de que aquel matón le sacaba al menos quince centímetros de ventaja en estatura, Nicholas encontró la fuerza suficiente dentro de él para estampar un puño en la cara del matón que jamás hubiera esperado aquel tipo de respuesta de parte de aquel hombre.

-¡A mi hijo no, hijo de puta!- gritó Nicholas con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero jamás tocarás a mi hijo, nunca!

-Con que te importa ¿eh?- dijo el matón riendo a pesar de que el impacto en su nariz había logrado hacerlo sangrar- he encontrado tu punto débil. Quiero mi dinero para esta noche, Anderson. Si no lo tienes, tu precioso hijo pagará las consecuencias.

Y sin decir más, Arnie se precipitó hacia él con el puño preparado para pactarlo en la cara de su interlocutor que había palidecido ante la sola mención de que alguien tan asqueroso como aquel hombre pudiera, de hecho, tocar a su Blaine. Los golpes se sucedieron uno a otro sobre su rostro y su estómago, hasta que cayó al suelo y en el preciso momento en el que su espalda tocaba la hierba verde de aquel cementerio, varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo:

Escuchó una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y luego, el ruido de muchos pasos acercándose hasta donde él estaba. Escuchó también que Arnie maldecía y sintió que el suelo temblaba cuando el gigante aquel echaba a correr en la dirección opuesta a los pasos que se habían hecho escuchar sobre la hierba.

-¡Nicholas!- seguía gritando la voz de un hombre, la voz de alguien que él conocía sin poder recordar de dónde.

Y entonces, levantándose con dificultad del suelo, miró asombrado el espectáculo inaudito de más de cinco chicos elegantemente vestidos con trajes oscuros- que debían de ser carísimos- sosteniendo por los brazos al cautivo Arnie que ahora parecía más bien un perro rabioso atado a una cadena humana.

Nicholas quiso reír de su chiste pero no pudo. El dolor de las cotillas y la sangre que corría por su rostro se lo impedían… y además ¿De dónde habían llegado aquellos hombres? ¿Quién se había compadecido de él? porque tal parecía que el cielo había hecho oídos sordos a sus ruegos desde que Marion enfermara y ahora…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo un hombre de abundante cabello platinado y sorprendentes ojos verdes que se acuclilló al lado suyo haciéndole recordar de pronto, quién había sido su salvador.

-¿Maximilian?- dijo Nick con dificultad- ¿Eres mi viejo amigo Max Smythe?

-¿En qué problema te metiste ahora, Nick?- dijo el hombre a modo de respuesta- no nos hemos visto en veinte años pero ¿De verdad sigues siendo el mismo loco irracional de siempre?

Nicholas quiso reír pero se contuvo y Maximilian le sonrió con tranquilidad. El hombre aquel despedía un aura de poder y elegancia tan grandes, que Nicholas sintió de pronto la súbita necesidad de limpiarse la sangre y la tierra que llenaban su rostro. El señor Smythe pareció darse cuenta de ello porque hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y le dedicó a Nick un suave abrazo que hizo que los dos recordaran el pasado. Su amistad siendo niños, lo mucho que se habían querido a pesar de ser tan distintos el uno del otro y sobre todo, el cariño enloquecedor que los dos habían sentido por Marionn.

-Sebastian, hijo- dijo el hombre soltándolo de pronto- ¿Puedes pedirle a Roy que traiga un botiquín del auto? Olvidé mi celular.

El hombre le había hablado a un muchacho distinguido y ridículamente guapo que Nicholas no había notado hasta ese entonces. El chico, quien seguramente era Sebastian, debía tener la misma edad que Blaine, su cabello dorado parecía brillar con el sil de la mañana y sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Max, asintieron con calma a las palabras de su padre y con un movimiento suave y elegante que hizo que Nick lanzara una exclamación de deleite, se llevó el teléfono al oído, ejecutando en ese mismo instante la orden que había recibido de su padre. Y de verdad parecía que aquello era una reunión de viejos amigos a pesar de que los hombres de Maximilian seguían sosteniendo al matón con fuerza, sin gana alguna de dejarlo ir. Fue hasta que Arnie empezó a proferir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra que los dos amigos recordaron que no estaban solos en aquel lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Nick, chico?- dijo Maximilian, parándose del suelo y caminando de forma segura y confiada hacia el matón quien, delante de ese hombre, parecía haberse transformado en un corderito.

-Ese imbécil me debe dinero- dijo Arnie, sin poder mirar fijamente a las pupilas esmeraldinas de aquel hombre que irradiaba fuerza en cada milímetro de piel.

-¿Cuánto?- dijo Maximilian sin perder la calma.

-¿Vas a pagarme tú… señor?- agregó el matón sabiendo que estaba metiéndose con alguien más peligroso que él mismo.

-¿Cuánto es?- dijo Max con el tono con el que uno hace una orden.

-Diez mil - dijo el matón con una sonrisa burlona- diez mil quinientos por todos los intereses que se han acumulado desde la fecha del préstamo.

-¡No te debo tanto!- gritó Nick realmente indignado- Max, no le creas, no es…

-Sebastian- volvió a decir Max ignorando las palabras de Nicholas- hazle un cheque a este hombre por medio millón de dólares ¿Quieres?

Arnie y Nicholas soltaron una exclamación, uno de júbilo y el otro de sorpresa… ¿Es que Max, su amigo Max, era esa clase de persona para la que el dinero era solo algo que podía derrocharse así sin más? Los guaruras soltaron de pronto al matón que en aquel entonces corrió con entusiasmo hacia el muchacho rubio que lo miraba con una mezcla de hastío y asco al tiempo que escribía su nombre en el cheque que había sacado del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo.

-Podrás cobrar tu dinero en cualquiera de nuestros bancos- dijo Max mirando al usurero con desprecio- pero, debes saber que no recibirás ni un centavo más así que no se te ocurra venir a chantajearme o acercarte a Nicholas, o nadie de su familia ¿Has entendido? Hoy has conocido mi lado amable, imbécil, y te juro que no querrás conocer mi lado oscuro… Así que si yo fuera tú, me desaparecería de aquí ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta y decida que no mereces ni siquiera cinco dólares de mi dinero…

Casi haciendo una reverencia, el usurero miró su cheque acariciando las letras que Sebastian había escrito en el papel y, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el hombre desapareció entre las arboledas y las tumbas del cementerio aquel. Nicholas seguía sobre el suelo, sin entender nada de aquello, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado. Porque él y Max habían nacido en el mismo pueblo hace muchos años y… era obvio que solo uno de los dos había triunfado de verdad en la vida.

-Max…- dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse y fracasando completamente en el intento, hasta que Sebastian lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.- Gracias, hijo…

-Ni se te ocurra decir que estás apenado, vieja comadreja- dijo Max riendo divertido- ya sé que tú eres así, no tienes que explicarme nada y no me debes nada…

-Pero…- dijo Nicholas- Max, esto es…

-Esto es lo que los amigos hacen por sus amigos- dijo el hombre riendo alegremente- olvídate de esto, cuéntame ¿Cómo está tu Blaine? ¿Y tu Cooper? Debió de ser difícil para ellos perder a Marionn ¿No es así?

-Están, están bien…- dijo Nick sin poder acabar de creerse su buena suerte- de verdad no puedo creer que él sea tu Sebastian, la última vez que estuvimos juntos él y Blaine tenían… ¿Tres años?

-Estaban a punto de cumplir 4- dijo Max mirando a su hijo con orgullo- y míralos ahora… Sebastian es ya director de nuestra compañía de estudios de grabación, hemos tenido varios éxitos ¿Verdad, Seb?

-Sí papá- dijo Sebastian sonriendo con amabilidad- y vienen más…

-¡No me cabe la menor duda!- dijo el señor Smythe guiñándole un ojo al chico, que, sin embargo, no parecía tan entusiasta como su padre.- ¿Recuerdas a Blainey, hijo?

-Me temo que no, papá- dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño- pero si dices que lo conocí, seguramente lo recordaré al verlo…

-¡Oh, de verdad espero que puedas verlo! Blaine se parece mucho a su madre ¿Verdad, Nick? Tenía la mirada de Marionn, siempre supe que había más de ella en Blaine que de ti, Nick - dijo Max lleno de alegría- ¿Y tu Blainey recuerda a mi Seb, Nicholas?

-No lo sé…- reconoció Nick sin poder entender del todo aquellas preguntas- jamás le he preguntado, pero eran muy pequeños Max, no pueden recordarse el uno al otro. Han pasado veinte años…

-¡Tanto tiempo!- dijo el señor Smythe jovialmente.- de verdad no pensé que sería tanto… Sebastian y yo acabamos de llegar de París hoy. Habíamos venido antes, pero jamás habíamos tenido tiempo para quedarnos por una larga temporada. Pero esta vez, Sebastian y yo nos quedaremos porque mi hijo tiene varios proyectos en mente que debe cumplir, ¿verdad, Seb?

-En efecto, papá- dijo el muchacho sonriendo fríamente- Roy acaba de enviarme un mensaje, dice que no tenemos botiquín, será mejor que llevemos al señor Anderson al hospital ¿No crees?

-Claro, claro…- dijo Max sin dejar de sonreír y luego, dirigiéndose al que parecía el jefe de los guaruras ordenó- Alfred, lleva a Nick al auto ¿Quieres?

-¿Al qué?- dijo Nicholas un poco temeroso de que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

-Al auto, amigo- dijo Max con calma- ¿No te molestará esperarnos a mí y a Sebastian ahí? Aun no le presento mis respetos a Marionn y quiero hacerlo como se debe. Además, quiero platicar contigo después de llevarte al hospital, tienes que contármelo todo acerca de tus hijos. Supe que Cooper entró a Yale, debes sentirte orgulloso. Además, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para tener una cena en familia ¿No crees? ¿Dónde está Blaine ahora? Podemos llamarle y que se una a ti, a mí y a Seb ¿Te gusta la idea? ¡Claro que te gusta! Alfred, por favor…

Y sin dejar contestar a Nicholas, acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a ser obedecido en el acto, Max dejó que sus hombres guiaran a su mejor amigo hacia la entrada del cementerio donde su lujoso auto estaba esperando por ellos. Y cuando la figura del padre de Blaine desapareció en el horizonte, también lo hizo la sonrisa de los labios de Maximilian, quien, acercándose un poco más a la tumba de Marionn, dejó sobre la placa una flor seca que sacó del bolsillo de su saco.

-Era una buena mujer…- dijo Max haciendo que Sebastian se acercara a él- debiste conocerla, Sebastian. No podrás encontrar a una mujer mejor que ella jamás…

-¿Y mi madre?- preguntó el chico sintiendo un poco de dolor al escuchar a su padre hablando de ese modo de otra mujer- ¿Ella no era mejor?

-Tu madre es y siempre será el amor de mi vida- dijo Max con sinceridad- pero… hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes olvidar.

Sebastian no quiso preguntar de qué iba todo aquello. En todas las veces que había venido a Nueva York su padre jamás había mencionado que conociera a alguien, y a alguien además, tan desastroso como el señor Anderson le había parecido a él. Pero bueno, su padre era un misterio, uno de esos enigmas que estarían vedados siempre para él. Por eso dejó que Max se sumiera en el silencio, dejó que aquel hombre que lo había educado y criado como el heredero de todo el emporio en el que se había convertido, se perdiera en recuerdos que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Esa vida que a pesar de todo el lujo y los triunfos, seguía siendo una vida vacía de algún modo…

-¿Cómo van tus proyectos, Sebastian?- dijo el hombre minutos después, limpiando sus ojos como si le avergonzara que su hijo lo viera de aquel modo- ¿Has encontrado por fin a la banda que querías lanzar?

-Santana y Hunter irán mañana a la presentación de una banda que pareció llamar su atención- dijo el muchacho con un poco más de entusiasmo- me han dicho que son buenos de verdad.

-¿Santana y Hunter?- dijo su padre con un dejo de burla- ¿Vas a dejar algo tan importante en las manos de tus asistentes? No has aprendido nada, hijo, solo tú puedes saber si esa banda te conviene o no. Quiero que vayas con ellos…

-Pero…- dijo el muchacho sabiendo que no serviría de nada protestar- papá, tenía que revisar antes algunos asuntos en la…

- Y luego quiero que te prepares para conocer a Blaine Anderson.- dijo Max con determinación.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo conozca a ese chico?- dijo el joven Smythe empezando a molestarse- seguramente es tan inútil como su padre…

-Pues ese chico inútil parece ser tu única salvación ¿No?- dijo Max con una sonrisa despiadada en los labios- ya te lo dije, tienes que casarte antes de la primavera siguiente o si no, perderemos gran parte de nuestras acciones. Una de las condiciones para ser el presidente de la junta de mis empresas, es que el sucesor esté casado. Cumpliré 60 años el mes que viene y sabes qué es lo que eso significa…

-Significa que es hora de tu retiro- dijo Sebastian suspirando con cansancio.

-Sí, y no quiero perder la empresa que me costó tantos años construir así que…- dijo Max riendo pícaramente- más te vale que empieces a hacerte a la idea de que Blaine Anderson será tu esposo. Y que conste, Sebastian, que no estoy pidiéndote nada imposible, si yo fuera un padre desalmado te habría obligado a olvidarte de esa locura de ser gay, pero, no quiero que seas desdichado, Seb, eres mi único hijo, sí, también tengo a Santana, pero ella no comparte su sangre conmigo… Vas a estar con Blaine, y quiero que te olvides de todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué Blaine?- dijo Sebastian apretando los puños a sus costados- ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otro? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor ese chico ya tiene a alguien a quien amar?

-Porque quiero que te cases con el hijo de Marionn Anderson- dijo el otro hombre con autoridad- él no es cualquiera ¿Entiendes? Es el hijo de ella, es… Tú sabías que tu vida sería así, Sebastian. Tú y Santana son mis herederos absolutos, pero ningún privilegio viene de la nada. Hay compromisos, tú lo sabes, tu hermana también ha tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas… Así que deja de hacer tantas preguntas y esfuérzate en ser encantador con ese muchacho ¿Está bien? Y si me entero de que lo has tratado mal o lo has menospreciado…

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, papá- dijo el joven Smythe sintiendo el mismo agujero en el corazón de siempre- ni siquiera lo conozco… tú pareces conocerlo mejor que yo.

-Él es la razón por la que estamos aquí, Sebastian- dijo su padre terminantemente- vas a conocerlo y vas a amarlo ¿Entiendes? Él está hecho del mismo material que su madre, y eso debe bastarte para saber que he elegido bien para ti. Blaine Anderson es tu destino, no hay más que hablar.

-¿Y eso es todo?- dijo el muchacho sin poder contenerse- ¿Así funciona el mundo para ti? ¿Cómo quieres que ame a alguien que…?

-El amor no es tan complicado, Sebastian- dijo el hombre empezando a caminar con dirección a su auto- si tú quieres que él se enamore de ti, lo hará. Has tenido miles de romances ¿No? Un chico como Blaine no debe ser un reto para ti…

Y sin poder contestar nada al frio discurso de su padre, mirando cómo el sol seguía su camino hacia el poniente por el cielo azul, Sebastian dejó que el peso de su destino lo invadiera, haciéndole sentir rabia, dolor y por encima de todo, la fuerza del compromiso que tenía hacia su padre y hacia su apellido. Él sabía que su destino no era nada sencillo, él sabía que toda su vida había sido preparado para dirigir el emporio de su padre, no había otra opción. Max empezó a silbar, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el auto, sacando a Sebastian de sus negras cavilaciones. El muchacho miró la espalda de su padre, los pasos seguros que daba y de pronto sintió un arrebato de odio hacia él porque en verdad su padre estaba contento, de verdad le encantaba la idea de unirlo a aquel otro chico que seguramente tampoco sabía que, sin imaginarlo, de pronto se había convertido en el nombre del destino de Sebastian Smythe…

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Stop and stare- OneRepublic<strong>

**NdA: Nueva aventura iniciando ahora¡ Adsagdfashgdgashdgsadsgah¡**

**Esta historia va dedicada con todo cariño para Marionn Castro, porque me prestó su nombre para la mamá de Blaine y porque es una persona maravillosa y sin ella, la verdad creo que no me habría atrevido a empezar con esto. Te quiero,compañera de aventuras¡**

**Y a todos ustedes, bienvenidos de nuevo, bienvenidos por primera vez, bienvenidos¡ xD Espero que esto les despierte interés y que podamos volver a viajar una vez más y si no, bueno... jajajaja¡ Ay qué nervios¡ Quedo de ustedes, bonito fin de semana, abrazos de oso con ataques de ansiedad¡ ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto¡ I hope so ;)**


	2. The first time ever I saw your face

**Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. The first time ever I saw your face.<strong>

-Es guapo, ¿no?- dijo Elliot mirando detenidamente al muchacho que ahora descansaba inconsciente sobre la piel oscura del sillón de la sala de Kurt Hummel.

-Sería más guapo si estuviera despierto- dijo Kurt no sin cierta ansiedad, y luego, mirando al médico de cabello oscuro que revisaba con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del muchacho añadió- se pondrá bien ¿no?

El médico no contestó en seguida. Se limitó a seguir revisando aquel cuerpo que tenía al borde del infarto al chico de los ojos azules. Aquello de verdad no podía estar pasando ¿Y si después de todo era algo grave y había que ir al hospital? O peor aún ¿Y ese chico despertaba y lo amenazaba con refundirlo en la cárcel o demandarlo por miles de millones de dólares? Kurt estaba rogándole a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharlo que aquel joven estuviera bien, ni siquiera había querido atropellarlo, simplemente había sucedido y por cierto, no debería haber sucedido.

Había salido del bar de Riley molesto aún por lo que había pasado con sus ex compañeros de la banda que habían decidido dejarlos colgados a él y a Elliot para siempre. Aquello claro, le había causado enojo y preocupación, pero no al grado de querer salir a la calle a matar al primer incauto que se le pusiera en frente. Y efectivamente, guapo o no, aquel chico desconocido era un incauto de los peores. Mira que pasear solitario por las calles de Nueva York y no fijarse por dónde camina…

-No tiene ningún hueso roto, peso su mano derecha tiene un esguince- dijo el médico en su formal y frío tono de voz profesional- debe estar inconsciente porque se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y además… me temó que bebió demasiado. Despertará en unas horas más, es probable que sienta que la cabeza le estallará en mil pedazos. Asegúrense de que no beba agua, denle un par de estas tabletas- el médico escribió algo rápido en una de sus recetas- y eso es todo… ¡Ah! Me he encargado de vendar su mano, nada de movimientos bruscos para él en una semana, hablo en serio. Tuviste suerte en lo lastimarlo de verdad, Kurt…

El joven Hummel suspiró aliviado y le dedicó una mirada un tanto molesta a aquel desconocido. No tenían ni medio día de conocerse y ya le había dado más problemas que nadie en mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que el chico pueda, no sé, tratar de demandarnos con las heridas que tiene?- preguntó Elliot después.- es decir, ya sabes, me pregunto si eso nos dará problemas, Kurt y yo no queremos problemas y…

-Si decide ir a una corte seguramente ganará el caso- dijo el médico haciendo palidecer a los dos muchachos- es decir, no son heridas graves pero puede culpar a Kurt de ir a exceso de velocidad y aunque su borrachera es un atenuante, quizá deban pagar una buena multa porque después de todo, no lo llevaron al hospital.

El poco color que las mejillas de Kurt habían recuperado al saber que el chico estaría bien desapareció a la velocidad del relámpago ¿Estaba hablando el médico en serio? Elliot le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su amigo, la verdad no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaría cuando el joven aquel despertara ¿Y si era uno de esos pillos que venderían su alma al diablo por ganar un pleito legal? ¿Y si él arruinaba todo el camino al éxito que los dos amigos apenas empezaban a vislumbrar?

-Gracias, Justin- dijo Elliot tratando de mantener la calma- te acompaño al pasillo, en cuanto a tus honorarios…

-Boletos de primera fila para sus futuros conciertos, chicos- dijo el doctor riendo un poco más relajado- y sean más cuidadosos, en serio, no quiero verlos tocando en la prisión del condado.

Y sin decir más, el médico salió de la casa del joven de los ojos azules, dejando al chico silencioso, contemplando fijamente ese rostro dormido que, de un momento a otro se había convertido en la razón de todas sus preocupaciones ¿Es que en serio nada podía salirle bien en esta vida? El joven suspiró con pesar y se sentó frente al cuerpo durmiente, taladrándolo con la mirada, tratando de averiguar por qué alguien que podía dormir de ese modo tan calmo e inocente había traído el temor de nuevo a su vida, el temor que siempre le causaba no tener el control de una situación.

Su vida no había sido sencilla, había terminado su educación universitaria un año atrás, graduándose como ingeniero automotriz en uno de los Institutos Tecnológicos más reconocidos del país. Evidentemente, había estudiado aquello simplemente para complacer a su padre, no porque sintiera pasión por la ingeniería. De hecho, después de recibir el diploma, se había mudado de Ohio a Nueva York dispuesto a luchar por lo que verdaderamente le hacia sentirse vivo: la música. Aquello le había causado una discusión feroz con Burt, su padre, quien había dejado de hablarle desde aquel último altercado. Y es que, la verdad Kurt no entendía por qué no había rechazado la idea de dedicarse a algo que le atraía tanto como las chicas en minifalda. Quizá no había querido decepcionar más a su padre, quizá la culpa por haberle llenado la vida de problemas y preocupaciones había podido más que el propio peso de sus sueños, los sueños que al lado de Elliot Gilbert habían comenzado por fin a tomar un poco más de forma.

Lo había conocido en su primera semana en Nueva York. Elliot lo había salvado literalmente de sentirse perdido y solitario en una ciudad en la que jamás había estado. Aunque su padre era dueño de un emporio comercial de automóviles, Kurt jamás había pisado una ciudad tan ajetreada y tan distinta a todo lo que había visto hasta entonces. Porque para sobrevivir, tenía el fideicomiso vitalicio que su madre le había dejado como su única seguridad en la vida, pero el dinero no podía comprarle compañía, ni guía, ni nada que pudiera parecérsele a un amigo. Pero Elliot había llegado como enviado por el cielo, dios, el destino, quien fuera, y lo había cambiado todo.

Aquel joven de ojos claros y sonrisa eterna se convirtió en su mejor amigo de la noche a la maña, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que el joven se le había acercado en el pequeño café donde Kurt había empezado a trabajar como mesero y como cantante ocasional simplemente por tener algo que hacer. Los dos habían hablado por horas, como si se conocieran desde siempre y el destino hubiera preparado aquella reunión. Fue así como nació la idea de formar una banda, fue así como a base de esfuerzo y presentaciones en todos lados, en cualquier lugar donde los dejaran presentarse, _"A beautiful mess"_ había ido ganando popularidad a pesar de las miles de discusiones que siempre tenían a causa de los ridículos caprichos de Landon y Ace, los dos imbéciles que gracias al cielo habían decidido largarse de la banda de una buena vez.

Y es que Kurt tenía que aceptar que aquello, lejos de preocuparlo, lo había aliviado. Sí, ahora la banda estaba incompleta, pero todo parecía ir yendo de maravilla cuando el dueño del bar en el que trabajaban ahora había mencionado a dos chicos que podían ocupar aquel vacío. El muchacho de los ojos azules tuvo ganas de ponerse a gritar de desesperación cuando notó que ahora uno de ellos estaba inconsciente y malherido en su propia casa, con una mano lastimada lo que era mil veces peor porque Riley le había dicho que aquel joven tocaba la guitarra de maravilla. Además, los agentes de Smythe records irían al bar aquella noche, habían recibido la llamada días atrás y ¿Qué dirían de ellos si se presentaban solo dos personas como había ocurrido la noche anterior? ¿Podía un productor musical tomarse en serio a una banda que, al parecer, tenía mal puesto el nombre porque claro que eran un desastre, pero no un desastre hermoso?

-Deja de sobre analizarlo todo, Kurt- dijo Elliot sentándose a su lado, reconfortándolo con su presencia como siempre lo hacía- hay que hacerle frente a esto, no hay más. Créeme que no lograrás sanar a este chico si sigues mirándolo intensamente, aunque no te culpo, si no tuviera ese horrible moretón en la mejilla yo tampoco querría dejar de mirarlo…

-Eres un estúpido, Gilbert- dijo Kurt riéndose a pesar de todo- ok, me ha quedado claro que piensas que este chico es guapo pero… ¿Qué clase de persona crees que sea?

-Me parece un buen chico que de vez en cuando pierde la cordura oyendo canciones tristes y bebiendo en un bar- dijo Elliot mirando fijamente a Blaine- la verdad es que no creo que sea una mala persona, al menos no ese tipo de persona que te demandará por haberlo atropellado..

-Gracias, me siento aliviado- dijo Kurt tratando de sonreír- ¿Qué voy a decirle cuando despierte?

-No sé, algo delicado y cuidadoso como… "Hola guapo, abusé de ti mientras dormías, pero hago eso con todos los chicos nuevos que llegan a la banda."

-¡Elliot!- gritó Kurt haciendo que Blaine diera un respingo- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, imbécil!

-Ok, ok, calma- dijo Elliot riendo de la reacción de Kurt- ya sé que no habrías abusado de él, señor correcto. Pues… dile la verdad Kurt, dile que ocurrió un accidente pero que todo está bien. Dile que sabes que él quiere estar en la banda y que si acepta, podrá presentarse con nosotros hoy…

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Kurt al borde de un ataque de pánico- Elliot, él no podrá tocar, Justin lo dijo.

-Bueno, Riley dijo que también sabe cantar- dijo Elliot- dile que él cantará hoy y no me mires así, se lo debes, mira que atropellarlo sólo porque es guapo y jamás será tuyo, qué crimen Kurt…

-¿Quieres que deje cantar a un desconocido la noche en la que los agentes de Smythe records estarán ahí para escucharnos?- dijo Kurt pálido como la cera- ¿Me estás diciendo que eso es lo que quieres que haga?

-Es lo que debes hacer, amigo- dijo Elliot con seriedad ahora- mira Kurt, aunque este chico me parece inofensivo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tienes que ser amable y cálido con él, ¿has entendido? Se adorable, complácelo en todo, al menos por hoy. Así nos evitaremos el embrollo que seguramente se desatará si yo me equivoco y resulta que nos topamos con un pillo. Lo siento, Kurt, pero debes hacerlo, debemos hacerlo. Yo también lo trataré bien, aunque no me costará mucho trabajo… ¿Crees que juegue para nuestro equipo? ¿Puedo enamorarme de él cuando despierte?

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Kurt odiando el plan de Elliot sin atreverse a decirlo- ¿eso es lo único que te importa?

-Bueno, yo no lo atropellé- dijo el chico riendo divertido- eso me da ventaja… así que si tú fallas, yo puedo hacer el sacrificio que complacer a nuestro nuevo chico…

-A veces me pregunto cómo demonios terminé siendo tu amigo, Elliot Gilbert- dijo Kurt fulminando a su amigo con la mirada- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

-A dormir un rato, no voy a dejar que los agentes de Smythe records vean ojeras en mi cara- dijo el chico bostezando con descaro- haz lo mismo tú, no creo que nuestro chico despierte ahora, así que anda, duerme un poco.

Y dando por terminada la charla, Elliot se metió a la habitación como si tal cosa. El chico de los ojos azules resopló indignado. No podía creer que en serio Elliot tuviera razón porque 1. Era Elliot y 2. Su maravilloso plan para evitar un desastre seguro, de verdad parecía destinado a ser su única opción. Kurt dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón que estaba en frente de donde Blaine dormía y respiró profundamente. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y estaba cansado de verdad. El chico apoyó su cabeza en uno de los cojines del sillón y se quedó contemplando el rostro dormido de Blaine iluminado solamente por el ligero resplandor de los rayos de la luna que no tardaría en ocultarse de la luz del día. Ok, Elliot tenía razón, ese joven era guapo, aunque, a juzgar por la tremenda borrachera que se había provocado, era evidente que no era feliz. Y de pronto aquel pensamiento entristeció a Kurt porque… no lo sabía, simplemente sintió que su ser se rebelaba en contra del sufrimiento de aquel muchacho.

El joven se llevó las manos a sus ojos, frotándolos con desgana, intentando saber de dónde venía toda aquella preocupación. Pero era tan real, tan fuerte. Quería proteger a ese chico porque parecía un ser sumamente frágil, un ser tan fácil de romper… y de pronto se odió por haberle causado dolor y los sentimientos dentro de su pecho eran cada vez más confusos porque precisamente aquel dolor lo obligaba a tratar de subsanar lo ocurrido. Alejando sus ojos de aquel rostro, Kurt miró al techo y suspiró con desgana. Ok, odiaba el plan de Elliot pero era la única alternativa que le quedaba y le rogaba al cielo que con ello fuera suficiente para no echar a perder la que parecía la única oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad de una buena vez por todas.

Sus ojos se cerraron de pronto, alejándolo del mundo y del desastre provocado. Sus parpados cansados cubrieron sus pupilas regalándole el bendito alivio del sueño y se dejó llevar sin saber por qué la imagen del chico dormido lo siguió también a sus sueños, pero en el sueño él sonreía y por alguna extraña razón, aquella sonrisa bastaba para tranquilizarlo. Kurt cayó en un sueño profundo del que no le hubiera gustado despertar jamás, pero el insistente zumbido de un celular lo alertó de que la tregua había llegado a su fin. Levantándose de forma rápida, como si de ello dependiera su vida, el chico abrió los ojos y la visión que lo recibió por poco hace que su corazón se saliera de su pecho: el chico estaba despierto y sostenía el celular en la mano como si nunca hubiera visto un bicho tan extraño en el mundo al que acababa de regresar.

-¿No vas a contestar?- dijo Kurt con un tono de voz suave que hizo que los ojos color avellana de Blaine voltearan a mirarlo.

-Sí…- dijo el chico un poco asustado, y Kurt sonrió porque se dio cuenta de que el otro podía hablar- es que no sé qué decirle…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kurt acercándose un poco más a él.

-Sami- dijo Blaine sintiendo que su cabeza empezaba a doler de verdad- es Sami debe de… de…

El joven pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas y sentía que había alguien dando furiosas patadas dentro de su cráneo. Su visión estaba volviéndose borrosa y nada de aquello tenía sentido porque no entendía cómo había llegado a aquel lugar ni por qué su mano derecha estaba vendada, y mucho menos podía entender por qué el chico sueño que había cantado en el bar de Riley estaba ahí, mirándolo con miedo primero, corriendo a la cocina después.

-Toma, lo siento- dijo Kurt cuando regresó de la cocina con una cajita blanca que puso en las manos de Blaine- debes tomarte dos ahora, sin agua. El doctor dijo que no podíamos darte agua hasta que el dolor se fuera…

-¿El doctor?- dijo Blaine sintiendo que el dolor cedía un poco, y aprovechando también para tragar las tabletas que Kurt le había indicado de un jalón- ¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo un… un accidente- dijo Kurt sin saber cómo empezar con todo aquello- ¡Ah, por cierto! Soy Kurt Hummel, ya sabes, el vocalista de _"A beautiful mess"_. Riley Stevens me habló de ti y de tu amigo pero… ya sé que esto es un desastre, ¿podemos empezar desde el inicio? ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Blaine Anderson- dijo el muchacho sin poder creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando- te vi tocar ayer, a ti y a tu… al otro chico, de verdad son buenos. Pero, no lo entiendo Kurt, ¿Qué me pasó? Solo recuerdo que estaba con Sami y… ¡Oh, debo llamarle a Sam!

Y como si el chico hubiera convocado la presencia de Sam Evans, su teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente hasta que Blaine contestó por fin. Sam se escuchaba de verdad preocupado, antes de dejar hablar a Blaine le dijo lo estúpido que era con veinte palabras distintas que Blaine jamás había escuchado. El chico de los ojos color avellana enfrentó valientemente la regañina del otro muchacho, después de todo la merecía. Cuando Sam dejó de gritarle, Blaine le explicó lo poco que le había dicho Kurt: que estaba bien, que había tenido un accidente pero que seguramente no había sido tan grave porque un medico había dicho ya que estaba bien.

-¿Y en qué hospital estás?- dijo Sam pensando en correr a salvar a su amigo- ¿Hay alguien contigo?

-No… no estoy en un hospital- dijo Blaine un poco apenado- mira Sam, no lo entiendo muy bien pero, estoy en la casa de Kurt Hummel, él… él me ayudó.

-Blaine, esto no es divertido- dijo Sam pensando que a lo mejor Blaine había encloquecido- ¿Dónde estás?

-No sé qué parte de la ciudad es esta, Sami- dijo Blaine sintiendo que su cabeza volvía a estallar en llamas- pero no te preocupes, estaré bien…

-Dame tu teléfono- dijo Kurt de pronto, incapaz de soportar ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Blaine- yo le diré dónde estás, después de todo necesitamos que él venga, van a tocar con nosotros en la noche, vamos…

Blaine dudó un poco antes de entregarle el teléfono al otro chico, pero cuando su cabeza volvió a punzar decidió que era mejor dejar todo en sus manos. Kurt tomó el teléfono del chico rápidamente y lo llevó a su oído para iniciar una nueva conversación con Sam.

-¿Hola, Sam?- dijo Kurt con más calma de la que sentía- sí, soy Kurt Hummel, tu amigo Blaine está conmigo. Mira, es una larga historia ¿Puedes venir con nosotros? Elliot y yo queremos hablar contigo, con los dos, es decir, sí, por lo de la banda. Claro, aquí te espero, sí… ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Sin más que añadir, Kurt le dictó la dirección de su apartamento a Sam y a Blaine le sorprendió escuchar las palabras "Upper West Side" porque si mal no recordaba, ese no era un barrio barato como en el que él vivía. Kurt terminó la llamada con su mejor amigo sin permitirle a Blaine decir nada más al respecto, haciéndole pensar al chico que aquello era sin duda alguna lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida y vaya que tenía experiencia suficiente en cosas extrañas al haber vivido con su padre. Pero aquello se le escapaba ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en la misma habitación que Kurt Hummel, quien, de cualquier modo seguía siendo un extraño para él?

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a peguntar Blaine cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y Kurt se sentó a su lado- no entiendo nada…

-Blaine…- dijo el chico suspirando intranquilo- verás… en serio fue un accidente, yo no lo hice a propósito.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Blaine sonrojándose sin saber por qué.

-¿Tú también?- dijo Kurt riendo divertido al recordar las palabras de Elliot- no lo puedo creer… pues, tú estabas ebrio y yo…

-¿Kurt?- dijo el chico sonrojándose aún más- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y yo…?

-¡No!- dijo el chico de los ojos azules dándose cuenta de lo mal que habían sonado sus palabras- no, nada de eso. Tú estabas ebrio y cruzaste la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde y yo… yo no te vi hasta que estuviste tan cerca que hubiera sido imposible detenerme. De verdad lo lamento Blaine, espero que no vayas a demandarme o algo así, en serio no lo hice a propósito…

Blaine se quedó mirando los ojos azules que en ese momento lo miraban con algo de miedo ¿Por qué estaba Kurt tan asustado? El chico de los ojos color avellana quiso sonreírle pero su cabeza seguía doliendo tanto que fue imposible hacerlo. Además, era obvio que Kurt decía la verdad, eso explicaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo, su mano vendada y que un médico lo hubiera atendido. En realidad no estaba molesto, ni tenía gana alguna de demandar a nadie o de hecho, levantarse de aquel sillón. Era simplemente que todo seguía siendo tan raro, tan completamente irreal…

-Entiendo…- dijo Blaine volviendo a cerrar los ojos por el dolor- no te preocupes, fue un accidente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Kurt realmente sorprendido de que todo hubiera sido tan fácil.

Blaine no sonreía pero tampoco lucía especialmente enojado o con ganas de salir a buscar a un abogado. Pero las palabras de Elliot "es mejor prevenir que lamentar" seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, tenía que asegurarse, quizá ese chico no era tan inocente como aparentaba hacer, a lo mejor tenía segundas intenciones ocultas debajo de ese dulce rostro de ángel que, odiaba admitir, era realmente encantador ahora que esos sorprendentes ojos que parecían cambiar de color cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos, estaban abiertos.

-Bueno, Blaine- dijo el chico tratando de contener su nerviosísimo y sacar a relucir su lado más encantador- me alegra que estés bien. Sé que tuvimos un inicio un poco desalentador pero… ¿Todavía estás interesado en tocar para nuestra banda?

-Por supuesto…- dijo el chico rápidamente, causando que su cabeza volviera a doler- es decir, lo haré si mi cabeza no explota antes…

-Deja que la medicina haga efecto- dijo Kurt tocando de pronto la frente de Blaine, haciendo que el otro chico volviera a sentirse inquieto- no tienes fiebre, el dolor se pasará, trata de estar tranquilo.

-Ok…- dijo Blaine sintiendo como algo sumamente extraño que alguien se preocupara por él- pero, emm… ¿Kurt? Yo soy guitarrista ¿sabes? Pero mi mano, no creo que lo logre…

-Lo sé- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos- de hecho, nos gustaría que tú tomaras mi lugar esta noche, Riley dijo que sabes cantar también. Podemos tocar algo de tu repertorio esta noche…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Blaine realmente sorprendido- pero… ¿No es esta noche cuando los agentes de Smythe Records irán a escucharte? Riley le dijo algo así a Sam…

-A escucharnos- dijo Kurt sin poder contener la ansiedad- sí, es hoy. Debemos arriesgarnos, Blaine. Ellos quieren ver a una banda completa y eso es lo que verán. Hablaremos con tu amigo cuando esté aquí y podremos planear algo, ahora… ¿Quieres seguir descansando? No hay nada que un buen descanso no pueda curar…

Blaine asintió a la palabras del otro chico sin estar completamente seguro de que aquello funcionaría, pero de todos modos, en aquel momento su vida parecía algo totalmente distinto de la vida que había vivido hasta ayer porque, ni en el más loco de sus sueños se habría atrevido a imaginar si quiera que estaría en un apartamento lujoso, con un chico como aquel, preparándose, de hecho, para poder presentarse ante los agentes de una casa productora de música que podría lanzarlos a la fama mundial. El cuerpo de Blaine tembló por la expectativa que eso le causaba y también por el insistente dolor que parecía no tener final.

Por otro lado, Kurt se acercó al ventanal de su apartamento, el sol de la mañana entraba a raudales y podía ver el verde de Central Park moviéndose al compás de una de la últimas brisas veraniegas del año. Aquella situación era una locura y él lo sabía, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que al destino por haberlo puesto en aquel lugar y, ya no habría remedio. Aquella noche, Blaine Anderson iba a cantar y Kurt Hummel estaba rezando porque aquel no fuera el inicio del final de un sueño que parecía no querer comenzar…

* * *

><p>Su celular sonaba insistentemente y del mismo modo, él trataba de ignorarlo. Era ya un poco tarde y su padre había estado llamándolo insistentemente desde el mediodía, pero él estaba ocupado en realidad. Tenía problemas con los proveedores de los nuevos estudios de grabación que había mandado remodelar y nadie estaba feliz de tener al jefe en la oficina porque todo era un maldito desastre.<p>

Sebastian casi podía ver la rabia que seguramente había en los ojos de Maximilian Smythe pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para escuchar a su padre y a su eterno recordatorio de que aquella noche conocería por fin a Blaine Anderson, su maldito futuro esposo en persona. El joven lanzó un suspiro cansado al aire cuando, después de una tregua de dos segundos, el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar una vez más taladrando su cabeza, casi partiéndola por la mitad.

-¡Laura!- gritó el joven con enojo- ¿Por qué demonios no contesta el teléfono?

-No tengo la clave de su línea privada, señor- dijo la mujer un poco asustada del humor de su jefe- si el señor fuera tan amable de proporcionármela…

-Olvídalo, yo me encargo- dijo Sebastian secamente- ¿Y puedes decirle al jodido gerente de compras que necesito ver su maldito trasero en mi oficina en dos minutos? No, olvídalo, dile que lo veré por la mañana y que si no se presenta a primera hora, ya puede ir largándose de aquí…

-Sí, señor Smythe- dijo la chica con ganas de desaparecer de ahí en el acto- ¿necesita algo más el señor?

-Sí, que dejes de llamarme señor- contestó Sebastian- ahora, si fueras tan amable de seguir con tu trabajo.

El joven de los ojos verdes trató de tranquilizarse pero aquello era un infierno. Odiaba trabajar en Nueva York, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo hasta que Blaine Anderson dijera "_Oh sí, Sebastian, acepto, llévame contigo, hazme tu esposo"_ y aquella opción tampoco le parecía atractiva. Tuvo ganas de estrellar el maldito teléfono en la pared, pero en lugar de eso tomó el auricular y lo llevó a su oído como si en aquel aparato se escondiera la peor maldición del mundo.

-¿SÍ?-dijo Sebastian al auricular, con ganas de matar a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome todo el día?- dijo la fría y pausada voz de su padre- ¿Te parece divertido ignorarme?

-Papá…- dijo Sebastian con ganas de lanzarse por la ventana- me disculpo ¿Ok? Esta maldita oficina es un desastre, voy a matarlos a todos, así que yo que tú conseguiría un buen abogado para sacarme de prisión…

-Deja de ser tan exagerado y débil Sebastian- dijo su padre haciéndolo sentirse un inútil como casi siempre- si esa oficina es un desastre, es tu culpa, no de tus empleados. Aprende a tratarlos con firmeza, con disciplina. Eres joven aún, hijo, pero esa gente necesita que alguien les diga que hacer, son como niños.

-Gracias, papá-dijo el joven Smythe resoplando con enfado- ¿Algo más que necesites de mí?

-La cena con los Anderson queda cancelada- dijo Max con algo de decepción, cosa que a Sebastian le pareció sumamente revitalizante. Al fin una noticia buena en el día. Todavía le quedaba un día más antes de conocer al seguramente desastroso hijo de Nicholas Anderson.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sebastian tratando de que su alegría no se notara demasiado.

-Blaine sufrió un accidente ayer- dijo su padre y Sebastian sintió un poco de preocupación por el chico aquel. No es que le importara realmente, pero, aunque a veces había deseado que desapareciera del planeta, Sebastian no era el tipo de persona que se alegraba con las desgracias ajenas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Sebastian con interés- ¿Fue grave?

-No, afortunadamente no- dijo Max complacido por las preguntas de su hijo- está descansando en la casa de un amigo suyo. Nick dice que podemos pasar la cena para mañana, ¿Qué opinas?

-Está bien…- dijo Sebastian extrañamente aliviado- iré entonces a la presentación de la banda aquella que te había mencionado. Hunter y Santana no tardarán en llegar.

-Buena suerte con eso- dijo Max con sinceridad- tu madre llamó, espero que no hayas estado ignorándola a ella también, Sebastian.

-Hablé con ella hace dos horas- dijo Sebastian riendo al recordar a su madre pidiéndole el tono exacto del color de los ojos de Blaine para poder ir pensando en la decoración de la boda- está bien.

-Muy bien entonces- dijo el hombre complacido- te veré mañana, recuerda, vas a conocer al hombre de tu vida y estás encantando por eso…

Sebastian bufó por toda respuesta y colgó el teléfono antes de que Max pudiera empezar a añadir más cosas a lo ya dicho. Encantado, claro, Sebastian estaba encantado ¡Y un cuerno! Pensó, dándose por vencido en la desgastante tarea de lograr poner en orden aquella maldita oficina que en aquel justo instante no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

El joven dejó que su espalda descansara en el suave respaldo de piel de su silla y cerró los ojos buscando tener un momento de tranquilidad. Su vida era un desastre, él lo sabía. Era increíble todo lo que uno tenía que hacer para poder sobrevivir en este maldito mundo y sus malditas reglas de poder y dinero. La verdad, la idea de casarse con Blaine lo molestaba, no por el hecho de que tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque no le habían dejado elegir con quién. Desde el inicio de su vida había sabido que era su obligación suceder a su padre en la presidencia de la junta directiva, cosa por la cual, el matrimonio se convirtió en una más de las cláusulas de su contrato, era un negocio, solo eso y nada más.

Y no es que hubiera tenido en mente al esposo perfecto, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para enamorarse de vedad, las cosas en su vida se sucedían la una a la otra como lo hacía la corriente de un río, sin que él tuviera nada que objetar. Pero aquella vez todo era distinto porque frente a él se distinguía un obstáculo insalvable. Y ese obstáculo se llamaba Blaine Anderson, el chico aquel del que solo conocía el nombre, del chico que su padre adoraba sin haberlo visto más que una vez hace veinte años. Sebastian trataba de imaginarse cómo sería un muchacho como Blaine pero no podía porque jamás había estado en contacto con gente como él o como Nicholas Anderson. Y es que era más que obvio que Blaine no era solo un chico humilde, sino además, un chico carente de clase, elegancia, y los conocimientos esenciales para convertirse no solo en un adorno, sino en alguien en el que Sebastian pudiera apoyarse.

Era eso lo que le molestaba, que su padre hubiera decidido usarlo para cumplir aquella absurda fantasía de la cenicienta que no funcionaría jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sebastian suspiró una vez más. Era inútil tratar de pensar aquello mil veces más, porque ya todo estaba dicho iba a casarse con Blaine Anderson, felicidades señor Smythe.

-Deja de sufrir, pobre e inocente niño rico- dijo una burlona voz femenina inundando la habitación con su resonancia- podía oír tus lloriqueos desde la puerta de la entrada, Sebastian.

El joven Smythe sonrío y abrió los ojos para contemplar la hermosa silueta de su hermana adoptiva, vestida como toda una dama –aunque un poco más sexy de lo que una dama lo hubiera permitido- sonriéndole con ese gesto burlón que era tan propio de ella y que a Sebastian le daba fuerzas para seguir riéndose del mundo y de lo absurdo que era todo en su existencia. Su cabello oscuro y largo caía con naturalidad sobre su espalda. Aquella chica era tan hermosa como un ángel, como un ángel caído, claro, pensó después de que Santana correspondiera a su sonrisa.

-¡Satán, llegas a tiempo!- dijo Sebastian levantándose de la silla para poder estrechar a la joven en sus brazos- debí invocarte antes, dulce alma corrompida del averno.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta palabrería inútil? ¿Lees novelas rosas para chicas?- dijo Santana zafándose de los brazos de Sebastian para poder seguir burlándose de él- ¿Y tu mascota? ¿No ha llegado?

-No, mi señora- dijo el joven Smythe encantado de tener a esa chica ahí.-Hunter no ha venido por acá.

La chica rio con ganas y Sebastian la secundó, sintiendo en su pecho ese cariño fraternal que la chica siempre le inspiraba aunque para los demás pareciera raro. Para todos, Santana no era más que una perra intocable a la que era imposible responderle con insultos, primero, porque ella jamás lo hubiera permitido, segundo, porque era imposible hacerla sentir mal y, tercero, porque era la hija adoptiva de los Smythe lo que equivalía a decir que era mejor no tener problemas con ella a riesgo de tener problemas con Maximilian en persona. Los padres de aquella chica habían muerto cuando ella no era más que una niña y como los señores López habían sido por muchos años los médicos de cabecera de la familia Smythe, Maximilian y Stephanie, los padres de Sebastian, habían decidido quedarse con ella convirtiéndola en otra heredera legal de la fortuna Smythe.

-No me sorprende, debe estar lloriqueando también- dijo Santana con una mueca de asco- en serio Sebastian, ¿Por qué los dos son tan patéticos? Tú sabías que ibas a casarte ¿Cuál es el problema? Acepto que Clarington es guapo pero no creo que papá hubiera aprobado a tu futuro espocito si no fuera un espécimen digno de atención. Así que deja de sufrir por Hunter, he visto mil traseros mejores que el suyo, te lo digo sin exagerar…

-No estaba llorado por el rasero de Hunter- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido- jamás he llorado por el trasero de Hunter, en realidad…

-Pues claro que no- dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco- no puedes llorar por el trasero de Hunter porque Hunter siempre tiene su trasero a disposición tuya. Te es fiel, debo admitirlo, pero claro es un imbécil…

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar del trasero de Hunter?- dijo Sebastian riendo a pesar de todo- tú sabes que no siento nada por él. Es mi amigo, claro, hemos tenido uno que otro desliz, pero…

-Y el hombre está enamorado de ti, imaginando mil formas diferentes de impedir la boda- dijo Santana mirándose las uñas- ese idiota está encantado de tener la oportunidad de vivir una historia de amor tan jodidamente predecible y pasada de moda. Pero tú eres distinto, Sebastian, a veces hay que aceptar el propio destino. No somos como todos los perdedores que hay en el mundo, tenemos un lugar en la cúspide de la pirámide y estar en la cúspide exige este tipo de acciones. Vas a casarte y Hunter va a sufrir. Fin de la historia.

-¿Y por qué yo no sufro?- dijo Sebastian encantado por la falta de escrúpulos de su hermana.

-Porque tú eres el guapo del cuento- dijo Santana sonriéndole con franqueza- y porque papá acaba de dejar en mis manos la educación de tu linda esposa… ¿Alguna perversión que gustes que le enseñe? Estoy abierta a sugerencias, haré de él un hombre digno de ti… así que si se atreve a hacerte daño o a no amarte, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Y por eso, tú no sufrirás hermanito…

-Te amo, Satán- dijo Sebastian riendo con un poco más de entusiasmo- estoy menos preocupado ahora por mi futuro esposo, pero esta oficina es un desastre ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, es una mierda- dijo la chica mirándolo todo con repulsión- vas a tener que despedirlos a todos y traer a nuestros empleados de París. No recordaba que este país fuera una basura tan grande… Por eso, asegúrate de enamorar rápidamente a "Blainey-Blainey , tu amor verdadero" para poder volver a casa. Steph se quedó sola, y quiero regresar a París, Sebastian…

-No quieres estar donde esté ella ¿Verdad?- dijo Sebastian causando que en seguida Santana dejara de reír para quedarse seria- ¿Sabes si ella sigue viviendo aquí?

-No quise averiguarlo- respondió su hermana con la mirada perdida en el vacío- ya no quiero saber nada de eso, Sebastian.

-Deberías buscarla- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica entre la suya- al menos para explicarle todo. Santana, tienes que explicarle a Britanny por qué no llegaste a casarte con ella.

Santana no respondió. Que Sebastian hubiera mencionado aquel tema, el único del que no podía burlarse, había sido algo doloroso. Ella sabía que su hermano no lo había hecho para herirla pro era imposible no sentir el mismo temblor en el cuerpo, el mismo temblor que sintió cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de alejarse de la única persona que le importaba de verdad.

-No tiene caso, Sebastian- dijo la chica recobrándose con mucho esfuerzo- dejemos ese tema en el pasado ¿Quieres? La vida sigue, y lo que me preocupa ahora es tu "felices para siempre".

-Tonta…- le dijo Sebastian sintiendo dolor por ella- eres una niña todavía, Santana. Y de mi "felices para siempre", espero que al menos te guste el trasero de mi prometido, no puedo garantizar otra cosa…

-¿Ya lo conociste?- dijo la chica con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Es horrible?

-Lo conoceré mañana- dijo Sebastian con fingida emoción- no podré dormir ¿Me ayudas a elegir mi traje?

-Ve sin traje y seguro lo conquistas a primera vista- dijo Santana riendo con presunción- créeme que Clarington habla muy bien de lo que escondes debajo de tus calzoncillos…

-Recuérdame castrar a Clarington la próxima vez que lo vea- dijo Sebastian poniendo los ojos en blanco- y ahora, ¿Nos vamos, adorable dama?

-Vámonos- dijo Sanana levantándose de la silla- Hunter nos alcanzará allá, no puedo creer que de verdad siga enfurruñado por tu boda.

-Santana, querida- dijo el chico levantándose también y tomando a la mujer del brazo- yo sigo enfurruñado por mi boda, déjanos lidiar con esto como mejor podamos.

-Patéticos- dijo la chica riendo, atrayendo la atención de todos los empleados por su porte y la sensualidad de su andar- tú y Clarington son lo más asquerosamente patético que haya visto jamás.

Sebastian rio y dejó que todo mundo babeara al verlos a él y a la chica caminando con seguridad a la salida de las oficinas de Smythe Records. La noche apenas acababa de caer sobre la ciudad invitando a todo mundo a encontrar en la oscuridad una sorpresa agradable, una sorpresa que podría cambiarles la vida. Los chicos abordaron un lujoso auto negro, con rumbo al bar de Riley, y seguían riendo sin saber, que de hecho, las sorpresas estaban solo a punto de iniciar…

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba temblando. Aquella noche parecía que había más gente reunida en el bar de Riley. Le parecía estar en medio de un hervidero infernal de personas yendo y viniendo, personas riendo y bebiendo, personas que estaban ahí para escucharlo cantar a él. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo volviera a sacudirse. Era consciente de que no solo la gente normal estaría mirándolo, sino también aquellos agentes musicales de los que Kurt y Elliot no habían dejado de hablar todo el día, como si quisieran asegurarse de que Blaine entendía completamente la misión tan importante que ahora cargaban en sus hombros como un fardo de piedras pesadas que lo hacían seguir temblando.<p>

Gracias al cielo, el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado después de que su padre lo llamara diciéndole que tenían que ir a un lugar importante, pero cuando supo lo que le había sucedido, le dijo a Blaine podían pasar "la cosa importante" para otro día y que todo estaría bien. Y en efecto, todo estaba bien y aunque su mano herida le molestaba un poco, estaba seguro de que podría cantar sin problemas. Los chicos y él habían ensayado toda la tarde y nadie había tenido nada que objetar. Kurt y Elliot habían aprendido con una facilidad asombrosa las canciones que él y Sam les habían enseñado a toda prisa, y de hecho, era maravilloso notar que aquellas canciones sonaban de forma genial una vez que una banda de verdad podía tocarlas.

Porque era cierto… ¿Verdad? Él, Blaine Anderson, estaba a punto de tocar en una banda de verdad con la esperanza de que agentes musicales de verdad pudieran hacer su sueño realidad… ¿Verdad? El temblor, mezcla de excitación y algo de miedo, volvió a invadirlo por completo. Aquella era la noche de su vida, aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, no podía echarla a perder porque no solo era su sueño, no.

El joven sentía que con la fuerza de su voz tendría que defender también los sueños de Kurt, quien de verdad estaba siendo más que amable con él; tendría que defender los sueños de Elliot quien, aunque le parecía algo extraño y no había dejado de hacerle insinuaciones raras todo el día, le había caído bien al primer instante porque ese chico parecía saber exactamente qué palabras decirle para hacerlo sentir tranquilo y digno de aquella oportunidad. Y sobre todo, tenía que defender los sueños de Sam, de su mejor amigo, de ese chico rubio que seguía tocando la batería con pasión, tratando de alentarlo a él con la mejor sonrisa de sus labios.

Y también estaba su propio sueño, esas ansias de hacer algo más con su vida que esconderse de usureros y entregar periódicos. En las venas de Blaine ardía una fuerza poderosa que lo animaba a hacerlo bien, a entregarlo todo con su voz porque tristemente, esta vez su guitarra no podría acompañarlo. Pero la guitarra de Kurt sí lo haría, al igual que Sam y la batería y Elliot y el teclado. No estaba solo, todos tenían el mismo sueño y a pesar del miedo, sería una tontería no intentarlo solo porque estaba asustado.

-Tenemos que salir al escenario ya- dijo Kurt poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Listo, Blaine? Riley me dijo que tú y Sam ya han tocado muchas veces en este escenario, no tienes ataques de pánico ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no…- dijo Blaine sonriéndole al gesto nervioso de Kurt- todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

-Eso espero…- dijo Kurt un poco deslumbrado por la seguridad en la declaración de Blaine- vamos pues, róbales el aliento, apuesto a que eso no es difícil para ti.

Blaine asintió y dejó que Kurt se fuera de su lado para hablar con Sam que se notaba también sumamente emocionado. Era increíble que con solo un día de conocerse, aquella banda se sintiera tan unida de pronto. Lo cierto es que desde que Sam llegara al apartamento de Kurt, las cosas habían fluido de forma natural entre ellos. Era cierto que aquellos cuatro extraños jamás se habían visto, pero sí hablaban el mismo idioma, el idioma de la música. Quizá había sido por eso que pudieron acoplarse tan bien el uno al otro.

A Kurt, le sorprendía de hecho, no haber tenido una discusión con ellos, y es que, a pesar de que esa noche tocarían solamente canciones hechas por Blaine y Sam, en ningún momento los muchachos trataron de imponerse a ellos, cosa que al chico de los ojos azules le pareció imprescindible para poder trabajar en paz.

Y en realidad, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que Blaine pudiera amenazarlo con una demanda o algo así. Aquel chico, era un buen chico como le había dicho Elliot. Era tan sencillo, con la sonrisa fácil a flor de labios; Blaine era amable y talentoso, dispuesto a aprender y a escuchar… y… sí, era tan guapo… cuando Kurt lo había visto arreglándose para el concierto de esa noche, jamás hubiera podido creer que el joven lastimado y ebrio que hubiera visto ayer se hubiera transformado de pronto en ese joven lleno de energía y sensualidad que, de hecho, le había robado el aliento al contemplarlo.

-¡Deja de mirar así a mi bebé!- dijo Elliot sacándolo de la contemplación de la figura de Blaine en la que había caído después de hablar con Sam- ¡Es mío! Tú lo viste primero, pero lo atropellaste, así que no puede ser tuyo…

-¿De qué hablas, Gilbert?- dijo el joven ojiazul tratando de no sonrojarse- nadie estaba viendo a tu… ¿Tu bebé?

-Míralo, ¿No es adorable?- dijo Elliot observando a Blaine sonreírle al escenario- creo que estoy enamorado, Kurt.

-Elliot, te enamoras de alguien cada tres segundos- dijo Kurt resoplando- además, estoy seguro de que tú no le gustas a Blaine, lo pones nervioso.

-Si lo pongo nervioso es porque le importo- dijo Elliot riéndose después- ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no le gusto? ¿No quieres que le guste? ¿Estás celoso?

Kurt levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta y Elliot rio. Le gustaba molestar a Kurt de aquel modo y era evidente que su amigo se molestaba cuando lo escuchaba hablar así de Blaine. Solo estaba bromeando con lo de estar enamorado, la verdad era que simplemente estaba agradecido de que Kurt se hubiera encontrado con Blaine. El chico era alegre y divertido, respondía a sus bromas e insinuaciones con sonrisas adorables y comentarios inocentes que le hicieron saber a Elliot que no se habían topado con una mala persona.

Aquello le hacía sentir paz porque, al parecer, por fin la banda de sus sueños tenía la esperanza de ser una banda de verdad y no solo eso: estaba seguro de que él, Kurt, Blaine y su amigo, Sam, quien también era genial, podrían llegar a ser amigos de verdad. Se había terminado la era del desastre para la banda desastre, pensó Elliot, o eso era lo que él quería creer y como aquella noche todo podría ser posible, decidió que sería cierto, a partir de ahora sólo habría cosas buenas para _"A beautiful mess"…_

-Sí estás celoso…- dijo Elliot alegremente- aunque justo ahora no puedo saber si es Blaine el que provoca esos celos, o yo… ¿Es eso Kurt? ¿Estás celoso de que mi bebé te haya ganado la batalla como el hombre de mi vida?

-Vete al diablo- dijo Kurt captando una señal de Riley, quien les avisaba que había llegado la hora de presentarse- es hora, amigo… y más le vale a tu "bebé" hacernos quedar bien.

-Tenle fe, Kurt- dijo Elliot listo para salir a dar el espectáculo de su vida- ese chico es especial, no solo yo puedo notarlo.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el escenario, seguidos por Sam quien, llegando a lado de Blaine miró a su amigo a los ojos para hacerle saber que el momento había llegado: era hora de volver al sueño algo real. Blaine asintió y siguió a Sam al escenario en silencio, sintiendo un escalofrió de excitación pura al escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la multitud aclamando el nombre de la banda y soltando un rugido expectante al notar que sobre el escenario, había cuatro chicos y no dos, como había sucedido la noche anterior.

El corazón de Blaine latía como un tambor furioso, un tambor anunciando una batalla legendaria, la clase de sonido que alerta el inicio de una historia épica. Blaine le sonrió a la multitud parándose frente al micrófono, mirándolos a todos como quien mira por fin ese lugar que siempre esperó ver para poder ser feliz. Y Blaine estaba feliz… los nervios y el dolor de su mano se evaporaron cuando las luces del bar bajaron y un reflector iluminó su rostro destacando en medio del escenario. La gente se maravilló al ver a aquellos cuatro chicos que, de un modo especial y sobrenatural, parecían ser perfectos, piezas clave de toda aquella unidad.

Sam marcó el ritmo de la primera canción y la guitarra de Kurt sonó con maestría, acompañada después de las notas de Elliot. Blaine sonrió encantado al escuchar la introducción de la canción, su sueño estaba siendo real, por primera vez en la vida no se sentía como una mierda. Él era un cantante, un cantante que había nacido para llenar al mundo de música, de canciones movidas y llenas de sentimiento como aquella. Así que el chico unió su voz a la música y cuando lo hizo, logró el cometido que Kurt le había encomendado antes de subir al escenario: robarles el aliento a todos, pero especialmente, robarle el aliento a cierto joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que en aquel justo momento, tuvo que levantarse de su asiento frente a la barra del bar para comprobar, de algún modo, que la visión de aquel chico hermoso que parecía cantar con la fuerza de un embrujo, fuera cierta y no solo una alucinación de su mente:

_Meet me at the water where all your dreams come true._

_Tell your sisters and your brother, well I´ll be waiting for you._

_And when all of this is over, when all your silver turn to gold._

_Say a prayer for each other, someday I´m gonna steal your heart._

_I´m gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Now love is like an ocean take it down to the depths._

_Yeah I´m taking you with me, taking every step to steal your heart._

_I´m gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

Robarle el corazón, robarle el aliento… Sebastian seguía mirando al joven vocalista de aquella banda como quien de pronto descubre delante de sí todo aquello que ha soñado sin atreverse a decirlo a nadie. Y es que aquel chico era simplemente… hermoso. El corazón de Sebastian palpitaba al ritmo de la batería de la canción, pero seguía cantando también las palabras que ese chico podía transformar en magia, magia pura y musical como el jamás había escuchado. La verdad era que aquella banda de verdad podría ser un éxito, todos parecían saber lo que estaban haciendo, pero ninguno de aquellos muchachos podía compararse con el joven que cantaba, el joven que de verdad parecía haber robado el corazón de Sebastian desde la primera nota.

Y es que, en verdad Sebastian no estaba pensando en nada ahora. Se limitaba a escuchar aquella voz de fantasía y mirar esos ojos color avellana que brillaban como un trozo de ámbar bajo el resplandor del sol… ¿Sabía el chico aquel lo hermoso que era, sabía que con una sola mirada podría tener lo que él quisiera, lo que pudiera pedirle a cualquier persona? ¿Sabía aquel chico que Sebastian le hubiera entregado el mundo con la sola condición de que siguiera cantando para él? ¿Lo sabía?

-Lo quiero para mí…- dijo el joven de los ojos verdes sabiendo que se refería al joven y no a la banda completa- tiene que ser para mí…

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener el efecto de un golpe en el rostro del joven Smythe… no, no podía, no podía desear a nadie de ese modo, no lo tenía permitido. Aquel chico trabajaría para él, porque ahora ya no le quedaba duda alguna de que aquella banda sería un éxito más de Smythe Records, pero no podía ser nada más porque ya había alguien en la vida de Sebastian, Blaine Anderson era lo que le correspondía a él. Blaine Anderson, simplemente Blaine…

Y entonces el chico sintió un arrebato de odio contra aquel estúpido Blaine que seguramente no sería ni la mitad de hermoso que el joven que ahora seguía cantando, haciendo babear a las chicas y haciendo que los chicos que las acompañaban lo miraran con rencor. Seguramente en Blaine Anderson no habría ni una gota de magia, nada que pudiera moverlo del modo en el que aquel joven había podido moverlo con solo la mitad de su canción. Maldito, mil veces maldito Blaine Anderson que se había robado la posibilidad de todo con su maldita existencia.

Y cuando el odio se evaporó, Sebastian se sintió triste de pronto. Santana tenía razón. Ellos eran diferentes, no podían entregarse locamente a vivir una aventura porque muchas cosas dependían de ellos. Blaine no tenía la culpa de nada, pensó Sebastian, en realidad, Blaine solo era parte de aquel embrollo sin haberlo querido, como le había pasado a él…

Sebastian suspiró con gesto derrotado. Sí, aquel joven vocalista jamás podría ser suyo pero, al menos podía pretender que lo sería por el resto de la canción, una canción que el joven Smythe deseó se convirtiera en un infinito. Así pues, la música continuó, todo mundo estaba emocionado escuchando la voz del chico aquel y Sebastian se dejó llevar de nuevo a una tierra donde todo era posible de la mano de las palabras y la música de alguien que jamás podría quedarse con él:

_Life is like a shadow it never stays in one place._

_I´m standing here anyway however long it takes to steal your heart._

_I´m gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_I´m gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_I´m gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

_Gonna steal your heart, gonna steal your heart away._

La canción se terminó y todo mundo aplaudió con entusiasmo, todos, menos Sebastian quien volvió a su asiento en la barra, sin saber qué explicación darle a la mirada interrogativa de Santana y al gesto preocupado de Hunter. Aquellos dos chicos se hubieran burlado de él si les hubiera dicho que se había enamorado a primera vista de un cantante como aquel y de hecho, aquellas palabras ahora le sonaban más a una broma que a otra cosa dentro de su propio cerebro. El joven Smythe le pidió una cerveza al barman y se quedó quieto en su asiento, sintiendo que con cada nueva canción que aquel joven desconocido cantaba y que, como un ladrón se había robado la poca cordura que le quedaba, su corazón latía con más y más ansias de estar cerca de él…

¿Quién era él en todo caso? ¿Por qué podía causarle cosas como aquella sin siquiera mirarlo? ¿Por qué él estaba sintiendo tantas cosas como un estúpido cualquiera si toda su vida había estado en perfecto control de sus emociones? ¿Qué hacía a aquel muchacho diferente de todo el mundo? ¿Qué, maldita sea, qué iba a ser para poder vencer ese maldito deseo de estar cerca de él aunque solo fuera para poder mirarlo?

-Sebastian…- dijo Hunter después de un rato- la presentación terminó… ¿Qué quieres que le digamos a esos chicos? A mí, personalmente, no me gustaron mucho porque…

-Entrégales mi tarjeta, los veré el lunes para discutir su contrato- dijo Sebastian haciendo que Hunter abriera los ojos sorprendido y que Santana riera con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el otro joven- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Un contrato…?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo todo, Hunter?- dijo Sebastian con una mirada amenazadora que había copiado a la perfección de su padre- ¿Quieres que me consiga a un asistente que obedezca mis órdenes en el acto?

Hunter asintió a las palabras de Sebastian y decidido a terminar con aquello de una buena vez, se encaminó hacia los camerinos a darle a aquella banda –que él seguía pensando, era una basura- la que seguramente sería la noticia de sus vidas.

-Sebby, Sebby, Sebby…- dijo Santana riendo y parándose al lado de él- ¿Quieres dejar de romper el corazón de Hunt-Hunt?

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Sebastian un poco agitado al saber que volvería a ver al joven aquel el lunes, pero esta vez, muy cerca de él…

-Siempre…- dijo Santana- pero no es tu culpa, o bueno, sí, un poco. Mira que pasarte todo el concierto mirando como idiota al vocalista de esa banda… son buenos y debo admitir que el trasero del vocalista entra en mi Top Ten Americano…

-¿Siempre juzgas a la gente por su trasero, Santana?- dijo Sebastian riendo de las palabras de la chica.

-Tú también- dijo Santana riendo con malicia- ¿Un contrato inmediato para una banda nueva? ¿Sin más audiciones? ¿Sin consultarlo con Max? De verdad el trasero del vocalista debió parecerte delicioso, hermanito… pero nada de aventuras, estás comprometido, no debo recordártelo ¿Verdad?

Sebastian suspiró. Efectivamente, Santana no tenía que recordarle que estaba comprometido y que en realidad, sería mejor para él si dejaba de comportarse como un jodido adolescente hormonal. El joven dio un largo trago a su cerveza y Santana se siguió riendo de él mientras lo hacía. Pero es que… su vida era tan ordenada, siempre sabía qué era lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y de pronto, la súbita aparición de ese chico le había hecho saber que allá afuera, existía un mundo que él jamás conocería a pesar de que todos le decían que era dueño de la mitad del mundo que sí conocía… Sebastian volvió a suspirar y Santana soltó una maldición al leer un mensaje que acababa de llegar a su celular.

-Clarington necesita ayuda- dijo Santana con hastío- tan eficiente como siempre…

-¿Tiene problemas con entregar mi tarjeta?- dijo Sebastian con un gesto de total incredulidad en el rostro- ¿En serio?

-Mejor vamos para allá- dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento- y Sebastian, cuando estemos frente al chico del dulce trasero, compórtate ¿Quieres?

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento salvaje en el estómago. Estaba nervioso, ¡Oh buen señor! La sola idea de estar frente aquel joven lo ponía nervioso de verdad. Santana se abrió paso entre la gente sin problema alguno, principalmente porque todo mundo se paraba a mirarla sin que ella se dignara a fingir que los había visto.

Los miembros de la banda y Hunter estaban de pie, cerca del escenario aún, pero era obvio que estaba teniendo una discusión con un joven de ojos azules que desde el primer momento, le causó rechazo a Sebastian al comprobar, que seguramente, aquel chico era un adicto al control como él mismo.

-¡Es que él no es el vocalista!- decía el chico- soy yo, es solo que esta noche…

-Bueno, no importa quién sea quien- dijo Hunter un poco harto de todo aquello- les estoy dando la oportunidad de obtener un contrato millonario con uno de los estudios de grabación más importantes a nivel mundial ¿Es que no lo quieren?

-Sí, claro que lo quiero- dijo el chico con firmeza- pero quiero que se entienda que aquí el vocalista no es él.

Sebastian llegó en aquel momento al grupo de gente que se quedó en silencio al contemplarlo en frente de todos, tal era el aura de poder que un chico como él podía tener. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par al contemplarlo, le parecía estar viendo una visión de otro mundo porque aquel hombre elegantemente vestido que justo ahora, estaba mirándolo a los ojos no podía ser real. Si Kurt Hummel le había parecido hermoso, aquel recién llegado le parecía una aparición angelical y el chico de los ojos color avellana empezó a preguntarse en qué momento la vida había decidido ponerlo en medio de un montón de hombres hermosos y en dónde se habían estado escondiendo hasta entonces.

-¿Puedes repetirme eso?- dijo Sebastian, apartando sus ojos de los de Blaine para mirar ahora a Kurt.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Kurt bastante molesto.

-Soy la persona que puede hacer que esto sea real o que no lo sea- dijo Sebastian y Blaine sintió de pronto que sus piernas temblaban porque aquella voz era idéntica a…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Kurt riendo con descaro- pues, estaba diciéndole a tu asistente que yo soy el vocalista de esta banda, no él –añadió señalando a Blaine- y que si no van a entender eso, es mejor que busquemos otra oportunidad en otro lado…

-¿Crees que vas a tenerla?- dijo Sebastian riendo con malicia a pesar de la mirada asesina en los ojos de Kurt - yo no lo creo, señor vocalista. Pero está bien, es tu decisión echarlo todo a perder y además…- dijo el joven volviendo a mirar a Blaine a los ojos, haciendo que el otro chico temblara un poco ante la intensidad de esa mirada- si él no es el vocalista, ustedes no me interesan… déjales mi tarjeta de todos modos, Hunter, si cambian de opinión, saben dónde encontrarme y si no… ¡Qué pena!

Y sin decir más, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora a Blaine que de pronto sintió que el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, Sebastian tomó la mano de Santana y salieron a la calle de Nueva York, dejando a la banda desastre hecha un desastre una vez más. Hunter puso la tarjeta con la dirección de las oficinas de Smythe Records en las manos de Kurt, y decidió largarse de ahí también, antes de que el chico ese empezara a gritar de nuevo. Ya había tenido suficiente con todo aquel descarado coqueteo de Sebastian hacia aquel maldito vocalista o no vocalista que, era obvio, había tenido gran impacto en el señor Smythe.

El joven Clarington encontró a los hermanos Smythe riendo de algo sumamente gracioso fuera de su lujoso auto y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cuál es el problema con ese imbécil?- dijo Sebastian al verlo llegar- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con eso de ser el vocalista?

-Está loco de remate- dijo Hunter negando con la cabeza- le dije que tú creías que eran una buena banda y que habías decidido todo en base a lo bien que canta su vocalista. Eso enloqueció al chico, se puso a gritarme que el vocalista era él y… nos hemos topado con un maldito cerdo narcisista.

-¿Lo crees?- dijo Sebastian riendo con malicia- estoy seguro de que el narcicismo no le durará mucho. Les apuesto una cena a que lo tendremos el lunes en nuestras oficinas.

-Yo no lo creo, Sebastian- dijo Hunter causando que el joven Smythe lo mirara con odio- es decir…

-Lo que tú creas, no importa Hunter- dijo Sebastian- en fin, nuestro trabajo ha terminado. Es mejor que vayamos a casa ¿No creen?

-Sebastian yo…- dijo Hunter haciendo que Santana soltara una risa despectiva.

-Me voy primero Seb- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- no quiero ver lo patético que será todo esto. Y tú, Clarington, un poco de dignidad no te haría daño ¿Ok?

Santana subió a uno de los autos de la compañía, estaba segura de que Sebastian se iría en el que había traído Hunter. El joven Smythe tuvo ganas de golpear la cara de su asistente, pero se contuvo porque Hunter tampoco había tenido la culpa de nada, simplemente no había podido dejar de lado sus sentimientos y eso era lo que debería empezar a hacer por su propio bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Hunter?- dijo Sebastian.

El otro joven no respondió. Simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Sebastian quién no lo recibió en ellos. Hunter lo besó sin importarle el rechazo del otro joven, sin importarle que no hubiera respuesta hacia sus avances en los labios del joven Smythe, sin importarle que las caricias que antes Sebastian había aceptado sin oponerse, ahora ni siquiera pudieran causar un poco de excitación en ese otro hombre que siempre lo había fascinado, que siempre lo había tenido comiendo de su mano porque él, Sebastian Smythe, era todo lo que Hunter quería y no podía aceptar que hasta la fantasía de ser deseado por alguien como él desapareciera por algo tan estúpido como un matrimonio por compromiso.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Sebastian limpiando sus labios y alejando a Hunter de él- debes crecer, Clarington. Nuestros juegos de adolescentes han llegado a su fin. Yo no puedo ser nada para ti ¿Entiendes? Voy a casarme, y si quieres seguir trabajando conmigo, será mejor que aprendas a controlarte. Buenas noches.

Hunter se quedó en silencio, contemplando cómo Sebastian tomaba el auto que él había traído. El joven se sentía desecho, herido, humillado. Era increíble lo fácil que Sebastian lo había sacado de su vida, lo desechable que había sido para ese otro chico que ahora tenía otros negocios que atender, negocios que no podían incluirlo a él de ningún modo. El joven lanzó una maldición a la noche y miró el auto de Sebastian perdiéndose en la oscuridad de Nueva York, pensando en una forma de hacer que Sebastian se sintiera del mismo modo sin poder encontrarla, porque era verdad lo que decía la gente, no podías meterte con un Smythe, no sin salir herido en el proceso.

Después de subir al auto, el joven Smythe manejó intranquilo a su casa. No le había gustado dejar a Hunter de aquella forma, después de todo era su amigo, pero en serio debía aprender a controlarse. Sebastian llegó a casa sintiéndose realmente cansado, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería igual de extenuante, sin tener, claro, la expectativa de ver algo tan maravilloso como el vocalista de la banda que había visto hoy.

Aquel chico y sus ojos color avellana seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. De cerca le había parecido mil veces más hermoso, era increíble que alguien así pudiera existir. Sebastian cerró los ojos sintiendo la mirada del joven aquel que ardía en su piel haciéndole pensar que si hubiera sido él y no Hunter quien hubiera intentado besarlo y tocarlo de aquel modo, se habría rendido sin oponer resistencia… con ese pensamiento, Sebastian se quedó dormido, sonriendo al comprobar que la imagen del joven aquel lo había seguido a sus sueños… el joven aquel… ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver.

Sebastian despertó pocas horas después. Había descansado poco y por eso no entendía por qué se sentía de tan buen humor si ante él la perspectiva de otro desastroso día en la oficina y la maldita cena con los Anderson se desplegaba ante él con la etiqueta de lo inevitable. El joven Smythe se rio de su maldita suerte y se decidió a vivir aquel día sin dejar de sonreír, recordando de vez en cuando aquellos ojos color avellana que seguían apareciendo en su mente de vez en cuando, haciéndole desear que el engreído aquel que se había atrevido a intentar rechazar un contrato con su casa productora, se lo pensara mejor. O es más, que se fuera la banda al demonio, podía lanzar al muchacho aquel en solitario, estaba seguro de que podría funcionar de ese modo también.

Así que entre gritos a sus empleados, papeles que firmar, miles de tazas de café y dos o veinte copas de vino, Sebastian pasó el día sin notar que las horas se sucedían la una a la otra llevándolo hacia el inevitable encuentro con su futuro esposo. Cuando miró el reloj de la oficina, se dio cuenta de que era tarde y supo que su padre lo mataría cuando revisó su celular y vio que había más de 50 llamadas perdidas.

El joven había planeado pasar a su casa y cambiarse para la cena, pero olvidó la idea cuando volvió a mirar su reloj, dándose cuenta de que era más que tarde. Sebastian condujo a toda velocidad hacia la avenida principal de la zona residencial donde su padre vivía y sintió un poco de ansiedad al ver la puerta de la casa. Estaba a punto de conocerlo. Solo unos pasos lo separaban de ver por vez primera el rostro del chico que por sí solo, encarnaba su salvación en los negocios y su perdición en la vida romántica. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la imagen de los ojos color avellana del chico de la banda se hizo más presente en su cabeza cuando bajó del auto y tomó en sus manos la botella de Courvoisier que había llevado para la cena.

Miró su reflejo en la puerta de la entrada, sabiendo que lucía como un desastre recién salido de la oficina y esperando que Blaine Anderson no fuera una persona tan sensible a esos detalles, entró a la casa. Escuchaba risas en el comedor, tres voces masculinas hablaban alegremente y Sebastian se sorprendió un poco. La risa de su padre no era algo que él pudiera escuchar muy a menudo.

-Y por eso Cooper decidió comprarme ese celular- decía una voz suave como el terciopelo que de pronto hizo que Sebastian se estremeciera- por si alguna vez volvía a quedarme atrapado en el último piso de otro rascacielos…

-Eras muy pequeño entonces, Blaine- dijo Max riendo de las palabras del chico- debiste estar asustado.

-Un poco- admitió el chico dueño de esa voz que había hecho empezar a arder la sangre de Sebastian pero no, no podía ser…- desde entonces odio las alturas con toda mi alma.

El comedor volvió a llenarse de risas y Sebastian caminó hacia la entrada, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía por completo al observar el rostro alegre de su padre, el rostro preocupado de Nicholas Anderson y, resaltando entre ellos, el rostro de su futuro esposo que, si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, era idéntico al del chico que ayer había cantado como el vocalista de _"A beautiful mess"._

-¡Oh, por fin llegas, Sebastian!- dijo Max alegremente- acércate, voy a presentarte a …

-Blaine…- dijo el joven Smythe sin poder apartar sus pupilas del rostro de aquel chico que trataba de sonreírle amablemente a pesar del nerviosismo que podía leer en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que pensó no volver a ver, al menos no tan pronto.- Tú eres Blaine…

-Él es Blaine Anderson- dijo Max riendo encantando del rostro complacido de su hijo- me alegra que por fin puedas conocerlo. Él es mi hijo Sebastian- dijo Max mirando a Blaine que jamás se hubiera imaginado volver a ver de nuevo aquellos ojos esmeraldinos que seguían contemplándolo como si él fuera una visión del paraíso- espero que tú y él puedan conocerse un poco mejor, Blaine…

-Hola, Sebastian- dijo Blaine levantándose torpemente para saludar a aquel muchacho lleno de seguridad y elegancia, tan diferente a él - creo que… creo que también nos vimos ayer.

Sebastian sonrió encantado por sus palabras, fascinado por la belleza sencilla y arrebatadora de Blaine. Ahora aquel chico tenía un nombre, era Blaine Anderson, él era… _"Mi futuro esposo",_ pensó Sebastian, y cuando estrechó los dedos de Blaine entre los suyos, aquellas palabras por fin sonaron como una promesa de felicidad y no como la maldición más cruel del universo…

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Steal your heart- Augustana<strong>


	3. It has to be you

****Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. It has to be you…<strong>

Los dos hombres charlaban alegremente. Max había invitado a Nicholas a desayunar con él. Había muchas cosas que resolver antes de la cena del día siguiente, donde sus dos hijos se conocerían y el señor Smythe estaba radiante y feliz de poder ver a Blaine por fin, después de tantos años. Nick ya le había explicado que su hijo había tenido un accidente y aunque Max se había sentido decepcionado, había entendido que era mejor que Blaine siguiera descansado, eso le daría más tiempo para planearlo todo.

Así pues, Maximillian siguió hablando realmente feliz de lo bueno que era su hijo, de lo orgulloso que estaba de Sebastian. La verdad, Nicholas se sentía un poco incómodo con su amigo, se sentía intimidado y avergonzado en frente de él. Evidentemente se sentía agradecido también por librarlo de su más reciente usurero, pero él sabía, podía sentirlo, que Max no iba a dejar ese favor sin cobrar. Su amigo no era una de esas personas que hacen las cosas solo por hacer, él sabía que tendría que pagar aquel medio millón de dólares de un modo u otro algún día. Y de hecho, le preocupaba que el pago tuviera que ver con Blaine, con Blaine y el hijo de Max que seguía siendo el tema principal de aquella conversación.

-Es un buen chico- dijo Max recalcando sus palabras con un golpe en la mesa- sin duda alguna lo eduqué bien, sería un buen partido para cualquiera ¿Sabes?

-Claro, claro- dijo Nick tratando de sonar jovial y no inquieto como se sentía en realidad- ¿Tiene novia? ¿Es la chica de las fotos?

-¿Quién, Santana?- dijo Max riendo divertido- ¿Hablas de mi otra hija?

-¿Tuviste una hija?- preguntó Nick realmente sorprendido- pensé que tu Sebastian era el único, cuando Steph y tú se reunieron con Marionn y conmigo aquella última vez, no recuerdo que hayas llevado a una niña contigo…

-No, claro que no…- dijo Max suspirando al recordar- Santana llegó tiempo después. Stephanie y yo la adoptamos, así que es otra Smythe ente los ojos de cualquiera. Es hermosa ¿No crees?

-Lo es, Max- dijo Nick sin saber qué más decir- ¿Entonces Sebastian no tiene novia?

-No, qué va...- dijo Max riendo divertido, al parecer, sin notar la inquietud de su amigo- y jamás tendrá una novia.

-Es muy joven todavía- dijo Nick sin entender muy bien qué quería decirle Max- de seguro pronto encontrará a una joven hermosa con la cual tener una familia y hacerte abuelo, ya verás…

Maximilian rio. Aquella conversación por fin había llegado al punto al que él quería llegar desde el principio. Sí, claro, había citado a Nicholas para hablar de sus familias, de todo lo que había pasado en veinte años sin verse, pero todo lo que quería Max era hablar de Blaine, de ese hico y del futuro que le tenía preparado al lado de Sebastian, de Blaine convirtiéndose en parte de su familia, como siempre lo había deseado. Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaron con ese pensamiento. Cuando Sebastian le había dicho que no le gustaban las chicas, en lugar de enojarse por ello había decidido que aquello era más que conveniente y el hijo de Marionn Anderson se convirtió en casi una obsesión para él. Porque sin importar que, por lo que le había dicho Nick, Blaine no tenía muchos de los atributos necesarios para brillar en la más alta sociedad de París y de Nueva York, aquel chico se convertiría en su yerno sí o sí, con o sin la aprobación de Nicholas, al que más le valía apoyarlo en sus planes. Había sido generoso con él por el cariño que le tenía, pero también había sido una forma de asegurarse que todo marcharía de acuerdo al plan y que para la primavera próxima, Sebastian y Blaine estarían casados.

-A mi hijo no le atraen las chicas, Nick- dijo Max volviendo a reír con desenfado- fue difícil de entender al principio, pero así es mi Sebastian y lo amo sea como sea…

-¿También tu Sebastian?- dijo Nick riendo un poco más relajado- Blaine me dijo lo mismo cuando tenía quince años. Te entiendo, es difícil de entender pero son nuestros hijos ¿No? Harías lo que fuera por ellos…

-Lo que sea…- dijo Max con seriedad, mirando a Nick fijamente a los ojos- ¿De verdad harías lo que fuera por tu hijo? Según lo que me has contado, Blaine ha tenido que sufrir mucho ¿No es así? Todas esas carencias, los trabajos que hace… no te estoy juzgando como un mal padre, Nick, has hecho lo que has podido pero… ¿No te gustaría darle un mejor futuro a Blaine? Creo que tu hijo lo merece, él merece lo mejor…

Nicholas se quedó serio, tratando de bajar la mirada a la mesa. Los ojos de Max lo hacían sentirse aún más avergonzado porque todo lo que él decía acerca de Blaine era cierto. Aquel chico no había tenido la oportunidad de brillar aún por culpa suya. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el que Blaine fuera menos que un chico normal, era absolutamente su responsabilidad, pero no sabía cómo cambiar aquella situación, y el sentido de las palabras de Max se le escapaba, no lograba entender por qué su mejor amigo estaba tan interesado en la vida de Blaine.

-Blaine merece otra vida, yo lo sé- dijo Nick con tristeza- y el que haya tenido que vivir como un pordiosero es mi culpa, pero… tú sabes cómo soy, Max, siento que he arruinado la vida de uno de mis hijos pero ¿Cómo puedo cambiarlo? Marionn hubiera sabido qué hacer, pero yo no puedo imaginar algo, no sé cómo hacer que Blaine… no sé cómo deshacer el desastre en el que he convertido la vida de mi hijo. Él es tan fuerte, Max, tan fuerte y dulce como lo era su madre…

-Y por eso sé que Blaine tendrá lo que de verdad merece, Nick- dijo Max sintiéndose emocionado por haber llegado al punto que quería poner sobre la mesa- y yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Yo puedo ayudarte a resolver la vida de Blaine para siempre, pero… tú tienes que ayudarme a que él y Sebastian quieran estar juntos el resto de sus vidas ¿Entiendes? No quiero que Sebastian forme una familia con cualquiera, Nick, no quiero que mi hijo elija mal a la persona que será su apoyo y su principal soporte en los negocios. Quiero que tu Blaine se case con mi Sebastian y te juro, que si eso pasa, no volverá a faltarle nada a Blaine, nunca…

Nick tuvo ganas de abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Las palabras que Max había pronunciado lo habían hecho sentir confundido, con ganas de reírse a carcajadas porque su amigo no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Qué Blaine se casara? ¿Siendo tan joven? ¿Casarse? ¡Por dios! Blaine ni siquiera había tenido un novio de verdad antes ¿Por qué Maximilian Smythe estaba hablando de matrimonio como quien habla del menú del desayuno del día siguiente? Max estaba bromeando ¿Verdad? Porque para Nick aquella idea no solo era descabellada, era una broma de mal gusto ¿En qué jodido siglo creía Max que estaba viviendo? Los matrimonios por conveniencia habían quedado pasados de moda desde hacía mil años pero… la mirada fija y el gesto serio de los labios de Max, así como el silencio pesado que cayó entre los dos, le dio cuenta a Nicholas de que lo que había dicho su amigo era todo, menos una broma.

-Por… ¿Por qué mi Blaine?- dijo Nick sin poder soportar más aquel incomodo silencio- ¿Por qué él?

-Porque es tu hijo, y el hijo de Marionn- dijo Maximilian con calma- quiero que tu hijo sea parte de mi familia porque te aprecio y tú sabes lo mucho que quise a la madre de Blaine. Te he estado diciendo toda la mañana que Sebastian es un buen chico, pero es más que eso, mi hijo es un hombre de verdad. Sabe luchar por lo que quiere, jamás se rinde. A veces es un poco alocado y no es muy dado a las muestras de afecto pero… es la mejor opción para Blaine. Sebastian lo amará, él sabe que debe amarlo desde hace mucho tiempo… Si te soy sincero, Nick, vine a Nueva York tan solo para que nuestros hijos pudieran encontrarse. Es su destino, Nick, no puede ser de otro modo…

-Blaine jamás va aceptarlo- dijo Nick sintiéndose al borde de un colapso nervioso- él es… él jamás aceptaría algo así ¡No lo hará! Y francamente, Max, esto es una locura… sé que estás acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan como tú dices que deben ser hechas pero… ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué un hombre de mundo como tu hijo amaría a un chico sencillo como el mío? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que entre ellos debe haber diferencias insalvables? ¿No crees que un chico como Blaine se sentirá perdido y aterrado en el mundo de Sebastian? Mi hijo es un artista, mi hijo es un alma libre, Nick… ¿Cómo quieres que le pida que se case con Sebastian?

-Le has pedido que haga cosas peores- dijo Max hiriendo profundamente a Nick con la franqueza de su comentario- ¿Por qué te molesta pedirle esto? Por años le has pedido que se conforme con ser un mediocre para que tú puedas seguir haciendo estupideces ¿No es cierto? Le has pedido que se sacrifique por la educación de su hermano mayor mientras él obtiene nada ¿No es eso más cruel aún? Tú has hecho que ese chico corra más peligro del necesario y a él no le importa defenderte porque te ama ¿Es eso lo que un buen padre como tú ha hecho por Blaine? Bueno Nick, pues si mi idea te parece una locura, no es necesario que siga enunciando las muchas idioteces que tú has cometido en contra de Blaine, ¿verdad?

Nicholas sintió que el color escapaba de sus mejillas al escuchar el frío discurso de Max. Él sabía que había sido el peor padre del universo, pero simplemente le parecía imposible llegar a casa, mirar a su hijo a los ojos y decirle: _"Hey Blainey, te he conseguido un marido rico que te resolverá la vida"._ Aquellas palabras sonaban como una broma despreciable, pero, era evidente que Maximilian no cejaría ni un momento hasta obtener lo que él quería y francamente, Nick no estaba preparado para enfrentar al enemigo que seguramente sería Max si él se negaba a cooperar con él en aquella locura.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos en ese momento… ¿Por qué tenía que seguir destruyendo la vida de Blaine así? Por más que Max siguiera recitando las muchas virtudes de Sebastian, por más que él supiera que era cierto, que al convertirse en un miembro de la familia Smythe su vida daría un giro de 360 grados, no podía imaginarse pidiéndole a Blaine que se casara con un joven que seguramente sería un tirano como su padre. Nicholas suspiró sintiéndose derrotado. Había llegado la hora de pagarle a Max todos los favores que seguía debiéndole. Quizá Blaine podría perdonarlo algún día. Quizá Sebastian no era una mala idea. Quizá, era verdad que estaba construyéndole un mejor futuro a Blaine, aunque el método que usaría le parecía despreciable…

Max contemplaba a su mejor amigo leyendo la agonía en sus ojos. La verdad esperaba no tener que empezar a amenazarlo, unir a las dos familias de ese modo le parecía algo de mal gusto. El señor Smythe no estaba mintiendo, no estaba haciendo promesas simplemente por hacerlas. Quería ver a Sebastian caminando de la mano de Blaine, quería verlos juntos, quería que aquel joven que seguramente tendría los ojos de su madre, alegrara su vida y la vida de su hijo. A Max aquello no le parecía un crimen, en realidad, él pensaba que aquello hubiera hecho muy feliz a Marionn Anderson. Y pensar que el hijo de ella sería feliz por algo que él había planeado, le daba a él una satisfacción más grande que la que le daba ser el próspero y acaudalado hombre de negocios en el que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga para poder lograr que Sebastian y Blaine…?- dijo Nick con voz trémula, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Max.

-Nada por el momento- dijo Max sintiéndose relajado de no haber tenido que discutir más con su querido amigo- tráelo a la cena mañana, le compré ropa adecuada para ello. Después hablaré contigo acerca de su educación y podremos hablar también de un negocio para ti, quiero que tú también recibas algo a cambio de este acuerdo. Por el momento, deja que las cosas surjan, no vamos a presionarlos, no creo que sea necesario. Solo hay que estar seguros de que nadie se pondrá en medio de los dos, y si alguien se atreve a hacerlo, se las verá conmigo... este es nuestro destino, Nick, voy a llamar a tu Blaine hijo mío, y tú podrás llamar así a mi hijo… verás que nada saldrá mal. Salud por la unión Smythe-Anderson, Nick, agradezco que no te hayas opuesto de más a mi idea, salud…

Maximilian levantó su copa sonriendo encantado de haber resuelto por fin aquel punto de su lista y la chocó con la copa de Nicholas que seguía contemplando el vino rojo como si estuviera contemplando un abismo. Se sentía como un cerdo. Como un asqueroso debilucho que acababa de vender a su hijo por unos cuantos dólares y… ¿Qué había dicho Max? ¡Ah sí…! Ropa nueva y un negocio para él.

De todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho a Blaine aquella seguía pareciéndole la más vil de todas y solo esperaba que su hijo no terminara odiándolo después de aquello… _"Blaine, por favor entiéndeme, Blaine… tenemos que hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo para que tu vida cambie"_, y aunque Nick seguía repitiéndose aquellas palabras, él sentía que había entregado a su amado hijo al infierno.

Mientras Max reía y él bebía de la copa de vino deseando que se convirtiera en veneno, Nicholas se aferró a la esperanza de que, tal vez, aquello acabaría siendo algo bueno para Blaine, que aquella vez el destino o lo que fuera, traería solo cosas buenas para aquel muchacho que había tenido tan poca dicha por culpa suya. Quizá Sebastian Smythe sería la primera cosa buena que él podría regalarle a Blaine…

-Está bien- dijo Nicholas sintiendo que estaba vendiéndole el alma de Blaine al diablo- dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Perfecto- dijo Maximilian sumamente complacido, con ganas de que la noche de mañana llegara de una vez para poder ver por fin lo bien que Sebastian se vería al lado del chico Anderson - Blaine será feliz, Nick. Nuestro plan comienza ahora mismo, amigo, y espero que en serio no haya nadie que se atreva a interferir con él…

Nick tembló con la mirada fiera con la que Max había dicho aquellas palabras y deseó con todo su corazón que a Blaine no se le ocurriera oponerse demasiado a aquella locura que, efectivamente, apenas acababa de iniciar.

La banda desastre se encontraba sentada en la sala de Kurt Hummel mirando fijamente al vacío, sintiendo que el primero que quebrantara el silencio sería el culpable del acabose de aquel sueño que ayer en la noche, por una gloriosa hora, había parecido casi real.

* * *

><p>Blaine suspiró cansadamente. Llevaban ahí más de 15 minutos evitando mirarse los unos a los otros. Habían tenido una discusión tremenda con Kurt después de que los agentes de Smythe records los dejaran con su tarjeta en las manos y al joven Hummel al borde de un ataque de nervios. Aquella situación de verdad era incomoda. Nadie sabía qué decir ni cómo empezar, pero lo que sí era claro, era que tenían que decidir si aceptar aquel contrato o no. Y para que eso pasara, Kurt tendría que decidir si aceptaría la idea de que en aquella banda hubiera otro vocalista que no fuera él y, a como estaban las cosas, lo más seguro es que al final de cuentas aquellos chicos seguirían con las manos vacías después de tanto esfuerzo.<p>

Kurt miró a Blaine cuando el chico terminó de lanzar aquel suspiro y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento hacia él… ¿Qué demonios le había visto el que parecía ser el productor en persona de Smythe Records? Ni siquiera era tan guapo, ni siquiera era tan talentoso. Sí, la presentación de ayer había sido un éxito y él podía admitir que nunca hasta esa noche _"A beautiful mess"_ se había escuchado mejor pero… ¿Quién se creía aquel maldito niñato con cara de ángel para atreverse a robarle su lugar? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada en frente de los agentes? ¿Por qué no había dicho que él no era el vocalista?

Kurt resopló con rabia al recordar aquel momento y las palabras del maldito productor aquel _"Si él no es el vocalista, ustedes no me interesan…" _Bueno, pues a Kurt tampoco le interesaba aquella oportunidad si no dejaban que pudiera mostrar que era mil veces mejor que ese chico que parecía ahora sumamente triste y avergonzado y… ¿Por qué esos ojos color avellana eran tan hermosos incluso cuando estaban inquietos? ¿Por qué Blaine Anderson podía desinflar la rabia de su pecho con una sola mirada, como esa que estaba dedicándole ahora, llena de una muda resignación, pero también de fuerza?

-Quizá sea mejor que me vaya…- dijo el joven tratando de sonreír, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo- es decir, estoy seguro de que pueden hablar con esos agentes de Smythe records y convencerlos de que Kurt es el vocalista, pero, si me quedo… no quiero robarles ese sueño, estoy seguro de que ese productor no hablaba en serio, es que no escuchó cantar a Kurt, si él hubiera escuchado cantar a Kurt…

-Si él me hubiera escuchado cantar a mí, no nos habría ofrecido nada- dijo el joven Hummel haciendo que Elliot abriera los ojos por la sorpresa- mira Blaine, nadie está pidiéndote que te vayas…

-Pero ayer le gritaste que se fuera a la mierda antes de salir hecho una furia del bar- dijo Sam, quien la verdad no le guardaba mucho cariño a Kurt Hummel después de su exhibición de ayer- la verdad no puedo creerte ahora, sé que sigues enojado y que odias la idea de que Blaine se haya robado la atención. Pues bueno, si Blaine te molesta es mejor que los dos nos vayamos, no me gusta ver que alguien trate mal a mis amigos…

-Ok, OK, calma todo mundo- dijo Elliot tratando de que aquello no fuera un desastre más grande- por mi experiencia, puedo decirles que Kurt enloquece así cada que hay luna llena. Sí, ayer no había luna llena pero los estallidos de furia y egocentrismo solo suceden una vez al mes, lo juro… por eso nadie tiene que irse…

-¿Egocentrismo?- dijo Kurt tratando de que la furia no volviera invadirlo- ¿Por qué dices eso, Elliot?

-¿En serio quieres que lo diga?- preguntó Elliot sonriendo un poco burlón- Todo ese show de _"Yo soy el vocalista, esta es mi banda, ninguno de los demás sirve solo yo…"_, debo admitir que yo estuve a punto de patearte el trasero, amigo…

-Pero él tiene razón- dijo Blaine atrayendo la mirada de todo mundo hacia él- miren… yo sé que no soy tan bueno, quizá ayer canté de un modo especial, pero no creo ser mejor que Kurt o mejor que nadie… en realidad esta es su banda, chicos, ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntos y es injusto para los dos que pierdan la oportunidad de hacer algo grande. Sam y yo podremos buscar otra cosa, pero… ustedes deberían ir el lunes a esa casa productora y hablar con ellos, en calma. A mí el productor no me pareció una mala persona…

-Claro que no te lo pareció- dijo Sam riendo divertido al recordar la cara de total embeleso de Blaine al contemplar a aquel hombre- ese hombre te hubiera regalado su empresa si se la hubieras pedido, es decir, el modo en el que te miraba…

Blaine se sonrojó un poco por las palabras del joven Evans y notó que Elliot se unía a la risa de Sam, y que Kurt, por otro lado, fruncía los labios con evidente desprecio. Había evitado pensar en la mirada de esos ojos verdes, sin poder lograrlo del todo. Porque Sam tenía razón, aquel hombre había visto mil cosas en él, cosas de las que ni él mismo era consciente. Blaine nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan guapo… el joven Anderson sintió un estremecimiento al recordar su sonrisa, sus labios curvados de esa forma sensual que escondía mil misterios. Pero no, claro que no. Aquel hombre no lo había mirado de un modo especial porque una persona como aquel hombre jamás podría darle nada a Blaine, jamás…

-Le gustaste al futuro jefe, Blainey- dijo Elliot dejando de reír- y no lo culpo, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Y más que eso ¿Te has escuchado cantar? Blaine, sonamos mejor que nunca porque tú estabas cantado de ese modo, y eso es lo que ese productor vio, lo que él quiere…

-Pero no quiero sentir que estoy robándole un sueño a alguien- dijo Blaine volviendo a mirar los ojos azules de Kurt- no quiero herir a nadie por algo así. La noche de ayer fue un error, yo sigo sin entender por qué me pidieron que cantara…

Kurt se quedó contemplando aquellos ojos que solo podían hablarle de arrepentimiento y se sintió peor consigo mismo ¿Qué clase de persona era Blaine? ¿Es que no tenía sangre en las venas? Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, se habría pavoneado en frente de todos, habría luchado por no dejar que nadie le arrebatara su lugar, habría pasado por encima del cualquiera hasta lograr su cometido… ¿Por qué Blaine era tan… débil? Pero… no era debilidad tampoco ¿Verdad? Aquellos ojos que seguían mirándolo, podían decirle que Blaine era una persona que estaba acostumbrada a dejar ir, que el corazón de Blaine era un corazón generoso, que Blaine podía dejar que otros brillaran en su lugar porque el joven no creía que pudiera merecer aquello. Kurt suspiró profundamente.

El chico de los ojos azules, más que enojado, se sintió triste con aquel descubrimiento. Sí, odiaba admitir que Blaine fuera bueno pero él tampoco quería que todo aquello terminara. Después del coraje que había sentido la noche anterior, había decidido que su vanidad valía poco en comparación con lo que todos ellos podrían ganar si la hacía a un lado, si, por una vez en su vida, dejaba que fuera otra persona la que pudiera brillar con él. Porque de aquello se trataba una banda ¿No? De ser uno para todos, de afrontar las dificultades juntos, de crear música sin pensar que uno era mejor que el otro.

Quizá si Blaine no hubiera cantado, aquello nunca hubiera sucedido. Quizá, como había dicho Elliot, aquel chico de verdad era especial y si con su voz y su talento estaba regalándole a él la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que los sueños se hacen realidad ¿Por qué negársela? ¿Por qué seguir enfurruñado por eso?

Los otros tres chicos seguían mirando a Kurt fijamente. Todos sabían que la decisión de ir o no a aquella junta con los agentes de Smythe records era su decisión. El joven Hummel sentía aquella presión. Podía seguir siendo un cerdo vanidoso sin tener la oportunidad de vivir lo que siempre había soñado vivir, o podía ser el verdadero líder de aquella banda que clamaba por dejar de ser un desastre y convertirse en un éxito como seguramente lo serían.

-Escúchenme bien todos- dijo Kurt con aire resuelto, haciendo que los demás chicos lo miraran expectantes- no quiero que nadie se vaya, no siento que me estén robando nada. Elliot tiene razón, suelo enojarme mucho una vez cada pocos días, pero les juro que no volveré a decir ninguna de las cosas que dije ayer, es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa ¿Sabes? Que un chico como tú, Blaine, pudiera conseguir en un momento lo que yo no he podido lograr en tantos años de esfuerzo…

-¿Por qué piensas que nosotros no nos hemos esforzado?- preguntó Sam, quien de verdad no sentía simpatía alguna por aquel muchacho- ¿porque somos un par de chicos pobres sin educación, ni atractivo? Estuviste encantado de gritarnos eso ayer, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo y me disculpo por eso, Sam- dijo Kurt dejando perplejo al chico rubio- mira… sé que soy una persona despreciable cuando me pongo furioso, y me arrepiento profundamente de todo lo que hice y dije pero… estaba celoso ¿Entiendes? Sé que tú y Blaine también han luchado quizá con menos herramientas que Elliot y yo, y eso no los hace peores, pero… Toda mi vida pensé que brillaría con mi propia luz, no que necesitaría a alguien más para que alguien pudiera verme y eso fue lo que pasó ayer… me di cuenta de que mi propio brillo no es bastante, de que necesito el brillo de alguien como tú –dijo Kurt haciendo que el corazón de Blaine volviera a latir con calma cuando volteó a mirarlo para decirle aquellas palabras- y… te necesitamos a ti Blaine, a ti, eso es lo que quiere ese productor…

-Nos quiere a los cuatro- dijo Blaine sonriendo por las palabras de Kurt- estoy seguro de que no fui solo yo quien le llamó la atención, fue la canción completa, y esa canción no la hice nacer solo yo.

-¿Siempre es así de adorable?- preguntó Elliot un poco más relajado.

-Todos los días de su vida- dijo Sam riendo un poco más tranquilo también- he intentado hacerlo un chico rudo, pero, hay demasiada adorabilidad en él…

-¡Cállate, Sam!- dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado- no estoy tratando de ser adorable, en verdad creo que podemos hacer esto juntos…

-Y lo haremos- dijo Kurt haciendo que el alma volviera al cuerpo de la banda desastre- y estoy de acuerdo contigo, tú no tratas de ser adorable, eres adorable sin intentarlo y… menos mal, eso tendrá feliz al nuevo jefe ¿O no?

Blaine rio divertido por las palabras de Kurt y los otros dos chicos se unieron a la carcajada colectiva. Era de verdad un alivio que Kurt hubiera dicho todo aquello. Los cuatro habían pasado la noche despiertos preguntándose cómo demonios terminaría todo aquello. Pero ahora, estaban seguros de que nada terminaría, que de hecho, las cosas buenas estaban tan solo a punto de empezar para ellos.

-¿Fuiste tú el que dijo eso o un espíritu se posesionó de tu cuerpo?- dijo Elliot sin dejar de reír- ¿Acabas de admitir que Blainey es nuestra irresistible arma de adorabilidad con la que el productor de Smythe records nos dará lo que queramos? Y más que eso… ¿Acabo de escucharte admitir que iremos el lunes a esa reunión y que firmaremos el contrato?

-Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir, Elliot Gilbert- dijo Kurt haciendo sonreír a los demás chicos.- hablaremos con ellos y espero que esto sea la nueva etapa libre de desastres de esta banda. Quizá podamos empezar a ensayar ahora ya que Riley no nos requiere en el bar hoy y…

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Blaine de pronto, escuchando la voz de su padre en su cabeza- olvidé decírselos chicos… Mi padre me pidió volver temprano a casa, vamos a cenar con un amigo suyo o algo así y… creo que es importante.

-Ok…- dijo Kurt tratando de no molestarse- día libre para todos, entonces…

-¡Gracias, Jefe!- dijo Elliot riendo encantado- espero que en Smythe records no sean tan mandones como tú. Pero bueno, no importa, si el jefe se pone pesado, le ponemos a Blaine en frente y listo, problema resuelto. Me va a costar compartirte con el jefe, Blainey- agregó el chico mirando a Blaine con gesto abatido- no seas tan bueno con él ¿Quieres?

Blaine rio y suspiró aliviado, sonriéndole a Elliot con disculpa. De verdad tenía que acostumbrarse a sus comentarios pues, era más que obvio que ahora trabajarían juntos por lo que él esperaba, fuera mucho tiempo. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron charlando un poco más y decidieron verse al día siguiente para poder tener listos algunos demos para llevar a la oficina de aquel productor, y mientras hablaban, era evidente que la discusión de la noche anterior era ya un tema del pasado que no sería necesario sacar a relucir al menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

El joven Anderson volvió a sonreír, después del susto de la otra noche, le alegraba enormemente que aquel tema del contrato estuviera ya resuelto. Su corazón empezó a latir con calma, de verdad había asustado. Pero ahora, tal parecía que el destino le sonreía una vez más y mientras terminaban de hacer las últimas aclaraciones para el día de mañana, el chico le sonrió a Kurt quien de verdad parecía menos molesto, porque le devolvió la sonrisa sin reparo alguno.

Minutos después, Blaine se despidió de él y de Elliot, era un poco tarde y su padre le había dicho que aquella cena a la que irían era en serio importante. Blaine estaba tratando de no preocuparse demasiado, pero se sentía optimista después de todo, así que riendo y charlando con Sam, empezó a caminar con él por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿De qué se trata todo eso de la "cena con un amigo"?- dijo Sam, caminando rápidamente al lado de Blaine- ¿Ya no están persiguiendo a tu padre?

-No, ya no- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado de que también aquel maldito tema ya estaba resuelto- al parecer papá encontró a un viejo amigo suyo quien le prestó el dinero para pagar. Regresó a casa ayer en la noche, dice que el bruto aquel que estaba siguiéndolo lo golpeó un poco, pero su amigo lo llevó al hospital y quiere que cenemos juntos y es extraño en realidad…

-Bastante extraño, Blainey- dijo Sam cruzando la calle con Blaine a toda prisa- ¿Sabemos al menos el nombre del súper amigo que los libró a tu padre y a ti del usurero vengador?

-No, no le pregunté- dijo Blaine con algo de inquietud- sé que es tonto, Sami, pero espero que por el bien de mi padre y el mío, esta vez se trate de un amigo de verdad y no de otro prestamista con vocación de asesino… no creo que pueda soportar otro así.

-Ya no se nota mucho el golpe que te hizo- dijo Sam mirando el rostro de su amigo- debió golpearte en otra parte, gracias a ese bello rostro es que ahora tenemos un contrato de verdad…

-¿Tú también?- dijo Blaine con una mueca disgustada- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso y de mi adorabilidad o lo que sea?

-No te das cuenta del efecto que tienes en las personas, ¿verdad?- dijo Sam hablando seriamente, cosa que hizo que Blaine relajara la velocidad de sus pasos- en todos, no solo en el productor de Smythe records. Blaine, haces que la gente quiera hacer cosas por ti, y si tan solo supieras usar esa influencia para bien…

-Pero yo no quiero que hagan cosas por mí- dijo Blaine un poco confuso por las palabras de su amigo- tú sabes que no lo necesito, siempre me las he arreglado bien solo…

-Pues quizá pronto tengas que acostumbrarte a no estarlo- dijo Sam volviendo a reír- hablo en serio cuando digo que el chico de ayer te miraba como si no quisiera dejar de verte jamás…

-Imaginas cosas, Sami- dijo Blaine volviendo a sentir el mismo temblor que sentía cada que alguien mencionaba al chico aquel- estoy seguro de que ese productor ya debe haberse olvidado de mí…

Sam sonrió sin poder evitarlo y dejó el tema por la paz. Era una batalla perdida tratar de convencer a Blaine de que él podía ser más que ese ser simple que creía que era. Porque era verdad, Blaine podía hechizar a cualquiera precisamente porque no se daba cuenta de que podía hacerlo. El joven Evans siguió hablando con Blaine hasta que los dos vislumbraron el destartalado edificio en el que el chico Anderson había pasado toda su vida. Los dos estaban riendo alegremente porque habían estado platicando acerca de lo que comprarían con el primer millón de dólares que tuvieran en sus manos, y Blaine descubrió lo diferente que era hablar de esas cosas ahora que de verdad podían llegar a suceder. Y entonces una ráfaga de felicidad lo golpeo haciéndole querer empezar a correr por toda la calle gritando que, por vez primera, Blaine Anderson estaba a punto de hacer algo importante con su vida, que aquel día era solo el inicio de las esperanzas, que la esperanza también había dejado de estar lejos de sus manos. El chico se paró en medio de la calle y abrazó a Sam sin poder evitarlo. Era verdad lo que su amigo había dicho, ya no estaba solo, iba a cumplir su sueño al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Ya no es un sueño, tenemos una realidad ahora- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo que Sam riera al ver sus ojos brillantes- ¿no es lo más jodidamente perfecto que alguien pueda tener, Sam?

-Lo es- dijo Sam contagiado del entusiasmo de su mejor amigo- y ahora ve y prepárate para esa cena. Si se pone feo, no dudes en llamarme ¿Vale? A lo mejor el amigo de tu padre tiene un hijo guapo que pueda presentarte, podrías empezar a serle infiel a nuestro nuevo jefe desde ahora…

-Eres tan imbécil, Sam- dijo Blaine golpeado el hombro de su amigo, antes de soltarlo- si lo tiene, te lo presentaré a ti. A lo mejor decido que el nuevo jefe me conviene más…

-Alguien está enamorado- dijo Sam haciendo que Blaine se sonrojara- a alguien le gustó el jefe de verdad…

-Solo estaba bromeando- dijo Blaine tratando de mantener la compostura- recuerdas lo que dije acerca del amor ¡Lo complica todo!

-¿Te das cuenta de que nadie mencionó la palabra amor hasta ahora?- dijo Sam riendo divertido al burlarse de Blaine- digas lo que digas, Blainey, estoy seguro de que pronto cambiarás de opinión. A veces hace falta un poco de emoción en la vida, y ¿Por qué no dejar que sea un hombre como ese el que lo complique todo?

-Me voy, Sami- dijo Blaine antes de que Sam siguiera diciendo cosas extrañas- te veo mañana, quizá podamos comprar una guitarra nueva con lo que tengo ahorrado, lo necesitaremos y podemos darnos ese lujo como una inversión ¿No crees?

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sam sonriendo divertido por el torpe intento de Blaine para evadir aquel tema- bueno, como tú quieras. Te veo mañana Blainey, diviértete con tu papá.

Blaine sonrió y abrazó otra vez a Sam antes de separarse de él. Se sentía demasiado feliz, completamente emocionado por lo que vendría. Estaba ansioso por contarle a su padre acerca de la banda y del contrato. Estaba sumamente feliz de poder hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él porque ahora Nicholas podría decir que uno de sus hijos sería un actor famoso, y que el otro, muy pronto sería una estrella de la música. Blaine sonrió subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Le complacía enormemente hacer que su padre se sintiera feliz. El muchacho sabía que no habían sido tiempos fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Pero la vida empezaba a sonreírle, por primera vez estaba seguro de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

El chico abrió la puerta de su casa. Incluso la destartalada apariencia del departamento aquel le parecía agradable ahora. Blaine entró al lugar sin dejar de sonreír y encontró a su padre sentado frente a la mesa de la pequeña cocina que estaba casi completamente vacía. Para el muchacho, fue una sorpresa mirar a su padre en aquella actitud calma y reflexiva y se asustó un poco al ver que Nick no sonreía. Su rostro, siempre alegre, estaba golpeado de verdad y era evidente que seguía adolorido porque de vez en cuando su padre soltaba un gemido de dolor, colocando las manos en su estómago. El chico quiso sonreír, pero no pudo y se acercó a Nicholas despacio, asustándolo un poco cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre.

-Hola Blainey- dijo Nick cuando recuperó el aliento- llegas temprano…

-Son las seis, papá- dijo Blaine, un poco inquieto porque su padre estaba evitando mirarlo a los ojos- ¿No dijiste que teníamos que estar a las ocho en la casa de tu amigo?

-¿Sí? – dijo Nick tratando de actuar con normalidad porque Blaine se notaba intranquilo- debí olvidarlo, esas píldoras para el dolor son en serio una droga potente… ¿Estabas con Sami? ¿Seguro que ese accidente no fue grave?

-No, no lo fue…- dijo Blaine notando que su padre estaba de verdad extraño- oye Nick… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Quizá podemos decirle a tu amigo que nos disculpe, creo que en verdad te duele algo, papá…

Nicholas tuvo ganas de echarse llorar al contemplar la mirada preocupada de su hijo. La verdad es que sí, algo le dolía. Le dolía lo que había ocurrido con Max el día anterior, le dolía que su hijo se preocupara así por él cuando no lo merecía. Le dolía que Blaine fuera tan buen chico cuando la verdad es que podría haberse convertido en una despreciable rata de alcantarilla como él mismo lo era. Pero no… Maximilian tenía razón, en aquel joven que lo miraba serio de pronto, había más de la fortaleza de su madre, que de su desastroso ser. _"Perdóname, Blaine, perdóname…". _

El hombre se levantó con cuidado de la silla, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, haciendo que el joven lo sostuviera en sus brazos sin pedirle mayor explicación. Blaine sabía cómo consolar a la gente, sus brazos eran cálidos y su corazón enorme. Nick sintió que su alma se desgarraba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él nunca podía hacer bien las cosas con aquel chico?

-Todo estará bien, papá- dijo Blaine como hablándole a un niño asustado- ¿sabes algo? Sami y yo somos parte de una banda ahora, nos ofrecieron un contrato de verdad. No sé por qué estás preocupado ahora, pero te prometo que nuestra vida va a cambiar. Yo trabajaré duro, papá y cuando tenga dinero suficiente, vas a poder tener todos los negocios que tú quieras sin preocuparte por nada más… pero ahora quiero que confíes en mí ¿sí? Sé que yo no he hecho nada por lo que puedas sentirte orgulloso, pero lo haré, ya no te preocupes ¿está bien?

-Blaine…- susurró el hombre, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

¿Cómo era posible que Blaine siempre terminara diciendo aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué Blaine quería protegerlo de ese modo, por qué Blaine podía amarlo tanto cuando lo cierto es que él jamás merecería nada de su hijo? Y además, Blaine no necesitaba hacer nada por él. Si su hijo estaba en una banda ahora, si sueño iba a ser real, él quería que Blaine se quedara aquel sueño él solo. Aquello era lo justo, si antes no se hubiera sentido merecedor de una vida distinta, mucho menos ahora que la culpa carcomía cada célula de su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de tu amigo?- dijo Blaine sin soltarlo- voy a llamarle, le diremos que no podemos ir, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Max- dijo Nick tratando de recobrarse- pero iremos, Blaine, no podemos faltar ¿sabes?

-¿Qué clase de persona es ese Max?- dijo Blaine con desconfianza- si es tu amigo de verdad, entenderá que no te sientes bien y que podemos dejar esta cena para otro día.

-¡No, no!- dijo Nick asustando un poco a Blaine- Max es una buena persona, hijo, y no podemos faltar porque él pagó mis deudas y me conseguirá un trabajo de verdad ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir, quiero ir contigo. Él te conoció cuando eras pequeño, él, tu madre y yo éramos amigos desde niños…

-¿Conoció a mamá?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa llena de anhelo- ¿Es en serio?

-Sí…- dijo Nick recuperando la sonrisa jovial- él puede hablarte mucho de tu mamá si tú quieres. Además, en serio es lo menos que puedo hacer por Max ahora, Blaine. De verdad le debo mucho y no quiero defraudarlo…

-Vamos entonces- dijo Blaine con un poco más de seguridad- voy a cambiarme… ¿Solo seremos nosotros tres?

-No…- dijo Nick tratando de no temblar al decir aquello- su hijo, Sebastian, también estará ahí.

-¿Sebastian?- dijo Blaine sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar aquel nombre sin saber bien por qué- ¿Lo conozco?

-No creo que lo recuerdes, pero él y tú se conocieron cuando tenían cuatro años- dijo Nick siguiendo a Blaine a su alcoba- eran muy pequeños…

-Sebastian…- dijo Blaine tratando de unir ese nombre a un rostro sin poder lograrlo- no, no lo recuerdo.

El joven Anderson sonrió con tranquilidad al estar en su alcoba y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la ropa nueva en su cama. Era un conjunto que un chico hubiera usado para salir en una revista de modas de la más alta calidad. El pantalón café y la camisa azul, así como la chaqueta color beige, combinaban a la perfección. Blaine jamás había visto ropas más exquisitas y seguramente caras. Tomando la suave tela entre sus manos, volteó a mirar a su padre cuestionando el origen de aquel nuevo guardarropa.

-Un regalo de Max- dijo Nicholas tratando de sonreír- verás, Blaine… iremos a cenar con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y tenemos que vestir correctamente para esto. Yo también tengo un traje nuevo…

-Esto no es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo Blaine sintiendo que su vida se había convertido de pronto en un cuento de hadas- ¿En serio eres amigo de un hombre que le regala ropa nueva a sus invitados?

-Sí…- dijo Nick sonriendo por la sorpresa en los ojos de Blaine- voy a dejarte para que te cambies, no tardes mucho, la limusina vendrá por nosotros a las 7.

-¿LA QUÉ?- dijo Blaine, pellizcándose en el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando- Papá… ¿Qué demonios…?

-Ese vocabulario, jovencito- dijo Nick suspirando cansadamente- trata de lucir encantador, Blaine. Bueno, no será difícil para ti, ahora, cámbiate y te veo en un rato…

Y sin agregar más, Nicholas dejó a su hijo mirando con extrañeza aquellas prendas de diseñador que seguramente valían más que su propia casa. Blaine suspiró sin querer preguntarse más acerca del tema, y desnudándose rápidamente se metió a la ducha, se secó con calma y regresó a vestirse sonriendo divertido porque de verdad su vida parecía otra, como si se hubiera despertado en medio de un sueño. Primero un contrato millonario, y ahora, prendas de diseñador ¿Qué otra sorpresa estaba augurándole el destino?

El muchacho se miró en el espejo del baño, tratando de ordenar sus rizos oscuros que aquella vez habían decidido no dar tantos problemas cayendo con naturalidad sobre su frente, enmarcando su rostro. La verdad es que lucía bien. Mejor que bien. Ya no había ojeras bajo sus parpados y por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor sí era un poco guapo como todos se encargaban de decirle que era.

Blaine sonrió un poco nervioso por aquel pensamiento, y salió de su habitación después de ponerse un poco de la colonia que estaba sobre su cama, al lado de aquella ropa. Su padre lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando llegó con él a la cocina y Blaine rio divertido porque su padre jamás había lucido tan elegante antes. Vistos así, aquellos dos hombres no combinaban en nada con la decoración austera, las grietas de las paredes y las desoladas habitaciones de su humilde morada.

-Estás muy guapo Blaine- dijo Nicholas sintiendo una vieja herida en el corazón- gracias a dios lo heredaste de mamá…

-Y tú- dijo Blaine silbando al observar a su padre- ahora entiendo por qué ella se enamoró de ti.

Nicholas rio y bromeando con su hijo, estuvo a punto de olvidar a dónde lo llevaría. La verdad esperaba que Max estuviera contento, y que el idiota de su hijo, Sebastian, supiera la buena suerte que tenía al tener la posibilidad de estar con Blaine el resto de su vida. El auto que Max había prometido, llegó minutos después haciendo que Nick volviera a sentirse inquieto. Había llegado la hora de empezar con aquello. Esa noche, el destino empezaría a jugar sus cartas y Nicholas le rogó a los cielos que la sonrisa emocionada de Blaine al subirse a un auto elegante como el que el señor Smythe había mandado, no se borrara jamás y que, si era posible, Sebastian Smythe pudiera amar aquella sonrisa tan solo con la mitad de intensidad con la que Nicholas la amaba…

* * *

><p>Nicholas se mantenía bastante silencioso, bebiendo vino sin miramientos a pesar de estar tomando medicina, riéndose –porque no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más- de la conversación que mantenían Blaine y Maximilian. Tenían una hora de haber llegado a la enorme casa de los Smythe y desde el primer momento, Blaine y el dueño de toda aquella riqueza se habían llevado de maravilla, cosa que no le sorprendió a Nick, pues Max podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía. Y era más que obvio que el señor Smythe estaba desesperado porque Blaine lo encontrara encantador, cosa que no era difícil para el chico de los ojos color avellana, pues, cualquier persona que fuera amable con él o con su padre, podía ganarse su entera confianza y después de aquella platica con Max, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre y su padre habían sido amigos de verdad.<p>

Y es que el pelinegro estaba disfrutando como nunca. Maximilian Smythe tenía una colección impresionante de anécdotas que contar y hablaba de ellas sin que el pasado le doliera o le hiciera sentirse incómodo. Blaine había pasado aquella hora riendo y preguntando acerca de cómo habían sido sus padres en aquel pueblo de California en el que habían crecido juntos. El joven Anderson había disfrutado con una sonrisa triste la descripción de su madre siendo niña, de las travesuras que ella y sus dos mejores amigos siempre estaban haciendo. A Blaine aquellas historias le llenaban el corazón de amor y de un dolor viejo a partes iguales, pero, imaginar a aquella niña era como mirar también a la mujer dulce y hermosa que había sido su madre, hablar del pasado de ella, era como saber que Marionn le había dejado su pasado como un regalo en las manos del señor Smythe.

La plática siguió su curso sin que Nicholas hablara mucho. Su hijo estaba contándole ahora a Max de aquella vez que se había perdido en la ciudad y lo habían encontrado muerto de miedo en el piso más alto de un rascacielos. Aquella experiencia hacía reír Blaine ahora, pero Nick se estremeció al recordar aquella escena que de verdad había hecho sufrir a su pequeño hijo. Además, Nicholas estaba preguntándose a qué maldita hora el señorito Smythe se dignaría a llegar. Si aquel era el interés que mostraba en conocer a Blaine, era más que obvio que Sebastian odiaba tanto la idea de casarse con Blaine como Nick lo hacía también. Ojalá que el chico aquel no llegara, ojalá que no se presentara para poder tener un argumento con el cual oponerse a la idea de Max, ojalá que…

-¡Oh, por fin llegas, Sebastian!- dijo Max alegremente, pero aun así, mirando a su hijo con reproche- acércate, voy a presentarte a…

El joven Smythe no contestó en seguida. Seguía manteniendo sus ojos en el rostro de Blaine que trató de sonreír sin tanto nerviosismo pero… ¿No era aquel su futuro jefe? ¿De verdad estaba en frente de esos ojos verdes otra vez? El joven Anderson miró aquel rostro sorprendido y algo dentro de su corazón estalló en mil colores de pronto como si quisiera hacerle saber que había encontrado justo eso que había estado buscando, como si aquel chico tuviera que ser… algo, algo para él. Y no solo algo, como si aquel extraño tuviera que convertirse en todo su universo para bien o para mal. El cuerpo de Blaine tembló con aquella súbita revelación. La sonrisa sensual apareció en los labios de aquel chico que ahora tenía un nombre, él era… Sebastian…

-Blaine…- dijo el recién llegado haciendo que el cuerpo del pelinegro temblara de nuevo, con más intensidad esta vez porque aquella voz, aquella voz era la voz de sus sueños- tú eres Blaine…

Blaine sintió que su cara brillaba en la oscuridad. Sebastian había pronunciado su nombre con anhelo, como si hubiera estado deseando volver a verlo, como si estuviera completamente feliz de saber que su nombre y su rostro, coincidían con el nombre y el rostro que él había deseado ver y escuchar por siempre. Max se encargó de hacer la presentación entre los dos muchacho, y sintiendo que su pecho y sus piernas temblaban un poco, Blaine se levantó del comedor para extender su mano hacia el joven dueño de aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarlo como deseando poder aprender de memoria su rostro y la forma de su cuerpo.

-Hola, Sebastian- dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano al chico que se apresuró a llegar a su lado - creo que… creo que también nos vimos ayer.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Sebastian sintiendo que su vida tenía sentido de pronto, simplemente porque Blaine lo recordaba y era capaz de sonreírle de este modo- no creí que te vería de nuevo, es decir, con todo el alboroto que armó el chico aquel…

-Yo tampoco creí volver a verte- dijo Blaine sin importarle la mirada preocupada de su padre y la mirada sorprendida del padre de Sebastian- es decir… por la banda y…

-Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo- dijo Sebastian con esa franqueza que lo caracterizaba- más que encantado, si me permites ser sincero. Es un placer verte, saber que eres tú…

Blaine no respondió nada. Las palabras de Sebastian lo hicieron sentirse extraño de pronto, como si detrás de ellas hubiera un secreto que el desconocía, pero aun así, le sonrió al chico porque no podía hacer otra cosa, era simplemente… encantador.

-¿Nos pueden explicar de qué se trata todo esto?- dijo Max con ganas de ponerse a bailar porque era evidente que entre aquellos dos chicos había una química innegable- ¿Cómo es eso de que se habían conocido ya?

-Este chico es mi futuro éxito- dijo Sebastian tocando la mano de Blaine sobre la mesa- ¿Recuerdas la banda que fui a escuchar ayer? Bueno, Blaine es el vocalista, y es bueno, demasiado bueno…

-¿Van a trabajar juntos?- dijo Max con ganas de abrazar a su hijo- ¿Es vedad Blaine?

-Sí…- dijo Blaine, sintiendo todavía la piel de Sebastian sobre la suya- yo… yo y los otros chicos.

-¿Aceptaron entonces?- dijo Sebastian riendo complacido- ¿En serio? Aquel amigo tuyo no parecía muy feliz con las condiciones de mi contrato…

-¿Cuáles condiciones?- dijo Nicholas interviniendo en la conversación porque ahora que había visto a Blaine y a Sebastian juntos, la idea de Max no sonaba tan mal después de todo- si puedo saberlas, claro…

-Claro que puede saberlas, señor Anderson- dijo Sebastian amablemente- en realidad solo es una. Blaine tiene que ser el vocalista, si él no hubiera cantado, esos chicos no me habrían interesado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, estoy pensando en… bueno, no, no es justo…

-¿Qué no es justo?- dijo Blaine un poco nervioso por las palabras de Sebastian- ellos aceptaron y…

-¡No es hora de hablar de negocios!- dijo Maximilian levantándose de la mesa- Nicholas, dejemos que los chicos hablen de sus cosas ¿Me acompañas a buscar otra botella de vino? Y Blaine, cuando regresemos será mejor que cantes algo para mí, después de todo, Sebastian no puede hacer ningún contrato si yo no escucho primero lo que él quiere lanzar…

-Pensé que no hablaríamos de negocios, papá- dijo el joven Smythe un poco molesto- deja a Blaine en paz, si yo digo que es bueno, es bueno…

-Quiero escucharlo- dijo Max sumamente feliz por la actitud de su hijo- no estoy dudando de ti, Sebastian. Solo quiero escucharlo… y Blaine quiere cantar, ¿verdad?

-Será un placer- dijo Blaine con una amable sonrisa que hizo que Sebastian quisiera abrazarlo- cantaré cuando mi padre y usted vuelvan, señor Smythe.

-¡Deja de lado las formalidades, Blaine!- dijo Max cuando Nick llegó al lado suyo- soy Max, solo Max. Después de todo, casi somos familia y…

-Papá…- dijo Sebastian temiendo que su padre hablara de más- el vino, ¿Recuerdas?

Maximilian tomó la interrupción de su hijo como una indirecta para que lo dejara a solas con Blaine y sin decir una sola palabra, tomó a Nick del brazo, guiándolo al sótano de la casa donde guardaba su majestuosa colección de vino francés. La ausencia de sus padres se notó en seguida en la habitación. Blaine seguía sintiéndose inquieto al lado de aquel chico, Sebastian era tan distinto a él. Parecía tan confiado, tan seguro de sí. Blaine podía haber jurado que seguramente Sebastian jamás había sentido miedo, porque alguien que podía mirarte a los ojos de ese modo, como viendo a través de ti sin temor a que tú pudieras ver lo mismo en su mirada, debía ser inmune al miedo. Era como si Sebastian estuviera contento habitando su propia piel, como si se conociera completamente y pudiera aceptar sin más lo bueno y lo malo que había en él. Y eso le gustó a Blaine, le gustaba aquella mirada honesta que parecía no querer apartarse de él jamás.

-Mi padre siempre ha hablado de ti- dijo el joven Smythe sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiéndose de hecho, el ser más afortunado del planeta al tenerlo en frente de él- siempre decía que seguramente eras fabuloso, increíble… ¿Sabes algo? Odio admitir que el viejo Max tenía razón.

Sebastian sonrió y Blaine tuvo ganas de oír aquellas palabras de nuevo. Él sabía que era tonto pero cuando Sebastian decía algo, era la forma en la que lo decía y no solo las palabras en sí, lo que podía robarte el aliento. Y al joven Anderson nunca antes le había costado tanto respirar con normalidad. Aquella voz que seguía resonando en sus oídos parecía meterse en su cuerpo, parecía acariciar hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma. Blaine sabía que seguramente se había sonrojado como una vulgar colegiala pero… estaba seguro que Sebastian Smythe podía hacer aquello con cualquier persona, ningún mortal estaba preparado para recibir la intensidad de esa mirada sin sentirse como una hoja al viento.

-¿Por qué tu padre hablaba de mí?- dijo Blaine tratando de parecer un chico normal y no el idiota deslumbrado que seguramente parecía- él dice que nos conocimos siendo pequeños… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, la verdad no- dijo Sebastian sonriendo por el nerviosismo de Blaine- y vaya que me arrepiento, seguramente eras aún más adorable siendo un niño… ¿Tú me recordabas a mí?

-No- dijo Blaine sonriendo sin saber por qué- pero tu voz…

-¿Qué tiene mi voz?- dijo Sebastian queriendo estar cerca de él.

-Es como si la hubiera escuchado antes- dijo Blaine con seriedad- es como la voz de un sueño que siempre he tenido, y yo pensaba que… bueno, no, nada. Debes de creer que soy un tonto por decir eso…

Sebastian sonrió. En aquellos minutos había pensado todo acerca de Blaine pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que fuera un tonto. En realidad, le parecía encantador, simplemente encantador sin exceptuar nada en su persona. Aquel chico era amable, atento, sincero, hasta incluso algo divertido. El joven Smythe jamás había estado en frente de una persona que no estuviera esforzándose en intentar gustarle, que no deseara desesperadamente que él lo quisiera. Sebastian estaba seguro de que Blaine estaba siendo simplemente él mismo a pesar de su nerviosísimo que lo hacía solo mil veces más adorable, porque él no lo notaba ¿verdad? Blaine no notaba todo lo que podía causarle ahora que lo tenía cerca y sus ojos color avellana lo miraban así y esos labios pequeños y rosas seguían diciéndole que su voz, era la voz de un sueño.

-Así que me has escuchado en sueños- dijo Sebastian acercándose un poco más a él- ¿Me veía bien?

-Jamás te vi- dijo Blaine sonriendo divertido por la actitud despreocupada de Sebastian- solo te escuchaba.

-¿Y que decía yo?- dijo el joven Smythe- ¿Cosas agradables?

-Sí…- dijo Blaine con las mejillas llenas de rubor- pero… no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que siempre que despertaba me sentía feliz y… bueno, no soy una persona que pueda sentirse feliz muy a menudo ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Sebastian complacido por lo que Blaine había dicho, pero también un poco inquieto.

-Mi vida es un desastre- dijo Blaine riendo como si aquella afirmación fuera una broma- pero… creo que por fin está cambiando un poco y, creo que tú tienes que ver en ello.

-¿Yo?- dijo el joven Smythe derritiéndose en su lugar sin poder evitarlo- pero si yo acabo de conocerte…

-Pero me regalaste la oportunidad de hacer un sueño real- dijo Blaine con gratitud en la mirada- fuiste tú quien quiso que nuestra banda tuviera la posibilidad de poder ser otra cosa y ahora yo mismo podré ser otra cosa. Sé que tú has crecido rodeado de lujos, sé que tampoco debió ser fácil, pero no debes saber lo que es despertarte cada día sabiendo que eres nadie y que no puedes ayudar a los que amas como te gustaría y… quise decirte esto desde ayer… Gracias Sebastian, gracias por habernos mirado, gracias por darme la oportunidad de poder dejar de ser nadie…

Sebastian recibió aquellas palabras sin saber qué contestar. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo igual de sincero y lleno de hecho, de una palpable gratitud porque la gratitud no era algo que existiera en el mundo en el que él vivía. En los negocios uno tenía que ser despiadado, tomar lo que uno quería antes de que alguien más pudiera arrebatártelo y el chico aquel, ese chico estaba agradeciéndole algo que él había hecho solo para tenerlo cerca. _"No los miré a los demás, te miré a ti, seguiré mirándote solo a ti…"_ pensó el joven, sonriendo sin pretensión alguna. Aquel chico podía desarmarlo y a la vez, podía hacerle sentir que era un ser valioso. Claro que Blaine había dejado de ser nadie, ahora se había convertido en alguien para él, en alguien de hecho, más importante de lo que pensó que sería.

-Pues hagamos el sueño real, Blaine- dijo el joven Smythe poniendo su mano sobre la del otro chico- estoy seguro de lo que dije, vas a ser un éxito, tú y tus amigos, quiero decir. Haré lo que sea para que podamos lograrlo ¿Está bien?

-Muy bien- dijo Blaine sonriéndole deslumbrantemente al chico- de verdad no puedo creer que nuestros padres se conozcan, la vida es extraña ¿No crees?

-Es sorpresiva- dijo Sebastian sin retirar su mano de la de Blaine, su piel era suave y cálida- y a veces te sorprende para bien y, debo decir que tú eres una de las mejores sorpresas que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sebastian se quedó serio después de decir aquello y Blaine sonrió sintiéndose un tanto cohibido. El joven Smythe de verdad no se guardaba ninguno de sus pensamientos y Blaine no podía decir que aquello le molestara. Además, la mano de Sebastian sobre la suya seguía sintiéndose bien. Sus ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente le hacían pensar que seguramente solo las esmeraldas al sol podían brillar de ese modo. Y el mundo se desvaneció porque aquello jamás le había sucedido, sentirse tan cómodo con alguien, sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto y que no quería moverse de ahí. El joven Anderson empezó a sentir curiosidad por Sebastian, quería seguir hablando con él hasta la mañana siguiente porque sabía que él le contestaría siempre de ese modo directo en el que lo hacía. Quizá él y Sebastian podían llegar a ser amigos, quizá trabajar con él le daría la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y hacer que él lo quisiera conocer también. Sebastian le había caído bien, era obvio que era tan agradable como su padre.

Por otro lado, el chico de los ojos verdes sintió que estaba lanzándose a un abismo, y nunca le había importado menos. Blaine Anderson, su futuro esposo, era más de lo que él hubiera imaginado. La noche anterior había caído por él y su talento. Esa noche, los ojos de Blaine lo habían hecho caer porque la verdad no podía imaginarse a una persona mejor para él. Parecía que su padre tenía razón, aquello era cosa del destino.

Quizá Blaine había estado en su vida sin que él lo notara, quizá la vida de verdad tenía un plan. Pero, si aquello iba a pasar, quería que Blaine descubriera por él mismo la fuerza de aquel designio que los había llevado a estar cerca el uno del otro aquella noche. En aquel momento, mientras los ojos de Blaine seguían mirándolo, el joven Smythe decidió que una noche no sería suficiente para convencer al joven Anderson de aquella verdad. Pero ahora que trabajarían juntos, Sebastian estaba seguro de que cumpliría con los deseos de su padre no solo porque fueran una orden inapelable sino porque nadie nunca le había hecho sentir que una vida era apenas suficiente para poder estar con alguien, sosteniendo su mano como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron en silencio un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir y la quietud de la casa de Sebastian se sentía bien. Se quedaron pues así, hasta que sus padres regresaron e hicieron que el joven Smythe retirara su mano de la de Blaine. Maximilian se había dado cuenta de que había interrumpido un momento de intimidad y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Nicholas parecía soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo poco a poco. La forma en la que Blaine miraba a Sebastian y éste a su hijo, le hacía pensar que después de todo el plan de Max no era necesario. No tenían más de una hora de conocerse, pero parecía como si hubieran estado juntos la vida entera.

-¿Y bien, Blaine?- dijo Max sirviendo una copa de vino para todos- ¿Vamos a escucharte cantar?

El pelinegro asintió sin saber muy bien por qué la llegada de su padre y el padre de Sebastian de pronto había roto aquella paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Blaine se levantó de la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y Sebastian hizo lo mismo sonriéndole, como diciéndole que esperara un momento. Los padres de los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice: de verdad los dos no iban a tener que forzar nada, absolutamente nada.

-Quizá necesites esto- dijo Sebastian volviendo con una guitarra que parecía ser nueva, poniéndola en las manos de Blaine- ¿Puedes tocar?

-No- dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado- mi mano… lastimé mi mano en el accidente que sufrí hace dos días.

-¿Quieres que toque para ti?- dijo Sebastian inmediatamente- quizá no puedas cantar una de tus canciones pero…

-Está bien- dijo Blaine sonriendo alegremente- ¿Tienes alguna canción en especial?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian acercándose a susurrar un nombre en el oído de Blaine, haciendo que el corazón del otro chico latiera con fuerza- ¿La conoces?

Blaine asintió y los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos. Sebastian se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor sin dejar de mirar a Blaine y sus manos empezaron a rasgar la guitarra. El joven Anderson notó en seguida que Sebastian no era ningún novato con aquel instrumento. Los labios de Blaine sonrieron al escuchar el sonido suave de aquella guitarra, al muchacho también le gustaba aquella canción y las manos de Sebastian tocaban aquellas notas con maestría, concentrado en el instrumento pero también, atento de la mirada de los ojos de Blaine, quien, volvió a sonreír antes de unir su voz a la música del joven Smythe, creando como siempre, esa magia musical que sólo él podía convocar:

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended._

_You could be the one I´ll always love._

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions._

_You could be the one I´ll always love._

_I´ll be there as soon as I can but I´m busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

El corazón de Maximilian Smythe parecía a punto de estallar con la felicidad que le producía estar contemplando aquella escena. Blaine y su hijo de verdad parecían estar hecho el uno para el otro. No era simplemente que estuvieran cantando aquello juntos, era algo más, algo que saltaba a la vista, algo innegable. El corazón del hombre se sentía cálido de pronto porque Blaine parecía estar cantándole a Sebastian todas aquellas palabras que la madre de Blaine jamás había sentido por él. En aquel instante Max sentía tristeza, sentía el mismo anhelo de toda la vida. Pero esperaba con todo el corazón que para Sebastian todo fuera diferente, tenía que ser diferente, iba a serlo, podía leerlo en la mirada de Blaine, en aquella mirada tan parecida a la de su madre…

Nicholas contemplaba el concierto como quien de pronto descubre que la vida no es tan mala a final de cuentas. Era increíble lo bien que Blaine y aquel otro joven se veían juntos. Quizá después de todo había hecho bien. Quizá Blaine no se opondría a nada de aquello. Quizá después de todo aquello sí fuera un plan del destino y no solo un plan de Max. Además, la voz de su hijo le recordaba a Marionn. Ella solía cantar siempre, cantaba con la misma emoción con la que ahora cantaba Blaine. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre, sí, la vida cambiaría, por fin había podido darle algo de valor a su hijo menor y con ese pensamiento la culpa que había en su corazón se desvaneció y la voz de Blaine se llevó todas sus preocupaciones con ella:

_First there was the one who challenged all my dreams and all my balance._

_He could never be as good as you._

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended_

_You should be the one I´ll always love._

_I´ll be there as soon as I can but I´m busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

_I´ll be there as soon as I can but I´m busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

_Before you…_

Blaine terminó de cantar, pero no dejó de mirar a Sebastian. Había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo. La verdad es que nunca había sentido aquello al cantar con alguien, jamás había sentido aquella conexión que parecía venir de vidas anteriores, de vidas pasadas que los habían guiado hacia ese instante porque aquello tenía que ser.

Sebastian sonrió y se levantó de la silla, queriendo acercarse más a Blaine sin hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que aquella noche ya le había dicho suficientes tonterías y algo como _"Maldita sea, me acabo de enamorar de ti por tus ojos y esa canción, y todo lo que tú eres y serás para mí…"_ no era algo muy inteligente. Después de todo, Blaine Anderson solo debía estar sintiéndose agradecido con él y el joven Smythe sabía que había cosas que era mejor no apurar. Después de que la voz del joven Anderson se desvaneciera en el silencio, el chico de los ojos verdes supo que había que darle tiempo al tiempo, y solo estaba seguro de una cosa: Blaine Anderson sería para él, para nadie más.

-De verdad eres bueno- dijo Max radiante de emoción- ¿Por qué no le das un contrato como solista, Sebastian? ¿No crees que eso sería mucho mejor?

-Tienes que escucharlo tocar con su banda- dijo el joven Smythe con tranquilidad- es mil veces mejor cuando canta con músicos de verdad y no con aficionados como yo…

-Tocaste muy bien- dijo Blaine parándose a su lado- te lo juro, jamás había cantado con alguien que tocara tan bien como tú.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron y el dulce silencio que los dos podían convocar cayó de nuevo sobre los cuatro hombres. Max rio sumamente complacido y por primera vez, Nicholas se unió a la carcajada colectiva. Aquella cena no duró mucho más después de la canción de Blaine, pero era obvio que el objetivo principal, hacer que Blaine y Sebastian pudieran conocerse, había sido un éxito sin duda alguna. Varios minutos después, Nicholas y Blaine decidieron despedirse, agradeciendo con sinceridad las atenciones de sus anfitriones.

-Te veo el lunes, entonces- dijo Sebastian acercándose a Blaine, estrechando su mano una vez más- fue un enorme placer conocerte, espero que sepas que lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé- dijo Blaine sonriéndole- lo mismo digo, te veo el lunes, jefe…

Sebastian sonrió y sintió que su corazón se iba con Blaine al verlo alejarse. Era extraño y estúpido y jamás en la vida se había sentido así pero aquel chico era incluso más de lo que su padre le había dicho que sería. Y estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él y en realidad no le importaba empezar a sentirlas.

-Supongo, por esa sonrisa complacida que tienes que te gustó mi elección ¿Verdad?- dijo Max riéndose de su hijo- te dije que era un chico excelente.

-Es más que eso- dijo Sebastian abrazando a su padre por los hombros- gracias por ponerlo en mi vida, papá…

-¿De verdad estás agradecido?- dijo Max realmente sorprendido- ¿Sebastian? Esto no es una actuación ¿Verdad?

-No lo es- dijo el joven Smythe con una sonrisa sincera- no lo será. Voy a enamorarme de él, voy a amarlo y si él siente lo mismo por mí… ¿Quieres que le llame a mamá para que vaya eligiendo el banquete de bodas?

Maximilian lanzó una carcajada al aire y tomando a su hijo por el brazo, los dos entraron a la casa de nuevo, hablando del buen rato que habían vivido, el primero de muchos, de eso no les quedaba duda alguna.

Mientras tanto, Blaine y su padre eran conducidos a su casa por el mismo chofer que los había llevado al hogar de los Smythe. Blaine no podía dejar de hablar de Max y de Sebastian, de las cosas que había dicho Max acerca de su madre, y de las cosas que había dicho Sebastian. De lo divertida que era la vida porque Sebastian y él eran tan diferentes ahora, pero se habían conocido siendo niños. Y de un modo u otro, la conversación de Blaine siempre volvía al mismo punto: Sebastian.

Nick se dio cuenta de ello y dejó que su hijo parloteara alegremente, no era muy común verlo en ese estado. Incluso siendo niño, Blaine había sido más bien tranquilo y si ahora tenía un motivo para sentirse feliz ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? Así que, los dos hombres llegaron a su apartamento sintiéndose realmente bien. Ahora Blaine podía confiar en el amigo de su padre y evidentemente también en su hijo, que, de verdad le había gustado al joven Anderson.

-Es un alivio que te haya gustado- dijo Nick después de la quinta vez en la que Blaine mencionara el nombre del hijo de Max- supongo que eso hará más fáciles las cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír, quitándose sus costosas ropas para prepararse e ir a dormir.

-Pues ya sabes, cuando Max empiece a hablar de matrimonio, todo será más fácil para Sebastian y para ti…

Blaine se quedó a la mitad de lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a su padre. Estaba bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿De qué maldito matrimonio estaba hablando?

-Papá- dijo Blaine sabiendo que su padre no había notado lo que había dicho- ¿El matrimonio de quién?

-El tuyo, vas a casarte con Sebastian- dijo Nick alegremente, quizá había bebido de más en la casa de los Smythe- ¿No te dije que ese era el plan de Max? Al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo pero…

La sonrisa de Nicholas se desvaneció al ver la mirada vacía y enojada de su hijo. _"Mierda"_, pensó el hombre y sabiendo que había metido la pata de forma magistral se acercó un poco más a Blaine, deseando saber qué era lo que su hijo estaba pensando y que a decir verdad, por esa mirada rota en sus ojos, no podía tratarse de nada bueno…

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Unintended-Muse<strong>


	4. Hopes and fears

****Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Hopes and fears.<strong>

Era extraño que el mundo le pareciera más luminoso aquella noche. Mientras el chofer lo conducía a su apartamento, Sebastian recreaba sin descanso todo lo ocurrido durante la velada. Era increíble que una sola persona pudiera alterar el curso del tiempo de ese modo, que le hiciera desear volver a vivir las mismas horas una y otra vez. Sebastian sonreía al recordar sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa de Blaine Anderson seguía brillando en su mente como si lo tuviera frente a él en aquel instante. Y en realidad lo deseaba, deseaba verlo de nuevo. Se habían separado hacía apenas una hora, pero él quería volver a hablar con él, reír con él, cantar con él…

El muchacho le sonrió a la noche cuando bajó del auto y entró a su apartamento. Era tarde y sin embargo no sentía cansancio alguno. Haberse encontrado con Blaine parecía haberlo llenado de una energía burbujeante que amenazaba con desbordarse a fuerza de sonrisas, suspiros y recuerdos. Porque él estaba feliz y tenía mucho tiempo sin saber lo que era sentirse así. Porque su futuro de pronto se había convertido en algo luminoso y la orden de su padre, esa que siempre le había parecido más una orden de fusilamiento que otra cosa, de pronto era una promesa sublime de felicidad sin límites, sin comparación.

Y seguramente Blaine Anderson no tenía idea de eso, seguramente aquel chico no estaría pensando en él de la forma en la que Sebastian pensaba en él pero no eso no le importaba al joven Smythe. Porque estaba seguro de que Blaine también había sentido algo al estar cerca de él, porque estaba seguro de que Blaine era su destino y ni siquiera estaba intentando ser un romántico sin esperanza. Porque estar al lado de Blaine se sentía correcto, porque era más difícil no amarlo, porque su futuro esposo le había robado el corazón y la razón sin proponérselo y eso no le molestaba en nada al joven cuyos ojos verdes brillaban como los luceros de la noche.

Él sabía que era demasiado pronto para decir que estaba enamorado, pero quizá lo estaba. Blaine le resultaba fascinante, dulce y tierno, decidido y generoso, esa clase de persona cuyos labios jamás dejarían de sonreír. Blaine Anderson era simplemente perfecto y para Sebastian, decir aquello, era de verdad toda una novedad. Nunca antes una persona le había hecho sentir esa clase de cosas, nunca hasta antes, una persona lo había tocado de aquel modo profundo con su sonrisa, con su voz, con sus palabras, con su música… Sebastian entró a la casa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, simplemente siguió su camino y se recostó en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo derecho del saco, y reproduciendo una de las pistas más recientes en él.

La voz de Blaine de pronto inundó la habitación. Aquellas notas que el joven de los ojos color avellana había cantado se dejaban escuchar ahora por toda la casa, las palabras se colaban en el alma de Sebastian calentándola, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Él sabía que estaba actuando como un demente, pero no había podido evitarlo. Había querido conservar la voz de Blaine, conservar la primera canción que los dos habían compartido. Porque aquello significaba que tenían algo a lo cual llamar suyo, de los dos.

Porque hasta aquella tontería le daba esperanza al joven Smythe, porque quizá era cierto que su vida estaba unida a la de Blaine incluso a pesar de él, y si era así estaba ansioso por tenerlo a su lado cada nuevo día, estaba ansioso por poder ver esa sonrisa mucho, mucho tiempo sin llegar a cansarse de ella. De verdad estaba feliz, y su felicidad tenía nombre: Blaine…

-¿Por qué suspiras como novia primeriza?- dijo una voz haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara, su teléfono volando por los aires y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.- estaba intentando dormir ¿Sabes?

-¡Maldita sea, Satán!- dijo el joven cuando se recobró de la sorpresa- ¿Te costaba mucho avisarme que vendrías a visitarme?

La joven rio divertida al ver el gesto asustado de su hermano y se acercó a él. Santana estaba usando una delicada bata de seda azul que caía de forma perfecta sobre su hermoso cuerpo. Su cabello oscuro estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, haciendo que su rostro fino luciera un poco más pequeño. Sebastian suspiró al verla caminar hacia él. Estaba seguro de que Santana estaba ahí por un motivo muy concreto: ella no era la clase de persona que podía esperar pacientemente por el relato de los acontecimientos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la joven sentándose al lado de Sebastian quien puso el gesto más serio de su colección en su rostro- ¿Mi futuro cuñado es tan ardiente como para causarte todo esto? ¿Suspiros? ¿Ausencia mental? ¿Mirada de quinceañera enamorada? ¡Cielos, Seb! Deberías ver tu cara, ¿Aún sabes tu nombre?

-Sebastian Stefan Smythe- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia- sí, aún sé mi nombre.

-Ok, puedo dejar de preocuparme pero… En serio, Sebastian Stefan Smythe- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia- ¿A quién viste? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Deduzco por esa sonrisa idiota que no puedes ocultar que el hombre es un bombón y te encantó y ya quieres aprovecharte de él? Del uno al diez en mi escala de "traseros dulces", ¿Qué calificación le das?

-Veinte….- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido del gesto de incredulidad de Santana- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-Sebastian…- dijo la chica, comenzando a sentirse un poco preocupada.- ¿Quién demonios es él?

-Es _él_- dijo Sebastian sonriendo abiertamente, la imagen de Blaine volviendo a materializarse en su memoria- es él, Satán, es él…

Santana se quedó seria, contemplando a su hermano que reía con ganas. La verdad es que ella jamás lo había visto de ese modo. Normalmente Sebastian estaba serio, maldiciendo a sus oponentes en los negocios, riéndose con ella de lo ridícula que era la gente que quería congraciarse con ellos, quejándose de su futuro y ahora… ¿Quién era ese hombre joven que reía con un secreto brillando en su mirada esmeraldina? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién había descongelado el corazón de Sebastian Smythe de ese modo, en un momento, de un día para otro? Y sobre todas las cosas… ¿Qué demonios quería decir Sebastian con que era "él"? ¿Él quién y de dónde?

-¿Podrías ser más claro, hermanito?- dijo ella cuando el joven dejó de reír- Empecemos por un nombre ¿Cómo se llama?

-Blaine Devone Anderson- contestó el chico sintiendo aquel nombre como algo dulce en sus labios- él no me dijo su nombre completo, papá me lo dijo…

-Ok…- dijo Santana tratando de no reírse del gesto feliz de su hermano- Blaine, no es un mal nombre, se verá bien en las invitaciones de boda. Ahora ¿Cómo es este Blaine?

-Perfecto- dijo Sebastian haciendo que la chica se quedara seria- es perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-Sebastian- dijo ella un poco confundida- ¿Vienes ebrio? ¿Por qué hablas así de él? pensé que lo odiarías, pensé que estarías pensando todavía en el chico aquel de la banda que… ¡Oh! ¿Es eso? No pero… ¿Es él? ¿Es en serio?

Sebastian asintió y tomando a Santana entre sus brazos comenzó a bailar con ella por toda la habitación. La canción de Blaine seguía sonando en sus oídos, la sentía fluir en todo su cuerpo. Hablar de Blaine con otra persona era genial. Pensar en Blaine era genial y sí, quizá estaba un poco ebrio pero no podía evitarlo. Maldita sea, quizá estaba ilusionándose de más, quizá no estaba poniéndole un dique a sus emociones como solía hacer pero con Blaine no parecía ser necesario.

Santana siguió girando en los brazos de su hermano y a pesar de que quería sonreír no pudo hacerlo. Conocía perfectamente bien aquella sonrisa, conocía perfectamente aquella mirada. Ella también las había tenido un día, y había sufrido. Solo esperaba que aquel Blaine trasero perfecto, hubiera sentido lo mismo que Sebastian, y si no, ella misma se encargaría de mostrarle a aquel bueno para nada la clase de monstro que podía ser. Porque para Santana la familia Smythe era todo lo que tenía, y nadie podía meterse con ellos por perfecto que fuera.

-Ok, ok me ha quedado claro que fue amor a primera vista y que si fuera por ti ya estarías casado- dijo ella haciendo que Sebastian riera y parara los giros- pero… ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así…- dijo ella sin saber cómo explicarlo- tan no tú… tan… ¿Emocionado? Y digo emocionado por no decir algo como "Jodidamente enamorado, perdido, cara de estúpido, romántico idiota".

Sebastian rio y soltó a Santana, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón. No podía responderle nada a la joven que lo miraba cada vez con más suspicacia porque sencillamente él tampoco entendía nada. No sabía que tenía cara de estúpido y la verdad no le importaba. Solo sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar, sentía calor y frío, lo sentía todo sin tener en claro nada. Eso que estaba pasándole estaba más allá de las palabras, no era algo que alguien pudiera explicar fácilmente.

-No lo sé, Satán- dijo al fin el joven- estoy feliz de que sea él. Es encantador, tú también vas a amarlo y él te amará… él es esa clase de persona ¿Sabes? Es perfecto, Santana ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Que no va a lastimarte- dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío- dime que el señor perfecto no va a lastimarte.

-No lo hará- dijo Sebastian con seguridad- no si las cosas siguen así. Santana, debiste mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa… ¡Tiene que ser mío! Eso es todo lo que sé, de verdad es todo lo que sé…

-Será tuyo- dijo la chica sin saber qué más decir- pero… ¿Quieres tomártelo con más calma? Sebastian, no quiero que te hagas daño, eres tan imbécil cuando te enamoras.

-Jamás me he enamorado antes- dijo el joven seriamente.

-Por eso, hablo de esta vez- dijo ella haciéndolo reír- luces como un completo imbécil, y en serio no quiero verte llorando por los rincones si ese chico de dulce trasero resulta… bueno, más le vale que solo te haga gemir de placer y no de dolor. Estoy segura de que no se atreverá a nada cuando me conozca, así que no te preocupes…

-Santana…- dijo él sintiéndose un poco extraño- quien no debe preocuparse eres tú, soy dos meses mayor que tú ¿No? Eso debe contar, sé lo que hago. Sé que esto no será sencillo, sé que a lo mejor Blaine no sintió lo mismo que yo pero… tengo esperanza y tengo tiempo. Estaré bien, juro cambiar mi rostro de imbécil para mañana…

-¡Ja! Como si pudieras hacerlo de verdad- dijo ella tratando de sentirse tan optimista como su hermano- en serio Sebastian, espero que ese chico esté sintiéndose como tú ahora, por su bien y por el tuyo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?- dijo el joven Smythe algo preocupado- Santana, no vayas a asustarlo, por favor. Mira… no sé qué esté pasándome pero no tengo miedo, quizá por primera vez pueda abrir mi corazón con alguien ¿No? Quizá no sea tan malo, Santana, sé por qué me dices todo esto pero… sabes como soy, no voy a detenerme hasta que esto sea real para él y para mí.

-Abrirle el corazón a alguien es un lio, Seb- dijo ella suspirando al escuchar sus palabras y besándolo en la frente antes de levantarse- no puedes evitarlo, pero trata de calmarte un poco ¿Sí? Perfecto o no, tienes que respirar y pensar las cosas, ahora estás en una nube pero ¿Y si te caes? Es por eso que odio toda esa basura del romance, solo espero que sea real para ti, Seb, de verdad lo espero.

-Yo también- dijo Sebastian sintiendo que la realidad se manifestaba ante él de un solo golpe- iré con cuidado, lo juro.

-Me iré a dormir, te dejo solo con tu felicidad…- dijo ella sonriéndole con disculpa- por cierto ¿Cuándo empezaré a trabajar con él?

-El lunes, después de que firme el contrato con nosotros- dijo Sebastian olvidándose de las precauciones al pensar que vería a Blaine de nuevo- después de eso, será todo tuyo.

-Sebastian…- dijo la chica con seriedad- ¿Él ya sabe por qué tenemos que educarlo de este modo? ¿Le has dicho ya de los planes de papá?

-No…- dijo el joven Smythe sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndolo- pero no creo que sea un problema y…

-Sebastian…- dijo Santana suspirando con algo de pesadumbre- en serio espero que no haya ningún problema. Buenas noches hermanito, sueña cosas sucias con el chico perfecto.

La joven se encaminó a su recamara dejando a Sebastian un poco pensativo. Aquello era verdad, no podía decirle a Blaine que tenía que trabajar con Santana si antes no dejaba en claro que aquello obedecía a un plan de su padre, que Maximilian los quería a los dos siendo esposos y que por eso, debía de aprender cosas, cosas acerca del funcionamiento del poder y del mundo de los negocios, de las reglas de etiqueta, refinar a aquel muchacho que después de todo, era sencillo y humilde a pesar de que Sebastian lo consideraba el ser más perfecto de la tierra.

Y él sabía que aquello no iba a ser nada sencillo de decir, mucho menos de escuchar. Pero… Blaine no iba a enojarse ¿O sí? Si lo que había visto en sus ojos color avellana era cierto, Blaine también había sentido aquello ¿Verdad? Aquella conexión innegable que los había inundado toda la noche, aquella luz que parecía rodearlos cuando estaban juntos. Sí, sin duda alguna la idea del matrimonio podría asustar a cualquiera, pero Blaine sería valiente ¿No es así? Quizá podía ser valiente por él, por los dos. Que él supiera Blaine no estaba enamorado de nadie, por lo que su padre había dicho, él ni siquiera había tenido un novio de verdad.

Los labios de Sebastian se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz al pensar aquello. Quizá él podría ser el primero en la vida de Blaine, el primero y el último porque a él la idea de tener que casarse ahora no le molestaba. Quería estar cerca de aquel muchacho, de verdad lo quería a su lado hasta el final de sus días. No le hacía falta saber más, no tenía miedo del futuro. Blaine entendería, Blaine sentiría lo mismo por él. El joven soltó un suspiro satisfecho al pensar en ello y se levantó del sillón para poder ir a su habitación. Sin duda alguna había sido un día largo y la energía que le había dado el encuentro con Blaine poco a poco empezaba a disiparse.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se metió a la regadera dejando que el agua caliente se llevara consigo sus preocupaciones, los resquemores que la plática con Santana le había dejado. No se quedó mucho bajo el agua, simplemente se puso un bóxer oscuro después de secarse y se dirigió a su cómoda cama blanca. Sus ojos miraron el techo y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, eran demasiados recuerdos agradables inundándolo como para ponerse a dudar de todo. Blaine estaría bien, Blaine elegiría quedarse con él, claro que lo haría.

Porque tener la mano de Blaine entre la suya había sido algo maravilloso, no podía esperar para poder abrazarlo, para sostener en sus brazos aquel cuerpo pequeño y delgado, aquellas manos finas sosteniéndose a él, acariciando su espalda. Sebastian se estremeció por la fuerza de aquella imagen preguntándose cómo sería tocar la piel blanca de Blaine, cómo sería sentir la suavidad de aquellos rizos oscuros entre sus dedos, tocarlos una y mil veces, enredar sus manos en ellos mientras sus labios besaban los de Blaine, aquellos labios que tan bien podían cantar, que podían sonreír de aquella forma tierna que él jamás había visto….

El corazón de Sebastian empezó a latir con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba elevando su temperatura con aquel pensamiento, el pensamiento de un beso, porque todo siempre empezaba con un beso, con los labios de Blaine abriéndose para él, su lengua encontrándose con la del pelinegro, derritiéndose con ella, luchando, acariciándola, dios, Sebastian deseaba poder morder aquellos labios que le habían dicho que él era la voz de un sueño, porque Sebastian quería dejar de ser un sueño, quería decirle esas cosas a Blaine de forma presencial, quería decirle que era hermoso. Quería decirle que quería tocarlo hasta hartarse, que quería tocar su piel una y mil veces, que quería tocar su espalda y arañarla, mientras seguía besándolo, mientras Blaine siguiera mirándolo con esos ojos cristalinos donde era tan fácil perderse…

El pene de Sebastian comenzó a punzar debajo de su ropa y el joven tuvo que empezar a tocarse. Las imágenes en su cabeza se volvían cada vez más claras, más insistentes. Blaine seguía besándolo con ansia en su mente, sus pequeños labios bajaban ahora por su cuello, lo succionaban cadenciosamente dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel mientras él se escuchaba gemir porque la boca de Blaine era algo torpe pero aun así malditamente excitante. La mano del joven Smythe seguía bajando y subiendo sobre su miembro totalmente erecto, la sangre de su cuerpo seguía corriendo hacia ese lugar por el solo pensamiento de Blaine besándolo, de Blaine dejando que su boca se enredara en sus pezones, de Blaine besando su vientre, de la boca de Blaine tomando el lugar de su mano, de los labios de Blaine besando la punta de su pene y no sus propios dedos estimulándose, de las manos de Blaine aferrándose a sus caderas mientras Sebastian se dejaba ir en él, tomando aquella boca por completo, jodiéndola, escuchando los gemidos de Blaine y no solo los suyos.

Los movimientos de su mano aceleraron la velocidad, se sentía totalmente caliente, jamás tocarse de ese modo le había parecido tan insuficiente. El joven Smythe comenzó a acariciar sus testículos con la mano izquierda, tratando de sentir un poco de presión en la base, soñando todavía con la idea de que alguna vez serían las caderas de Blaine las que chocarían con aquella piel rugosa que de pronto estaba llena… ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo sería estar dentro de Blaine, cómo sería lamer su ano rosado y acariciar sus nalgas? ¿Cómo sería tener a Blaine Anderson desnudo, encima de él, aquel chico hermoso cabalgando su erección, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole un poco más?

Líquido pre seminal empezó a escurrir desde la punta del miembro de Sebastian, la presión de su mano resbalando por su pene jamás podría compararse con aquello. Seguramente Blaine sería sumamente estrecho, seguramente tendría que tomarlo con cuidado al principio, seguramente Blaine se sonrojaría al tenerlo dentro y lo miraría con esos ojos color avellana ebrios de placer. Sebastian lo besaría despacio antes de empezar a embestirlo, Sebastian acariciaría la erección de Blaine para calmarlo, para hacerle olvidar el dolor y llevarlo a conocer el placer, solo el placer porque la felicidad era el destino de los dos…

Sebastian cerró los ojos, gimiendo un poco alto. Los movimientos de su mano eran ya descontrolados, sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente por la humedad del líquido pre seminal, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su frente perlada de sudor y su bóxer oscuro estaba ya a medio camino sobre sus pantorrillas. "Blaine, oh Blaine", se imaginó diciendo, volvió a ver a aquel chico cabalgándolo, las caderas de Blaine chocando con las suyas, los rizos oscuros del chico pegados a su frente por el sudor, sus labios entreabiertos, rogándole por otro beso, rogándole por otra embestida, rogándole por hacerlo suyo sin ninguna inhibición, invitándolo a correrse dentro de él, invitándolo a hacer que el mundo se desvaneciera en aquel instante donde la vida parecer ser solo aquel relámpago de placer que recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian cuando su mano dejó de acariciar su pene y éste, dejó que el esperma caliente saliera de la punta.

Su respiración entrecortada lo sorprendió. Aquel estallido de placer había sido intenso, intenso pero también insuficiente porque no podía imaginarse ahora cómo sería hacer aquello en realidad. Cómo sería sentir que Blaine temblaba del mismo modo en el que él había temblado, sentir el cuerpo de Blaine estallando encima del suyo, sentir el esperma de Blaine resbalando por su vientre, tocar la piel de Blaine sin salir de él, besarlo con calma, con suavidad, acariciando su cabello húmedo para hacerle saber lo mucho que había disfrutado aquello. Seguramente los ojos color avellana de Blaine brillarían con el fuego de la pasión satisfecha, seguramente los labios de Blaine lo besarían con la misma ternura que había en su sonrisa, y entre nuevos gemidos le pediría que se hundiera en sus entrañas otra vez, le pediría más, le pediría que no se fuera de él jamás…

El joven Smythe soltó un último gemido satisfecho al acariciar la punta de su pene cubierta aún de líquido blanco y sintió un último ramalazo de placer recorriendo cada una de sus células. La visión de Blaine recostado sobre su pecho seguía apareciendo en su mente, el Blaine de aquel ensueño le sonreía no solo con agradecimiento sino con amor, con el amor más puro y brillante que él había visto en los ojos de alguien… Sebastian sonrió satisfecho con la fuerza de aquella imagen, cogió una de las sabanas de la cama y se limpió con calma, dejando que su pene volviera a la normalidad, sabiendo que seguramente sus sueños tomarían el curso de lo que había estado pensando al tocarse.

-Blaine…- susurraron sus labios otra vez cuando se acomodó entre las almohadas de la cama, sintiéndose agotado e infinitamente satisfecho- se mío Blaine, mío…

El joven rio y sintiéndose lleno de fe, volvió a reproducir la canción llenando su alcoba del timbre de voz de Blaine que era una caricia para su alma. Blaine sin duda era una caricia en sí mismo, esa clase de caricia que podía volverlo loco del modo en el que se sentía ahora. Los ojos del joven Smythe se cerraron lentamente, se dejó arrullar por la suavidad de la voz de Blaine diciéndole que él podría ser aquel amor imprevisto que prometía la canción y con esa esperanza, la esperanza de que todo sería real algún día, Sebastian se quedó dormido soñando con ese mundo en el que Blaine y él eran ya uno solo…

* * *

><p>Blaine seguía mirando a su padre con incredulidad, tratando de dilucidar de aquel gesto culpable que ahora estaba en sus ojos color café, si aquellas palabras eran verdad o no porque sin duda alguna debía de tratarse de alguna broma ¿Qué clase de idioteces estaba diciendo Nicholas? ¿Casarse con Sebastian? ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Qué…?<p>

-Blaine, escúchame- dijo su padre un poco asustado pero sin lograr conmover a Blaine como siempre- escúchame, se supone que yo no debí decirte esto, no hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué, papá?- dijo el muchacho tirando su costosa chaqueta nueva- ¿Hasta que yo estuviera listo para saber que me he convertido en el último de tus negocios? ¿Era eso? ¿Cuánto te pagó el padre de Sebastian por venderme a él? ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto?

Nicholas no contestó. Quería gritarle a su hijo que ninguna de aquellas ideas era cierta pero sabía que Blaine tenía razón: lo había vendido, había vendido a su hijo a un hombre rico que le había prometido cambiar su vida para siempre. Blaine tenía razón, lo había usado como una mercancía, lo había vendido al mejor postor. Después de todo no era tan distinto de su último usurero, de hecho era igualito a él: había dejado que Max le pagara por tener a su hijo como si se tratara de un objeto y no de ese muchacho que seguía mirándolo con enojo, incapaz de decirle algo horrible, pero aun así, odiándolo sin poder evitarlo.

-Blaine, no es así- dijo Nick tratando de serenarse- no te estoy vendiendo, yo… Max me prestó dinero, tú lo sabes, él pagó más de lo que yo debía, pagó medio millón de dólares y…

-¿Eso es lo que valgo para ti?- dijo el muchacho sintiéndose profundamente herido por las palabras de su padre- ¿Me vendiste por medio millón de dólares y ropa bonita a ese… a tu amigo? ¿Eso soy yo para ti, papá? ¿Una maldita puta a la que puedes entregar como si nada? Yo sé que no he hecho nada importante de mi vida pero… ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero que tu vida cambie- dijo el hombre sintiéndose demolido por las palabras de Blaine- quiero que tengas lo que mereces y al lado de Sebastian…

-¡Sebastian!- dijo el chico sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba al pensar en el chico aquel- ¿También él lo sabía todo? ¿Él ya sabía que su padre le había comprado a una puta como yo, a un esposo nuevo que presumir? ¿Él… Él planeó todo esto?

-Blaine, cálmate- dijo su padre un poco asustado- no te llames así, tú no eres ninguna…

-¡Lo soy Nicholas, lo soy!- dijo Blaine sintiendo que la rabia lo inundaba de pronto- ¡En eso me has convertido! ¿Pensaste en preguntarme acaso? ¿Lo hiciste? Y contesta mis preguntas, ¿Sebastian sabía esto, lo sabía?

-¿Por qué quieres saber si Sebastian…?

-¡Dímelo!- gritó Blaine haciendo palidecer a su padre con la fuerza de su voz- ¡Dime si él lo sabía, maldita sea!

-Sí, él lo sabe…- dijo Nick y Blaine sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos- siempre lo ha sabido. No fue un plan suyo, todo es cosa de Max, pero Sebastian no puede ser el presidente de los negocios de su padre hasta estar casado… y ellos te eligieron a ti, Blaine, a ti porque Max conoció a tu madre y…

Blaine sintió que sus piernas temblaban, sintió que el coraje lo abandonaba y que de su cuerpo se apoderaba una tristeza enorme, un pesar indescriptible. Así que Sebastian había sido amable con él solo por eso. Sebastian quería un esposo para poder seguir al pie de sus negocios. Todas esas palabras, todas esas sonrisas… todo eso había sido una actuación para que él creyera que se trataba de algo más. Claro que el joven Smythe estaba feliz de verlo, claro que había sido tan encantador con él porque lo necesitaba. Él era la pieza que faltaba en su estrategia, él simplemente sería ese objeto que completaría la colección… ¿Por qué había pensado que alguien como Sebastian se fijaría en él? Aquello era imposible, imposible…

El chico se dejó caer en una de las sillas desvencijada del comedor. Era increíble que aquello fuera lo que más le dolía pero por un momento… por un momento, mirando aquellos ojos verdes, sintiendo la mano de Sebastian sobre la suya se había sentido seguro, se había sentido valiente y valioso porque alguien como aquel chico le decía sin palabras que era alguien especial, alguien digno de ser amado, alguien digno de tener la esperanza de no estar solo de… ¿Por qué, por qué Sebastian había jugado de ese modo despreciable con él? ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas si todo era parte de un plan, si de todos modos él ya estaba vendido? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué le dolía tanto descubrir que nada de lo que había pasado en aquellas horas en la casa de los Smythe era cierto? ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que Sebastian jamás sería como aquella voz de sus sueños, aquella voz que lo hacía feliz? ¿Por qué, por qué había tanta desilusión en su pecho?

Nicholas miró a su hijo, era horrible ver a Blaine en aquel estado. El hombre hubiera preferido que el chico siguiera gritándole, pero aquel chico silencioso y con la mirada rota lo asustaba más que nada en el mundo. Quería decirle un montón de cosas pero sabía que ninguna de ellas funcionaria. Blaine no solo estaba enojado, parecía destruido. Era como si el chico hubiera estado en la nube más alta del cielo y él lo hubiera hecho bajar, caerse y estrellarse en el suelo sin dejar nada que pudiera salvarse. Blaine estaba roto, así se sentía. Roto porque ni su propio padre creía en él, ni su propio padre pensaba que él podría salir adelante solo, sin la ayuda de nadie, sin casarse con nadie, sin depender de un esposo como Sebastian Smythe…

-Blaine…- dijo Nicholas acercándose a él- por favor, perdóname, yo no quería que…

-Tú nunca quieres que las cosas pasen, pero suceden- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos fríamente- tú siempre dices que todo estará bien pero nada es cierto. Te pido que confíes en mí y no lo haces, me pides que confíe en ti y siempre terminas defraudándome. Eres horrible, papá, eres… sabía que yo no era importante para ti pero ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué esto? Lo que más me duele es que para ti no soy más que un objeto, un imbécil con el que siempre puedes jugar como se te da la gana… pues se acabó, Nicholas, se acabó… si tú no crees en mí, yo tampoco puedo seguir creyendo en ti.

-Blaine, no- dijo el hombre sintiendo que su alma se partía en mil pedazos- no, no digas eso, no… yo confío en ti, pero no lo entiendes, lo hice por tu bien, todo fue por tu bien…

-Tú no haces nada por nadie que no seas tú- dijo el chico haciendo palidecer a su padre- incluso cuando mamá estaba enferma no dejaste de hacer estupideces y ¿Adivina quién tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo? No me digas que es por mi bien, no me digas eso, puedo ser paciente pero no soy un estúpido ¿entiendes? No lo soy…

-Claro que no hijo- dijo Nick a punto de echarse a llorar- no eres eso pero… ¡Blaine! Es una oportunidad única en la vida, ¿Por qué no la tomas? Sebastian no te fue del todo indiferente, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Eso puede incluso asegurar el futuro de tu banda ¿No lo ves?

-¿También lo de la banda es parte del plan?- dijo el joven sonriendo despectivamente- ¿Sebastian hizo eso para tener a su futuro esposo estúpido cerca de él?

-¡No! ¡No, claro que no!- dijo Nick feliz de poder responder algo con sinceridad- no, eso fue una casualidad, Sebastian no planeó nada, él… Blaine, él de verdad está interesado en ti, no es todo por la boda, estoy seguro de que no, eres tú, se trata de ti…

-Eso no cambia nada- dijo Blaine luchando por no sentir esperanza por las palabras de su padre- soy una mercancía y Sebastian es mi dueño ¿No? Voy a renunciar a esto Nicholas, no quiero estar cerca de él… no quiero estar cerca de ti, ni de ninguno de tus amigos, de hecho…

-¡Blaine!- dijo el hombre al borde de un ataque de pánico- Blaine no puedes, no puedes dejarme, Max no lo permitirá… ¡Blaine! ¡Hijo!

-No quiero ser tu hijo- dijo el joven haciendo que su padre soltara un gemido lastimero- ve y dile a tu amigo millonario que te compre a otro, otro que pueda sentirse feliz con un padre como tú, apuesto a que puede hacerlo. Solo te pido que no vendas a Cooper a cambio ¡Oh! ¡Pero Cooper es tu hijo el universitario, claro! ¿Cómo podrías vender al único orgullo de tu vida? ¡Para eso está el inútil de Blaine, el estúpido de Blaine, Blaine la puta que tiene ahora un marido millonario! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Vete al diablo Nicholas, vete al diablo!

El joven Anderson se levantó de la silla y echó a correr hacia la salida de su casa. Podía escuchar todavía los gritos de su padre. El joven trató de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero era imposible, de nada le servía ser fuerte. El chico corrió entre las calles oscuras y llenas de basura sin tener claro un rumbo. Solo quería irse lejos. Se sentía humillado, utilizado, menos que un objeto sobre el que todos podían decidir, un objeto que su padre ¡Su propio padre, maldita sea!, había vendido. Él ya sabía que había sido un error pensar que su vida podía cambiar, él ya sabía que no podía haber nada tan bueno para él, tanta perfección no podía ser cierta. Porque quizá lo de la banda era real pero Sebastian no lo era y aquello dolía más que nada…

Porque era estúpido, porque era idiota sentirse así pero había un agujero en su corazón donde hasta entonces había estado guardando la sonrisa de Sebastian Smythe sin saberlo. Pero aquello era un engaño, un engaño que había sido hermoso por unas horas pero que no sería otra cosa jamás. Blaine corrió más a prisa, solo quería irse de ahí, encontrar un lugar donde pudiera volver a sentirse como un ser humano, encontrar un lugar donde contar hasta diez fuera suficiente para poder volver a sonreír.

El joven corrió y corrió hasta llegar al parque desierto. Sus pulmones quemaban en su pecho y el aire fresco de la noche hizo que se estremeciera. Se quedó parado delante de un árbol muy alto y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos. Había tenido que soportar muchas cosas en su vida pero nada como aquello, nada como aquella herida que su padre había abierto en su pecho. Su padre, su única familia… ¿Por qué lo había usado de ese modo? ¿Por qué?

Blaine se calmó un poco después de varios minutos. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y buscando en sus bolsillos unas pocas monedas, empezó a caminar en busca de un teléfono público. Tenía que hablar con alguien, no con Sam, no quería darle preocupaciones como esa ahora. Tenía que hablar con la única familia que le quedaba, él sabría qué hacer, él siempre sabía qué hacer cuando a él se le terminaban todas las opciones. Cooper, necesitaba a Cooper, necesitaba oír la voz segura y fuerte de su hermano mayor.

El joven encontró un teléfono de monedas a la vuelta de la esquina. Él sabía que era tarde pero esperaba que su hermano estuviera despierto. Lo necesitaba, si Cooper no le respondía era más que seguro que se derrumbaría y no quería hacerlo. Odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba sentirse despojado de todo. El joven introdujo las monedas después de marcar el número de Cooper, lo sabía de memoria. El teléfono empezó a timbrar y una voz somnolienta le contestó del otro lado de la línea al cuarto tono.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz de su hermano, infundiéndole valor de pronto.

-Cooper…- dijo Blaine con la voz rota, haciendo que del otro lado de la línea su hermano mayor se levantara de la cama sobresaltado.

-¿Blainey?- dijo el otro chico realmente preocupado- ¿Blaine, estás bien hermano? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Cooper, ya no sé qué hacer, todo es un desastre- dijo el joven tratando de no volver a llorar- mi vida es un desastre ¿Qué hago, Cooper? ¿Qué demonios está esperando el mundo de mí?

-¿Qué te hizo papá esta vez?- dijo el mayor de los dos soltando un suspiro- y no me digas que nada, sé que esto tiene que ver con él… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo papá para poder romperte por fin?

Blaine soltó un quejido ahogado y Cooper tuvo ganas de teletrasnportarse hasta el lugar donde su hermano menor estaba llorando seguramente. En aquel instante, mientras Blaine empezaba a contarle todo, desde lo ocurrido con el último prestamista hasta aquel estúpido plan de boda al que su padre lo había entregado, Cooper sintió rabia y pena a partes iguales. Odiaba hacerle eso a Blaine, él siempre había sabido que no solo su padre tenía la culpa de aquello. Cooper también se sentía culpable porque era injusto que Blaine no tuviera nada simplemente para que él pudiera tener algo.

A veces, el mayor de los Anderson tenía que repetirse mil veces al día que la vida de su hermano pequeño cambiaría cuando él pudiera graduarse. Pero ahora, ahora que Blaine lloraba diciéndole que su padre lo odiaba al grado de venderlo a quien fuera, sentía que debía de hacer algo, no podía dejar a Blaine a la deriva, no podía soltarlo.

-¿Qué hago Cooper?- dijo Blaine cuando terminó de relatarle todo- Dime qué hago, siempre he sabido qué hacer sin preguntarle a nadie pero ahora no puedo, de verdad no puedo.

-Lo sé, lo sé Blaine- dijo el chico- mira… mantente alejado de papá ¿Quieres? Tendré un par de días libres en una semana, iré a verte, iré a hablar con papá. Esto no puede seguir así, él no tiene derecho a pedirte nada de esa naturaleza pero… Blaine, ¿Estás seguro de que no le interesas a ese chico Sebastian de verdad?

-Totalmente seguro- dijo Blaine sintiendo que su corazón dolía otra vez- esta noche él fue encantador pero… estoy seguro de que estaba fingiendo.

-No lo sé, Blaine- dijo Cooper con seriedad- mira… por lo que me cuentas, creo que él se interesó en ti cuando te vio cantar en el bar de Riley, y en ese entonces él no sabía que tú eras a quien su padre había elegido como futuro esposo ¿No? Además, Blainey… no puedes renunciar al contrato de tu banda, no puedes huir de eso, vas a tener que estar cerca de Sebastian Smythe.

-Pero no quiero…- dijo Blaine estremeciéndose un poco ante esas palabras- de verdad no quiero.

-Blaine, ya no eres un niño- dijo su hermano con paciencia- mira… tienes que encontrar la forma de estar cerca de él sin hacerte daño y sin perjudicar a tus amigos. Blaine, si ese contrato solo te involucrara a ti estaría bien, pero no es así, hay tres personas que dependen de él aparte de ti ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí…- dijo el joven sin pensarlo.

-Ok, haz lo que te digo- dijo Cooper- ¿Confías en ti, Blaine?

-No sé…- dijo el joven con tristeza- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mí si nadie más lo hace?

-Los demás no importamos- dijo Cooper hablándole con suavidad a su hermano- tú eres el único que debe confiar en sí mismo. Blaine, no renuncies al sueño que has tenido toda la vida por las estupideces de papá ¿Sí? Ya sabes cómo es él, no estoy justificándolo, lo que ha hecho ahora es una aberración pero, si él no pudo confiar en ti, ese es su problema. Yo creo en ti, Blainey, y apuesto a que los chicos de tu banda también y aunque te cueste creerlo, estoy seguro de que ese Sebastian también debió haber visto algo valioso en ti. Tienes que luchar por este sueño en contra de todos ¿Entiendes? Demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes hacerlo, demuéstrales a todos que eres un artista. Yo veo eso en ti desde que tienes cinco años, Blainey… sé que no es bastante, pero tu hermano mayor siempre apostará por ti.

- Cooper…- dijo el chico sintiéndose reconfortado- ¿De verdad vas a volver a casa unos días?

-Sí, y después de que hable con papá, será mejor que tú también lo hagas- dijo el joven soltando un suspiro- sé que estabas enojado y que por eso le dijiste todas esas cosas pero… debió haber sido horrible para Nick oírlas. Él te quiere, Blaine, es solo que él tampoco sabe cómo resolver las cosas cuando todo se pone complicado…

-¿Tratas de decirme que soy igual a él?- dijo Blaine con desanimo.

-No, claro que no- dijo Cooper riendo un poco- solo quiero decirte que nadie es perfecto y que ese hombre imperfecto es tu padre a pesar de todo. Cuando te sientas capaz de perdonarlo, hazlo… no puedes sentir rencor por él toda la vida, eso no es bueno para nadie.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, Coop- dijo Blaine suspirando profundamente- pero bueno, ya no te molestaré más, hermano mayor. Gracias por escucharme, te amo Coop…

-Te amo, Blaine- dijo el otro chico con calma- ¿Tienes a dónde ir ahora? Ve con Sam, de seguro que él estará encantado de tenerte en su casa unos días.

-Sí, tengo un lugar- dijo Blaine pensando en una casa cercana a esa zona del parque- gracias por todo Cooper, de verdad no quería que me escucharas en ese estado.

-Para eso crearon a los hermano mayores, bobo- dijo el chico riendo con más alegría- cuídate Blaine, te veré en unos días, y trata de calmarte ¿Vale?

-Vale, te veo pronto Coop- dijo Blaine sintiéndose un poco más calmado.

El chico colgó el teléfono y el fresco aire de la noche revolvió sus cabellos cuando empezó a caminar. Ahora tenía mil cosas más en las cuales pensar porque hasta ese entonces solo había estado buscando la mejor alternativa para él sin pensar en los otros. Él no quería ser el final de la banda desastre pero tampoco se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Sebastian sabiendo que él había sido parte de aquel horrible plan. Y es que Cooper tenía razón, el trabajo era trabajo. Quizá tenía que aprender a ser tan frío como lo había sido aquel muchacho y empezar a hacer las cosas en nombre de los negocios. Al final de cuentas, ya no tendría que preocuparse por lastimar o no a Sebastian porque a ese chico nada le importaba.

Hombre de negocios, eso era en lo que Blaine tenía que transformarse. Un hombre de negocios incapaz de sonreírle a aquellos ojos verdes que por unas horas lo habían hecho sentirse especial. Un hombre de negocios que no sintiera que su corazón cantaba cada vez que Sebastian Smythe decía cualquier cosa con aquella voz salida de un sueño, de su más hermoso sueño. Pero en el mundo humano, los sueños jamás duran y era hora de despertarse de aquella ilusión. Los hombres de negocios no tenían derecho a sentir nada de aquello. Si Sebastian estaba intentando no perder su empresa casándose con él, Blaine se encargaría también de salvar su sueño porque aquella oportunidad, quizá, era lo único honesto que Sebastian podía darle.

Y quizá estaba bien así. De todos modos él no quería saber nada de amor ni de nada que no fuera la música y firmar aquel contrato el lunes, dejando en claro, por supuesto, que él jamás aceptaría estar inmiscuido en aquella locura que su padre y el padre de Sebastian habían planeado para los dos…

El joven se descubrió de pronto en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Kurt Hummel. Había querido ir ahí desde el principio sin saber muy bien por qué, es decir, él y Kurt apenas se conocían. Y quizá era por eso, ya no quería hablar más del asunto y la casa de Sam quedaba muy lejos y él estaba cansado y harto y solo quería dormir. Él sabía que tal vez Kurt no estaría muy feliz de verlo a aquellas horas, pero solo quería un lugar para pasar la noche, quería ponerse a contar hasta diez en un lugar tranquilo y él sabía que Kurt podía darle eso al menos. El joven subió los escalones hacia la puerta de su compañero en la banda y tocó el timbre una vez, sorprendiéndose de que Kurt abriera inmediatamente, totalmente vestido, dejándole en claro a Blaine que el joven aquel no había estado durmiendo tampoco.

-¿Blaine?- dijo el chico enfocando sus ojos azules en los ojos llorosos del otro joven, sintiendo un extraño tirón en el corazón al darse cuenta de que Blaine había llorado- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el joven tratando de sonreír y fallando miserablemente en el intento- no me siento bien y tengo problemas en mi casa y corrí hasta aquí y… ¿Puedo, Kurt? No voy a molestarte, te lo juro…

Kurt asintió un poco preocupado, sin agregar más. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y dejó que Blaine entrara. Quería hacerle un montón de preguntas a Blaine pero no podía, no se sentía con derecho. En aquellos días ellos habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero no por eso se sentía cercano a él, mucho menos después del escándalo en el bar de Riley. El joven Hummel soltó un suspiro cansado y cerró la puerta. Había estado esperando a que le llevaran la cena hasta su casa y nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Blaine Anderson llegaría a pedirle refugio.

Porque por el gesto abatido y la mirada triste del muchacho, era más que obvio que eso era lo que Blaine estaba buscando, un refugio, un lugar donde sentarse a seguir llorando aquellas lagrimas que brillaban en sus ojos color avellana negándose a salir, negándose a hacer ese viaje desde aquellos ojos hasta las mejillas pálidas de aquel joven que por algún extraño motivo, siempre terminaba conmoviendo el corazón de Kurt.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Kurt sentándose frente a él en la sala, tratando de romper el hielo entre los dos- yo estaba esperando a que la comida llegara pero umh… ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

-No Kurt, está bien- dijo Blaine logrando sonreírle con tristeza- de verdad está bien. Solo, solo dame un minuto ¿Quieres?

Kurt asintió y Blaine volvió a sonreírle antes de cerrar los ojos. Era una tontería pero de verdad necesitaba contar hasta diez para sentirse mejor, aquel ritual siempre había funcionado, tenía que funcionar aquella vez. Además, de verdad no quería molestar a Kurt, no quería que él lo viera así porque le daba vergüenza que alguien como él supiera que era débil, que podían romperlo tan fácilmente.

Los números empezaron a sonar dentro de la mente de Blaine, y a medida que la cuenta seguía su curso nada cambiaba, aquel vacío seguía en su corazón, la rabia y la culpa contra su padre aumentaron al recordar todo lo que le había gritado y el recuerdo de los ojos color verde de Sebastian, mirándolo como lo habían mirado, terminó por quebrar su concentración. No podía, de verdad no podía con todo aquello y se odiaba por eso.

Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar pos sus mejillas y Kurt se sintió intranquilo también. Odiaba ver llorar a la gente, no porque pensara que fuera estúpido, él sabía que Blaine debía de tener buenos motivos para derrumbarse así, sino porque él jamás había sabido cómo consolar el llanto, vamos, habían pasado siglos desde que él mismo se hubiera echado a llorar.

Blaine abrió los ojos de pronto y limpiando el agua que había en sus mejillas se levantó del sillón, tratando de que Kurt no lo viera así. Pero es que el dolor era tanto, la rabia era tanta y su cuerpo era tan pequeño. Su corazón parecía a punto de reventar de dolor y también de pena. Y es que él no entendía por qué todo siempre tenía que ser tan difícil, por qué lo que a otros no les costaba nada para él siempre tenía que tener un precio exorbitante.

Blaine se quedó quieto frente a la ventana tratando de controlarse de nuevo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentirse de aquel modo, sí, su padre siempre estaba decepcionándolo y metiéndolo en problemas pero nunca en uno tan estúpido y doloroso como aquel. Porque en realidad sus problemas apenas estaban empezando, estaba seguro de que no todo terminaría mandando al diablo a Sebastian Smythe y a su familia.

Y se sentía tan pequeño, tan falto de todo, como una hoja al viento que va a la deriva del otoño sin saber dónde terminará estrellándose la fragilidad de todo su ser. Y las malditas lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo, y los ojos de Kurt Hummel seguían mirándolo, petrificado de miedo y de impotencia porque jamás había tenido que consolar a nadie, ni siquiera a Elliot. Pero aquel chico estaba tan triste, Blaine estaba tan triste y tan solo…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Kurt se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia donde el cuerpo de Blaine seguía estremeciéndose entre sollozos. El joven Hummel se sentía torpe y temeroso, porque así nos sentimos todos cuando estamos frente al país de las lágrimas, pero también sabía que tenía que sostener a Blaine o aquel chico terminaría en el suelo, roto, sin poder volver a levantarse de nuevo, sin poder volver a sonreír. Y aquel pensamiento, el de no volver a ver la sonrisa serena de Blaine Anderson sonaba tan despreciable y triste, que Kurt se apresuró a tomar al chico entre sus brazos, sin decirle nada, simplemente se aferró a él y a su cuerpo tembloroso para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que él no era más que un desconocido, pero que no estaba solo.

Blaine sintió calor de pronto, la sensación de estar cayendo en un abismo sin final se detuvo cuando los brazos de Kurt se aferraron a él con fuerza, cuando su cabeza quedó a la altura del corazón del otro chico, calmándolo con el sonido de los latidos regulares y firmes. Era increíble que aquello pudiera suceder, pero parecía ser que los brazos de Kurt lo habían salvado, lo habían detenido justo a tiempo para no estrellarse en el suelo de una buena vez. Y entonces Blaine entendió que había encontrado aquel refugio que había ido a buscar, y cerrando los ojos, abandonándose a la cercanía de Kurt Hummel, empezó a contar de nuevo, sintiendo esta vez que el ritual surtía efecto, que las cosas no eran tan graves como parecían, que él hallaría una solución para todo aquel enredo. Cuando llegó hasta diez, las manos de Kurt Hummel acariciaban su espalda haciéndole sentir paz, paz y tranquilidad pero sobre todo eso, fuerza, toda la fuerza que había perdido en aquellos oscuros minutos donde su vida parecía no tener sentido.

-Gracias- dijo Blaine después de un rato, sintiendo que los brazos de Kurt lo soltaban lentamente- de verdad lo siento, yo no quería que tú tuvieras que ver esto y…

-No te preocupes- dijo Kurt sintiéndose extraño al soltar al chico- a todos nos pasa alguna vez, pero Blaine…

-¿Qué?- dijo el pelinegro mirando los ojos azules de Kurt que bajaron al suelo cuando se encontraron de nuevo con aquella luz que había vuelto a sus pupilas.

-Sé que no tienes que contarme nada, pero…- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso- ¿Qué te pasó? Si no quieres decirme está bien, pero… ¿Quién te dañó así? Es decir, tú no eres así, o no sé… es decir, cuando yo te grité todas esas cosas en el bar de Riley tú solo sonreíste con disculpa, ni siquiera me gritaste aunque lo merecía y sé que este no es el momento para hablar de eso pero… ¿Por qué dejaste que te dañaran así? Blaine… ¿Qué pasó?

-Muchas cosas horribles, Kurt- dijo el muchacho con tristeza- y sí eres alguien, de hecho debo contarte todo, a ti y a la banda porque aunque no quiera, esto nos incumbe a todos… No, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Tienes razón, yo no soy así pero lo de hoy fue demasiado y… ya estoy bien, solo gracias por…

-¿De verdad estás bien?- dijo Kurt - es decir… mira, sé que hemos tenido el peor de los comienzos una y otra vez: te atropellé, te grité, casi hago que aquel contrato se vaya al carajo pero… ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos hacer que este sea nuestro verdadero inicio?

Blaine sonrió con alegría a aquellas palabras y asintió provocando que el corazón de Kurt diera un vuelco. Y es que él jamás había sentido aquella paz, la paz de saber que había cambiado el estado de ánimo de alguien haciendo tan poco en realidad. Además, la sonrisa de Blaine era tan cálida, tan sincera. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dado por hablar de un comienzo… ¿El comienzo de qué? ¿Por qué quería que algo empezara entre Blaine y él? Kurt sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos sentimientos confusos de su alma… ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Había pensado la palabra "sentimientos"?

-Este sin duda alguna debe ser un buen comienzo- dijo Blaine haciendo que el otro joven sintiera mariposas no solo en el estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo- de verdad gracias, Kurt… ¿Puedo pedirte algo más, solo una cosa más?

-Lo que sea- dijo Kurt sorprendiéndose de la velocidad a la que había respondido aquello- es decir, si está en mis manos…

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?- dijo Blaine un poco apenado- sé que estabas trabajando y no quiero molestarte pero, no tengo a dónde ir y… ¿Puedo? Me quedaré en la cocina, solo necesito descansar ¿Por favor? Ya estoy bien pero me siento cansado y no quiero molestarte más, de hecho, perdóname por haber venido pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar y…

-Quédate en mi habitación- dijo Kurt sintiendo que sus palabras habían sonado un poco mal- es decir…. Yo me quedaré en la sala, estaba yo… pues… seguiré trabajando, es posible que no duerma hoy y… por eso, quédate en mi habitación.

-No es necesario, Kurt- dijo Blaine sintiendo un poco de nervios- de verdad. Si quieres puedo quedarme en la cocina y…

-He dicho que dormirás en mi cama- dijo Kurt sabiendo que aquello había sonado peor- es decir… anda, ven conmigo.

Y sin más dilación, Kurt tomó a Blaine del brazo y lo dirigió hacia su alcoba, una espaciosa habitación blanca cuyo único color distinto era el carmesí de las almohadas y los libros que llenaban una de las paredes de forma completa. Blaine soltó un sonido sorprendido, era un poco intimidante para él estar en una habitación como aquella, y además, era la habitación de Kurt Hummel y olía a él y era todo tan él.

-Acuéstate cuando quieras, de verdad no debes preocuparte por nada- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- voy a llamarle a Sam y a Elliot para que vengan en la mañana. Blaine, si lo que te puso así nos incumbe a todos, es mejor que lo digas sin guardarte nada ¿está bien? Somos compañeros Blaine y quizá Elliot tenga razón… tenemos que empezar a ser amigos también y los amigos confían los unos en los otros ¿No? Descansa ahora, te veré por la mañana.

Blaine solo pudo sonreír a aquellas palabras y Kurt salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más a lo ya dicho. El joven de los ojos color avellana suspiró y con algo de vergüenza todavía, se sentó sobre la bien tendida cama de Kurt que se sentía suave y cálida. En realidad se sentía como un intruso en aquella habitación, pero el cansancio era mucho. Aquella noche había sentido más cosas de las que hubiera podido imaginar y solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo, al menos de lo que le hacía daño. Porque ahora Kurt le había hecho ver que no todo estaba perdido, que valía la pena seguir en pie por los nuevos amigos y por Sam. Todo lo demás podía faltarle, pero la idea de alcanzar un sueño con gente que sí podía quererlo de verdad era algo reconfortante.

El muchacho se sacó los zapatos nuevos con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, cerrando sus ojos al instante, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo iba cayendo poco a poco en un sueño cálido que lo apartaba de las preocupaciones del día y las del porvenir. Necesitaba aquello, necesitaba descansar para volver a ser el Blaine de siempre y no el Blaine herido que había llegado a aquella casa sintiendo que le habían cortado las alas de un solo tajo.

Y el sueño de Blaine se llenó de luz de pronto y la misma voz, la voz de Sebastian Smythe lo inundó todo y aquella vez Blaine también vio su rostro, sus ojos verdes impidiéndole huir, sus ojos verdes rogándole que se quedara y palabras nuevas saliendo de aquellos labios que le sonreían, que le rogaban que lo escuchara. Y Blaine no podía huir, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía huir porque no quería estar lejos de aquella voz, no aunque fuera lo más conveniente… además, Sebastian seguía sonriendo, y en aquel sueño era fácil creerle y aquellas palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez: _"Yo voy a protegerte, yo voy a amarte… tienes que confiar en mí, tienes que aprender a verme como soy realmente. Blaine, tienes que creerme…"_

El muchacho se movió inquieto en su sueño, y Kurt, quien había ido a su habitación a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, no pudo evitar estremecerse también. Pensando que a lo mejor Blaine tenía frío, el chico sacó una manta del closet y la puso encima del cuerpo de Blaine que seguía moviéndose como si quisiera irse del lugar en el que estaba, como si quisiera huir sin poder lograrlo o sin poder decidirlo.

Kurt suspiró y contempló en silencio el rostro dormido de Blaine sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él. Se sentía conmovido y preocupado pero también curioso. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Blaine, pero sí sabía que no quería que volviera a repetirse. Aquel chico no podía volver a sentirse triste, nunca jamás, no… No al menos que él estuviera ahí para poder abrazarlo como lo había hecho antes… Kurt sintió que su cuerpo temblaba con aquella revelación y dedicándole una última mirada a Blaine, salió de su alcoba con la sensación de que esa noche sí que había empezado algo nuevo con aquel chico aunque ahora mismo, no supiera muy bien qué nombre darle…

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces era verdad y el jefe quiere todo contigo?- preguntó Elliot totalmente perplejo.<p>

Blaine asintió a la pregunta y el chico soltó un silbido sorprendido. Mientras tanto, Sam y Kurt seguían mirándolo sin poder creerlo del todo, aquella historia era demasiado rara e idiota como para ser verdad. Sam puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine, haciéndole saber que entendía perfectamente que se hubiera sentido tan mal con todo aquello. El joven Evans sabía que el padre de Blaine no era un padre tan bueno, pero jamás pensó que llegaría al extremo de vender a su propio hijo.

Por otro lado, Kurt Hummel no sabía qué demonios sentir. Aquel petulante productor musical seguía cayéndole peor con cada minuto que pasaba. No le bastaba con haber arruinado a su banda, ahora resultaba que también quería destruir la vida de la que, aquella noche, había sido su razón para darles un contrato: Blaine. Para Kurt nada de aquello tenía sentido, pero se alegró infinitamente cuando el joven Anderson dijera que él no estaba interesado para nada en aquel maldito matrimonio, aunque su voz sonó triste al contarles que en realidad Sebastian había sido agradable con él.

-¿Y estás seguro que podremos trabajar en paz?- dijo Kurt tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo que decía- es decir, estoy seguro de que el señor Smythe no va a detenerse con sus planes, ¿Y si te amenaza o algo para que aceptes su propuesta?

-Creo que tengo que hablar con él, puedo hacerlo el lunes- dijo Blaine tratando de no sentirse asustado ante ese pensamiento- les juro que los planes que él tenga conmigo, no interferirán con la banda. Sebastian es un hombre de negocios, entenderá bien cuando le explique esto en su idioma ¿No?

Blaine bajó los ojos al suelo, sin poder evitar sentir el dolor de decir aquello. Estaba intentando ser indiferente, estaba intentando que de verdad aquello no lo afectara de más, pero era imposible. Sebastian le dolía, le dolía haber perdido la posibilidad de… bueno, la posibilidad de que aquello fuera posible y no solo parte de un negocio y…

-Blainey…- dijo Sam dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que le pasaba a su amigo- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás enfrentar a Sebastian? Es decir, creo que tú estabas un poco deslumbrado por él y debes estar confundido y… ¿Estás seguro también de que Sebastian solo está siguiendo las órdenes de su padre? No sé, a mí me parece que es algo más y…

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace por órdenes de su padre!- dijo Kurt sorprendiéndolos a todos, pero no le había gustado que Sam empezara a defender al hombre aquel- es decir… ustedes no vieron cómo llegó Blaine ayer, fue… fue horrible. Perdóname Sam, sé que tú lo conoces mejor pero ¿Por qué le das falsas esperanzas?

-¿Te preocupas por Blaine?- dijo Sam sin poder evitar sonreír de forma sorprendida- Ok, eso es nuevo.

-Ayer le dije a Blaine que deberíamos intentar ser amigos- dijo Kurt tratando de no sonrojarse por la mirada traviesa que Elliot estaba dedicándole- y de verdad no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie, ayer me sentí tan imbécil, no sabía qué hacer…

-Hiciste mucho por mí- dijo Blaine haciendo que Kurt sonriera encantado y palideciera después al sentir la mirada burlona de los otros dos muchachos- y creo que él tiene razón, debemos ser amigos.

-O más que amigos- dijo Elliot guiñándole un ojo a Blaine- aunque no sé Blainey, cada vez estoy sintiendo que tengo más competencia ¿Verdad, Kurt?

-¿Qué?- dijo Kurt tratando de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo.

-Que estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Elliot echándose a reír- hay que ser amigos, pero solo amigos por ahora ¿Está bien? Aunque sigue sin gustarme la idea de que ese Sebastian quiera casarse a la primera contigo, Blainey, el muy maldito desconsiderado, yo te vi primero.

-Yo lo vi primero- dijo Kurt de pronto, haciéndolos reír a todos- bueno, no es cierto, en realidad fue Sam.

-Como sea- dijo el joven Evans riéndose de aquella platica- pero Elliot tiene razón, esa idea del matrimonio puede traernos muchos problemas, más a ti Blainey.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo el pelinegro suspirando con cansancio- es por eso que tengo que hablar con él, dejarle en claro que esa boda no será real, que debe de aceptar eso y hacer que su padre lo entienda también. Quizá lo entienda…

-O quizá no- dijo Elliot de forma pensativa- quizá haya que dejarle en claro que Blaine no será para él de otra forma…

El joven Gilbert sonrió de forma traviesa y los chicos lo miraron un tanto preocupados. Y es que Elliot estaba seguro de que Sebastian Smythe no se detendría con nada de lo que Blaine dijera y además, sentía que podía lograr que algo más pasara si aquellos chicos estaban de acuerdo con él. Quizá su idea era una locura, pero no podía pensar en nada mejor y además, quería saber hasta dónde llegaban los acontecimientos que seguramente desataría todo aquel plan descabellado.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Elliot?- dijo Kurt observando la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo.

-Pienso, que Blainey tiene que casarse…- dijo el joven haciendo que todo mundo lo mirara con palpable desprecio.

-¿Con Sebastian Smythe?- dijo Kurt fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

-No, contigo…- dijo Elliot y todos los chicos ahí reunidos pensaron que Elliot había perdido la cabeza completamente.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?- dijo Kurt sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Escuchen, escuchen primero- dijo Elliot al notar que Blaine estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- miren: no creo que Sebastian Smythe se convenza de que no quieres casarte con él al menos que le des pruebas de ello. Si ya estás casado, él no puede casarse contigo ¿No es así? Podemos hacer de cuenta que tú y Kurt se amaban desde hace meses, años y que cuando te enteraste de que tu padre quería casarte por conveniencia, no pudiste soportarlo y decidiste casarte de una vez por todas con el amor de tu vida…

-¿Y por qué Kurt?- dijo Sam sonriendo divertido, aunque el plan de Elliot era una locura, podría funcionar para salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de aquella familia loca que quería convertirlo en el esposo de su nuevo jefe.

-Pues porque tenemos que evitar que el esposo de mentira de Blainey se enamore de él de verdad- dijo Elliot sintiéndose el ser más brillante e inteligente del planeta- es decir… hacemos esto para salvar a Blaine de algo que no quiere y para salvarnos a nosotros de la ruina, pero, evidentemente ninguno de nosotros quiere saber nada de matrimonio todavía. Yo estoy totalmente enamorado de Blainey ¡Oh demonios, acabo de confesártelo Blaine, perdona que no haya sido más romántico!- el chico sonrió encantadoramente hacia Blaine quien seguía mirándolo con franca incredulidad- por eso no puedo ser yo, ni tú tampoco Sam, a veces es fácil que los amigos se enamoren los unos de los otros…. Lo que nos deja a Kurt como la mejor opción, este chico tiene corazón de hielo, no puede enamorarse de nadie, ni siquiera de ti Blainey…

-¡Estás absolutamente loco, Gilbert!- dijo Kurt sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho con la sola idea de… de casarse con Blaine, aunque fuera de mentira.

-No, no estoy loco- dijo Elliot sonriendo triunfantemente- es nuestra mejor opción. Pero si no quieren hacerlo, está bien… Solo no me invites a tu boda con el jefe Blainey, mi corazón no podría soportarlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio después de escuchar a Elliot. Blaine sentía que aquella idea traería más problemas de los que resolvería, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que Sebastian no escucharía razones, no estaba en la naturaleza de un hombre de negocios y además…. Además de verdad quería demostrarle al joven Smythe que él era un chico con decisiones propias, quería demostrarle a todos que no era un objeto y si aquella locura le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Por qué no?

Por otro lado, Kurt miraba alterativamente a Elliot y a Blaine. Aquella idea era de sobra estúpida pero aunque le costara admitirlo quizá funcionaría, además, todo era una mentira, solo eso y… y además quería molestar a Sebastian Smythe, quería que aquel pretencioso sintiera lo que era perder algo que ya contaba como suyo, algo que quizá, sería imposible recuperar otra vez. Y en serio quería salvar a Blaine de él, quería salvar a la banda, quería estar cerca de Blaine Anderson y mantenerlo lejos de Sebastian Smythe…

-Ok, hagámoslo- dijo Kurt y todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos de par en par con aquella declaración- es una locura, es una estupidez pero… creo que es la mejor opción ¿Tú qué opinas, Blaine?

El joven de los ojos color avellana suspiró profundamente antes de contestar. Sí, aquello era una idiotez pero quería asegurarse de que Sebastian entendiera que lo único que podía haber entre ellos dos era una relación de trabajo. Sí, todo mundo había tenido planes para él, pero nadie contaba con que él mismo pudiera hacer los propios. El chico quería darle una lección a todos se había terminado el Blaine que soportaba todo resignadamente, se había terminado el Blaine paciente y maduro que podía aguantarlo todo. Era hora de jugar sucio, del modo en el que todos habían jugado con él: su padre, el padre de Sebastian, Sebastian…

-Hagámoslo- dijo Blaine, pensando en que de ese modo podría enfrentar mejor al joven Smythe y a todo lo que le había provocado- locura o no, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron divertidos y Elliot se levantó del sillón diciendo que tenían mucho que hacer. Después de todo, mentira o no, había una boda que preparar…


	5. We got married

******Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. We got married.<strong>

"_Ya puedes decirle a tu amigo que no le pertenezco papá. Acabo de unir mi vida a la persona que amo… ahora sabes lo que se siente que alguien que se supone que te ama decida por ti, ¿Verdad?"_

Nick miraba el mensaje en su celular sin verlo realmente. Desde que había llegado minutos atrás su cuerpo parecía haber perdido el espíritu. Quería gritar, llorar o matarse pero ninguna de esas opciones era posible al haberse quedado congelado, ajeno a todo, sintiéndose un ser muerto en vida porque eso es lo que era.

La foto de Blaine al lado de aquel otro chico que acompañaba al mensaje era algo irreal. Vamos, Blaine jamás le había hablado de alguien, él nunca mencionaba nada de… ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿De verdad amaba a ese otro chico de ojos azules, que ciertamente era guapo, pero que parecía no hacerlo feliz del todo? Porque aunque ellos dos estaban tomados de la mano en la foto, aunque los dos sonreían y el chico aquel besaba la frente de su ahora, nuevos esposo, los ojos de Blaine estaban tristes, sumamente tristes.

Nicholas estaba seguro de que Blaine había hecho eso solo por hacerlo enojar y ciertamente se lo merecía. Él sabía que nunca nadie le hubiera dado el premio al padre del año, y se odiaba un poco más por el hecho de haber obligado a Blaine a cometer semejante locura. Porque eso era, era una locura casarse sin amor con alguien a quien seguramente Blaine acababa de conocer. Si hubiera sido Sam y no ese chico quien hubiera estado al lado de su hijo, Nicholas habría creído que eso de "la persona a la que amo" era cierto. Pero de cualquier modo, él había querido que Blaine hiciera lo mismo ¿No? que Blaine se casara con Sebastian Smythe sin amor, simplemente por darle una mejor vida, la vida que él jamás podría darle.

El hombre suspiro y volvió a contemplar la fotografía y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que en ese instante era hombre muerto. Seguramente Max le cobraría el medio millón de dólares que le había pagado al usurero con su vida, y estaba bien. Quizá lo que había hecho Blaine les había ahorrado problemas a todos aunque ahora él tuviera que pagar las consecuencias. Porque estaba seguro de que Max querría que alguien pagara por aquello y por primera vez en su vida Nick se sintió dispuesto a ser él el responsable. Max no iba a dañar o a tocar a su hijo por eso, no. Si Max quería desquitar su rabia con alguien sería con él.

Nicholas se levantó de la silla y miró la hora una vez más en el teléfono. Tenía una reunión con Max aquella tarde, hablarían del nuevo restaurante que los dos abrirían. Los labios del hombre sonrieron despectivamente. Aquello tampoco sería real porque él no lo merecía. Toda su vida se la había pasado jugando con fuego y ahora sentía que estaba próximo a quemarse para siempre. Maximilian Smythe sería su verdugo y esperaba que a Blaine ninguna de esas llamas pudiera alcanzarlo. Se lo debía. Era lo único que podía hacer por él ahora.

El hombre caminó hacia el espejo del baño y lavó su cara, sus ojos bordeados por profundas ojeras. No había dormido nada en dos días, los días que Blaine llevaba sin volver a casa. Su hijo no respondía sus mensajes ni sus llamadas y las palabras que el chico le había gritado seguían revoloteando en su cabeza, aguijoneando su corazón de la forma más cruel del universo. Blaine lo odiaba, sus ojos color avellana se lo habían dicho también. Su hijo, su pequeño hijo, el único de los dos que había heredado lo mejor de su madre lo odiaba ahora.

Nick suspiró y sintió que un nudo atenazaba su garganta. Siempre había hecho todo mal. Seguramente ahora Marionn estaría mirándolo, llena de vergüenza y también de desilusión. Nunca había entendido por qué aquella mujer lo había elegido a él pudiendo tenerlo todo al lado de Max. Para ninguno de los dos amigos era un secreto que aquella mujer, la mujer que se había robado el corazón de dos niños que se volvieron hombres juntos, tendría que elegir algún día y así lo había hecho. Y había elegido al más idiota de los dos, había elegido a la peor basura del universo y después, después se había ido sin dejarle más que el recuerdo de su mirada en la mirada de Blaine, en la sonrisa de Blaine, en la fuerza de Blaine.

Pero ahora Blaine también se había ido y todo era por su culpa, por su inutilidad para vivir, por ser un maldito cobarde que no temía vender lo mejor de sí. Nick lavó su rostro y sin volver a verse en el espejo, tomó la chaqueta del suelo donde la había dejado y salió a la calle, dispuesto a contarle todo a Max, dispuesto a terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. El hombre tomó un taxi en la avenida, ahora tenía dinero de sobra porque Max había abierto una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, para poder empezar con el negocio. "Porque le vendí a mi hijo…" pensó el hombre, y sus ojos se perdieron en la interminable fila del trafico delante de él. De verdad era una mierda, de verdad era un monstro.

Una hora después, Nicholas llegó a la casa de los Smythe. Max estaría ahí, tenían una cita y aquel hombre iba ahora rara vez a su oficina porque Sebastian era quien se encargaba de todo, él y Santana, la otra hija de Max. El señor Anderson se sintió intimidado de nuevo al estar frente a tanta riqueza, la verdad no le sorprendía tanto que Max hubiera llegado tan lejos. Había transformado la humilde tienda de su padre en un emporio que ahora no sólo tenía centros comerciales, sino bancos, hoteles, inversiones en miles de negocios, incluso aquella compañía musical donde Blaine podría lograr su sueño. Los puños de Nick se cerraron a sus costados. Le diría todo a Max pero se encargaría de que Blaine no perdiera aquella oportunidad. Porque Nick era quien se había convertido en el enemigo número uno de la familia Smythe, no Blaine.

El mayordomo de la familia le dio la bienvenida a Nick y para su sorpresa, no lo condujo al jardín de la enorme casa, sino que lo llevó por entre las habitaciones hasta dejarlo delante de una puerta de madera que parecía ser la antesala de un juzgado criminal. Nicholas suspiró antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso. Abrió la puerta de forma trémula y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar a la familia Smythe en pleno, exceptuando a la madre de Sebastian, claro, pues ella estaba en Francia en aquel momento.

Los tres Smythe lo miraron fríamente cuando entró a lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa circular donde estaba dispuesto también otro asiento, _"el banquillo del acusado"_, pensó Nick quedándose parado en la puerta pensando que sería mejor salir corriendo de ahí ahora que aún podía a riesgo de no salir vivo por esa puerta si se quedaba. Era extraño estar ahí, las pupilas verdes de Sebastian Smythe lo trituraban con la mirada, estaba seguro de que si el muchacho hubiera tenido visión laser o algo así, ya estaría muerto. Y aquel odio sorprendió a Nick porque no había forma en la que aquellas personas supieran lo que Blaine había hecho… ¿O sí?

-¿No vas a pasar?- dijo Max con una fría sonrisa- me parece que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas, ¿No es cierto? ¿O esperas que te felicite?

-¿Felicitarme…?- dijo Nicholas sintiendo que un balde de agua fría resbalaba por su espalda- ¿Por qué tendrías que…?

-Por la boda de su hijo, señor Anderson- dijo la muchacha hermosa que estaba sentada al lado de su hermano adoptivo- debo decirle que fue una sorpresa enorme para todos nosotros. Discúlpenos si no estamos muy felices pero el imbécil de su hijo era el prometido de mi hermano hace unas horas apenas, ¿Sabe? Pero claro, no me sorprende. Usted es un bueno para nada, un estúpido, ¿Qué podíamos esperar de su vástago? Es un hijo de…

-Santana…- dijo Max haciendo que la chica callara de pronto- no seas irrespetuosa, ya te lo he dicho antes. Eres una dama, ¿Entendido? Discúlpate con Nick.

-Discúlpeme por decir la verdad, señor Anderson- dijo la joven con una sonrisa despectiva- me disculpo por pensar que la familia Anderson es una mierda, papá.

-Santana, no digas eso- dijo Max respirando profundamente- deja que Nicholas nos explique, que él nos cuente… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar, Nick?

Nicholas respiró con dificultad. No sabía qué decir ni por dónde comenzar porque tampoco entendía cómo demonios los Smythe se habían enterado de todo lo que Blaine había hecho. Evidentemente la mirada furiosa de Max y la sonrisa burlona de Santana lo asustaban un poco, pero nada lo aterraba más que el silencio de Sebastian. Aquel chico parecía ausente, como si alguien de pronto le hubiera arrancado el alma. Y entonces Nicholas se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había pasado: la idea de que Blaine se hubiera casado había lastimado a Sebastian y si eso era así, si él se sentía de ese modo seguramente era porque aquel muchacho estaba sintiendo algo por Blaine y si eso era así…

Nicholas suspiró y reuniendo valor, todo el valor que no había tenido en una vida, empezó a relatarle a ellos los sucesos de las últimas horas: cómo le había dicho a Blaine acerca del plan de Max y de la boda, la discusión con Blaine, la desaparición de su hijo y el mensaje que había recibido en la mañana. Les dijo que él no entendía nada, que Blaine jamás le había hablado de aquel chico, que él ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Que Blaine había hecho todo eso porque estaba enojado y asustado, porque pensaba que Sebastian lo había tratado bien simplemente porque necesitaba un esposo, porque Sebastian lo había visto como una herramienta para continuar con sus negocios, porque Sebastian le había hecho pensar que estaba realmente interesado en él sin ser verdad…

-Eso no es cierto…- dijo el joven Smythe, interrumpiendo el lastimero discurso de Nick- ¿Cómo pudo pensar que nada de lo que dije o hice fue cierto? ¿Cómo pudo…?

La voz de Sebastian se desvaneció en el aire y Santana lo tomó de la mano. Desde que su padre le hubiera dicho acerca de aquella supuesta boda, el joven Smythe no se había sentido nada bien. Aquello era horrible, simplemente horrible. No podía tolerar la idea de que Blaine hubiera elegido a otro, no podía entender por qué había pasado todo aquello, no tenía sentido. Era imposible que Blaine hubiera reaccionado así aunque… sí, era su culpa, en realidad Blaine había hecho algo impredecible pero a la vez, entendible. Sí, Sebastian había querido usarlo, sí, tenía que casarse con él por los negocios de la familia pero… pero también había tantas cosas más que él no sabía, había tantas cosas que eran reales y que Blaine no querría escuchar jamás…

-Estaba enojado, claro…- dijo Max suspirando y poniendo sobre la mesa un montón de fotografías que mostraban a Blaine al lado de aquel chico que era el ahora supuesto esposo del joven Anderson- mis hombres nos trajeron estas postales, Nicholas.

-¿Estás espiando a mi hijo?- dijo Nick sin poder creerlo del todo- ¿Por qué…?

-Alguien tiene que cuidarlo, Nick- dijo Max sin sonreír, con aquel tono de voz autoritario que tan bien solía emplear- ese chico es parte de mi familia ¿Crees que voy a dejarlo sin protección? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que se vaya a cualquier parte sin que yo lo sepa? Es el hijo de Marionn, y si tú eres un fracaso como padre, debo ser yo quién esté al pendiente de él ¿No crees?

-También es mi hijo- dijo Nick haciendo que Max sonriera burlón y que Santana lanzara un resoplido- sé que he hecho las cosas mal, pero…

-Echaste todo a perder, Nick- dijo Max fríamente- has echado a perder la vida de mi hijo con tus estupideces. No tolero ver que Sebastian sufre ¿Sabes? Porque él está sufriendo, él quiere de verdad a Blaine.

-Si lo quiere tanto- dijo Nick sin dejarse intimidar- ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no va a decírselo? No puedo creerte que Sebastian quiere a mi Blaine, tú sabes que su unión era un negocio solamente. Puedes comprarle otro esposo cuando quieras ¿No?

-Sí, puedo- dijo Max tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en la nada- pero él quiere a Blaine y yo también. Pero claro, tú no sabes nada de querer a una persona y que ésta se vaya con alguien más ¿No es cierto? Para ti todo siempre fue tan fácil, porque es tan fácil querer a los estúpidos como tú…

-Max, no sé lo que quieres decir con…

-Echaste todo a perder y ahora seré yo quien tenga que arreglarlo- dijo Max como saliendo de un trance- afortunadamente, sé que esta boda fue falsa. Blaine no está enamorado de ese chico, él hizo todo esto para darte una lección y creo que la mereces, Nick. El certificado de matrimonio de esos dos es una broma, lo consiguieron en Internet.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Sebastian y Nick al unísono.

-Lo que acabo de decir- dijo Max riendo triunfalmente- es que no todo está perdido a pesar de las estupideces de mi querido amigo.

-Papá…- dijo Sebastian sintiendo que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Blaine y ese chico no…?

-No, Seb- dijo Max en un tono paternal que erizó la piel de Nick- ese chico no significa nada para Blaine, pero estoy seguro de que él no querrá tenerte cerca. Lo cierto es que tiene razón al estar enojado, a nadie le gusta que le oculten las cosas de este modo, pero ahora que lo sabe, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor. Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es convencerlo de que lo que sientes es real, hijo, y yo sé que es real… te daré tiempo para eso, Sebastian, todo el tiempo que necesites, pero… no falles, no seas igual de imbécil que tu futuro suegro ¿Está bien?

Sebastian asintió y sus ojos verdes volvieron a llenarse de luz. Por un momento había sentido que todo se había derrumbado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad. Solo tenía que hacer que Blaine le creyera, solo tenía que hacer que Blaine volviera a confiar en él. Y lo haría, lo haría porque pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, y aquel chico, aquel estúpido chico que se había atrevido a tomar las manos de Blaine entre las suyas, ese imbécil que lo había besado en la frente y en los labios haciendo que su sangre hirviera de rabia y de celos, no era nadie para Blaine, era un estorbo, un estorbo que él se encargaría de quitar del camino. El joven Smythe sonrió deslumbrantemente, a él no le gustaban las cosas sencillas, por eso no se sintió asustado ante la nueva empresa que tendría en frente: enamorar a Blaine, hacer que Blaine sintiera lo mismo que estaba ahora llenándolo a él…

-En cuanto a ti- dijo Max mirando a los ojos a Nicholas que había permanecido callado todo ese rato- necesito saber de qué lado estás, Nicholas. Necesito saber si serás un estorbo o si me ayudarás a lograr que nuestros hijos puedan ser felices juntos…

La mirada del hombre de los ojos verdes era penetrante, dura, quizá un poco cruel pero Nick no bajó la vista. Él sabía que Max no estaba preguntándole aquello por pura cortesía, claro que no. Maximilian estaba dándole la oportunidad de ponerse de su lado una vez más. Sí, podía entender aquello perfectamente. Nicholas podía ser una rata asquerosa de alcantarilla pero tampoco era tonto, al menos no tanto. El hombre suspiró. Sus ojos color azul claro dejaron de mirar a Maximilian y se posaron en las pupilas esmeraldinas de Sebastian quien no bajó tampoco la mirada al sentir el llamado de los ojos de Nicholas. Porque el muchacho sabía que el padre de Blaine basaría su respuesta en lo que él dijera, no en las ordenes de su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Blaine?- dijo Nicholas sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian- ¿Crees de verdad que podrás hacerlo feliz? ¿Es cierto que no haces esto solo para poder heredar todos los negocios de tu padre?

-No tienes que contestar nada de eso, Sebastian- dijo Max, realmente sorprendido por las preguntas de Nick- aquí el único que debe responder es Nicholas, así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y contestas mis preguntas, amigo…

-No hasta que tu hijo me responda- dijo Nick sin sentirse asustado- si él no me responde con sinceridad, ya puedes ir pensando en cómo vas a matarme Max pero me convertiré en tu enemigo si este muchacho daña a mi hijo.

-¡Bah! ¿Dañarlo?- dijo Santana riendo con burla- aquí el único que ha salido dañado es mi hermano. Papá tiene razón, Sebastian, no debes responder a nada de lo que este imbécil te pregunte.

-Basta ya, Santana- dijo Sebastian esbozando una sonrisa tranquila- papá, ¿Pueden tú y mi hermana salir un momento? Es mi deber resolver este malentendido, el señor Anderson y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Santana realmente molesta?- tú no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

-Sí, tengo que- dijo Sebastian- ¿Van a salir o debo irme yo con el señor Anderson?

-Hazlo como tú creas conveniente- dijo Max levantándose de la silla y conminando a Santana a hacer lo mismo- espero que todo quede en paz después de esto porque en realidad no me gustaría dejar de llamarte mi amigo, Nicholas. Vamos Santana…

La chica se levantó también de la silla, sumamente enojada y echando chispas por los ojos. Y es que era inconcebible para un Smythe tener que convencer a otra persona que ellos siempre tenían la razón de todo, mucho más cuando la persona que estaba pidiéndoles cuentas era un ser tan despreciable, lamentable y estúpido como Nicholas Anderson. Santana le dedicó una última mirada envenenada al padre de Blaine y tomando a Maximilian del brazo, abandonó la sala donde su hermano seguía sentado tranquilamente delante del hombre que seguía esperando por su respuesta.

-Me ha preguntado qué siento por Blaine…- dijo el joven Smythe haciendo que Nick volviera a mirarlo- para mí, esa pregunta puede responder a todas las demás, señor Anderson.

-Entonces contéstala, muchacho- dijo Nick con frialdad- es cierto cuando digo que ya no le temo a tu familia. Puedes matarme, puedes quitármelo todo, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo por algo que fue mi culpa. Porque debo decirte que antes de que yo le dijera de los planes de boda, él había estado hablando de ti como la octava maravilla del mundo. Él… Blaine parecía creer que tú eras alguien especial, Sebastian, mi hijo sintió algo especial por ti ese día en el que te miró y tú lo miraste…

El corazón de Sebastian se agitó al escuchar aquello. Aquella noche, la noche en la que por vez primera se durmiera entre anhelos y recuerdos recordando a Blaine Anderson, había estado dispuesto a vender su alma a las tinieblas tan solo para saber qué había pensado Blaine de él, qué había sentido.

Las pupilas esmeraldinas del chico brillaron con intensidad al escuchar las palabras del padre de Blaine porque él estaba diciéndole exactamente aquellas palabras que había soñado escuchar: que Blaine lo consideraba especial, que le había gustado a Blaine, que él también había sentido algo inevitable aquel día, que ciertamente aquella no había sido la última página de la historia de su vida juntos, que aquello solo había sido la primera línea de una historia destinada a no terminar jamás. Sebastian tuvo ganas de saltar de la emoción, pero se contuvo y tan solo esbozó una sonrisa un tanto más cálida. Aquel era un buen inicio. Si Blaine había sentido algo, el largo y difícil camino que tenía delante de él quizá no sería tan duro como él lo había imaginado.

-Siento por Blaine todo lo que nunca he sentido por nadie más- dijo Sebastian mirando a los ojos a Nicholas- sé que es increíble, sé que me dirá que es muy pronto pero… sentí todo eso por él antes siquiera de saber que se trataba de su hijo, es decir… Conocí a Blaine sin saber que él era la persona que mi padre quería que yo conociera, esa noche odié mi destino ¿Sabe?, porque pensé que aquel chico que cantaba de esa forma no era mi destino, pero lo es, yo sé que lo es y señor Anderson… yo no soy una persona que pueda darse el lujo de amar a alguien, siempre lo he sabido, es Maximilian Smythe quien decide qué es lo que debe hacerse en esta familia y no me estoy quejando, gracias a él tengo la vida que tengo, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez los deseos de mi padre y mis deseos coinciden en algo: Blaine. Mi padre no bromea cuando dice que él planeó la boda con Blaine desde que yo le dije que era gay pero… las órdenes de mi padre no tienen nada que ver con mis sentimientos. Usted quiere saber qué es lo que siento por Blaine y se lo diré una vez más por si aún no le queda claro: probablemente la próxima vez que lo vea, confirmaré que estoy enamorado de él, incluso si él me odia por todo este desastre en el que se ha convertido el plan de mi padre. Y seguramente si sigo viéndolo le diré que lo amo, le diré que él es la primera persona a la que amo pero, eso no pasará si usted se interpone entre los dos, si usted no me deja reparar todos los daños…

Sebastian calló de pronto, sintiendo que la mirada fría de los ojos de Nicholas se hacía cálida de pronto. Y es que había tanta sinceridad en la voz del joven Smythe, sus ojos verdes hablaban más por él que sus propias palabras. Mirando esos ojos, Nicholas sintió el loco impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que una persona como él podía de hecho hacer feliz a Blaine por la intensidad de esos sentimientos que brillaban como un cielo de estrellas en sus ojos. Y aquello era lo que Nicholas quería saber, solo eso. Quería estar seguro de que esta vez, estaba haciendo bien las cosas por su amado hijo.

-He respondido sus preguntas con la verdad, señor Anderson- continuó Sebastian un rato después, sintiéndose agitado porque era realmente extraño estar hablando de sus sentimientos con alguien que no fuera él mismo o Santana- siento algo especial por Blaine, y por eso sé que puedo hacerlo feliz, por eso sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con los negocios. Ahora es tiempo de que usted responda a la pregunta de mi padre, ¿Estará de nuestro lado?

-Me mantendré al margen, Sebastian- dijo Nicholas sonriendo con amabilidad- no haré nada en contra tuya, ni en contra de tu familia, pero tampoco voy a ayudarte. De hecho, no sería de mucha ayuda. Blaine me odia, Sebastian, y tiene razón en odiarme, dudo que quiera hablar conmigo algún día. Solo quiero que Blaine sea feliz y no me queda duda de que puede ser feliz contigo, pero debes ser paciente, si tus sentimientos son fuertes y sinceros, sé que él se dará cuenta de ello, mi hijo tiene un buen corazón pero lo hemos herido mucho. En cuanto a tu padre… no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero estar cerca de él o de sus negocios. Buscaré un buen empleo y le pagaré hasta el último centavo que le debo aún si se me va la vida en ello pero ya no quiero sentir que he vendido a Blaine, ya no quiero… ¿Puedes decirle tú esas cosas, Sebastian? Sé que me entiendes.

-Pero, señor Anderson- dijo el muchacho un poco confundido- usted no está vendiendo a nadie, yo jamás hubiera aceptado eso. No sé qué haya sucedido entre mi padre y usted, pero estoy seguro de que él lo estima, de verdad lo hace.

-Su cariño por mí se extinguió el día en el que yo me casé con Marionn- dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa triste- esa es una historia que tu padre debe contarte, Sebastian, pero estoy seguro de que Max jamás me ha perdonado por eso… así que, te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Blaine. Hazlo feliz, Sebastian, hazlo tan feliz como su madre me hizo a mi ¿Está bien?

Sebastian no contestó, simplemente asintió a las palabras del hombre que en ese momento se levantó de la silla y sonriéndole con calidez, dio la media vuelta para salir de aquella casa sabiendo que no regresaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. El joven Smythe, por otro lado, dejó que su espalda descansara en el respaldo alto de la silla de piel sintiéndose un poco más ligero y con un poco más de esperanza de la que había sentido desde la mañana. Las palabras de Nicholas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que su padre no tomaría nada de aquello de una buena manera porque así era su padre. Además, toda aquella historia de la madre de Blaine seguía haciéndolo sentir inquieto ¿Qué había pasado con Marionn Anderson? ¿Por qué su padre insistía tanto en proteger así al hijo de ella? Porque Sebastian sabía que todo aquello había empezado por ella, por la madre de Blaine, por el deseo de su padre de tener cerca suyo algo que hubiera sido parte de ella…

El muchacho suspiró un poco cansado. Era ya un poco tarde y aquel día había sentido más emociones de las que por salud mental era conveniente sentir, vaya que se equivocaban todos aquellos que decían que todos los domingos eran para descansar. En ese momento sentía ganas de salir de aquella sala y volver a su apartamento para tratar de calmarse y dormir un poco porque al día siguiente tenía que empezar a poner en marcha todas las acciones que lo llevarían a estar más cerca de Blaine Anderson, más cerca de él aunque sabía que probablemente aquel chico no querría verlo ni en pintura. Pero si la vida había insistido en reunirlos, no había motivo para pensar que de verdad quería separarlos. Y mañana volvería a verlo, fuera como fuera, Blaine se reflejaría de nuevo en sus ojos verdes.

Sebastian sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel pensamiento, la idea de volver a ver a Blaine al día siguiente lo hacía temblar, la sola idea de tenerlo cerca de él hacía que su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se ponía a latir sin pedirle permiso de hacerlo. Porque al día siguiente los ojos color avellana de Blaine se quedarían prendados en su piel una vez más y aunque había un montón de cosas que no entendía, aunque sabía que tenía aún cientos de obstáculos que vencer, la sola idea de poder volver a reflejarse en esos ojos bastaba para darle la fuerza que necesitaba para poder lograr que lo imposible se convirtiera en la realidad más hermosa de su vida…

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba de un lado al otro del departamento de Kurt sin poder evitarlo. Estaba nervioso, muerto de miedo si era sincero. El corazón del chico latía agitado, había intentado dormir y había fracasado magistralmente en el intento. Pero es que no podía calmarse, simplemente no podía estar en paz. Porque en menos de unas horas tendría que ver a Sebastian y la verdad es que no se sentía preparado para eso. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era escapar del país o del mundo y no tener que volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes que a pesar de todo seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.<p>

Y es que, a pesar de haber estado riéndose todo el día con los chicos de la banda, a pesar de haberse divertido con todas las cosas que Elliot había planeado para la que él llamó "La boda de mentira más bella de toda la historia", Blaine sentía que había hecho todo mal, que se había equivocado en el método que había usado para mantener a Sebastian lejos de él, vamos, se había engañado a él mismo porque de todos modos tendría que estar cerca de Sebastian. Y era extraño y profundamente inquietante que aquello, en vez de producirle desprecio como había sido en las primeras horas, después de saber que Sebastian quería casarse con él solo por los negocios, ahora le producía ansiedad y excitación y ganas de lanzarse por la ventana porque era un imbécil.

Un imbécil que ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones italianos de Kurt, mirando por la ventana el resplandor de la luna, preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor dejar que Sebastian le explicara todo en vez de casarse con Kurt por Internet y haber sacado todas aquellas fotografías, y haber dejado que Kurt lo besara, y haber dejado que Kurt insistiera en que se quedara a vivir con él mientras todo se resolvía. Y es que en realidad, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. El plan de Elliot había sonado perfecto porque de ese modo había sentido que podía hacer algo con la rabia que le carcomía las entrañas, pero Blaine no era así, no era un ser impulsivo y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había hecho.

Porque aunque todo era una mentira, no quería que nadie saliera dañado con todo aquello. Aunque él se había reído cuando Elliot había unido sus manos y las de Kurt, al leer el rito oficial de matrimonio como lo hubiera hecho el mejor ministro de Nueva York, no quería depender de una mentira para sentirse seguro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Además, al estarse vistiendo con el elegante traje oscuro que Elliot había conseguido para él, al estar mirando los ojos azules de Kurt mientras decía un "sí, acepto" que nadie más que sus amigos había escuchado, no pudo evitar pensar en Sebastian Smythe. En aquel joven y sus ojos verdes brillando al contemplarlo, en ese chico y su sonrisa encantadora, su voz cálida, su… su todo. Porque, era imposible no pensar en que Sebastian seguramente habría querido hacer aquello con él, era imposible que Blaine no se imaginara cómo sería casarse con Sebastian, o mejor dicho, imaginar que Sebastian quería casarse con él por amor y no simplemente para poder seguir triunfando en el mundo de los negocios.

El corazón de Blaine pareció romperse de nuevo con ese pensamiento. Aquella realidad nunca sería suya, jamás podría serlo. Porque alguien como Sebastian Smythe jamás podría quererlo, ni siquiera podría mirarlo como algo más que no fuera la pieza que completaba su tan bien planeada vida de magnate millonario. Blaine tenía que ser sincero con él mismo y aceptar que Sebastian, por ejemplo, jamás podría besarlo del modo en el que Kurt lo había hecho.

Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron un poco al recordar aquel momento. Después de la ceremonia que Elliot había hecho, ahí mismo, en el departamento lleno de flores blancas y rosas en todos lados, el joven Gilbert había insistido en que, mentira o no, los nuevos esposos tenían que besarse, sellar el pacto de la forma tradicional. Sam se había muerto de risa al escuchar aquello porque la verdad, Blaine no había besado a nadie desde la secundaria y aquello lo hacía sentir sumamente avergonzado. Pero es que en su vida había tan poco lugar para el romance, vamos, desde que su madre hubiera enfermado y muerto, parecía que él había asumido la responsabilidad de mantener unida a su familia y pagar las cuentas del apartamento, así como tratar de que Cooper no la pasara tan mal en Yale. Y no se estaba quejando en ese instante pero de todos modos se había sentido sumamente tímido ante la mención de un beso.

Así que, mientras Sam y Elliot seguían armando jaleo con aquella cuestión del beso, Kurt lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos, acercándolo a él lentamente, tomándolo con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra, acercando su rostro hacia él. Blaine había perdido el aliento con aquel acercamiento y los otros dos muchachos se callaron casi de repente. Y después, sin preguntarle, sin perder más tiempo, Kurt había posado sus labios en los suyos, suavemente, cariñosamente, casi haciéndole sentir que el muchacho de los ojos azules había querido besarlo de verdad y no sólo porque Elliot hubiera estado insistiendo.

La boca de Kurt era cálida, y mientras una lluvia interminable de flashes caía sobre su piel-obra de la cámara de Elliot, claro está- Blaine sintió que el mundo daba vueltas porque nunca un hombre, y mucho menos uno tan guapo como Kurt Hummel, lo había besado de ese modo, sonriéndole con ternura después de romper el beso, haciéndole sentir que después de todo había algo en él que podía ser querido y valorado de verdad. Blaine también había sonreído después de separarse de Kurt. Aquel había sido el beso de mentira más hermoso que alguien hubiera podido darle, y aunque Sam y Elliot estuvieron burlándose de ellos por mucho tiempo, en realidad agradecía no estar solo en medio de todo aquel desastre en el que se había convertido su vida desde que Sebastian Smythe y su familia hubieran llegado a ella.

Blaine suspiró al pensar en él, en Sebastian. Era increíble que una sola persona en el universo pudiera alterarlo de aquel modo, pero era más increíble aún que Blaine siguiera preguntándose cómo sería besar los labios de Sebastian Smythe. Estaba seguro de que sería distinto, mil veces distinto, quizá menos suave, quizá más apasionado, quizá… el chico movió su cabeza de forma negativa y se rio de sí mismo sin poder evitarlo. No tenía que continuar haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta. A final de cuentas, por más que se lo preguntara, por más que deseara saberlo, las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas y nada cambiaría. Sí, mañana vería a Sebastian, pero trabajo era todo lo que habría entre los dos, solo eso. Y aquello, mantener a salvo a la banda desastre era el único objetivo que había perseguido con aquel loco plan que ahora lo tenía siendo el esposo de Kurt Hummel y todo aquello era una mentira a pesar de que Elliot hubiera dicho que aquel certificado de matrimonio podría pasar cualquier prueba de autenticidad.

Blaine sonrió con algo de cansancio. De verdad tenía que dormir para poder estar bien al día siguiente pero la simple tarea de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse del mundo le parecía irrealizable en aquel instante. Los latidos de su corazón seguían lanzándole preguntas imposibles y habría demasiadas cosas en juego al día siguiente como para mantenerse tranquilo. Era oficial, Blaine no dormiría nada aunque lo intentara, no aquella noche.

-¿No deberías estar con tu esposo?- dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar asustado- es su primera noche juntos ¿No? Aunque sea de mentira, ¿Por qué no aprovechar para consumar el matrimonio?

-Eres un imbécil Sam- dijo Blaine tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Qué haces tú despierto?

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo Sam sentándose al lado de su amigo- supongo que haciendo algo para no morir de miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- dijo Blaine realmente sorprendido- ¿Por el contrato?

-Sí, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Sam suspirando profundamente- tengo miedo por ti, Blaine, sé que no será nada sencillo volver a verlo a él y decirle que… bueno, lo que te hicimos hacer.

Blaine suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Los ojos verdes de Sam lucían cansados también, prueba irrefutable de que su mejor amigo tampoco había dormido nada o que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Y es que era un poco extraño estar ahí, los dos muriéndose de miedo por algo que tendría que haber sido un motivo más para sonreír y para soñar despiertos como siempre lo habían hecho, pero las cosas quizá se habían complicado demasiado.

Sam miró a su amigo y vio en sus ojos color avellana una copia exacta de la inquietud que había en sus pupilas. La verdad es que el rubio pensaba ahora que se habían precipitado al poner el plan de Elliot en marcha. Y es que aunque la idea había sonado muy bien al principio, ahora que estaban a punto de enfrentar al señor Smythe, quien para bien o para mal tenía todavía el destino de la banda en sus manos, aquello le parecía una soberana tontería. Y es que a lo mejor, debió de evitar que Blaine complicara más las cosas, después de todo no conocían a Sebastian del todo y ¿qué iba a pasar si el contrato de la banda se iba al carajo cuando aquel hombre se enterara del matrimonio de Blaine? Porque Sam había notado algo en los ojos de aquel hombre al contemplar a su amigo, algo que de hecho, podía alterar no solo el curso de la vida de Blaine sino el de toda la banda. Porque si aquel hombre y sus ojos verdes, esos que le dijeron a Sam que Blaine no sería un juego para él, decidían terminar con aquel sueño, podía hacerlo estaba en todo su derecho.

-No temas, Sami- dijo Blaine evaluando la inquietud en los ojos de su amigo- sé que todo parece un laberinto sin salida, pero no es así. Todo estará bien por la mañana, te lo juro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de todo eso, Blaine?- dijo el rubio maravillándose como siempre del eterno optimismo del joven Anderson- si de verdad lo crees así ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Porque Sebastian Smythe me asusta- dijo Blaine volviendo sus ojos a la ventana entreabierta, sus pupilas color avellana resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna- me da pánico todo lo que él… lo que él me hace sentir.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no respondió inmediatamente, sólo escuchó cómo Blaine soltaba un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Claro que sí, claro que Sebastian Smythe hacia que Blaine sintiera cosas. Su amigo era como un libro abierto para él, era más que evidente que en aquella cena que había compartido con el heredero del emporio Smythe, mil cosas debieron de haber empezado para él. Cosas que debieron haber dolido al enterarse de los planes de boda, cosas que a lo mejor Blaine pensó perder sin haberlas siquiera tenido en sus manos.

-¿Qué te hace sentir él, Blainey?- dijo el joven Evans con sumo cuidado, tratando de que Blaine no se pusiera a la defensiva con sus sentimientos.

-Son tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé que nombre darles- dijo Blaine abrazando sus piernas a su cuerpo- sé que es muy pronto, pero tú lo sabes ¿No? Debes saberlo cuando estás con una persona y simplemente sientes que el mundo no sería el mismo si él no estuviera contigo. Él me hizo sentir así, Sami. Me hizo sentir que mi mundo estaría incompleto para siempre si no volvía a verlo sonreír. Y su voz, su voz me hizo sentir protegido, me hizo sentir valioso y digno de ser…

-¿De ser qué?- dijo Sam sonriendo con ternura a las palabras de Blaine.

-De ser otra persona, de no ser yo- dijo Blaine suspirando profundamente- me hizo sentir alguien nuevo Sami, alguien que podía ser amado por ser quien era y aun así, ser alguien mejor. Sentí todo eso mientras hablaba con él, sentí todo eso mientras cantaba con él y… sé que seguiré sintiendo todo eso a pesar de que él sólo veía en mí al esposo con el que cumpliría las expectativas de su padre. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar pensar en él y desear que nada de lo que dijo papá sea cierto Sam, sé que no podré evitarlo y tengo miedo de creerle de nuevo, tengo miedo de que él sepa que si me lo pide, que si me dice que nada es cierto…

-Tú irías con él- completó Sam con calma.

-Sí…- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo con un poco de vergüenza- ¿Soy patético, no?

-No, no lo eres- dijo Sam acercándose un poco más a él- es que todo esto es nuevo para ti, Blaine. Pero no es un pecado enamorarte, mucho menos si esa persona de la que te enamoraste fue tan encantadora contigo…

-Nadie dijo nada de estar enamorado- dijo Blaine sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, no le des ese nombre aún si no quieres, pero las cosas que describes se parecen mucho a un enamoramiento. Y el amor no entiende de tiempo, Blaine. Puedes estar con una persona cinco minutos y sentir que es todo lo que estabas buscando, del mismo modo en el que puedes estar tu vida entera al lado de alguien sin poder amarlo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Sami?- dijo Blaine sintiendo que las palabras de su amigo ponían a latir con más fuerza su corazón- ¿Cómo puedo ocultarle todo esto a él?

-Pues para eso te casaste ¿No?- dijo Sam riendo con tristeza- escúdate en eso, Kurt está haciendo un buen trabajo y estoy seguro de que no te dejará solo. Pero Blaine, si mañana al ver a Sebastian vuelves a sentir todo lo que me has dicho, sé sincero con él y contigo mismo. No huyas de lo que sientes, no conseguirás nada con eso…

-¿Tengo que escucharlo entonces?- dijo Blaine con ganas de esconderse debajo de una roca para siempre.

-Sí, me temo que sí Blainey- dijo Sam poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- solo así sabrás qué hacer, sólo así podrás decidir si esto fue o no una mentira, aunque ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Hay algo real para el señor Smythe en todo esto, no sé por qué pero la forma en la que él te miró en el bar de Riley…

-¿Qué es eso real?- dijo Blaine- ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, de verdad lo creo- dijo Sam levantándose con calma del sillón donde Blaine estaba- pero lo que eso es, sea lo que sea, sólo puedes descubrirlo tú. Así que mejor nos vamos a dormir ¿Vale? Lo cierto es que me desperté por los ronquidos de Elliot, intenta descansar Blaine y deja de darle mil vueltas innecesarias a las cosas. Mañana será un día muy largo, amigo, es mejor descansar ahora.

Blaine asintió en silencio a las palabras de su amigo y lo miró alejarse hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba quedándose a dormir con Elliot. Kurt había insistido en que todos durmieran en su casa aquella noche para evitar los retrasos innecesarios en un día tan importante, el día en el que la banda desastre empezaría a soñar en grande después de tanto esfuerzo. Y es que era de verdad, en una horas tenía que empezar a ser el hombre de negocios que se había propuesto ser al enterarse de los verdaderos motivos de Sebastian para fijarse en él.

El joven Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante ese pensamiento. Al principio de todo aquel embrollo sólo habían estado sus ganas de volver realidad su sueño y aquello había bastado para hacerlo seguir caminando, para ayudarle a continuar aun cuando creía que ya no podría más. Pero ahora, eran tantas emociones contradictorias corroyendo su alma que se sentía incapaz de levantarse de aquel sillón, aunque Sam tenía razón. No podía hacer otra cosa más que enfrentar a Sebastian, escucharlo y rezar para que ni sus ojos ni su corazón, sucumbieran de nuevo ante el poder de aquellos ojos verdes a los que Blaine hubiera deseado no volver a ver jamás. O quizá estaba temiendo tanto porque de hecho, sí que deseaba perderse de nuevo en esos ojos para rogarles que le dijeran que todo lo que había sentido su corazón, también lo había sentido su dueño…

* * *

><p>Supo que no había marcha atrás cuando sus pies cruzaron la puerta de entrada de Smythe records. Blaine suspiró y Kurt, quien caminaba a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo al tiempo que Sam y Elliot se paraban al lado suyo, para darle fuerzas. La hora había llegado, Blaine tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.<p>

La amable secretaría que los había recibido minutos atrás diciéndoles que el señor Smythe estaba ya esperándolos los dejó delante de una puerta doble pintada de blanco que seguramente sería la entrada de una sala de juntas, sala, donde los cuatro chicos esperaban poder firmar el contrato musical sin más contratiempos. La chica tocó a la puerta antes de retirarse, seguramente anunciándole a Sebastian que los chicos ya estaban ahí.

La respiración de Blaine se agitó violentamente al sentir que estaba ahora más cerca de él, más cerca de sus ojos verdes. Su estúpido corazón insistía en latir alocadamente y sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo desfallecer en medio del pasillo. Aquel lugar del edificio estaba casi vacío, comparado con el ajetreo que había en las oficinas principales, así que podía escucharse casi cualquier cosa. Blaine sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se esfumaba al oír dentro de aquella sala la resonancia de unos pasos firmes y seguros, los pasos de Sebastian Smythe, él estaba ahí, maldita sea, estaba ahí e iba a verlo y era horrible no encontrar por ningún lado el odio que había albergado por él todos aquellos días, era increíble que estuviera sintiéndose incluso un poco feliz y deseoso de que aquella puerta se abriera de una vez. Pero no, no quería verlo, solo quería irse de ahí. Pero tal vez sí deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, verlo sonreír, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre una vez más, solo una vez más para poder odiarlo de nuevo, para evitar que su corazón siguiera latiendo de aquel modo, sólo una vez, sólo…

La respiración de Blaine pareció detenerse por completo cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro hermoso de Sebastian Smythe apareció delante de él y de sus amigos. El hombre vestía un elegante traje azul marino que le daba una increíble profundidad a sus ojos verdes que en seguida se posaron en él, no en los de más chicos, en él y solo en él. Los labios de Sebastian esbozaron una sonrisa de bienvenida y el chico de los ojos color avellana tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no sonreírle también, pero aquello requería mucha energía. Además, la mirada de Sebastian parecía no ser tan segura como siempre, había miedo en sus ojos, miedo y vergüenza, algo de arrepentimiento también. Y las dudas en el corazón de Blaine aumentaron mil veces porque aquella mirada no era la de un hombre que hubiera querido jugar con él, aquella mirada estaba tratando de decirle otras cosas…

-Bienvenidos- dijo el joven Smythe tratando de que sus voz no temblara por la emoción que le producía estar de nuevo frente a Blaine Anderson- me alegra que hayan decidido venir. Su contrato está listo ya sobre mi escritorio, podrán leerlo y firmarlo en un momento. Después de eso, mi padre, el presidente de la compañía, los escuchará en vivo. No deben preocuparse por ello, es sólo una formalidad él ya ha autorizado su lanzamiento. Después de firmar el contrato, empezaremos a discutir las fechas de grabación y demás detalles pero primero…

Los ojos verdes de Sebastian viajaron inmediatamente de nuevo hacia el rostro serio de Blaine. El joven Smythe de verdad estaba asustado ante tanta seriedad, Blaine ni siquiera estaba tratando de sonreírle, era evidente que le disgustaba sobre manera tenerle de nuevo tan cerca. Sebastian trató de no desanimarse por ello, tenía que explicarle primero, Blaine tenía que escucharlo primero porque el destino de "Abeautiful mess" podía depender de ello. El joven Smythe se odiaba por usar aquel contrato como una amenaza pero si era la única forma en la que Blaine lo escucharía, si de verdad era la única oportunidad que tenía ¿Por qué no usarla? ¿No decían todos que en la guerra y en el amor todo era válido?

-No vas a hablar con mi esposo a solas- dijo Kurt Hummel sorprendiendo a todo mundo por la fría firmeza de su voz- si quieres hablar con él, hablarás con todos o con nadie.

-¿Tu esposo?- dijo Sebastian sin poder evitar soltar una risa despectiva- no me importa qué sea él de ti ahora, quiero hablar con mi vocalista. Él es la razón de tu contrato, tengo que hablar con él primero.

-No, no lo harás- contestó Kurt sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el desprecio que había en la voz y en la mirada de Sebastian- somos una banda. Habla con los cuatro o con ninguno. Si no es así, no tenemos miedo de largarnos de aquí, conocemos perfectamente el camino a la salida. Tú no vas a dañar a Blaine otra vez ¿Entiendes? Ni tus millones, ni tu maldito contrato te dan el derecho de dañarlo así… no voy a volver a dejarlo solo contigo, señor Smythe, no voy a dejar que sigas mintiéndole y engañándolo como lo estabas haciendo. Él ya no está solo, no voy a dejarlo solo, ninguno de los tres lo haremos.

Sebastian se quedó callado ante aquella feroz ofensiva. Era evidente que aquel chico, ese maldito que se auto proclamaba esposo de Blaine, hablaba en serio. Y de hecho, aquello lo asustaba porque el matrimonio podía ser una farsa pero… ¿Lo eran los sentimientos que había en la voz de aquel muchacho? ¿Blaine sentía lo mismo por él?

-Quizá…- dijo Blaine con un poco de temblor al principio- quizá deba de hablar con él primero. Es necesario, yo… yo necesito hablar con él Kurt, tú sabes muy bien por qué.

El muchacho de los ojos azules miró a Blaine con un poco de recelo pero no contestó a sus palabras. Sí, él entendía que aquella conversación tenía que ocurrir pero odiaba la idea de dejar solo a Blaine con aquel desgraciado que ahora estaba sonriendo con aire triunfal mientras Blaine evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt tuvo ganas de estampar su puño en aquel maldito rostro de niño rico que siempre se salía con la suya, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sí, quería proteger a Blaine pero ese no era el modo. Quizá se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su papel de esposo pero era imposible no hacerlo: detestaba a Sebastian Smythe y Blaine le producía algo extraño, algo que se había hecho un poco más intenso después de besarlo el día anterior.

Por otro lado, Sebastian quería ponerse a bailar de pura felicidad. Que Blaine hubiera sido quien dijera que quería hablar con él le daba esperanza. Sí, él sabía que el joven Anderson no lo había hecho por quedarse a solas con él, pero él lo había elegido, eso era todo lo que le importaba a Sebastian en aquella situación.

-Yo también creo que esa conversación es necesaria- dijo Sam de pronto, sacándolos a todos de sus cavilaciones- aunque lo que dice Kurt es de verdad, señor Smythe, nadie aquí permitirá que usted le haga algo a Blaine ¿estamos claros?

-Estos chicos hablan con la verdad, señor Smythe- dijo Elliot con su característica jovialidad- no estamos amenazándolo, pero puede tomarlo como una amable advertencia de parte de sus futuros empleados. Nosotros nos comprometeremos a trabajar como se debe, si usted se compromete a tratarnos a todos con la dignidad con la que merecemos ser tratados y eso, claro, lo estoy diciendo más por Blaine. Estamos enterados de lo que está pasando y… bueno, estoy seguro de que a nadie le gustaría que el futuro de la banda se enturbiara por malentendidos, ¿Verdad?

-Es por eso que quiero hablar con él primero- dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar al joven Anderson que se sentía como una hoja al viento ante esa mirada- para resolver todos los malentendidos y aclararle todo. No se preocupen por él, no quiero dañarlo, nunca quise dañarlo de hecho. Así que… ¿Me acompañas un momento, Blaine?

El joven Anderson asintió sin poder evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor aceptar la oferta de Kurt y no entrar solo a aquella sala con Sebastian Smythe. Porque aquel joven lo inquietaba de un modo sobrehumano, era increíble lo que podía causarle con su mirada, con su voz, con esa sonrisa que tan poco había aparecido en sus labios al estar frente a la banda. Blaine suspiró antes de empezar a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastian y, antes de que se alejara demasiado, Kurt lo tomó por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia a él, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, haciendo que Sebastian levantara la ceja y soltara una exclamación de desprecio al contemplar aquella escena.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- dijo Kurt sin importarle que Sam y Elliot hubieran soltado un silbido sorprendido.

-Sí, estaré bien- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar sonreír con un poco de vergüenza- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien para todos, te lo prometo.

-Ese contrato no me importa, Blaine. Me importas tú ¿Está bien? - dijo Kurt, quien, aunque seguía repitiéndose que hacía todo aquello para molestar a Sebastian y para salvar a Blaine, descubrió bastante sinceridad en sus palabras al exclamarlas.

-Haré lo mejor para todos, Kurt- dijo Blaine sonriéndole con confianza al chico- no te preocupes.

El joven Hummel sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y con algo de reticencia, soltó a Blaine para dejarlo ir hacia Sebastian Smythe quien lucía francamente pálido y disgustado ante lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando porque su padre le había dicho que aquel chico no significaba nada para Blaine pero había entre los dos una especie de entendimiento que hacía que no todo pareciera una farsa… ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si Blaine le decía que de verdad estaba enamorado de aquel chico?

Mientras Blaine empezaba a caminar hacia él, el corazón de Sebastian iba sintiéndose un poco más intranquilo, porque nada de aquello cuadraba con la idea que él había tenido acerca del matrimonio falso de Blaine con aquel otro chico. Cuando el joven Anderson pasó a su lado, inundándolo con su perfume, Sebastian decidió que podía esperar a preguntarle a Blaine acerca de todo eso. Despidiéndose de los otros tres miembros de la banda con un seco movimiento de cabeza, Sebastian siguió al joven Anderson al interior de la sala de juntas y lo observó quedarse de pie delante de una de las sillas.

Blaine se quedó ahí, mirando al frente, esperándolo y el joven de los ojos verdes sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco porque aquel chico que lucía ahora aquellas ropas ajadas era simplemente precioso: sus rizos oscuros caían sobre su frente, su cuerpo delgado llamaba a Sebastian hacia él con la fuerza de un imán. Sí, estaba a solas con Blaine pero ahora aquel muchacho parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de él, muy lejos, tratando de protegerse, tratando de evitarlo pero no, Sebastian no quería dejar que eso pasara. Quería a Blaine cerca de él, quería sus labios en los suyos y no en el de aquel imbécil que se había tomado tantas libertades con su futuro esposo, porque eso es lo que Blaine era: su futuro, su presente…

-¿Por qué te casaste?-dijo el joven Smythe sintiendo que sería absurdo empezar la conversación con preguntas innecesarias.

El joven Smythe se paró al lado de Blaine, ni siquiera lo invitó a sentarse. Blaine sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante la cercanía de Sebastian, el joven de los ojos verdes estaba obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada y Blaine lo hizo para demostrarle que no estaba asustado aunque en realidad estaba deseando desvanecerse del mundo en aquel mismo instante. Aquellos ojos eran demasiado poderosos, aquellos ojos sabían cómo convencer a todo mundo de que tenían razón y Blaine sentía que su voluntad se había ido al demonio para siempre. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo. No iba a responder a ninguna pregunta de Sebastian hasta que él respondiera otras tantas para él.

-¿Por qué querías usarme?-dijo Blaine con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar dentro de sí.

-No quería usarte, jamás quise hacerlo.-dijo Sebastian suspirando profundamente, sin dejar de mirar al otro joven casi sin pestañear.- Las cosas son más complejas de lo que crees Blaine, yo te mentí, lo sé, ocultar la verdad también es una forma de mentir pero jamás pensé que te heriría a tal grado…

-Nadie jamás piensa que puede herirme, Sebastian y sé que es mi culpa.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa despectiva.- Debo parecerte un tonto, un tonto del que es fácil burlarse ¿No? ¿Creíste que soy como mi padre? ¿Creíste que estaría encantado de venderme a ti? No soy una mercancía. Aunque no tengo nada a lo cual llamar mío, no espero triunfar en la vida vendiéndome, no lo hare.

-Y nadie quiere que hagas eso, Blaine, nadie…- dijo Sebastian empezando a entender qué había sido aquello que había herido tanto al joven Anderson- yo jamás lo hubiera permitido, yo quiero que tú estés conmigo pero no por lo que dice mi padre. Yo… me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te vi Blaine, desde que te vi cantando en el bar de Riley sin saber que eras tú. Santana, mi hermana, ella puede contarte que fue verdad, que me atrapaste desde aquel instante y por eso… por eso ya no debes seguir mintiéndome, ni mintiéndote…

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par con aquella declaración… ¿Qué había dicho Sebastian? ¿Qué él le gustaba? ¿Qué lo había atrapado? El joven Anderson sentía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho simplemente para volar a las manos de Sebastian Smythe y quedarse ahí por siempre porque el verde de sus pupilas parecía confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero Blaine no podía aceptar que aquella fuera la verdad, no, no porque era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, no aunque Sebastian estaba rogándole con la mirada que le creyera, que por favor hiciera un esfuerzo por creerle.

-¿Debo creerte solo porque tú dices que estás diciendo la verdad?-dijo Blaine sacando fuerzas de donde ya no creía tenerlas.- No te conozco, Sebastian, y tú no me conoces a mí… además, ¿Qué quieres decir con qué estoy mintiéndote?

-Te casaste con ese imbécil porque estabas enojado, no porque lo amas de verdad.-dijo el joven Smythe sin disimular su rabia.- Sé que a él también acabas de conocerlo, sé que su matrimonio es más una broma que algo legal, sé todo eso Blaine ¿Por qué quieres engañarme? Sé que lo merezco pero…

-¿Estás espiándome?-dijo Blaine tomado por sorpresa por aquellas palabras de Sebastian- ¿Con qué derecho hiciste eso? ¿Mi padre te lo pidió?

-Tu padre no quiere saber nada de mi familia, Blaine.- dijo el joven haciendo que la sorpresa en el rostro de Blaine se hiciera más grande.- Él no quiere ser parte de esto y yo lo entiendo, mi padre fue quien planteó todo mal desde el principio y me disculpo en su nombre, de ahora en adelante no permitiré que él te espíe pero… ¿Por qué Blaine, por qué insistes en alejarme de tu lado?

-Porque no quiero ser parte de tu juego.-contestó Blaine con aire ausente, golpeado aún por las noticias que Sebastian le había dado.- Quiero trabajar contigo, pero solo eso, no puede haber nada más…

-¿Estás seguro de que no puede haber nada más?- dijo el joven Smythe poniendo su fe en esa pregunta, la pregunta decisiva- ¿Estás seguro de que no sentiste nada por mí, no sientes nada parecido a lo que yo siento?

-No…- dijo Blaine sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho al decir aquella palabra. Pero era lo mejor, era lo más acertado hacer eso porque Sebastian estaba mintiendo y él también tenía que seguir haciéndolo para mantenerse a salvo.- no siento nada por ti, nada salvo un profundo agradecimiento y espero que eso sea suficiente para ti. Eres mi jefe a partir de ahora, Sebastian, o al menos espero que puedas ser eso.

El joven Smythe recibió aquellas palabras como quien recibe un puñetazo furioso en el rostro. Se quedó un largo rato en silencio, contemplando a Blaine con un dejo de incredulidad porque el brillo de sus ojos color avellana desmentía la frialdad de sus palabras; porque era más que obvio que Blaine estaba tratando de ocultarle algo que era obvio, evidente: que el joven Anderson también sentía algo por él pero estaba luchando con ello con todas las fuerzas de su alma y esa idea, esa esperanza aunque era remota, bastaba para mantener al joven Smythe en la lucha. Le había dado la oportunidad a Blaine de hacer aquello de otra forma y el joven se había negado. Pues bueno, si una relación laboral era con lo que debería empezar todo aquello, que así fuera…

-Si vas a trabajar conmigo, entonces tenemos que discutir tu contrato.- dijo Sebastian con tranquilidad, haciendo que Blaine lo mirara un poco confundido.

-A eso vine, Sebastian, a eso ya dejarte en claro que no habrá ninguna boda.- dijo Blaine empezando a creer que a lo mejor iba a ser posible trabajar en paz con el señor Smythe.

-No es necesario, ya la hubo…- dijo Sebastian tomando del escritorio un sobre amarillo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-¿Te refieres a mi boda con Kurt?- preguntó Blaine sintiendo que se había perdido de algo en aquella conversación.

-No, a la nuestra- dijo Sebastian con una calma glaciar que hizo que la piel de Blaine se estremeciera.- Mi padre consiguió el certificado de matrimonio legal esta semana, solo falta tu firma en el papel, pero ante las leyes de Nueva York estamos casados.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-preguntó Blaine casi gritando porque no, no, aquello no podía ser verdad ¿O sí?

-Tú tienes tus planes, Blaine y yo los míos.- dijo Sebastian sintiéndose como un canalla al estar diciendo todas aquellas cosas. Pero era lo único que le quedaba. No podía dejar ir a Blaine, no podía.- Esperaba que me dieras la oportunidad de hacer esto de la forma tradicional, sin presionarte, sin tener que poner de por medio el futuro de tu banda pero tú no vas a permitírmelo así que, espero que con las cláusulas de tu contrato sea suficiente…

-¿Qué contrato?- dijo el joven Anderson con ganas de maldecir a Sebastian y a su familia por toda la eternidad.

-Un contrato individual para ti.- dijo Sebastian con calma, hablando como el productor musical y empresario estrella que era.- Tienes que pasar 100 días conmigo, 100 días durante los cuales te enseñaré todo acerca de mi mundo, estarás cerca de mí y quizá pueda convencerte de que todo lo que digo es cierto. Nadie sabe aún del certificado de matrimonio que consiguió mi padre, ante los ojos de los demás te presentaré como mi prometido. Irás conmigo a las reuniones, fiestas y decidirás conmigo también. Santana, mi hermana, te enseñará acerca de las reglas de etiqueta y de cómo funcionan las empresas de mi familia. Eso es todo lo que pido, si dices que no me conoces y que yo no te conozco, déjame empezar a hacerlo. No quería decirlo de este modo pero, tienes que cumplir con este requisito o tu banda no será lanzada, lamento que sea así, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas de mí, no lo haré…

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?- dijo Blaine tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Se acaba el sueño de tus amigos y el tuyo también. Blaine…- dijo el joven Smythe como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de alterar así la vida de cuatro personas.- Yo no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas más opción, ¿De qué otro modo puedo convencerte de que no estoy mintiendo? Tienes que conocerme, tienes que escucharme y tienes que aprender… al final de los 100 días, si aún no confías en mí, si aún me odias y yo demuestro ser el patán que crees que soy, yo mismo romperé este certificado de matrimonio y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, libre de irte con Kurt si quieres, libre para seguir trabajando con tu banda en este sello discográfico, porque estoy seguro de que ustedes cuatro serán un éxito, y si tú decides no quedarte conmigo después de ese tiempo, yo no haré nada contra ti, ni yo ni mi familia. Yo quiero que estés conmigo, pero no te obligaré a quedarte si tú decides que no quieres. Pero eso será hasta que me des una oportunidad, de otro modo, me temo que los dos saldremos perdiendo y no quiero que eso suceda, Blaine, no quiero.

Blaine cerró los puños a sus costados tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad. Aunque el contrato del que Sebastian estaba hablando le parecía una locura en realidad no le sorprendía demasiado. Así debía de funcionar el mundo para el joven Smythe, nadie daba nada sólo por querer darlo, no. Blaine suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo que solo había una respuesta posible a todo aquello, sabiendo que había decidido hacer lo mejor para la banda, no lo mejor para él. Eran 100 días, sólo 100 días que pasarían volando y después de los cuales podría irse lejos de Sebastian Smythe para siempre, lejos de él y de su maldito mundo en el que ahora debía empezar a inmiscuirse.

Pero quizá aquello era justo, los negocios son negocios y si aquella era la forma en la que tenía que luchar para ver su sueño realizado, si aquella era la única forma de proteger su sueño y el sueño de sus amigos, no iba a salir huyendo. "Hombre de negocios, Blaine, recuerda, eso es lo que eres…" además, Sebastian no estaba pidiéndole nada imposible: trabajaría con él, iría con él a donde fuera pero el joven Anderson estaba seguro de que jamás podría volver a confiar en él, jamás podría llegar a sentir algo por aquel joven que, con el alma en un hilo, esperaba por su respuesta.

-Está bien…- dijo Blaine después de un rato, con la voz resignada y mirando al joven Smythe a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó el joven de los ojos verdes tratando de que la emoción que se sentía no se desbordara.

-Me parece justo. Yo también te engañé, además…- dijo Blaine bajando la mirada al piso- no soy como tú crees que soy, Sebastian. Puede que incluso seas tú quien decida dejarme ir antes de que los 100 días terminen.

-Eso no pasará… me has elegido, has elegido quedarte conmigo…- dijo el joven Smythe sin poder evitarlo.

-No te adelantes, he decidido aceptar porque es parte de mi contrato.-dijo Blaine empezando a sentir el peso de su decisión sobre sus hombros.- Quiero lo mejor para la banda, Sebastian, lo que yo sienta, lo que tú me haces sentir… eso no importa.

-Así que… ¿Sientes algo por mí?- dijo el joven Smythe a punto de reventar de dicha pura- pensé que antes lo habías negado, Blaine…

-Yo… yo no quise decir eso, yo…- dándose cuenta de pronto de la estupidez que había dicho.

-Blaine… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mostrarte que lo digo es real?- dijo el joven Smythe acercándose al otro joven- ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que me has robado el alma y no me importa?

-Sebastian… esto no es real, no puede ser real…- dijo Blaine notando que de pronto el cuerpo de Sebastian estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, sintiendo que el rostro del joven Smythe bajaba hacia el suyo lenta, muy lentamente.- no digas cosas que no sientes de verdad, no sigas mintiendo. Yo no soy real para ti, no puedo serlo…

-Lo eres, Blaine- dijo Sebastian tomando entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Blaine, quien parecía haberse quedado congelado por su cercanía, el corazón de los dos muchachos latiendo a una velocidad inaudita.- eres lo más real que he tenido en mi vida desde siempre, desde que nací. Blaine… me dijiste que soy la voz de tu sueño… ¿Por qué no dejas que el sueño sea real de una vez?

Blaine no contestó. Simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando aquellas pupilas verdes que parecían ver a través de él, aquellos ojos que no podían mentir. El joven Anderson sentía que una llamarada se había instalado en su pecho mientras los dedos de Sebastian acariciaban sus mejillas con suavidad y sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa llena de dulzura, estaban tan cerca de los suyos ahora que habría bastado un suspiro para cubrir la distancia entre los dos… y como si Sebastian hubiera leído el deseo en sus ojos, como si Sebastian hiciera aquello porque de verdad lo quería y no solo para cobrarse algún otro favor, la boca del joven Smythe chocó con la suya haciéndole perder el aliento, haciéndole sentir que el alma se había escapado de su cuerpo y que su corazón ya no le pertenecía, que su corazón jamás volvería a pertenecerle porque ahora era de Sebastian Smythe, de Sebastian y de la forma suave en la que se movía sobre sus labios, de aquel beso de Sebastian que le hizo cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo: del contrato, de las dudas, de su propia vida…

Sin saber muy bien cómo, los labios de Blaine respondieron al contacto de la boca de Sebastian pero es que aquello se sentía bien, tan malditamente bien. El joven Smythe sintió aquella respuesta y soltando las mejillas de Blaine, tomó al muchacho por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, acercándolo a su cuerpo, empezando a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo que Blaine temblaba ante sus caricias, sintiendo aún la boca suave y tímida de Blaine unida a la suya, el mundo desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que su temor porque sí, Blaine le había robado el alma y el corazón pero ahora el joven Smythe entendía que el amor no se trataba de amar a quien te robaba el corazón, sino a quien te hacía sentir que lo tenías de vuelta. Y Blaine Anderson le hacía sentir eso, los labios de Blaine Anderson eran capaces de hacerle sentir todo eso…

-Disculpa, Sebastian- dijo una voz masculina de pronto, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran de forma abrupta con la respiración agitada y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa, señor Clarington?- dijo Sebastian con la voz llena de reproche- ¿Necesitas algo urgente? Si no es así, deja tu carta de renuncia sobre mi escritorio.

-Sí es urgente- dijo Hunter tratando de no desmoronarse ahí mismo. Ver a Sebastian besando a otro chico había sido horrible. Verlo besando así a alguien que no era él, verlo entregarle a un extraño la clase de beso que él jamás había tenido era simplemente devastador.

-Habla ahora- dijo Sebastian notando que Blaine trataba de volver a poner distancia entre los dos.

-Tu padre acaba de llegar, tiene prisa. Dice que antes de firmar el contrato, la banda nueva debe tocar ante él, que después tú te encargarás de todo. Está en la sala de grabación. Está esperándolos ahí, a ti y a tu…

-Mi prometido- dijo Sebastian mirando a Blaine- te presento a Blaine Anderson, como sabes, trabajará con nosotros y a partir de ahora has de tratarlo con el mismo respeto con el que tratarías a cualquier miembro de mi familia.

-Encantado, señor Anderson- dijo Hunter sin mirar a Blaine realmente- vayan a la sala inmediatamente. Con permiso, señor Smythe.

Sebastian suspiró con algo de desánimo, sin preocuparse mucho por Hunter. Aquel chico ya debería de haber entendido que lo que habían tenido antes de Blaine ya no existiría jamás. Además, ahora odiaba un poco más a Hunter pues lo había obligado a dejar de besar a Blaine y aquel beso había sido… simplemente perfecto.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la calma, pues la había perdido al haber vuelto al mundo real de aquella forma tan cruel, y cuando se sintió un poco más él mismo, notó que Blaine empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas sin esperarlo. El joven Smythe aceleró el paso también y tomó al joven del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse con la mirada sombría y ausente, cosa que asustó de verdad a Sebastian, porque el beso que habían compartido le había dicho más cosas que las palabras del joven que seguía intentando huir de él.

-¿Sigues pensando que nada de lo que siento es real?- dijo Sebastian haciendo que Blaine lo mirara con una mirada avergonzada y arrepentida que no le hizo nada bien al joven Smythe.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Sebastian- dijo el otro joven con la voz triste- no me hagas desear cosas que no puedo tener, por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas eso a mi corazón…

-Blaine…

El joven Anderson se soltó del agarre del joven Smythe y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejándolo confundido y a la vez, indescriptiblemente feliz. Sí, estaba feliz aunque justamente ahora no podía entender aquella actitud del joven de los rizos oscuros, que tal vez estaba asustado, asustado de haber comprobado que las palabras de Sebastian eran más que palabras. El joven Smythe sonrió con calma, cerrando los ojos antes de salir de la sala de juntas para poder volver a sentir sobre sus labios la dulce sensación de un beso de Blaine, del beso que había estado esperando toda la vida.

Porque había besado a Blaine y dijera lo que dijera el joven Anderson, le había correspondido el beso.

Porque Blaine había decidido estar con él, aunque solo fueran 100 días.

Y porque en esos 100 días, después de sentir todo lo que había en los labios de Blaine, estaba seguro de lograr que aquel beso se repitiera mil veces a diario, todos los días, toda su vida…


	6. It s all about you

****Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. <strong>**It´s all about you.**

Sus piernas temblaban. Sus labios parecían seguir ardiendo, como si Sebastian hubiera encendido una llama eterna sobre ellos. Blaine podía escuchar los pasos del joven Smythe detrás de él, pero se sentía incapaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel beso había sido un error, todo lo concerniente a la familia Smythe era un error. Y lo que más molestaba a Blaine era que en realidad aquel beso le había gustado, no se parecía a nada de lo que antes hubiera experimentado. Era… en aquel momento el joven había sentido que su alma se elevaba a las alturas, había sentido que estaba en el lugar adecuado, las manos de Sebastian acariciando su espalda y sus labios, sus labios temerarios lo habían sometido a él con su dulce y suave caricia que aún así tenía algo de atrevido y sensual. Blaine jamás se había sentido deseado de aquel modo, Blaine jamás había sentido el cuerpo ardiendo por alguien más, por nadie… Y era horrible que la única persona que le hubiera hecho sentir aquello, fuera la única que él no podría aceptar.

Porque aunque las palabras y el beso de Sebastian Smythe le habían dicho que sus sentimientos –porque ahí había sentimientos- eran reales, él ya no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para seguir alimentando aquella esperanza. Era mejor olvidarlo, aunque olvidarlo fuera de sobra imposible e inútil, pues Sebastian estaría presente en su vida de cualquier modo. Eran cien días, sólo cien días más de esa dulce y agónica locura que ardía en sus venas, llevándolo más cerca de Sebastian y su mundo aunque él quisiera resistirse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que esconderse del latido de su corazón, encerrarlo bajo llave si era posible, pero no dejar que siguiera repitiéndole que esperara a Sebastian, que caminara a su lado, que lo besara otra vez…

-Blaine…- pronunciaron los labios del señor Smythe quien había estado caminando detrás del otro joven sin saber qué demonios decirle, en primera, porque seguía pensando en aquel beso, y en segunda, porque realmente no quería causar más molestia en el joven de los ojos color avellana que volteó a mirarlo sin dejar que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los suyos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Blaine tratando de no sonrojarse, pero sus ojos buscaron de nuevo la boca de Sebastian y el muchacho frente a él sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

-Hemos llegado, aquí es la sala de grabación- dijo Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír- papá está esperándonos aquí, ven.

Blaine suspiró profundamente y asintió a las palabras de Sebastian quien lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo pasar por una puerta amplia de madera de forma rápida, y, cuando los dos atravesaron la puerta, un escándalo de aplausos y gritos de felicitación recibió a los dos jóvenes que saltaron sin poder evitarlo ante el estruendo de la pequeña aglomeración de gente que estaba esperándolos.

Sebastian trató de sonreír pero no pudo. El gesto sorprendido y algo molesto de Blaine se lo impidió. De hecho, solo el padre de Sebastian y sus allegados, los otros socios de la empresa vestidos impecablemente de traje y corbata parecían estar sonriendo. Blaine intentó respirar con normalidad otra vez pero no pudo. Le parecía increíble que la familia Smythe pudiera festejar lo que a él le parecía una condena cruel. Maximilian parecía sonreírle con cariño, y la mujer al lado de él, aunque hermosa, lo miraba con autentico desprecio, tan intenso era, que le hizo pensar a Blaine que a quien ella miraba era a un asesino serial y no a un pobre muchacho que en aquel mismo instante solo quería desaparecer. Porque todo mundo, aquellos otros hombres de traje se acercaban a él y a Sebastian felicitándolos adelantadamente por una fiesta de compromiso que vendría después.

El joven Smythe puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó a su padre una colérica mirada a la que Max respondió con un encogimiento de hombros como si aquella cuestión no tuviera mucha importancia. El desfile de felicitaciones continuó sin mayor obstáculo, y aunque Sebastian sonreía, Blaine se mantuvo callado y ausente todo el tiempo, preguntándose en qué demonios se había metido y dónde estaban sus compañeros de la banda.

-No debiste hacer esto- dijo Sebastian soltando a Blaine del brazo y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su padre después de que el último de los socios saliera de la sala- esto no fue justo para Blaine papá, y lo sabes…

-Déjate de estupideces, Sebastian- dijo Max con una jovial sonrisa dirigida a Blaine- me alegra verte, Blaine… ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptaste el contrato de Sebastian? Tu madre estaría orgullosa, temí que hubieras heredado de ella las malas elecciones que solía hacer.

-No hable así de mi madre, señor Smythe- dijo Blaine borrando la sonrisa de la boca Max- de hecho, preferiría que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra jamás. Si acepté el contrato de su hijo fue para no seguir dañando a la gente que me importa, así que, déjese de estupideces usted también. No seré parte de su familia jamás, desde ahora soy un empleado y mi relación con Sebastian obedece simplemente a los términos que él demanda como mi jefe. No hay más…

Sebastian suspiró con tristeza ante las palabras de Blaine pero no dijo nada. Su padre, por otro lado, trató de sonreír sin lograrlo. El tono frío de las palabras de Blaine se había clavado en su corazón. Y es que, él había escuchado aquellas palabras también en la voz de su madre, esas palabras que lo hacían sentirse un perdedor, un maldito perdedor que podía tener todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar, pero nunca el amor que había deseado toda su vida.

-Lo que me pides es imposible, muchacho- dijo Max tratando de hacer contacto con los ojos de Blaine- sé que sientes que mi familia te ha agraviado profundamente, y lo hemos hecho. Te pido perdón por ello, pero no voy a dejar de dirigirte la palabra. Sé que vas a perdonarme, tu madre me hubiera perdonado…

-Mi madre ya no está…- dijo Blaine mordazmente- y yo no soy como ella. Si de verdad le tuvo cariño a ella, déjeme en paz, déjeme trabajar con tranquilidad y no me pida cosas imposibles. No voy a casarme con Sebastian, no lo haré.

-Pero Blaine…- dijo Max con voz suplicante.

-Si no se quiere casar, que no se case- dijo la bella joven que había permanecido silenciosa hasta ese entonces y tomó a su padre por el brazo, taladrando con la mirada a Blaine- te dije que es tan idiota como su padre ¿Para qué insistir? Sebastian merece algo mil veces mejor que un estúpido como este, papá… ¿Por qué te empeñas en lograr que un bueno para nada sea parte de la familia? Deberíamos dejar que se largue ahora, ni siquiera tiene el valor de cumplir su palabra ¿Lo ves? Es un cobarde, ¿Me escuchas, chico lindo? Eres una basura asquerosa y lamento profundamente que mi hermano haya visto algo en ti, algo que no tienes…

-Santana, basta…- dijo Sebastian con autoridad- déjalo en paz…

-¡Oh, ni siquiera puedes defenderte solo!- dijo la joven riendo con malicia- ¿Qué clase de prometido es este, papá? ¿De verdad quieres que Sebastian termine al lado de un idiota que ni siquiera puede sacar la voz y el coraje necesario para defenderse? Me das asco, Blaine Anderson, no sé qué vieron mi padre y mi hermano en ti para desear que seamos parte de la misma familia, pero para mí eres peor que una basura, eres peor que el imbécil de tu padre y más imbécil aún que tu madre porque…

-Mi madre no es asunto suyo, señora- dijo Blaine con voz glaciar- y si no le respondo como corresponde es porque no me gustaría bajar al nivel que usted y su familia tienen. Puedo no tener nada ¿sabe? Puedo ser un imbécil pero no voy por ahí pretendiendo que puedo hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias. Y no se preocupe, yo tampoco quiero ser parte de su familia, y para que quede claro de una vez, usted también me da asco, usted, su padre, su hermano… todos me dan asco…

Santana sonrió despectivamente a las palabras del chico sin saber qué más contestarle porque la rabia de sus ojos color avellana, más que sus palabras, podía amedrentar a cualquiera. Maximilian por otro lado, sentía que sus planes estaban a punto de derrumbarse y Sebastian sintió una herida profunda en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Blaine. Pero las merecía, él sabía que el joven tenía dentro de él mucho coraje aún.

-Calmémonos todos- dijo Max tratando de salvar lo insalvable- Blaine, lamento las palabras de mi hija, ella no lo decía en serio y espero que tú tampoco hayas dicho esas palabras con sinceridad. Todos estamos muy alterados, los acontecimientos nos han llevado a enfrentarnos con una situación así, pero Blaine… nadie quiere hacerte daño ¿Está bien? Sólo queremos que nos des la oportunidad de demostrarte que esto es verdad. Te pido disculpas por lo que sucedió antes, estaba reunido con los miembros de la junta directiva y mi emoción se desbordó… no quise faltarte al respeto, ni a ti ni a la memoria de Marionn pero… Blaine, esperé mucho tiempo para verte al lado de mi hijo, Sebastian se oponía con fiereza a este matrimonio pero cuando él te vio…

-Papá, deja esto como está- dijo Sebastian con un profundo suspiro- ya hablé con él, no lo presiones más.

-Sebastian está enamorado de ti como un imbécil- dijo Santana haciendo que su hermano le lazara una mirada llena de rencor- eso es lo que está tratando de decirte. Eso es lo que todos quieren que sepas, pero como eres el estúpido más grande del planeta…

-Sal de aquí, Santana- dijo Sebastian terminando por perder la paciencia- discúlpate con él, por favor.

-No, no voy a discúlpame- dijo la muchacha acercándose a Blaine para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos- tienes agallas, niño bonito y me alegra, harás mi juego más divertido. Te veré mañana y trae todo tu valor contigo. A mi hermano y a papá puede bastarles con ver tu lindo rostro, pero eso no es bastante para mí. Voy a cobrarme cada segundo de dolor que le hagas pasar a Sebastian ¿Entiendes? Si te doy asco ahora, espera a conocerme mejor, dulce príncipe…

Y sin dejar que su padre o su hermano pudieran decirle algo, la muchacha salió de la sala sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza en alto y el andar seguro que la caracterizaban desde siempre. Blaine soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y después de recibir las palabras de Santana el estúpido contrato que había firmado le parecía una soberana estupidez. Pero solo eran cien días, solo cien malditos días antes de poder escupirle en la cara a los estúpidos Smythe que se estaban encargado magistralmente de hacerle conocer el infierno.

-Blaine, perdona- dijo Maximilian apresuradamente- Santana no sabe lo que dice, haré que no tengas que encontrarte más con ella, buscaré a otro profesor para ti, yo…

-Deje todo como está, señor Smythe- dijo Blaine con voz helada, sin mirarlo- le dije a Sebastian que seguiría sus órdenes al pie de la letra y eso haré. No quiero su compasión, no quiero su ayuda. Su hija se equivoca, no soy un cobarde y voy a soportar esto con tanta dignidad como pueda. Al final de cuentas es mi trabajo y de vez en cuando, uno debe hacer cosas que no quiere en nombre de un bien mayor… y por cierto, pensé que el asistente de Sebastian había dicho que usted tenía prisa ¿Dónde está mi banda? Tocaremos para usted, firmaremos el contrato y me iré de aquí… de cualquier modo, empiezo a trabajar mañana ¿No es así?

Dos pares de pupilas color verde contemplaron a Blaine con miedo y con dolor. Las palabras de aquel chico eran más que justas pero no por ello menos hirientes. Sebastian tenía ganas de golpear a todo mundo, a su padre y sus estúpidas ideas y a Santana y sus malditas y mordaces palabras. Pero sobre todo eso, quería volver a abrazar a Blaine, sacar su propio corazón de su pecho y mostrárselo al joven de los ojos color avellana para que él pudiera ver por sí mismo que no estaría haciendo toda aquella locura si no quisiera convencerlo de que sus sentimientos eran reales. Pero sería difícil, sumamente difícil conseguirlo. Ahora estaba claro: el odio de Blaine hacia la familia Smythe era más grande que las cosas que Sebastian le hacía sentir aún en contra de sí mismo.

-Tu banda está esperando en la oficia de al lado- dijo Max sabiendo que agregar otra cosa estaba de más- Sebastian, pídele a Hunter que los traiga inmediatamente.

El joven Smythe asintió y mandó un mensaje rápido con su celular sin dejar de mirar a Blaine y a los ojos preocupados de su padre de forma alternativa. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y nada parecía estar en el lugar en el que debería que de pronto se sintió asustado, terriblemente temeroso de perder a Blaine, herido por el odio que había en su voz al decirle a Santana que los Smythe le daban asco. Eso, de todo lo que había dicho Blaine era lo que más dolía pero tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Los cien días estaban a punto de comenzar y en ese tiempo todo era posible, lo era. Porque aunque ahora Blaine estaba a un abismo de distancia de él, Sebastian confiaba en reducir aquella distancia a un solo paso, vencer la distancia que lo separaba de Blaine y volver a besarlo del modo en el que lo había hecho minutos atrás, eso era lo único que quería y haría con su vida a partir de ese momento.

Por otro lado, Maximilian se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, apoyando su rostro de facciones atractivas y duras sobre sus manos, pensado en cuál había sido el error de su plan. Quería que aquel chico y su hijo estuvieran cerca pero parecía existir entre los dos un abismo insalvable aunque los ojos color avellana de Blaine dijeran otra cosa. El señor Smythe suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa mitad confianza, mitad exasperación: él sabía por experiencia que las buenas cosas de la vida no caían del cielo, y si Sebastian quería a Blaine, su hijo no podía rendirse, ni él tampoco. Había que cambiar el plan de nuevo, sin desesperarse, sin desear que las cosas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana. Así había creado el emporio que ahora le pertenecía, así debía continuar para poder lograr su objetivo.

Minutos después, los miembros faltantes de _"A beautiful mess"_ hicieron su aparición y llenaron la sala de ruido, ahí donde antes tres hombres silenciosos habían estado esperando por ellos. Los tres chicos caminaron al encuentro con Blaine, que en aquel entonces y como por obra de un encantamiento, sonrió de forma deslumbrante y recibió a sus amigos con la alegre noticia de que tenían el contrato para la banda.

Los otros chicos armaron un jaleo y Max y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada sombría al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de Blaine que a duras penas podía ocultar la tristeza de su mirada color avellana que no brillaba tanto como sus labios. Y Sebastian se sintió enfermo al ver que Kurt Hummel abrazaba a Blaine y que los otros dos jóvenes lo tomaban también en sus brazos. Aquello era absurdo y él lo sabía, que todos pudieran abrazar a Blaine de ese modo, menos él, menos la persona que de haberlo tenido en sus brazos, jamás lo hubiera dejado ir…

-Firmaremos su contrato después de esta presentación- dijo el joven Smythe tratando de no ponerse a gritar al ver que Kurt Hummel colocaba un brazo por encima de la cintura de Blaine, atrayéndolo cerca de él- espero que tengan una canción preparada y yo… les presento al presidente de las compañías Smythe, mi padre, Maximilian Smythe.

-Un gusto conocerlos, chicos- dijo Max con una sonrisa jovial que los jóvenes recibieron con cautela- bienvenidos a nuestra empresa, espero que puedan contribuir con su música a que el nombre de mi familia siga ganando reconocimiento. Me gustaría decirles algunas otras cosas, pero de verdad tengo prisa. A partir de ahora, Sebastian se encargará de ustedes. No me decepcionen y sobre todo- agregó el señor Smythe mirando a Kurt con desprecio- espero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a meterse en lo que no le importa, por su bien y el bien de este proyecto… ¿Algo que quieras agregar, Sebastian?

-No papá…- dijo el joven Smythe mirando también con desprecio al joven de los ojos azules que sonreía con calma- todo claro. Entonces, los escuchamos chicos… Yo… solo empiecen, hablaremos de los detalles al final de la presentación.

Los chicos asintieron a las palabras del joven Smythe sin más dilación, mientras cada uno tomaba entre sus manos el instrumento especial que habían preparado para ellos en aquella sala: Sam se sentó frente a la batería, Elliot caminó felizmente hacia el teclado y Kurt, quien podía darse cuenta de que no todo era tan maravilloso como Blaine había dicho que era, miró al chico a los ojos y antes de caminar a la guitarra que esperaba por él, le sonrió haciéndole saber de nuevo que no estaba solo. Blaine asintió con calma, sonriendo con naturalidad esta vez y caminó hacia el micrófono sintiéndose un poco menos pesado. Iba a cantar en una banda que ahora tenía un contrato, ese sueño iba a ser real y con eso bastaba porque quizá había pedido otra clase de sueño, pero no la música, la música no lo abandonaría jamás…

-¿Cuál será la canción?- dijo Elliot acercándose a Blaine antes de comenzar a cantar.

-La que les enseñé a Kurt y a ti antes de ir al bar de Riley- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triste.

-¿La que tú compusiste?- dijo Kurt sin importarle que los dos Smythe lo miraran con odio cada vez que se atrevía a… respirar en frente de ellos- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy seguro- dijo Blaine buscando apoyo en los ojos de Sam, quien asintió tranquilamente a los otros dos chicos- es… es una buena canción.

Los jóvenes asintieron a las palabras de Blaine, y después de que Sam marcara el ritmo de la canción, la guitarra de Kurt emitió las primeras notas de una canción un poco triste y melancólica que golpeó en seguida el corazón de Sebastian Smythe. Él sabía que seguramente Blaine quería decirle algo, las cosas que no podía decirle de viva voz se las diría en una canción, y mientras la guitarra seguía sonando, los ojos color avellana de Blaine lo miraron de nuevo, se quedaron fijos en sus pupilas verdes, atrapándolo de nuevo, haciéndole saber que no habría salida y que no había más opción que estar cerca de Blaine o morir por ello, pero estar cerca de él solamente. Y cuando la voz de Blaine se unió a la melodía, cuando la mágica voz de aquel chico comenzó a sonar por toda la sala, Sebastian supo que su vida no volvería a tener sentido si Blaine, si ese Blaine que estaba cantándole a él ahora, no se quedaba con él más de cien días:

_Please don´t see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies._

_Please see me reaching out for someone I can´t see._

_Take my hand, let´s see where we wake up tomorrow._

_Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand._

_I´ll be damned, Cupid´s demanding back his arrow._

_So let´s get drunk on our tears._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It´s hunting season and the lambs are on the run searching for meaning._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Blaine sentía que su corazón estaba siendo expuesto ante Sebastian Smythe pero nunca había importado menos. Y es que aunque fuera una locura, él quería que supiera todas esas cosas, que tenía sentimientos por él pero que nada era posible entre los dos, que nunca lo sería porque había demasiadas mentiras entre ellos, demasiadas cosas que eran imposibles de ignorar. Y de hecho Blaine se sentía perdido, atrapado en un mundo que no comprendía, atrapado en una situación que no quería vivir.

Además de sus sentimientos por Sebastian, le preocupaba su padre. Sí, él le había dicho mil cosas, pero que él no estuviera ayudándole a la familia Smythe con sus planes dementes cambiaba todo el panorama para el joven Anderson quien en ese momento sentía que le hacía falta un abrazo cálido, el abrazo de una persona que le hiciera saber que no estaba haciendo mal las cosas, alguien que pudiera volver a poner su corazón en el lugar en el que estaba antes de que Sebastian Smythe llegara a volverlo loco, a volverlo un estúpido que se sentía de hecho, emocionado, al estar cantando aquellas palabras para el joven Smythe, esas palabras que de todos modos no podían tener otro significado porque Blaine no quería dárselo.

Así era, Sebastian y él eran solo un par de estrellas que habían coincidido en el espacio para brillar juntas un segundo y después, desaparecer en la negrura del espacio, perdiéndose para siempre, perdiéndose irremediablemente aunque la verdad, los ojos de los dos gritaban que apenas estaban encontrándose de nuevo, y que si era así, no volverían a perderse jamás.

El corazón de los dos jóvenes latió con fuerza al descubrir eso al mismo tiempo, sin palabras, simplemente reflejándose en los ojos del otro, uno de ellos escondiéndose, el otro intentando no perderlo de vista. La canción siguió su curso, las notas del teclado y el suave acompañamiento de la batería de Sam hacían que la voz de Blaine sonara mil veces mejor y ninguno de los dos jóvenes bajó la mirada, ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar al otro, el verde chocando con el avellana en una danza a distancia hasta el final de la canción:

_Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

_Woe is me? If we´re not careful turns into reality._

_But don´t you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow._

_Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer._

_Turn the page, maybe we´ll find a brand new ending._

_Where we´re dancing in our tears._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It´s hunting season and the lambs are on the run searching for something._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

_And I thought I saw you out there crying._

_And I thought I heard you call my name._

_And I thought I heard you out there crying, but just the same._

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young._

_It´s hunting season and the lambs are on the run searching for meaning._

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

La canción terminó y Maximilian Smythe aplaudió con emoción. La verdad era que aquella banda le importaba un comino, él ya sabía que iban a ser un éxito pues contarían con todo el apoyo de la compañía y Blaine tenía un talento sobrenatural. Pero aquella magia, el sentimiento en la voz de Blaine, el hecho de que aquel joven no había despegado sus ojos de Sebastian ni un maldito segundo, todo aquello le devolvió la esperanza que parecía haberse perdido con las palabras frías y molestas del joven Anderson. Y es que, la emoción que había en aquella canción, la mirada que su hijo y Blaine seguían dedicándose a pesar de que la música se había desvanecido… todo aquello le confirmaba que entre aquellos dos había un lazo irrompible, algo que los había unido desde siempre y ahora los tenía ahí, mirándose, deseado estar cerca del otro aunque aquello les pareciera imposible…

-Bien, perfecto- dijo Max batiendo palmas- tengo que retirarme ahora, los dejo con mi hijo. Sebastian, si es posible, empiecen a discutir mañana mismo la lista de canciones del disco, esta canción será nuestro sencillo promocional. Habla con los abogados, quiero que Blaine empiece a recibir desde ahora el pago por los derechos de sus canciones, él será el compositor titular, no consigas a nadie más. Si otro de los chicos quiere escribir, está bien, pero nadie aparte de ellos compondrá nada, ni siquiera tú…

-Entendido papá- dijo Sebastian y todos los demás muchachos miraron con curiosidad a aquel joven productor musical que había sido revelado como otro compositor- yo me encargo.

-Me retiro entonces- dijo Max mirando a Blaine antes de salir- espero volver a verte de nuevo, Blaine. Espero que tu corazón pueda encontrar la piedad para perdonar a un viejo como yo y a sus estúpidos sueños de lograr que la promesa que le hice a tu madre se volviera realidad…

Blaine no contestó. Se quedó mirando inexpresivamente la espalda del señor Smythe, tentado a preguntarle a Sebastian si él sabía de qué promesa estaba hablando su padre, pero la voz del joven de los ojos verdes lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pues el muchacho les pidió que lo siguieran. Sebastian había empezado a caminar hacia la sala de juntas donde el contrato de _"A beautiful mess"_ estaba esperando a ser firmado, y mientras sus compañeros salían en tropel con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro por lo bien que había salido la presentación, Blaine se quedó rezagado, pensando que la vida era de verdad despiadada y dura, pero que podía soportar todo eso porque por encima de todo aquel embrollo, era verdad que el sueño de ser un artista reconocido ahora era más real que nunca y con eso debía bastar…

-Blaine…- dijo Kurt quien había regresado por él al ver que el joven Anderson no había emprendido el viaje con ellos- ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, mejor que bien- dijo el joven Anderson sonriendo con toda la energía que le quedaba- venga Kurt, firmemos eso y vamos a casa. Estoy cansado.

Blaine empezó a caminar haciendo caso omiso de la mirada preocupada de aquellos ojos azules que lo seguían contemplando con incredulidad, pero no quería decirle nada a nadie, al menos no en aquel momento. Kurt movió la cabeza de forma negativa, quería preguntarle a Blaine mil cosas distintas pero algo le decía que aquel no era el momento, así que simplemente siguió al muchacho, se paró al lado suyo volviendo a sonreírle para infundirle ánimos, y cuando Blaine miró aquella sonrisa volvió a creer otra vez que aunque él no pudiera creerlo del todo en aquel instante, sí que había cosas buenas esperando por él del lado de aquel largo túnel en el que se convertirían los cien días al lado de Sebastian Smythe y su familia.

* * *

><p>-¿Cien días?- preguntaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.<p>

-Sí, cien días…- dijo Blaine quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto consternado en el rostro de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban cenando en la casa de Kurt. La reunión con Sebastian y la firma del contrato había salido bien, sin mayor contratiempo, pero para ninguno de los miembros de la banda había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que entre el nuevo jefe y Blaine había demasiada tensión, y una innegable atracción pues todos se habían dado cuenta de que cuando creían que nadie estaba mirándolos, Blaine y Sebastian se quedaban contemplando fijamente el uno al otro, tratando de entender quizá, por qué se sentían así, por qué siempre sus ojos terminaban chocando con la figura seria y aparentemente serena del otro.

Pero lo que jamás habrían imaginado aquellos chicos era la razón por la que Blaine había estado tan serio después de salir de Smythe records con la consigna de decidir qué canciones lanzarían en el disco debut de la banda para empezar los planes de la grabación también al día siguiente. Y la verdad es que hasta ese entonces, después de que la comida llegara a casa de Kurt, nadie había pensado nada en la lista de canciones porque las cosas de las que Blaine les había hablado, de su contrato individual y del hecho de que tenía que estar viviendo con Sebastian cien días, era realmente absurdo y por más que el joven de los ojos color avellana dijera que no importaba, sí que importaba.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste?- dijo Kurt, sintiendo que podría salir de su apartamento para matar a Sebastian Smythe con sus propias manos.- ¿Te obligó?

-No, es parte del negocio supongo- dijo Blaine levantando los hombros- en realidad no deben de preocuparse tanto, él sólo quiere enseñarme cómo funcionan las cosas, quiere que lo conozca y…

-¡Pues si quiere que lo conozcas debería conformarse con verte en el trabajo!- dijo Kurt sorprendiéndolos a todos con la violencia de su voz- ¿Para qué quiere que estés al lado de él todo ese tiempo? ¿Para seguir dañándote? Perdóname Blaine, pero no voy a permitirlo, yo como tu esposo…

-Su esposo de mentira- dijo Elliot tratando de calmar el ímpetu de Kurt- eres su esposo de mentiras, y te recuerdo que ellos saben ya de nuestro juego, así que no creo que te hagan mucho caso con eso de "no lo permito porque Blaine es mi esposo" y además, Kurt el señor Smythe no me parece una mala persona, no ahora porque…

-¡PORQUE SEGURAMENT TE GUSTÓ, ESTÚPIDO!- dijo Kurt haciendo que Sam tirara el tenedor del susto al escuchar su grito- pero es que no podemos permitir esto, ese Sebastian es un tirano, un imbécil, se cree el señor todopoderoso pero en realidad sólo quiere ganar el juego y no voy a permitirlo, ¡No lo haré!

-Yo tampoco creo que Sebastian sea una mala persona- dijo Sam después de levantar el cubierto- es decir, quizá se precipitó un poco en el modo de lograr que Blainey se quedara a su lado, pero vamos, eso también demuestra que está dispuesto a todo por Blaine, y además la forma en la que se miraban esos dos, no puedo creer que sigan en estado sólido después de tanta mirada ardiente.

-¿Cuáles miradas ardientes?- dijo Kurt provocando que Blaine se sonrojara un poco cuando volteó a mirarlo, pero la verdad era que el joven Hummel también había sido testigo de esas miradas- Sebastian Smythe es un asqueroso aprovechado hijo de…

-¡Kurt!- dijo Elliot mirando al chico con seriedad- ¿Quieres calmarte? De verdad pareces un esposo posesivo y golpeador ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de Sebastian Smythe? A mí me parece una buena persona y si Blaine hizo ya su elección, no podemos hacer más que apoyarlo, pero Blainey, hazme un favor ¿Quieres? No te enamores más de Sebastian, es decir, admito que es un bombón y que es imposible resistirse a él pero… creo que estás a dos minutos de empezar a mirarlo con amor y ¡Ah! Mi pobre corazón sufrirá tanto…

-¿Tu corazón?- dijo Kurt a punto de echar chispas por los ojos- ¿Y el corazón de Blaine? ¿Crees que tu adorado jefe no lo hará sufrir? ¡Bah! ¿Tú qué crees Blaine?

Blaine sonrió con calma, pero no contestó. La verdad era que escuchar discutir a sus amigos de aquel modo le había causado gracia y había hecho que la angustia de su corazón disminuyera un poco a pesar de que entre broma y broma, sus amigos habían dicho cosas muy ciertas… ¿Que si se la había pasado mirando a Sebastian? Sí, lo había hecho, pero es que no hacerlo le producía dolor, le producía angustia, tal como la perspectiva de no volver a verlo a pesar de todo ¿Qué si Sebastian era una buena persona? Sí, quizá lo era. En realidad Blaine comprendía ahora que el joven Smythe hubiera podido hacer cosas peores de haberlo querido, habría hecho que el peso de su poder cayera sobre él pero no lo había hecho.

Sebastian le había dado la oportunidad de no perderlo todo, Sebastian a final de cuentas, era la razón por la que el sueño de toda su vida estaba siendo más real que nunca. Y por último, ¿Qué Sebastian dañaría su corazón? Sí, probablemente también eso pasaría, pero ¿No pasa eso siempre que uno se atreve a abrirle la puerta a alguien? Quizá el corazón tenía que abrirse de algún modo antes de dejar pasar a él la felicidad, toda la felicidad que el amor siempre prometía… ¿Amor? ¿De verdad podría mirar a Sebastian con amor algún día? ¿Sebastian lo miraría así a él? ¿Entonces, no sólo él se la había pasado mirando al heredero de la fortuna Smythe? ¿Por qué todo mundo notaba que entre él y Sebastian existía algo extraño? Aquellas preguntas le causaban un dulce desconcierto que en seguida se convertía en amargo al darse cuenta de que no todo se trataba de Sebastian, que su familia y todas esas expectativas siempre estarían de por medio entre los dos. Los dos… ¿Podrían ser solo los dos algún día? ¿Era cierto que Blaine estaba a un paso de declararse estúpida, irremediable y tontamente enamorado de quien no debía estarlo?

-¿Blaine?- dijo Sam dándose cuenta de la ausencia mental de su amigo- ¿Escuchaste la pregunta, Blainey?

-¿De verdad Sebastian me mira de forma diferente?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kurt realmente sorprendido de la pregunta de Blaine- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Sí Blainey, te mira de forma especial- dijo Sam sin hacer caso de la mirada llena de reproche de Kurt- se la pasó pendiente de ti en todo momento, de ti y sólo de ti. Eres especial para el jefe, amigo, y vuelvo a repetírtelo: lo que hay en los ojos de Sebastian, también está en los tuyos, deberías dejar de pelear con ello ¿sabes? Si sigues luchando en contra suya, no harás más que lastimarte…

-¡LASTIMARSE!- dijo Kurt gritando de nuevo- ¡Es Sebastian el que va a lastimarlo!

-No, él no quiere lastimarme…- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tranquila que encendió todas las alarmas en Kurt e hizo que los otros dos chicos sonrieran encantados- es sólo que… es sólo que de verdad no conozco su mundo, ni lo conozco a él. Es que… quizá era la única forma ¿No? yo estaba tan enojado y tan asustado, pero si él me mira así… ¿Todo puede ser verdad?

-Creo que todo es verdad- dijo Elliot sonriendo con ternura- pero tampoco vayas a lanzarte a los brazos del jefe y ya. No lo estoy diciendo porque justo ahora esté muriendo de celos, o bueno sí, lo digo por eso pero… peo mira Blainey, si él quiere que lo conozcas, conócelo. Si él quiere conocerte, deja que lo haga pero no bajes la guardia.

-Así es Blaine- dijo Sam orgulloso de las palabras de Elliot- no es Sebastian el que nos preocupa, pero su familia sí. Por más especial que seas para él, Sebastian sigue las ordenes de su padre en otras cosas. Además, su hermana la loca me preocupa un poco también… ¿En serio podrás lidiar con ella?

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Blaine al pensar en la sesión de tortura al día siguiente con Santana López-Smythe- no quiero darle el gusto de verme derrotado.

-Pues yo sigo pensando que esto es absurdo- dijo Kurt realmente enfurruñado- si ese Sebastian te adorara tanto como todo mundo dice, en primera, no te habría obligado a firmar ese contrato. Si de verdad le importaras, no te hubiera obligado a estar cerca de él.

Blaine se quedó callado ante aquellas palabras. También aquello le dolía un poco, que Sebastian hubiera usado su poder para hacerle algo así. Aunque si era sincero con él mismo, si él hubiera querido aquello tampoco habría pasado, Sebastian se lo había dicho, él hubiera hecho todo del modo tradicional si Blaine se lo hubiera permitido. Pero con Sebastian todo parecía ser tan difícil siempre, tan complejo, lleno de entramadas líneas que de cualquier modo siempre lo llevaban al mismo lugar: a los ojos verdes de Sebastian Smythe y al recuerdo de aquel beso compartido que todavía hacía estremecer a los labios de Blaine.

Blaine suspiró y en aquel justo instante el timbre de la puerta de Kurt sonó haciendo que los muchachos se olvidaran un poco de la historia del joven Anderson y empezaran a preguntarse quién demonios estaba buscándolos a esas horas. Kurt se levantó de la mesa sin agregar más a lo ya dicho, la verdad le molestaba mucho que Blaine se mostrara tan dispuesto a estar cerca de Sebastian Smythe. Sí, el joven tenía que aceptar que aquello le producía unos celos terribles, ya no se trataba solamente de querer que Sebastian Smythe sufriera, claro que no: es que él mismo estaba sintiéndose inquieto ante la idea de que después de todo, Blaine decidiera que cien días no eran suficientes para estar al lado de aquel petulante niño rico que muy a su pesar estaba ayudándoles a todos a cumplir su sueño, pero que de todos modos era un idiota, muérete desgraciado…

Kurt abrió la puerta de forma distraída y se quedó de una sola pieza al contemplar al extraño visitante que le sonrió deslumbrantemente cuando lo vio.

-¿Hola, aquí vive Blaine Anderson ahora?- dijo un atractivo muchacho de ojos azules y rizos castaños que sin duda alguna tenía un aire parecido a Blaine.- ¿Eres amigo suyo?

Kurt se quedó callado y con la boca abierta preguntándose qué demonios tenían los Anderson- porque aquel chico sin duda era un Anderson- para ser tan malditamente atractivos.

-Hola eh…- dijo Kurt tratando de recuperar el aliento- sí, Blaine está aquí y sí, yo soy amigo suyo, soy Kurt Hummel.

-¡Oh, el chico de la banda!- dijo Cooper riendo divertido- yo soy Cooper Anderson, vine a ver a mi hermano, me avisó hace días que estaba quedándose aquí pero yo no le avisé de mi visita, quería sorprenderlo… ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurt asintió en seguida a las palabras del hombre aquel y lo dejó pasar sin más preguntas. La verdad esperaba que la llegada de su hermano mayor hiciera que Blaine se olvidara de todo lo relativo a Sebastian Smythe, de hecho, esperaba que Cooper también le dijera que aquello del maldito contrato individual de Blaine era una locura de las más idiotas de la historia, y confiando en eso, Kurt acompañó a Cooper al comedor donde Elliot y Sam seguían riéndose de las miradas ardientes entre Sebastian y Blaine, hasta que los ojos color avellana del menor de los Anderson se levantaron del plato de pasta que estaba comiendo y chocaron con la sonrisa brillante de los labios de su hermano mayor.

-¿Cooper?- dijo Blaine preguntándose si la visión de su hermano no era sólo una aparición de otro mundo- ¿Cooper, estás aquí?

-Aquí estoy, Blaine- dijo el otro chico realmente sorprendido de ver que su hermano menor fuera ya aquel hombre joven y atractivo que volvió a sonreír con intensidad al escuchar su voz- ¿No vienes a abrazarme? Sé que ya eres mayor, pero nunca tan mayor como para no abrazarme.

Blaine se rio con ganas de las palabras de Cooper y corrió hacia él, como si nada más que aquello importara ahora y cuando estuvo en los brazos de su hermano mayor, las preocupaciones dejaron de existir porque Cooper jamás se había ido, porque Cooper jamás lo había dejado solo a pesar de que por lo regular miles de kilómetros se interponían entre ellos dos.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron un largo rato más, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se hubieran visto y estar cerca el uno del otro era lo mejor del universo para ellos. Los dos sonreían sintiéndose reconfortados, a Cooper le había preocupado en serio todo lo que Blaine le contara acerca de aquella propuesta de matrimonio, y aunque los ojos de su hermano menor estaban un poco tristes, se alegraba de que al menos ahora tuviera más amigos. Blaine siempre había sido un poco solitario, no había tenido a otro amigo que no fuera Sam y en realidad era grato ver que los otros dos jóvenes a los que no conocía del todo, parecieran querer a Blaine de verdad también.

-¡Dios santo, Blaine!- dijo Elliot sin poder evitarlo- ¿Todos los miembros de tu familia son así de ridículamente hermosos? ¿Tienes más hermanos? ¿Primos, quizá? De verdad no puedo creer mi casi cuñado sea tan guapo como tú…

-¿Tu casi cuñado?- dijo Cooper realmente divertido- ¿Él es Sebastian Smythe, Blaine? ¿O cuantas propuestas de matrimonios has recibido desde que ese chico te propusiera matrimonio?

-No le hagas caso, Cooper- dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír- lo mío con Elliot fue algo fugaz…

-¿Algo fugaz?- dijo el joven Gilbert realmente divertido y fingiendo estar mortalmente herido- no sabía que eso había sido yo para ti, Blaine mi amor eterno… iré a llorar a mi habitación, si quieres ir a consolarme, Cooper, ya has visto que a tu hermano no le importaría, con permiso…

Elliot dejó el comedor en aquel mismo momento, sabiendo que los hermanos Anderson querrían hablar a solas, cosa que Sam y Kurt también comprendieron, así que, después de darle la bienvenida al mayor de los Anderson, se despidieron de forma rápida de los dos chicos que no se habían separado ni un centímetro el uno del otro. Pero es que había pasado tanto tiempo, parecía que los dos estaban enfermos de distancia y estar cerca del otro, era la única cura para una situación así.

Después de otro par de bromas de Sam hacia Cooper, con el que siempre se había llevado de maravilla, los dos hermanos caminaron hacia la sala donde se sentaron el uno frente al otro. Había muchas cosas para decir, pero ninguno de los dos supo cómo empezar con el tema que era de verdad importante, así que Blaine interrogó a Cooper acerca de la escuela y éste le dijo que para su último año, estaría grabando al mismo tiempo un papel pequeño en una película para televisión, cosa que hizo que Blaine lo abrazara realmente orgulloso. Era increíble que un estudiante consiguiera un papel así y el menor de los hermanos pensó que aquel era un inicio increíble para la carrera exitosa que su hermano tendría en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti- dijo Blaine pensando en la sonrisa feliz de su madre- ella siempre estuvo segura de que lograrías todo lo que te propusieras, confiaba mucho en ti, Coop…

-Confiaba en los dos, Blaine- dijo el mayor sonriendo con tristeza- ella también estaría orgullosa de ti. Hoy firmaste un contrato musical millonario ¿No es cierto? Muy pronto todo el mundo sabrá tu nombre, las chicas de la facultad me acosaran a todas horas preguntándome por ti. Mamá sólo quería que cumpliéramos cada sueño que tuviéramos y eso estamos haciendo ¿No?

-Sí- dijo Blaine reconfortado por las palabras de su hermano mayor- pero no sé si cumplir mi sueño de esta forma sea algo bueno, Cooper, me siento… me siento extraño.

-¿Por lo de Sebastian Smythe?- dijo Cooper sonriendo con ternura cuando Blaine asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Qué pasó con él?

Blaine suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a narrarle a Cooper los sucesos más recientes de su vida. La verdad era un alivio poder contar aquella historia sin callarse ninguno de los sentimientos que cada suceso le había provocado. Ante Cooper podía decir que el contrato de Sebastian le daba miedo y alegría a partes iguales, que quería estar cerca de Sebastian aunque no quería y sí, aquello era sumamente extraño porque nunca en su vida una persona le había causado las mismas ganas de huir y de quedarse para siempre al mismo tiempo como Sebastian Smythe podía causarlo. También habló del beso de Sebastian, no tuvo reparo en describirle a su hermano mayor, la felicidad infinita que había sentido, o el temblor de su cuerpo cada que lo recordaba, o las ganas de que sucediera de nuevo, no sólo una vez sino muchas.

Cooper escuchó el relato atentamente sin detener a Blaine, sin preguntarle nada. Su hermano pequeño siempre le había revelado cada pequeña cosa que había en su corazón porque los dos siempre habían sido sumamente unidos. Y a Cooper toda aquella situación no le resultaba tan complicada como Blaine la describía. Lo único que él podía escuchar, era la historia de dos chicos que estaban empezando a descubrirse enamorados, dos chicos que tenían miedo de cruzar al otro lado de la línea que dividía el ser del no ser, de la mano.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ese contrato?- dijo Cooper una vez que Blaine dejó de hablar.

-Ya te lo dije- contestó el joven con la mirada pérdida en los recuerdos- porque él me dijo que si no lo hacía, la banda no sería lanzada. No podía hacerles eso a los chicos.

-Esa no fue la razón, Blainey y lo sabes- dijo Cooper haciendo palidecer al otro joven- ¿Por qué aceptaste estar cerca de Sebastian Smythe? Los chicos te habían dicho que ese contrato no les importaba, estoy seguro de que ustedes hubieran podido lograr otro contrato donde fuera, Sebastian no dijo nada de hacer tu vida miserable si rechazabas el contrato con ellos, así que… ¿Cuál fue la razón para que dijeras que sí tan rápidamente, además?

Blaine se quedó callado mirando a su hermano a los ojos y sonrojándose un poco al verlo sonreír con un poco de burla. Cooper lo conocía demasiado bien, Cooper siempre podía saber cuándo él estaba mintiendo, incluso cuando Blaine se mentía a sí mismo. El corazón del menor empezó a latir con furia dentro de él, haciendo que el chico escuchara lo que no quería aceptar ni bajo tortura: había aceptado aquel contrato porque la otra opción, esa opción que no incluía a Sebastian Smythe cerca de él, le aterraba, le dolía.

-Acepté porque quería estar con Sebastian…- dijo Blaine soltando las palabras lentamente y con dificultad.

-¿Y por qué quieres estar cerca de Sebastian?- dijo Cooper sonriendo con paciencia a la declaración de su hermano pequeño.

-Porque… - dijo Blaine tratando de apalabrar sus sentimientos- porque me gusta y no estoy seguro de eso pero, creo que yo también le gusto a él y de verdad quisiera conocerlo y saber si es cierto, saber si le pasa lo mismo que a mí.

-Lo más seguro es que le pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, Blainey- dijo Cooper revolviendo el cabello oscuro de su hermano- mira… las cosas del amor siempre son un embrollo y no, no te asustes al escucharme pronunciar esta palabra. Si es amor, si no lo es, eso sólo lo descubrirás en los días que vienen. Sebastian te gusta, Blaine y si es así, yo te aconsejaría dejar de luchar contra tus sentimientos, simplemente deja que todo fluya.

-Pero es que su familia, su hermana, su padre…

-Ellos no importan nada- dijo Cooper con firmeza- mira… recuerdo haber conocido a los padres de Sebastian en su casa de playa, hace muchos años, él y tú eran unos niños y se la pasaron jugando toda la semana juntos.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de eso?- dijo Blaine pensando en lo graciosa que era la vida, pensando que había existido un tiempo en el que él y Sebastian habían podido estar juntos sin preocuparles nada más.

-Porque perdimos el contacto con ellos cuando el papá de Sebastian los llevó a vivir con él a Paris, Max ni siquiera vino al funeral de mamá- dijo Cooper seriamente- lo que quiero decir Blaine, es que tú y Sebastian se llevaron bien en seguida desde que se conocieron siendo niños, nadie les obligo a gustarse aquella vez ¿No?

-No recuerdo nada de ese viaje, Coop- dijo Blaine empezando a comprender lo que su hermano quería decirle.

-Tú no lo recuerdas, pero algo en tu corazón sí que lo hace, Blaine- dijo Cooper con una sonrisa luminosa- mira voy a contarte algo más: aquella vez, escuché que Max y mamá tenían una discusión, al menos Max discutía, mamá estaba tranquila como siempre. Pero el señor Smythe estaba tratando de darle dinero, sabes que en aquel entonces papá estaba metido en el negocio de las semillas de girasol que fracasó por completo, así que Max quería ayudar a la familia pero mamá se negó. Entonces el señor Smythe le dijo que lo dejara ayudarla, por los niños, o sea, por ti y por mí. Mamá le respondió que no podía aceptarlo y le dijo a Max que guardara su ayuda para cuando tú y yo de verdad estuviéramos en un aprieto. Aquello pareció calmar a Max y sin más le juró a nuestra madre que siempre estaría al pendiente de los dos, que trataría de ayudarnos porque él…

-Porque él estaba enamorado de mamá, ¿Verdad?- dijo Blaine pensando en lo horrible que había sido aquello para Maximilian Smythe- ¿Nunca dejó de estarlo aunque ella se casó con papá?

-No Blainey, Max nunca dejó de amar a nuestra madre, creo que por ello decidió poner entre los dos un océano de distancia- dijo Cooper con una sonrisa triste- el punto es que el padre de Sebastian siempre se ha sentido comprometido con esa promesa, la promesa de ayudar a los hijos de la mujer que él seguramente sigue amando ¿Entiendes? Mira Blaine, te diré algo más: fue Max quien pagó mi matricula en la universidad, no creo que papá lo sepa pero… ¿Recuerdas esa beca que me dieron para entrar a Yale?

-Sí…- dijo Blaine realmente sorprendido- ¿Fue el padre de Sebastian quien lo pagó todo?

-Es él quien sigue pagado todo- dijo Cooper un poco avergonzado- descubrí eso hace poco menos de un mes, oí a uno de los decanos diciendo que mi beca había sido un caso especial y que estaban realmente felices de que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar gracias a la generosidad del señor Smythe. Como ves, Maximilian está cumpliendo su promesa, aunque creo que en tu caso lo está haciendo del modo incorrecto. El matrimonio no es una cuestión de negocios, debe ser una cuestión de amor, lo que me lleva al inicio de esto Blaine: quizá no quieres casarte con Sebastian Smythe, pero debes admitir que él puede ser la primera persona de tu vida que te haga querer cambiar de opinión ¿No crees?

El menor de los hermanos no contestó. Todas las palabras de Cooper eran demasiada información, información que no podía procesar de un tirón. Parecía que su vida estaba llena de secretos siempre y ahora entendía un poco mejor aquella última frase que el señor Smythe le había dicho antes de salir de la sala de grabación _"Sólo estoy cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a tu madre"_, había dicho él, y Blaine no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ello.

-¿Crees que Sebastian sepa de esa promesa?- dijo Blaine bastante confundido aún.

-No, no lo creo, ni él ni su hermana deben saberlo- dijo Cooper con aire pensativo- dudo que ellos sepan si quiera de lo mucho que su padre amó a mamá. Quizá todo esto empezó como un mandato para Sebastian, Blaine, pero nadie hace tantas cosas para terminar haciendo lo que otra persona quiere, aunque esa persona sea su padre, estoy seguro de que Sebastian siguió adelante con la idea de estar cerca de ti porque quiere estar cerca de ti, ¿No lo ves? Ni siquiera te exige que te cases con él, va a dejar que seas tú quien lo elija o no. Si él sólo hubiera querido usarte, con todo el poder de su familia ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho? ¿No crees que ni siquiera te hubiera dado opciones? La familia Smythe es rica y poderosa Blaine, pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y no está haciéndolo así.

-¿Y el contrato de Sebastian?- dijo Blaine empezando a quedarse sin argumentos.

-Una jugada muy hábil – dijo Cooper riendo divertido- no le dejaste otra opción, hermanito, debes admitir que eres un necio insufrible cuando quieres serlo. Si hubieras sido sincero con él desde el principio…

-Él tampoco fue sincero conmigo- dijo Blaine algo dolido- ¿Por qué estás defendiendo a Sebastian y no a tu hermano?

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie- dijo Cooper con sinceridad- es sólo que te conozco Blaine Anderson. Estoy de acuerdo en que no debes ponérselo tan fácil al señor Smythe, pero mira, los dos se equivocaron, listo, discúlpense y empiecen a conocerse bien. Él quiere que lo conozcas y tú también quieres hacerlo ¿No? Blaine, él y tú se gustaron sin que nadie tuviera que obligarlos a gustarse cuando tenían cuatro años, ¿Por qué ha de ser diferente ahora? La verdad es que creo que pasó lo mismo que cuando eran niños: descubrieron que les gusta estar juntos pero tienen demasiado miedo ahora como para dejarse de tonterías y olvidarse de todo lo demás que no sea el deseo de su corazón… ¿O me equivoco?

Blaine suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su hermano. Cooper abrazó al chico y dejó que se quedara ahí un largo, largo rato. La verdad es que la plática con su hermano mayor había hecho que el pelinegro pudiera pensar mejor las cosas, aunque si había entendido bien las palabras de Cooper, aquel asunto no tenía nada que ver con la razón, más bien tenía que guiarse con lo que sentía, con lo que Sebastian le hacía sentir. Y eso era lo peligroso del asunto, porque sus sentimientos lo confundían y le hacían perder la cabeza tal y cual la boca de Sebastian sobre la suya había podido hacer.

Los dos hermanos siguieron abrazados en silencio, mientras un par de ojos azules los contemplaba en silencio desde la puerta de la habitación de Elliot, donde los tres jóvenes habían estado escuchando la conversación de los Anderson sin pena alguna. La verdad es que no habían podido evitarlo y todos querían saber qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo Blaine con toda aquella situación.

-De verdad le gusta- dijo Kurt sentándose con desanimo en la cama de la habitación después de escuchar todo lo que Blaine había dicho acerca de Sebastian Smythe- ¿Por qué le gusta de ese modo? ¿No le importa lo que yo hice por él?

-Kurt…- dijo Elliot parándose en frente de su amigo- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que él sienta? Y además, lo que "hiciste por él", fue idea mía. Kurt, nada de eso fue cierto, fue un juego, fue…

-¿Estás sintiendo algo por Blaine?- dijo Sam realmente alarmado, porque él había pensado que todo iba a empezar a tranquilizarse ahora que Blaine había aceptado lo que sentía por Sebastian- no estoy juzgándote, pero… ¿No lo habíamos elegido a él porque no podía enamorarse de nadie?- preguntó Sam a Elliot.

-Es que ustedes no lo entienden- dijo Kurt sin entender del todo las preguntas de los otros dos chicos- Blaine me preocupa, sé que a pesar de todo Sebastian lo hará sufrir y no quiero que sufra, no quiero que él deje de sonreír, no quiero que él esté lejos de mí porque él…

Kurt se quedó callado de pronto, siendo consciente de la angustia que le causaba aquel pensamiento. Sí, la verdad es que Blaine era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero que el joven de los ojos color avellana prefiriera estar cerca del estúpido Smythe y no cerca de él, dolía un poco, de verdad dolía. Porque Blaine había llegado a su corazón de un modo en el que ni él mismo entendía. Porque Blaine era distinto a todo lo que él hubiera conocido hasta ese entonces. Porque la verdad hubiera matado porque aquella relación de mentira que habían establecido, fuera verdad ¿Por qué no podía ser verdad?

-Kurt…- dijo Elliot acercándose al muchacho de los ojos azules bajo la atenta mirada de Sam que hasta ese momento, reconoció en Kurt a un ser humano con sentimientos reales- no puedes estar sintiendo esto por Blaine ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa dolida- ¿Porque no soy rico ni dueño del mundo como Sebastian Smythe?

-No…- dijo Sam con cuidado- porque tú ya sabes que Blaine no podrá corresponderte del modo en el que tú lo esperas. Estoy seguro de que él te tiene cariño, lo ayudaste cuando lo necesitó y sé que Blaine jamás olvidará eso y que intentará pagártelo cada día de su vida pero Kurt… no confundas más a mi amigo ¿Quieres? Y no te hagas daño a ti también, no sigas alimentando esos sentimientos, todavía puedes detenerlos…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Kurt sabiendo que esos dos chicos tenía razón- ¿Cómo haces para detener al corazón, eh? ¿Cómo puedo detener lo que no quiero detener?

-Kurt…- dijo Elliot directamente, haciendo que Kurt lo mirara de forma desafiante- estoy seguro de que no quieres a Blaine por él mismo, quieres a Blaine porque siempre te ha gustado desear lo imposible y ni él ni tú, merecen que toda esta situación que ya es un embrollo se enrede más ¿Entiendes?

El joven de los ojos azules sonrió con tristeza a las palabras de Elliot sin agregar nada más. Quizá sus amigos tenían razón, quizá la razón de todos aquellos sentimientos por Blaine era simplemente fruto de la expectativa de una aventura y de la posibilidad de dejar a Sebastian Smythe sin lo que al parecer, era lo que él quería más en el mundo. Pero también era cierto que Blaine le provocaba una ternura inaudita y las ansias más fieras de protegerlo, de tenerlo a su lado mucho tiempo no sólo como compañeros de la banda sino como… como algo más.

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron al mismo tiempo, todos preocupados por las mismas cuestiones, todos deseando que nada de aquel desastre pudiera tocar la tranquilidad de la banda ahora que todo era real y que estaban a punto de ser conocidos por todo el mundo. Ninguno de los tres chicos volvió a hablar. Después de ese intercambio de palabras, se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar cómo seguiría desarrollándose aquellos sentimientos que podrían poner de cabeza todo el mundo que conocían y el que estaban a punto de conocer como miembros de una banda de renombre.

Por otra parte, los hermanos Anderson se habían quedado dormidos en la sala desde hacía rato. Cooper se había acomodado de espaldas en el suelo después de dejar que su hermano menor descansara su cuerpo en el sillón más largo de la sala. Había sido un día largo para los dos y de verdad necesitaban descansar. El mayor de los dos había prometido que al día siguiente buscaría a su padre, Blaine de verdad necesitaba hablar con él y estaba preocupado aunque él hubiera sido quien había roto la comunicación con su padre, y a pesar de que el chico se había quedado dormido pensando en dónde estaría su padre, esas preocupaciones no siguieron a Blaine al sueño. No…

Los sueños de Blaine eran cálidos aquella noche. En aquella suave bruma que siempre envuelve las ensoñaciones de la gente, Blaine estaba recostado sobre la hierba, al lado de Sebastian Smythe quien lo miraba a los ojos, sus manos suaves y frías acariciando su rostro como lo había hecho antes de besarlo en aquella oficina.

Blaine sonreía en su sueño, se encontraba feliz, sus brazos estaban enredados en las caderas de Sebastian que también sonreía al sentir sus dedos aferrados a la piel del chico de los ojos color avellana. Y es que el joven Anderson no había estado tan cerca de nadie jamás, ni en sus sueños ni en la vida real, por lo que el cuerpo del joven Smythe al lado suyo era infinitamente placentero. El aire del sueño era cálido y olía a flores y a la fragancia masculina y seductora del cuerpo de Sebastian, quien en ese momento lo besó suavemente primero, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, rozándolos, presionándolos y lamiéndolos, invitando a Blaine a abrirse para él…

El joven Anderson cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de los labios de Sebastian delineando los suyos con su lengua, haciéndole perder el juicio con la humedad de su boca, empezando a sentir que las manos de Sebastian se colaban por debajo de su fina camiseta blanca y empezaban a acariciar su piel. Las manos de Blaine subían desde las caderas del joven Smythe hasta su espalda, deteniéndose al llegar al castaño claro de sus cabellos donde Blaine enredó sus dedos deleitándose con la suavidad de esa zona, sintiendo que Sebastian empezaba a frotar su cuerpo duro y sensual contra el suyo despertando en Blaine un deseo hasta entonces desconocido para él: el deseo de saber cómo se sentiría la piel de Sebastian resbalando por la suya, no solo sus manos, sino sus labios, todos su cuerpo envolviéndolo a él, todo el calor de ese cuerpo avivando las llamas del suyo como estaba haciéndolo en ese bendito sueño…

La temperatura de aquel sueño subió al menos otros diez grados. Sebastian había empezado a besar su cuello, sus labios resbalaban por la línea de su yugular, su lengua lamia aquella piel sin pedir permiso y Blaine se encontró gimiendo un poco, tan sensual era aquella boca que ahora lo marcaba como suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Blaine empezó a temblar al sentir que las manos del joven Smythe empezaban a desnudarlo con calma, primero su camisa, cosa que Sebastian celebró dedicándose a morder y lamer los pezones del pelinegro que nunca en su vida había experimentado un sueño tan vivido y sensual…

Blaine se dejó llevar por aquella marejada de nuevas sensaciones: la boca de Sebastian pegada a su piel sin ganas de separarse de él nunca, los labios del joven Smythe besándolo y soltando suspiros y jadeos al probar la piel de aquel joven, la piel de un sueño… Blaine empezó a sudar cuando las manos de Sebastian bajaron hacia el inicio de la cintura de su pantalón oscuro, los dedos del joven Smythe acariciaban ahora el bulto que se insinuaba sensual e incitante por debajo de su ropa… las manos de Sebastian comenzaron a bajar la cremallera con lentitud, mirando a Blaine a los ojos, deslizando la prenda por la piel del pelinegro que en ese instante sintió miedo, horror, ganas de alejarse de Sebastian porque aunque el tacto de aquellas manos se sentía mejor que bien sobre la piel sensible de sus testículos y su pene, había algo en su pecho que le impedía continuar con lo que vendría después…

-No, no Sebastian, por favor- dijo Blaine lleno de miedo al sentir las manos del joven Smythe entrando en contacto con la piel caliente de su miembro empezando a crecer.

-Por favor Sebastian, no, eso no…- repitió el muchacho a un Sebastian que seguía tocándolo sin importarle nada, como si no pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Para Sebastian!- gritaba Blaine con desesperación- ¡Por favor para! ¡No, no quiero! ¡NOOOO!

El grito que salió de sus labios lo despertó en aquel instante. El chico abrió los ojos y se quedó contemplando el techo sumamente agitado. El miedo parecía seguir llenando su pecho y su frente estaba llena de un sudor frio que lo hizo estremecerse. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba, el joven miró hacia el suelo buscando a Cooper, esperando no haberlo despertado… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la sola idea de que Sebastian pudiera tocarlo así le había hecho tanto daño? ¿Tenía que ver eso con lo que le había pasado aquella vez, la vez en la que…?

No, no… Él ya lo había olvidado, todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Blaine cerró los ojos volviendo a sentir que el miedo se colaba en su pecho. El joven apretó los puños a sus costados y tratando de convencerse de que en realidad todo estaría bien, comenzó a contar hasta diez de nueva cuenta obligándose a olvidar todas aquellas ideas que le había costado tanto tiempo enterrar dentro de él hasta que ya no pudieran hacerle daño. Blaine volvió a quedarse dormido antes de llegar al nueve y esta vez, sus sueños lo llevaron a aquel lugar oscuro en uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York donde una vez, hace mucho tiempo, alguien le había enseñado lo que el verdadero terror podía significar...

* * *

><p>El joven Anderson se encontraba ahora delante de la puerta del departamento de Sebastian. El joven Smythe le había llamado en la mañana para decirle que tenía que salir del país urgentemente debido a que Stephanie, su madre, no se encontraba muy bien de salud últimamente. Blaine se había sentido preocupado ante la mención de los problemas de Sebastian, y también se había sentido desilusionado de no poder verlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para todos los demás chicos y su hermano, quienes lo habían visto contestar el teléfono a la hora del desayuno.<p>

Sebastian estaría ausente al menos dos semanas durante las cuales, _"A beautiful mess"_ tendría que trabajar con Hunter Clarington para poder elegir de manera más ágil las canciones de su nuevo disco y había sido obvio para el joven Anderson, que aquel asistente de Sebastian lo quería tanto como Santana, a quien tenía que ver en aquel justo instante como se lo había pedido el joven Smythe. Y aunque aquella opción no le hacía especialmente feliz, era mejor para Blaine sentir que estaba haciendo algo a riesgo de volver a pensar aquellas cosas horribles que el sueño con Sebastian había traído a su memoria.

Blaine había querido hablar de ello con Cooper, pero su hermano había salido junto con ellos después de desayunar para poder empezar a buscar a Nicholas, quien seguía sin dar señales de vida. Así que, mientras Cooper hacía eso y los demás miembros de _"A beautiful mess"_ seguían tratando de hacer que Hunter Clarington pusiera más entusiasmo en el proyecto que su jefe le había encomendado, Blaine no se decidía a tocar la puerta para enfrentarse de una buena vez a esa hermosa chica latina que era nada más y nada menos que la segunda heredera de la familia Smythe.

Suspirando de nuevo y repitiéndose que todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien era un poco de coraje, Blaine tocó el timbre de la puerta del apartamento, puerta que se abrió en un solo instante por la misma mano de Santana quien sonrió complacida al ver el rostro pálido y preocupado de quien ella consideraba su nueva víctima personal.

-Viniste, dulce príncipe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa que era bella y aterradora al mismo tiempo- mi hermano me advirtió que no fuera dura contigo, y no lo seré. Seré peor, mil veces peor…

-Buenas tardes, señora Smythe- dijo Blaine sin gana alguna de darle motivo a aquella mujer para amedrentarlo- ¿Podemos empezar con lo que sea que usted vaya a enseñarme?

-Tienes buenos modales- dijo Santana dejando pasar al joven al departamento de su hermano- pero yo no los tengo, mucho menos hacia alguien tan despreciable como tú.

-¿Despreciable?- dijo Blaine sonriendo con inocencia- ¿Ese adjetivo no le quedaría mejor a usted?

Santana rio y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Blaine, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos cuando los dos quedaron frente a frente, midiéndose, tratando de saber con una sola mirada cómo podrían hacer pedazos al otro porque en aquel momento, no había más deseo en los dos que desaparecer al otro de la faz de la tierra.

-Déjate de estupideces, niño bonito- dijo Santana con voz altanera- hago esto por mi hermano, no por ti. Si fuera mi decisión, hace mucho que tú habrías desaparecido de la vida de Sebastian, pero él es un imbécil. Así que escúchame muy bien, Blaine… voy a cobrarme cada lágrima que Sebastian derrame por ti. Voy a hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que le haces sentir a Sebastian con tu indecisión, con tu cobardía y no espero que lo entiendas. A diferencia de ti, mi hermano me importa y no voy a dejar que un estúpido como tú destruya su vida ¿Entiendes? Así que dejémonos de tonterías. Vamos a la mesa. Aprenderás a desenvolverte en una comida elegante el día de hoy. Espero que falles miserablemente, dame motivos para poder seguir divirtiéndome contigo. Ni mi hermano ni mi padre están aquí para defenderte, cariño. Yo que tú, empezaría a asustarme…

Santana le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la media vuelta y golpear el rostro de Blaine con el largo de su cabello negro. El joven Anderson suspiró cansadamente sabiendo que aquel era sólo el inicio del infierno. No podía entender por qué Santana lo odiaba tanto y la verdad no quería averiguarlo tampoco, así que, deseando que el tiempo pasara volando en aquel instante, el joven Anderson siguió a la hermana de Sebastian deseando que la tierra se la tragara o que, por algún absurdo milagro, el joven Smythe volviera pronto porque la verdad estar en su casa, mirar aquel espacio que gritaba ser de Sebastian en todos lados estaban empezando a hacer que Blaine empezara a extrañar a esa persona que en tan poco tiempo, había revuelto su universo de aquel modo…

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: Lost stars- Adam Levine <strong>


	7. A whole new world

****Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. A whole new world…<strong>

La imagen de la Torre Eiffel llenó sus ojos y como ocurría siempre que había estado lejos, la visión de ese monumento al que él había estado acostumbrado toda la vida, lo hizo sentirse en casa. Sebastian sonrió sin poder evitarlo aunque al inicio de aquel viaje se había sentido un poco triste porque estar en Francia significaba estar lejos de Blaine Anderson. El joven Smythe suspiró ruidosamente y el chofer que lo conducía sin hacer comentarios hacia la mansión Smythe en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de todo París, volteó a mirarlo un tanto sorprendido.

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y el viejo sirviente devolvió sus ojos a la ajetreada carretera que el chico que estaba con él conocía como la palma de su mano, porque si bien, Sebastian había nacido en América, había sido aquella ciudad, la ciudad del amor decían todos, la que lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en ese elegante hombre joven de negocios que estaba acostumbrado a triunfar en todo.

Pero ahora estaba viviendo en medio de una batalla que no sabía a dónde lo llevaría, aquel no era el inicio que esperaba darle a todos esos días que pasaría con Blaine… Blaine, oh Blaine… ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Estaría en su mente del mismo modo en el que el joven Anderson parecía estar siempre en la suya? ¿Blaine recordaba aquel beso que habían compartido con la misma insistencia con la que él lo recordaba? ¿Algún día Blaine y él recorrerían aquellas calles de la mano? Porque claro, aunque ahora estaba trabajando en los Estados Unidos, Nueva York no se sentía como un hogar y esperaba que Blaine pudiera quedarse en París con él, pero, ahora la preocupación esencial no era el lugar, sino la sencilla pregunta de si Blaine querría quedarse con él alguna vez.

Sebastian volvió a suspirar, pero una sonrisa feliz interrumpió el suspiro cuando miró de nuevo las altas paredes blancas y la reja dorada que la mansión Smythe: estaba en casa. Dos guardias abrieron la puerta de hierro labrado y los amplios jardines llenos de flores de mil colores le dieron la bienvenida. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, la verdad siempre lo hacía feliz estar en casa, de haber sido por él, habría pasado en aquel lugar largas temporadas en lugar de estar todo el día en la oficina y además, su madre estaba ahí, la verdad no le preocupaba encontrarla enferma porque Sebastian estaba seguro que la "enfermedad" de su madre no era tal cosa. El chico podía apostar que aquello había sido cosa de Santana, y Stephanie, que confiaba de más en aquella chica, seguramente se había asustado un poco con todo lo que su hermana seguramente le había dicho acerca de Blaine.

El auto se detuvo delante de la hermosa escalera de mármol de la entrada y el joven Smythe casi saltó fuera del vehículo. Parecía un niño feliz que vuelve a casa sabiendo que su madre le ha preparado su postre favorito, y a lo mejor era eso. No llevaba ni tres semanas en Nueva York, pero extrañaba París, extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba la paz rutinaria de los días antes de que su padre le dijera que tenían que volver a América para que pudiera conocer a su prometido. Y ahora lo conocía, y a pesar de todo estaba feliz de conocerlo pero… ¿Blaine también estaría algún día feliz de que él hubiera llegado a su vida? ¿Un milagro como ese podía ocurrirle a un chico como Sebastian? Un chico que lo tenía todo, un chico que al parecer no tenía ningún reproche que hacerle a la vida.

Pero, aunque extrañaba la paz de su vida antes de Blaine, aquel desasosiego dulce y amargo que había en su pecho al mismo tiempo, era vivificante de algún modo. Era toda una aventura, una aventura con un inicio algo desconcertante pero Sebastian estaba seguro de que tendría un buen final, o mejor dicho, si todo iba bien con Blaine, quizá aquello no acabaría nunca. Sebastian sonrió con esa idea y la puerta principal de la casa de su familia se abrió de par en par para dejarlo pasar.

-¡Sebastian, hijo!- dijo una alegre y pausada voz femenina- ¡Sebastian!

El chico recibió a la mujer en sus brazos y empezó a girar con ella ante la alegre mirada del mayordomo que estaba acostumbrado a la efusividad de Stephanie Smythe. La mujer reía y llenaba el rostro del muchacho de besos que Sebastian no se sentía avergonzado de recibir. Amaba a su madre, ella y Santana eran las dos mujeres más amadas de su existencia y estar cerca de quien antes había estado lejos era lo mejor del mundo. Después de un rato los giros se detuvieron y Stephanie lo miró a los ojos tratando de reconocer en la mirada de su hijo cualquier signo revelador de tristeza. La mujer era esbelta, de largo y rizado cabello dorado que le llegaba como una mata de oro hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de un verde pálido podían leer a la perfección el corazón de su hijo asomado en sus pupilas verdes y le sorprendió no ver en ellos ningún signo de arrepentimiento o de cansancio, quizá, había solo un poco de anhelo, como si su hijo hubiera dejado algo importante a la mitad en otra parte.

-¿Cómo estás, mamá?- dijo Sebastian sonriéndole a su madre con cariño- No luces tan enferma como Santana me había dicho que estabas…

-¡Oh, Sebastian!- dijo la mujer riendo divertida- ¡Era la única forma de hacerte venir! Santana me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo acerca de ese chico que…

-¿Qué demonios te dijo Santana?- dijo Sebastian mirando a su madre seriamente, tratando de no sonreír ante el gesto avergonzado y adorable del rostro de su Stephanie, quien, a pesar de estar en la edad adulta, seguía siendo hermoso y conservaba un dejo de inocente curiosidad en cada uno de sus gestos.

-Ella está preocupada por ti…- dijo Stephanie balbuceando un poco- y yo también…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermana, Stephanie Clarisse Smythe?- preguntó el chico mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

La madre de Sebastian suspiró profundamente y tomando a su hijo del brazo, lo guio por el largo recibidor de la casa con rumbo al jardín principal. Su madre gustaba de dar largos paseos por aquel lugar, era su sitio favorito para pensar y también para hablar de las cosas que eran importantes o simplemente para aliviar la tristeza de los demás. Cuando el familiar olor a tierra y perfume de jazmín y rosa llegó a su nariz, Sebastian se sintió lleno de una dulce sensación que hizo aparecer otra sonrisa en su cara. De verdad su corazón se sentía tranquilo estando en casa.

El chico se dejó guiar por su madre, la mujer no empezó a hablar de inmediato. Ella sabía que no debía estar tan preocupada por su hijo, pero el amor no siempre era un asunto fácil para nadie de aquella familia y odiaba la idea de que Sebastian sufriera tanto como lo había hecho Santana, o como Max, su esposo, había sufrido una vez. Y es que, estaba segura de que esa vez su hijo se había enamorado, no hacía falta que ella se lo preguntara, podía sentirlo, podía verlo. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban más, su andar parecía más relajado y sus labios que por lo regular no sonreían de aquel modo, esta vez se curvaban con facilidad al mirar las flores o sentir el viento perfumado y algo frío de inicios de otoño.

Y es que de verdad el joven Smythe parecía ser otra persona Stephanie podía notar que la cercanía de aquel otro muchacho, aquel muchacho del que ella siempre había escuchado hablar de boca de Max, parecía haber trasformado algo dentro del corazón de su hijo, como si sus células y todo lo que Sebastian era de pronto se hubiera reorganizado de nuevo para darle la bienvenida a Blaine Anderson. Stephanie se sintió un poco inquieta ante aquella verdad. Ella siempre se había sentido incomoda frente a la familia Anderson y en realidad temía que al ver a Blaine no pudiera quererlo como se supone que una suegra debe querer al motivo de la dicha de su hijo. Y es que, aunque ella lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, temía que el hijo de Marionn Anderson no pudiera amar al suyo del mismo modo en el que ella, aquella otra mujer, jamás había podido amar a Max.

Stephanie suspiró con aquel pensamiento. La gente siempre le había dicho que la gente puede amar de diferentes formas a diversas personas pero ella estaba segura de que en el caso de Max, el verbo amor se había extinguido el día en el que Marionn se había casado con su mejor amigo y aquello, siempre le había ocasionado cierto resentimiento hacia ella. Además, Max siempre decía que Blaine era igual a su madre, que Blaine tenía la mirada de aquella mujer que jamás había podido sacar de su corazón. Y eso le daba miedo. Porque lo que Max consideraba hermoso, para ella era un recordatorio del amor que ella jamás había podido tener por culpa del recuerdo de Marionn Anderson.

-¿Cómo es él?- dijo Stephanie de pronto, sacando a su hijo de sus propias cavilaciones.

-Perfecto…- dijo Sebastian sin pensarlo, sonriendo deslumbrantemente al contestar esa palabra- es decir, perfecto para mí, mamá. Es decidido, dulce, agradecido, fuerte, guapo… más que guapo…

-¿Tanto como tú?- dijo Stephanie sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a preocuparse a pesar de la sonrisa sincera en los labios de Sebastian.

-Más que yo o cualquier otro- dijo el joven Smythe riendo con alegría- es un chico optimista y honesto, mamá, ha tenido tantas carencias, su padre lo ha descuidado, vive con apenas lo suficiente y aun así… aun así puede sonreír de ese modo que te hace pensar que en el mundo hay esperanza, que siempre puedes esperar algo mejor. Es leal con sus amigos y con lo que él cree, es cálido, es inocente, es… de verdad es lo que había estado buscando sin saber que lo encontraría así de fácil y yo quiero que sea mi esposo, mamá, no por lo que mi padre quiere sino porque de verdad no quiero que Blaine se aleje de mí, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo.

Stephanie trató de seguir seria pero no pudo. Las últimas palabras de su hijo habían puesto de cabeza su mundo. La llamada de Santana la había asustado porque había temido que aquel Blaine fuera como la chica lo había descrito: un imbécil, un estúpido, un interesado, un desgraciado, un reverendo bueno para nada entre otros adjetivos nada halagadores que Santana había usado. Pero, al mirar los ojos de Sebastian mientras el chico le relataba a su madre todo lo vivido con Blaine desde su llegada a América, la forma en la que su voz lo había atrapado desde aquel encuentro en el bar de Riley, aquella cena mágica donde los dos se habían sentido parte de la misma historia, hasta aquella discusión en las oficinas de Smythe Records que culminó en aquel beso inolvidable, fugaz y hermoso como un astro en el cielo.

Sebastian le contó todo a su madre, no tenía secretos con ella y en realidad no le apetecía para nada callarse todo lo que Blaine le hacía sentir. Aquellos sentimientos eran suyos completamente y era hermoso saber que había alguien que los compartiría con él sin importar lo idiotas que parecieran. Así era su madre, comprensiva, amorosa, el refugio que todo hijo espera encontrar cuando la vida se parece más a una tormenta que a otra cosa. Stephanie escuchaba el relato de su hijo sin interrumpirlo, había esperado que la visita de Sebastian pudiera cambiar aquel torrente de emociones que Santana le había descrito, pero aquello era imposible. El amor, porque era amor lo que Sebastian estaba a punto de sentir, parecía estar conteniéndose en el cuerpo delgado y alto de su hijo a punto de reventar si es que otra ocasión como la de aquel beso con Blaine podía volver a repetirse.

-¿Y él te correspondió el beso?- dijo Stephanie cuando Sebastian mencionó aquella escena por quinta vez en un minuto- ¿Qué crees que haya sentido él?

-Él también quería besarme- dijo Sebastian sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas al recordar el modo en el que los labios de Blaine se habían empezado a mover sobre los suyos- estoy seguro de que él también quiere esto, mamá, pero el modo en el que se enteró de todo, lo que papá ha hecho, todo eso no me ha ayudado mucho… quizá estoy esperando demasiado pero, mamá… alguien que es capaz de besarte y de mirarte del modo en el que él lo hace… ¿No crees que todo esto debe ser verdad? ¿No lo crees mamá?

-Sí, lo creo Sebastian…- dijo ella deteniendo el paseo y acariciando la mejilla del joven que sonrió dulcemente al escuchar las palabras de su madre- pero debes tener cuidado, no quiero que ese chico te lastime, no quiero que todo termine como le pasó a Santana.

-Tú sabes por qué terminó lo de Santana, no fue culpa de Britanny- dijo Sebastian y una sombra de dolor atravesó los ojos de Stephanie- mamá, ¿Confías en mí?

-Lo hago, cariño- dijo su madre con un poco de tristeza- y también creo que debes ser paciente con Blaine. No lo presiones más ¿Está bien? Quiero que te quedes a su lado, Sebastian, pero deja que todo fluya. No necesitas decirle más de lo que le has dicho, el pobre debe estar asustado, más si nunca nadie le ha hecho sentir lo que tú le haces sentir. Sebastian… estoy segura de que Blaine es un buen chico pero…

-¿Qué mamá?- dijo el joven con algo de aprehensión.

-El amor también duele, Sebastian- dijo ella suspirando- y más que tú, soy yo la que debe aceptar eso pero… soy tu madre, es una ley natural que tu madre se preocupe por ti…

-Mamá…- dijo Sebastian abrazando a Stephanie, pegándola a su pecho- no voy a prometerte que no me haré daño pero sí que voy a cuidarme, que cuidaré a Blaine también, y si tengo suerte, la próxima primavera estarás haciendo realidad esa boda que siempre has planeado ¿Está bien? Además, ya puedo decirte el tono exacto de los ojos de Blaine ¿No era eso lo que más te preocupaba?

-Sí, sin duda era la más grande de todas mis preocupaciones- dijo Stephanie riendo encantada- ¿Cuál es ese color?

-Avellana…- dijo Sebastian cerrando los ojos, contemplando la mirada de Blaine en su mente- pero no un avellana común. Cuando hay luz parecen brillar como ámbar, cuando está triste, se hacen profundos, casi oscuros y… cuando los miras de cerca puedes ver que en ellos hay pequeñas motas verdes y doradas… sé que podrás hacer algo precioso con esa información, mamá…

Stephanie no dijo nada, sonreía al tiempo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Aquella descripción llena más de sentimiento que de otra cosa, era como el punto final de una declaración inapelable: su hijo estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Blaine Anderson y ella le rogaba a los cielos que el hijo de Marionn pudiera ver al suyo de ese mismo modo.

-Lo haré, cariño- dijo ella despegándose lentamente del cuerpo de su hijo- y quizá debas volver a Nueva York entonces, estoy segura de que Blaine debe estar extrañándote, le prometiste estar a su lado cien días ¿No es así? Quizá debas volver mañana mismo.

-Mamá…- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa deslumbrante- volveré lo más pronto que pueda pero necesito que… bueno… ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo dejar de ser un bruto impulsivo? Creo… creo que Blaine necesita que yo vaya lento y… y no sé cómo…

Stephanie sonrió al ver el gesto avergonzado de su hijo y tomándolo de la mano de nuevo, lo guio por el jardín hacia la casa. Era increíble ver a Sebastian, a su Sebastian fuerte y decidido en los negocios, convertido en aquel muchacho un poco inseguro de lanzarse a la aventura del amor. Pero para eso estaba ella ahí, para sostenerlo, para recordarle que el amor corría a su propio ritmo y que en esos casos, era mejor no dejar de ser uno mismo.

-Estoy segura de que le gustas a Blaine aunque seas un bruto impulsivo, cariño- dijo Stephanie riendo con suavidad- pero, si eso te preocupa… tengo un regalo para Blaine, estoy segura de que vas a conquistarlo por siempre con eso.

-¿Qué es?- dijo el chico de forma impaciente.

-No comas ansias, pequeño- dijo ella haciendo que Sebastian sonriera al escuchar aquel sobrenombre- y Sebastian, debes hacer otra cosa por Blaine.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico con bastante interés.

-Llevarlo a una cita- dijo ella con naturalidad- sólo él y tú, sin que nadie más lo provoque. Hijo mío, es hora de que empieces a tomar las riendas de tu historia de amor. Hablaré con tu padre y con tu hermana, si tengo que prohibirles que se metan entre Blaine y tú, lo haré, sabes muy bien que a mí no pueden negarme nada…

Stephanie sonrió de forma encantadora y Sebastian correspondió a la sonrisa de su madre sabiendo que esta vez tenía a una aliada de verdad en la guerra en la que de pronto se había convertido su vida. Pero, aunque quizá el amor se parecía mucho a un campo de batalla, el muchacho estaba seguro de que con la paciencia que había recomendado su madre, quizá la batalla pronto se transformaría en una paz eterna llena de Blaine…

* * *

><p>"Sebastian está punto de regresar", se repetía Blaine a cada paso para no dar media vuelta y esconderse en el primer sitio que viera. El joven Anderson caminaba de nuevo hacia el departamento del joven Smythe deseando poder huir a otra parte, pero la sola perspectiva de volver a verlo bastaba para animarlo a caminar al lugar que él consideraba su propio infierno en la tierra desde hacía poco más de dos semanas. De verdad la vida sin Sebastian se estaba empezando a parecer más a una historia de terror que al sueño de toda su vida, en primera, porque de verdad Santana no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo en paz jamás y porque, por otro lado, Hunter Clarington se las arreglaba magistralmente para ponerle mil y un peros a todas las canciones que hasta ese día le habían presentado.<p>

La negativa del señor Clarington para cooperar con ellos solo hacía más difíciles las cosas. Las peleas entre el asistente de Sebastian y Kurt Hummel, eran algo digno de verse y lo más extraño era que en realidad los cuatro siempre terminaban con ganas de matar a Hunter. Aquel asistente era un engreído, rechazaba las canciones sin escucharlas de verdad e incluso Blaine le había gritado alguna vez haciendo que el joven Clarington le dedicara una mirada furiosa y envenenada por toda respuesta. Parecía como si Hunter se negara a hablar con él, cada vez que la banda se reunía en la sala de juntas con aquel asistente, éste borraba a Blaine del mapa, lo convertía en un ser inexistente y Blaine sabía muy bien la razón ahora.

Entre las muchas cosas agradables que Santana le había dicho últimamente, figuraba la descripción detallada del romance que había existido entre su hermano y el jodido asistente aquel. Normalmente, Blaine era capaz de soportar las palabras mordaces de Santana pero aquella vez había sentido una rabia inexplicable corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Y es que, ni él mismo podía entenderlo pero escuchar la descripción de lo feliz que Sebastian había sido cuando había tenido aquella relación o lo que fuera con Clarington, le había hecho hervir la sangre. La sola idea de que alguien hubiera podido besar a Sebastian, tocar a Sebastian o hacer sonreír a Sebastian le dolía como mil cuchillos hundiéndose en su piel.

Porque Hunter Clarington había tenido todo lo que él tal vez no tendría, porque Hunter había hecho feliz a Sebastian, feliz y no desgraciado porque si Blaine era sincero, estaba claro que él había herido muchas veces al joven Smythe, pero ya no quería hacerlo, no. Después de hablar con su hermano muchas cosas habían quedado claras dentro de él, y esa, la de ya no herir a Sebastian era una de ellas.

Y en realidad había planeado hacer eso desde el primer día de los cien que exigía su contrato, pero dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había visto a Sebastian y aunque era cierto, que el joven Smythe lo había llamado cada día, al inicio para preguntar por el modo en el que se estaba desarrollando la elección de las canciones y después, en los últimos días, para mantener con Blaine largas conversaciones que tenían más que ver con ellos dos y menos con la banda, aquello jamás sería lo mismo que hablar de frente con Sebastian.

Blaine se iba dando cuenta poco a poco de que ahora era más sencillo hablar con normalidad del joven Smythe que, al otro lado de la línea, sonaba feliz y despreocupado, le hablaba de París, de su casa, de su madre… había sido Sam quien maliciosamente se había burlado de él y de la sonrisa idiota que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que el nombre de Sebastian Smythe aparecía en la pantalla de su celular. Y a Blaine las burlas habían dejado de importarle porque así como estaba dispuesto a no herir a Sebastian, él también había decidido dejar de luchar con todo lo que aquel muchacho y sus ojos verdes y ahora lejanos, podían causarle, y se había dado cuenta de que su hermano y todos los demás tenían razón: era mejor no luchar con lo que sentía, su corazón se sentía más ligero y podía sentirse feliz cuando Sebastian le llamaba sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Aunque a decir verdad, el único que parecía pedirle cuentas siempre era Kurt. Después de colgar el teléfono, el joven de los ojos azules se acercaba a él para preguntarle si el jefe tenía ya pensado regresar a Nueva York, o cualquier otra cosa que Blaine contestaba con amabilidad sin entrar mucho en detalles. El muchacho de los ojos color avellana no entendía muy bien la curiosidad de su compañero hacia su vida, pero tampoco le daba una importancia excesiva. Lo cierto es que todos los chicos de la banda estaban ya convertidos en amigos y Blaine suponía que era normal que Kurt siguiera preocupado porque así era Kurt ¿No es cierto?

Blaine suspiró al pensar en todas esas cosas y sonrió al recordar la llamada que Sebastian le había hecho por la mañana. El joven le había dicho que llegaría a Nueva York por la noche y le había pedido que después de la clase con Santana se quedara a esperarlo. Blaine había sentido que su corazón volvía a la vida con aquella petición y sin pensárselo mucho le hizo saber al joven Smythe que se quedaría. Y es que de verdad quería ver a Sebastian, Blaine estaba seguro que sería mil veces más sencillo poder definir al fin la lista de canciones del primer disco de la banda y dejar de ver a Hunter. Blaine sabía también que quizá Santana dejaría de ser una perra con él cuando pudiera ver de nuevo a su hermano y sobre todo eso… sobre todo eso estaba el hecho de que Blaine de verdad necesitaba ver al joven Smythe. Había extrañado su sonrisa, si bien había escuchado su voz, nada podía compararse con contemplar una sonrisa de Sebastian Smythe.

Las mejillas de Blaine se colorearon al pensar en los labios de Sebastian y sintió calor en todo el cuerpo al recordar que él ya había besado aquella sonrisa. Era cierto que aquel beso había sido extraño, más lleno de rabia y dudas que de otra cosa, pero aun así… había sido un beso de Sebastian ¿No era cierto? Y Blaine estaba seguro que no mucha gente podía presumir de haber conocido lo que un beso de Sebastian Smythe podía significar.

Blaine rio complacido con su pensamiento y sorprendido después al darse cuenta de todo el valor que estaba otorgándole a aquel suceso. La verdad todavía tenía un poco de dudas, no sólo de Sebastian sino de la vida en general. La semana anterior, Cooper había regresado a Yale sin poder haber encontrado rastro alguno de su padre, y Blaine estaba comenzando a inquietarse de verdad. Y, por otro lado, estar ahora en frente del departamento de Sebastian le causaba una reacción de rechazo instantáneo. De verdad no quería volver a ver a Santana, cada encuentro con ella era peor, mil veces peor que el anterior.

Blaine suspiró antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y entró al departamento sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a Santana sentada en la sala como casi siempre. El chico dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones, deseando que fuera cierta la posibilidad de que Santana no estuviera ahí. Pero su esperanza no duró mucho al escuchar la voz de la chica amortiguada por las paredes de una de las habitaciones de aquel espacioso departamento. Santana estaba gritando y aunque esta vez, no estaba gritándole a él, era más que obvio que la voz de aquella chica podía tener el mismo efecto aterrador sin importar el destinatario de toda aquella rabia.

-Escúchame bien, Quinn Fabray- decía ella sin importarle disminuir la intensidad de su voz- no me importa que Sebastian se haya contactado contigo para la campaña publicitaria de la nueva banda, eso está bien, confío en tu trabajo pero… no vas a traerla a ella ¿Me entiendes? Estoy segura de que hay más fotógrafos en tu compañía, Britanny no puede saber que estoy aquí.

"Britanny..." Aquel nombre le sonaba a Blaine de algo, pero no podía definir qué era aquello. El nombre de Quinn era ya familiar para él puesto que Hunter la había mencionado. Era una de las mejores agentes de publicidad del mercado, inteligente, bella y sumamente eficiente, aquella chica podía vender cualquier cosa.

-Puedes encontrar a alguien más y lo sabes- dijo Santana con un tono de voz suplicante que Blaine no había escuchado jamás- por favor Quinn, sé que ella es la mejor que tienes pero… Quinn, por favor…

La voz de Santana se desvaneció de pronto y en aquel instante, Blaine supo que había estado escuchando una conversación que no debía haber escuchado. El chico se levantó del sillón como si quemara y decidió dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Después de haber llegado a aquella habitación, los marcados pasos de Santana se escucharon sobre el piso de linóleo. Blaine dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la barra de la cocina y se sorprendió al ver el gesto desencajado y dubitativo de la hermana de Sebastian. Aquello estremeció a Blaine hasta los huesos. Ver a Santana de aquel modo de verdad resultaba tan aterrador como sus gritos.

-¿Estás… estás bien?- preguntó el joven guiado por un impulso protector heredado de su madre que le impedía ver quién merecía que se preocupara por él y quién no.

-¿Siendo amable conmigo, dulce príncipe?- dijo Santana sin la misma rabia de siempre, a Blaine más bien le parecía una rabia opaca- ni siquiera así podrás caerme bien…

-Eso ya lo sé, gracias por la sinceridad- dijo Blaine haciendo sonreír a la chica- pero hablo en serio ¿Estás bien?

- No, no estoy bien- dijo Santana sorprendiendo al chico- pero… es mejor que trabajemos ¿No crees? ¿Ensayaste el baile? La cena de cumpleaños de mi padre está más cerca y tú y Sebastian tienen que bailar juntos. Es de verdad bueno que mi estúpido hermano llegue de una vez, estoy harta de que me pises… ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y Santana le dedicó una sonrisa triste. La verdad aquella era la conversación más larga que aquellos dos chicos habían tenido. Por lo regular, Santana se limitaba a gritarle y Blaine se limitaba a maldecirla interiormente pero, aquella chica que seguía contemplando el suelo como si estuviera al borde de un acantilado, no tenía nada que ver con la perra furiosa que había estado atormentándolo las últimas dos semanas.

-¿Sabes algo, Blaine?- dijo la muchacha haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos de par en par al escuchar que Santana lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apodo favorito- vamos a suspender la lección de hoy ¿Está bien? Sebastian no tardará en llegar y podrás practicar con él, yo necesito salir y… la verdad estoy un poco harta de ti, si me permites agregar.

-Entiendo…- dijo el chico realmente sorprendido- Santana…

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica de forma distraída.

-¿En serio puedes salir en ese estado a la calle?-dijo Blaine un poco preocupado- ¿No crees que es mejor que me vaya yo? Puedo ver a Sebastian mañana y…

-Si mi hermano no te ve hoy es posible que salte de un edificio y después venga de ultratumba a matarme- dijo ella riendo divertida- quédate aquí dulce príncipe. Yo estaré bien, sólo necesito salir y arreglar algo. No arruines nada mientras no estoy ¿Te queda claro? Ya arruinaste la vida de Sebastian, respeta su departamento al menos.

Santana le dedicó un gesto más lleno de desánimo que del rechazo con el que siempre solía despedirlo o saludarlo, y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada del departamento. Aquello había sido sumamente extraño sin duda alguna. Blaine ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de Santana y le sorprendía que la mención de un solo nombre, que la idea de ver a una sola persona pudiera doblegarla de aquel modo ¿Quién era aquella Britanny y por qué Santana no quería volver a mirarla? ¿Quinn Fabray estaba haciendo aquello a propósito?

Blaine suspiró y el portazo que la chica dio al salir de aquella casa resonó en la soledad del lugar. El muchacho de los ojos color avellana se dio cuenta de pronto de lo grande y vacío que podía quedar todo cuando sólo una persona deambulaba por las habitaciones del hogar de Sebastian. El joven se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, la verdad no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Todas las veces que había ido a aquel lugar, había seguido las ordenes de Santana sin ponerse a pensar, pero aquel mandato, el de quedarse solo y esperar a Sebastian era el único que de verdad no podía entender del todo.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y Sebastian regresaría por la noche. Blaine pensó en la posibilidad de regresar a casa y llamar a Sebastian para avisarle que su lección de aquel día había sido cancelada, pero el dolor en su corazón al pensar que no volvería a ver al otro joven sino hasta el día siguiente decidió la batalla. Iba a quedarse ahí. No iba a volver a casa sin antes haber visto a la persona que había estado deseando ver por tantos días.

El joven empezó a caminar pues por la sala admirando la decoración del lugar. Era ese tipo de decoración que uno sólo podía admirar en las revistas de modas, una decoración a la que Blaine aún no terminaba por acostumbrarse. Sus ojos recorrían los sillones blancos y los cojines de satén de colores caoba y dorado, combinando perfectamente con todo lo demás. Aquel sitio era un lugar elegante como Sebastian Smythe. Blaine siguió caminando y sus ojos se detuvieron en las fotografías de la chimenea. Eran fotos que no había podido mirar antes ya que por lo regular las lecciones con Santana ocurrían en el comedor o en el estudio lleno de miles de libros de Sebastian.

Blaine sonrió al observar la fotografía de un niño pequeño de ojos de un intenso color verde abrazado a una mujer de largo cabello rubio que lo sostenía en sus brazos con devoción. Era una foto hecha a la orilla de un mar azul que parecía ser el marco perfecto para aquellas dos personas que al parecer se querían tan profundamente como aquel pequeño niño y su madre. El joven Anderson tomó la foto en sus manos y tocó la sonrisa de papel de Sebastian, quien aún a esa edad, ya lucía ese gesto seguro y determinado que su rostro de ahora también tenía.

Antes de depositar la foto en la chimenea, Blaine deseó poder recordar cómo había sido conocer a aquel niño ¿De verdad se habían gustado desde el principio como Cooper le había dicho? ¿Qué habían hecho aquella semana que pasaron juntos? ¿Por qué lo habían olvidado, y más aún, era cierto que sus corazones sí recordaban lo que sus mentes no habían podido? El chico suspiró y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, la soledad metiéndose en sus huesos… ¿Así había sido siempre la vida de Sebastian? ¿Tan solitaria? ¿Llena siempre de trabajo y preocupaciones por los negocios?

El chico se sintió de pronto triste por aquella revelación, y es que de verdad sentía que sabía tan poco acerca de Sebastian que le parecía un reto imposible llegar a conocerlo en un ridículo periodo de cien días, de los cuales, por cierto, ya habían transcurrido dos semanas… y es que, ahora Blaine ya no estaba tan seguro de su resolución de irse para siempre de la vida del joven Smythe al cumplir con aquella clausula ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Qué sería de su corazón que en aquel instante golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho para preguntarle si era verdad que Sebastian llegaría de un momento a otro?

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las siete, sólo había pasado una hora desde que había llegado. Blaine suspiró y decidido a hacer algo, empezó a dar giros en medio de la sala tratando de practicar el vals que Santana había estado tratando de enseñarle con más gritos que consejos técnicos. El joven Anderson no estaba familiarizado con aquel ritmo lento que le recordaba el ir y venir de las olas del mar, y su cuerpo se sentía torpe tratando de moverse al compás de aquella música.

Además, le producía un poco de vergüenza imaginar que al final de cuentas, sería la mano de Sebastian la que estaría en su cintura, que sería el cuerpo de Sebastian quien lo guiaría en medio de aquel baile que era tradición en la familia Smythe y que de algún modo simbólico, daría a entender a todo mundo que Blaine formaría parte de la familia en poco tiempo. Y la verdad era que esa implicación no le asustaba demasiado, más bien temía hacer el ridículo en frente de todos y avergonzar a Sebastian.

Por eso es que ahora, trataba de hacer los giros tan bien como le habían dicho que los hiciera, trataba de no tropezar, escuchaba de memoria la melodía dulce del vals favorito de Maximilian Smythe sin necesidad de poner la pista. Sin darse cuenta, Blaine cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por la música de su mente, tratando de no perder la cuenta de los pasos: uno, dos, tres, giro, uno dos tres, cambio, y así sin detenerse. Además, la oscuridad provocada por sus parpados le permitía sentirse más relajado, no se sentía evaluado por Santana ni por cualquier otra persona. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que de verdad sentía que estaba bailando, que su cuerpo era parte de la música de las olas y no solo una piedra golpeada por ellas…

Blaine sonrió de pronto imaginando que Sebastian lo sostenía entre sus brazos, que eran sus dedos los que estaban entrelazados a los suyos, que era sus ojos los que podían apartar de él el miedo de estar bailando ante un montón de gente desconocida. Seguramente el heredero de los Smythe tenía mucha experiencia en el baile, después de todo era un encantador hombre de mundo acostumbrado a esa clase de eventos desde los 16 años. Quizá a su lado, Blaine le parecería digno a los demás y no sólo un muchacho torpe y asustado que había llegado a ese mundo casi por error. Tal vez nada de eso importaría al estar bailando con Sebastian, el mundo tenía la capacidad de desaparecer cuando Blaine pensaba en él, hablaba con él o estaba con él…

La música de su mente se terminó y Blaine esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de abrir los ojos y sentir que sus rodillas se doblaban como gelatina puesta al sol. Sebastian estaba ahí, de pie, sus ojos verdes bordeados por profundas ojeras pero aun así, brillando al contemplarlo. Blaine se quedó helado, sin saber qué decir. Sebastian sonreía divertido, hacía tiempo que había llegado y sin hacer ruido, había estado observando la danza de Blaine tentado a unirse a él, tentado a tomarlo entre sus brazos de una vez para disminuir el dolor de no haberlo podido contemplar de ese modo en dos semanas.

-Santana te ha enseñado bien…- dijo el joven Smythe esbozando una alegre sonrisa complacida- ¿Estabas bailado el vals de mi padre, verdad?

Blaine se limitó a asentir. Escuchar la voz de Sebastian, tenerlo frente a él era como contemplar al sol directamente, una visión hermosa que también dolía un poco. La sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven Smythe y Blaine se acercó a él, sonriéndole también porque no podía hacer otra cosa aunque su mente estaba sugiriéndole que se dejara de tonterías y corriera a los brazos de Sebastian de una vez.

-Llegaste temprano- dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian a los ojos- pensé que tardarías más…

-¿Tardar más?- dijo Sebastian tentado a olvidarse de todo lo que había hablado con su madre acerca de contenerse y simplemente tomar el cuerpo de Blaine muy cerca de él.- Blaine, habría vuelto el mismo día en el que me fui si me hubieras dicho que te hacía falta una pareja de baile…

El chico Anderson sonrió y Sebastian se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien pudiera sonreír de ese modo, no sólo con los labios sino con toda el alma. El joven Smythe de verdad estaba alegre de haber vuelto de Francia, valía la pena cruzar el Atlántico una y mil veces por el sólo hecho de poder contemplar a Blaine Anderson sonriendo de la forma en la que sólo él podía llegar a sonreír.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sebastian- dijo Blaine obsequiando al otro joven con un suave y corto abrazo que el joven Smythe hubiera querido prolongar hasta el infinito- ¿Cómo te fue en Francia? ¿Tu madre está bien? ¿Tuviste algún tipo de problema?

-Mi madre está bien, te envía saludos- dijo el joven Smythe sentándose en uno de los sillones, olvidándose de su maleta e invitando a Blaine a hacer lo mismo- creo que ya le agradas, le hablé mucho de ti, estará encantada de conocerte, vendrá a la fiesta de papá.

-¡Oh!- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso- ¿Vendrá?

-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte- dijo Sebastian notando lo sencillo que era hablar con Blaine ahora- ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? ¿Tuvieron algún problema con Hunter? ¿Ya está definida la lista de canciones?

-Tuvimos muchos problemas con Hunter, Seb- dijo Blaine y sus mejillas se colorearon al haber llamado al otro joven de ese modo- ¡Oh, lo siento!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo el otro joven francamente divertido.

-Lo siento, Sebastian- dijo Blaine con ganas de darse un golpe pero llamar a Sebastian de ese modo había sido tan natural como respirar.

-Déjalo en Seb- dijo el joven Smythe guiñándole un ojo a Blaine- me gusta cómo suena… "Seb, el Seb de Blaine", sí…

El muchacho rio bastante alegre y Blaine no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Y no por las palabras de Sebastian sino porque el joven Anderson podía notar que su compañero había regresado feliz y relajado de París. Era hermoso verlo así, Sebastian podía iluminar cualquier oscuridad al reír de aquella manera, al ser él mismo sin necesidad de estar recordándole al joven Anderson que todo aquello era parte de un contrato. De hecho, al verlo reír así, Blaine podía olvidarlo todo, y se preguntó si sería posible mantener aquella luz por siempre, si él podía hacer que Sebastian brillara de ese modo algún día.

-Te divertiste en París, ¿Verdad?- dijo Blaine atrayendo la mirada del joven Smythe hacia él- Sebastian, Seb… es… es muy agradable verte tan feliz, quizá no deba hablarte de problemas hoy.

-¿No?- dijo Sebastian realmente feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras- ¿Qué vas a contarme entonces?

-Nada…- dijo el joven Anderson sonriendo tranquilamente- ¿Quieres contarme tú qué hiciste en Francia? Yo… cuéntame de tu madre y de tu familia, lo que quieras. Quiero saber de ti… Santana me ha hablado un poco de todo eso, pero…

-¡Oh, Satán!- dijo Sebastian un poco alarmado y un tanto avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ella- ¿Dónde está mi hermana, Blaine?

-Salió…- dijo el joven con voz tranquilizadora- cuando llegué estaba hablando con la publicista que habías mencionado y… la oí mencionar también a una fotógrafa a la que no quería ver.

-¿Britanny?- dijo Sebastian un poco alarmado- ¿Fue ella?

-Sí- dijo Blaine- después de eso Santana parecía muy triste, ni siquiera me gritó hoy.

-¿Te ha estado gritando?- dijo Sebastian un poco pálido- lo siento, Blaine, mi hermana es así ¿Sabes? Piensa que alejando a todo mundo de ella con odio podrá salir ilesa de todo, Santana es una niña… había olvidado que Quinn Fabray trabajaba siempre con Britanny, Santana querrá matarme.

-¿Quién es Britanny?- dijo Blaine un poco confundido.

-Era la prometida de mi hermana- dijo Sebastian con la mirada perdida- iban a casarse hace un año pero papá no lo juzgó conveniente. Quería que Santana se casara con la hija de uno de los accionistas del consejo, estaba teniendo muchas diferencias con él y… Santana le hizo caso a papá porque siempre ha sentido que está en deuda con nosotros, aunque su matrimonio con Lana Wood jamás se concretó y… Britanny jamás supo por qué Santana no llegó al día de su boda. Es un enredo, Blaine… tenías razón en algo ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine realmente impresionado por la historia de Santana.

-Los Smythe damos asco- dijo el joven con una sonrisa triste- somos un asco en cuestiones del corazón.

Blaine contempló a Sebastian sin decir nada. La verdad no creía que los Smythe dieran asco, a lo mejor es que su vida llena de poder siempre estaba enredada de más. La verdad es que después de trabajar con Santana y hablar con Sebastian, estaba empezando a entender un poco mejor el mundo que Sebastian quería que viera, ese mundo nuevo en el que Blaine podía llegar a perderse pero, no lo haría si entraba a él de la mano del joven Smythe que había dejado de sonreír en ese justo instante.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Blaine colocando su mano sobre la mano de Sebastian- no dan asco. Si dije eso aquella vez es porque estaba sumamente enojado, todo parecía estar pasando tan rápido… Seb… de verdad quiero saber de ti, yo… quiero que sea como tú dijiste, conocerte y que me conozcas y… quiero averiguar qué es esto que estoy sintiendo y saber… saber si tú lo sientes también…

Sebastian se quedó serio de pronto, no porque le entristecieran las palabras de Blaine sino porque aquella platica era tan distinta a todo lo que hubieran tenido antes. Era increíble, pero la mano suave de Blaine sobre la suya parecía de pronto poner al mundo en el lugar en el que debería estar. Y por primera vez Sebastian sintió que podría pasar miles de tardes así con Blaine, contarle mil cosas, sentir su piel sobre la suya, mirar sus ojos y pensar que era cierto que tal vez, si Blaine lo miraba de ese modo, no era un ser que podía causar asco.

-Vas a saberlo, Blaine- dijo el joven Smythe volviendo a sonreír- por el momento, sólo te diré que me siento sumamente feliz de estar en casa, hablaré con Santana más tarde y además ¿No has notado algo? Esta platica es algo extraña ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine sonriendo con algo de aprehensión- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, pero sonamos como un aburrido matrimonio y ni siquiera has aceptado casarte conmigo- dijo el joven Smythe volviendo al tono travieso que usaba siempre al hablar con Blaine- ¿Y sabes qué es más inaceptable aún?

-No, no lo sé- dijo Blaine bastante divertido.

-Que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita como dios manda, ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que soy un buen partido si todo lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora han sido un montón de encuentros desafortunados y llamadas telefónicas un poco más afortunadas pero aun así insuficientes?- dijo el joven Smythe tomando de nuevo la mano de Blaine entre la suya- Y es por eso, señor Anderson que debo pedirle algo, ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Blaine? Además, te traje un regalo de París, pero no voy a dártelo al menos que me digas que sí.

Blaine sonrió sin poder evitarlo y Sebastian le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. Al joven Anderson le estaba costando cada vez más resistirse a cada pequeña cosa que Sebastian le provocaba. Era sumamente placentero, pero también doloroso y también le daba miedo y sin embargo, Blaine sabía que no podía existir otra respuesta para esos ojos más que un simple y absoluto "Sí, sí Sebastian, sí quiero salir contigo".

-¿Es una orden, jefe?- dijo Blaine tomándole el pelo al joven Smythe que no se tomó aquel comentario con tanta gracia como el joven Anderson.

-Blaine, tú sabes que yo estoy arrepentido de…

-¡Estoy bromeando, tranquilo!- dijo Blaine riendo divertido- ¿A dónde vamos a ir, Seb?

-A un lugar especial- dijo el joven Smythe con los ojos brillantes- confía en mí, será maravilloso y a lo mejor, podremos practicar lo que has aprendido con Santana, una cena lujosa, presentarte a la gente adecuada…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine comenzando a asustarse.

-Yo también sé bromear- dijo Sebastian haciendo reír al otro chico- confía en mí, no voy a defraudarte. Tenemos una cita mañana, señor Anderson. Y ahora, lo siento pero tendrás que escucharme hablar de mis aventuras en París una o cinco horas más ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte a escucharlas?

-Sí, sí quiero…- dijo Blaine con naturalidad- Empieza cuando quieras, no omitas nada Seb.

El joven Smythe sonrió de nuevo al escuchar a Blaine pronunciando su nombre de aquel modo. Era hermoso. Por primera vez desde la cena que habían compartido con sus padres, Blaine y él no habían peleado, ni gritado, ni nada de eso que antes era tan común. Y a medida que Sebastian seguía hablando de su madre, de los jardines llenos de flores a pesar de que el invierno estaba a punto de comenzar, de las tiendas, de los recuerdos, de todo lo que formaba parte de la vida del joven de los ojos verdes, Blaine iba sintiendo con más firmeza que a lo mejor, ser parte del mundo de Sebastian no era ningún error sino simplemente su ineludible destino y su más profundo deseo en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Blaine escuchaba la voz de Kurt sin entender nada, estaba nervioso. Sus ojos color avellana buscaban el reloj de la pared de la sala cada pocos minutos, preguntándose por qué demonios el reloj no podía avanzar más a prisa. Aquel día Sebastian les había dicho que <em>"A beautiful mess" <em>tenía el día libre mientras él se encargaba de poner todo en su lugar y Blaine esperaba que eso incluyera a Hunter Clarington.

Los chicos de la banda se habían pasado la mitad del día tratando de decidir entre ellos una lista de canciones decente para mostrarle a Sebastian, pues estaban seguros que el joven Smythe sería menos intransigente que su estúpido asistente al que de todos modos era imposible no odiar.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Kurt cuando la lista parecía haber quedado completa al fin- No entiendo por qué el señor Clarington encuentra esto tan problemático.

-Porque es un maldito imbécil, por eso- dijo Sam soltando un suspiro cansado que fue emulado por Elliot quien asintió fervientemente a las palabras de su amigo.

-Esperemos que Sebastian acepte esa lista de una vez- dijo Elliot sonriendo divertido al notar que Blaine se sonrojaba ligeramente cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre del jefe- ¿Crees que va aceptarla, Blainey? Quizá tú puedas convencerlo de todo esta noche, ¿A qué hora iba a pasar por ti?

-A las siete- dijo Blaine sonrojándose después.

Había tratado de evitar que aquella cita fuera un asunto de dominio público, pero Kurt los había escuchado hablar a él y a Sam acerca del asunto mientras preparaban la comida. El joven de los ojos azules le dirigió una mirada envenenada a las sonrisas de suficiencia de Sam y Elliot pero se contuvo en decir algo. La verdad, él sabía que sus amigos tenían razón con respecto a que Blaine y Sebastian estando juntos era algo inevitable pero… él todavía no podía tolerar la idea de que el joven Anderson estuviera ahora tan feliz e impaciente de ver a la persona que un día lo había hecho pedazos.

Aquello era irreal, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido entre su maldito jefe y Blaine. No sólo eran las llamadas extensas, ni todo el asunto del contrato de cien días, Kurt estaba seguro de que aquel cambio en la relación de aquellos dos jóvenes ni siquiera tenía que ver con la plática que Blaine había tenido con su hermano mayor, no, era algo más, algo que Kurt imaginaba pero que no llegaría a saber jamás.

El muchacho suspiró y miró el reloj de la pared, eran las seis apenas pero Blaine estaba ya listo para salir de la casa que se había convertido en el cuartel general de _"A beautiful mess"_. La verdad es que Blaine lucía sumamente guapo, se había puesto una camisa azul claro, chaqueta oscura y pantalones del mismo color. Había acomodado su cabello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos color avellana que parecían brillar con anticipación y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa expectante.

Para Kurt, aquella imagen era bella e hiriente a la vez. Porque estaba seguro de que Blaine se había tomado todas esas molestias simplemente para agradarle a Sebastian Smythe y la verdad era que el joven Hummel odiaba ese hecho con todas sus fuerzas. Porque alguien como Sebastian no merecía tener todo lo que tenía y además, Blaine no tenía que esforzarse demasiado en gustarle al jefe, por dios, se notaba que los dos estaban perdidos el uno por el otro sin necesidad de más ayuda. Kurt resopló llamando la atención de sus compañeros que en seguida detuvieron las risas y las burlas acerca de "la gran noche de Blaine y Sebastian".

-Vamos Kurt, relájate- dijo Elliot lanzándole uno de los cojines de la sala- ya tenemos preparada esa maldita lista y Blainey convencerá a Sebastian de aceptar cualquier cosa ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sebastian es el problema…- dijo Kurt en voz muy baja, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto confundido de sus tres amigos- digo que no hay problema alguno, tengo que ir a ducharme, ha sido un largo día ¿No creen?

-Kurt…- dijo Blaine cuando el muchacho de los ojos azules empezaba a levantarse- ¿Estás bien? Luces molesto… ¿Estás molesto conmigo porque yo y…?

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo Kurt sonriendo jovialmente- no Blaine, tú eres libre de salir con quien te plazca, incluso hemos roto nuestro certificado de matrimonio falso. No me molesta nada, ve con Sebastian, disfruta tu noche y cuídate ¿Quieres?

-Pero Kurt…- dijo Blaine sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Déjalo Blainey…- dijo Elliot suspirando profundamente, al tiempo que Kurt se alejaba con rumbo a su habitación- está un poco confundido y odia que le ganen.

-¿Qué le ganen qué?- dijo Blaine sin entender nada acerca de la actitud fría y distante que Kurt seguía teniendo con él.

-Lo que sea, el punto es que él odia perder con todas las fuerzas de su alma- dijo Elliot sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora- y deja de fruncir así el ceño ¿Quieres que Sebastian decida que no quiere salir contigo por las arrugas de tu frente? Aunque en realidad sería imposible que no lucieras completamente perfecto, encantador, tan guapo, precioso… ¡Ah, Blainey! ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mí en vez de enamorarte de mi querido y odiado jefe?

-Deja de acosarlo- dijo Sam riendo divertido- si Sebastian te escucha es probable que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol.

-No me importaría si al menos tuviera la suerte de un beso de Blaine- dijo Elliot haciendo enrojecer más al muchacho- o más que un beso… Lo que me recuerda, Blainey ¿Lllevas protección contigo?

-¿Protección?- dijo Blaine tartamudeando un poco- ¿Para qué?

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Elliot realmente sorprendido- pues, Blainey… si en la cita sube la temperatura ¿Qué vas a hacer? No conocemos la vida alocada que el jefe seguramente tuvo antes de ti, debes ser cuidadoso y responsable y si Sebastian quiere, bueno… tú sabes, ponerse un poco más "físico" debe hacerlo del modo correcto, creo que tenía un paquete de condones sin usar en mi dormitorio, espera, no te dejaré salir sin ellos…

Blaine palideció al escuchar aquella información. Sam se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a su amigo para poner una mano sobre su hombro al tiempo que la puerta de la entrada anunciaba que la persona que el joven Anderson había estado esperando, había llegado por fin.

-Me parece que es tu cita, Blaine- dijo Sam sintiendo que el cuerpo de su amigo se estremecía un poco- olvida lo que dijo Elliot, no te preocupes por eso pero si las cosas llegan a ese extremo no te haría mal seguir su consejo.

-No… no estoy listo para eso, Sam- dijo el joven Anderson un poco avergonzado- quizá… quizá nunca lo esté porque… tengo miedo.

-Todos lo tenemos al principio- dijo Sam suspirando profundamente- Blainey, tienes que dejar de temer, sé que lo que te pasó fue horrible, pero… es diferente cuando sucede con una persona como Sebastian, es decir, Blaine… no te niegues la oportunidad de experimentar algo distinto, sólo ten cuidado ¿Quieres? Y yo que tú me iría ahora antes de que Elliot regrese con sus brillantes ideas.

Blaine sonrió de forma nerviosa y antes de salir, le dedicó un corto pero afectuoso abrazo a su mejor amigo. Sam le sonrió a Blaine después de abrazarlo, tratando de animarlo un poco con esa sonrisa. Él entendía perfectamente que para el joven Anderson aquel tema no era nada sencillo pero también sabía que la concepción que uno tiene del mundo puede cambiar cuando hay alguien dispuesto a acompañarte, cuando alguien transforma el mundo de sombras en un mundo colorido, en un mundo nuevo.

Blaine seguía sintiéndose nervioso al separarse de Sam, pero sabía que a veces era mejor olvidarse de eso y lanzarse a la aventura. Aunque las palabras de Elliot lo habían alterado un poco más, quizá Sebastian entendería, quizá… el pelinegro abrió la puerta tratando de dominar un poco su inquietud, pero sus piernas volvieron a temblar al contemplar a Sebastian sonriendo deslumbrantemente, vistiendo de forma casual y al mismo tiempo elegante y refinado como siempre. Blaine podía entender ahora que eso no tenía que ver con la ropa que Sebastian usaba, todo era inherente a su persona y en ese momento, el joven Anderson estuvo seguro de que nunca, hasta ese entonces, había contemplado una imagen más hermosa.

-Señor Anderson- dijo Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír- luce usted encantador, ¿Tiene una cita importante?

-Eso parece- dijo Blaine sonriendo abiertamente- y tienes suerte, es contigo.

-Definitivamente soy afortunado- dijo el joven Smythe riendo divertido- ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos jóvenes rieron y Sam sonrió al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba ocultando a los otros dos jóvenes de los ojos verdes del chico Evans.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!- dijo Elliot llegando a la sala- De verdad se ven demasiado bien juntos, ¿No crees?

-Sí, eso creo…- dijo Sam con una sonrisa feliz- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que le dije a Blaine que…- dijo el joven Gilbert blandiendo el paquete de condones con aire preocupado- ¿Se fue así? ¡Sam! ¡No debiste dejarlo! ¿Qué tal si Sebby dios del sexo quiere abusar de mi bebé?

-Tú bebé estará a salvo, Gilbert- dijo Sam sin poder evitar sentirse un poco triste- él sabe lo que hace y si Sebastian de verdad lo quiere, sabrá entenderlo.

-Siento que hay algo aquí que se me escapa, señor Evans- dijo Elliot de forma perspicaz- ¿Qué es?

-Nada, nada Gilbert- dijo el rubio suspirando profundamente- ¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza conmigo? La vida de solteros apesta ¿No?

Elliot rio y acompañó a Sam a la cocina en busca de un trago, mientras Blaine y Sebastian seguían riendo alegremente en el lujoso auto que el joven Smythe había elegido para aquella noche. Blaine había empezado a sentirse más relajado a medida que pasaba el tiempo al lado del joven Smythe, la luna brillaba clara y orgullosa en el cielo oscuro. La ciudad de Nueva York parecía brillar también y la voz de Sebastian, el olor de Sebastian, Blaine se sentía completamente lleno de él, tan lleno de él que no había lugar para el temor o la duda en su corazón aquella noche.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del auto minutos después frente a uno de los hoteles de la familia Smythe. El corazón de Blaine empezó a martillear un poco agitado en su pecho ante la perspectiva de que Sebastian hubiera elegido un lugar como aquel para su primera cita. El pelinegro trató de no imaginarse nada absurdo, pero no podía. La felicidad de estar al lado de Sebastian era eclipsada a veces por un montón de recuerdos oscuros que a veces volvían a atacarlo convertidos en pesadillas.

Sebastian no notó el nerviosismo de Blaine en aquel instante. Había preparado algo especial en la terraza del hotel ubicada en la cima del alto edificio que podía competir con cualquiera de los rascacielos icónicos de aquella ciudad. El joven de los ojos verdes guio a Blaine directamente al elevador, saludando cordialmente a todos los empleados que se cruzaban en su camino y que sabían ya de las cosas que había preparado el joven Smythe. Los dos chicos se metieron al elevador, sin hablar mucho. Blaine siempre había odiado las alturas con toda su alma y sus mejillas palidecieron al comprobar que Sebastian había pulsado el botón que los llevaría al piso más alto de aquel hotel.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, Sebastian empezó a notar que ocurría algo extraño con el joven Anderson, pero, temeroso de preguntarle, se limitó a tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo por un largo pasillo hacia una pequeña escalera que los conduciría por fin al lugar de su destino. Para ese entonces, Blaine había empezado a temblar un poco y su corazón se detuvo cuando Sebastian lo invitó a observar el sitio que había preparado para su primera cita: se trataba de un lugar lleno de flores, flores traídas desde el jardín de su madre; en medio del lugar había una mesa servida para dos personas, y miles de pequeñas luces de colores iluminaban aquel pequeño jardín mágico tratando de competir con la luminosidad de la ciudad que lucía magnificente desde aquella altura.

Blaine se sintió mareado de pronto, porque era más que obvio que estaba a muchos metros por encima del suelo y además, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él en toda su vida y empezó a sospechar que el día libre que Sebastian les había regalado a él y a la banda tenía que ver más con la preparación de ese momento que con la lista de canciones aún no preparada. Blaine suspiró porque aquella visión era hermosa y Sebastian sonreía encantado con el resultado de su trabajo. Pero también había miedo en su interior porque había sido ahí, no en se lugar sino en un sitio como ese, donde alguien le había hecho daño tiempo atrás, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás pero él sabía que había heridas que no podían sanar con el tiempo…

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Sebastian tratando de no borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al contemplar el gesto temeroso de Blaine- lo preparé para ti todo el día, no fui a la oficina hoy pero… Blaine, ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho no contestó. Las imágenes funestas de aquel recuerdo que a veces seguía acosándolo por las noches regresó a él con la furia de un huracán cuando el frío algo helado de finales de octubre acarició su cabello oscuro. Blaine trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico pero era imposible. Volvió a sentir el mismo vértigo de aquella vez, el miedo apabullante de estar siendo arrastrado al infierno. Recordó los gritos, las amenazas y las manos de aquel hombre tosco y vulgar acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Y él era solo un niño, sólo un niño que había querido defender a su padre, sólo eso, él no le había hecho daño a nadie.

Blaine sintió que su corazón se partía en aquel instante. Sus rodillas fallaron, incapaces de dar un paso más hacia el lugar donde Sebastian quería llevarlo. Sin darse cuenta, el chico cerró los ojos y abrazó su cuerpo como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sebastian se asustó de verdad en aquel instante, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando con el chico Anderson, así que, sin ponerse a pensarlo demasiado, tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos y sin decir nada, se aferró a él escuchando que el joven empezaba a contar hasta diez una y mil veces, sin lograr calmarse.

-Blaine- dijo Sebastian tratando de calmarlo- Blaine, habla conmigo, no estás solo Blaine, si te sientes mal podemos irnos pero habla conmigo ¿Sí? Blaine, por favor, dime qué te pasa, dime…

El pelinegro escuchó la voz del joven Smythe y dejó de contar en ese mismo instante. De algún modo, la voz de Sebastian, la voz de su sueño lo podía calmar de una mejor manera que la cantinela insípida de los números repetidos una y otra vez. Sebastian seguía hablándole, Sebastian estaba ahí con él, no como parte del sueño sino el sueño vuelto real de un modo mágico y milagroso.

-Blaine, estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo el joven sintiendo que los brazos de Blaine se aferraban a él en ese instante- no va a pasarte nada ¿Entiendes? Yo no voy a permitirlo, Blaine, dime qué sucede, dímelo, no voy a dejarte solo, no debes tener miedo.

"_Estoy aquí para protegerte…"_ Blaine dejó de temblar al escuchar esas palabras y levantando el rostro del pecho de Sebastian, miró aquellas pupilas verdes que lo miraban con tanta preocupación pro también, llenas de determinación y de sinceridad. Y Blaine se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Sebastian eran más que palabras porque en aquel momento el joven Smythe estaba protegiéndolo de sí mismo, del infierno que habitaba en su interior y que muy pocas veces podía salir a flote.

-No me sueltes- dijo Blaine con voz tenue- por favor, no me sueltes…

Sebastian asintió y atrajo a Blaine hacia él con más fuerza cosa que el joven Anderson agradeció con un suspiro. El calor de los brazos del joven Smythe era reconfortante, estar ahí con él hacía que los recuerdos aterradores se desvanecieran, como si Sebastian pudiera alejarlos de él, como si la presencia de Sebastian conjurara todo el mal. Fue por eso, que Blaine decidió contarle todo. Sacando valor de donde ya no creía tenerlo, Blaine revivió aquella noche, la noche en la que los acreedores de su padre lo habían perseguido por toda la ciudad hasta un edificio alto como aquel porque Blaine se había atrevido a ayudar a Nick a escapar de ellos.

Blaine tenía solo ocho años en aquel entonces y ningún miedo cuando se trataba de ayudar a su padre. Entonces, los matones lo habían perseguido hasta acorralarlo en aquel edificio oscuro, lo atraparon como un par de hienas hambrientas que no se conformaron con golpearlo y amenazarlo sino que además…

-Uno de ellos estaba totalmente loco- dijo el joven Anderson abrazándose a Sebastian con más fuerza- creo… creo que tenía cierta preferencia despreciable por los niños y… él lo hizo, Seb, hizo lo que quería conmigo y… dolió tanto, de verdad dolió y cuando todo terminó… se fueron y me dejaron ahí, hacía frio y todo lo que pude hacer fue ponerme a contar hasta que Cooper me encontró mil horas después, al lado de mi madre y… yo pensé que lo había olvidado todo, mamá me llevó a la policía, por años me llevó con un terapeuta e intentó a ayudarme con lo que pudo y yo… de verdad creí que lo había olvidado, Seb, perdóname, perdóname…

El joven Smythe acarició las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de Blaine e intentó sonreírle aunque lo único que quería hacer era salir a la calle y matar al primer maleante que se le atravesara. La historia de Blaine había erizado todo el vello de su piel, sus venas parecían estar llenas de rabia y fuego ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién se había atrevido a dañar de ese modo a alguien tan perfecto como Blaine? Todo era horrible, él intuía que Blaine no había olvidado nada de nada jamás, pero quizá ahora pudiera, quizá ahora…

-No llores más, Blaine- dijo el joven Smythe soltando el cuerpo de Blaine para poder tomarlo de la mano de forma casi inmediata- entiendo que tengas miedo, pero yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo y lamento que tu pasado haya sido así de oscuro pero… ¿Sabes algo? Vamos a iluminarlo, Blaine, yo te voy a ayudar a iluminarlo…

Blaine intentó sonreír pero no pudo y Sebastian apretó más su mano. Sin saber muy bien cómo, el joven Smythe empezó a caminar, guiaba a Blaine por entre las luces y las flores hasta la barda de concreto que señalaba el límite del edificio. El joven Anderson empezó a sentirse mareado de nuevo, no entendía qué era lo que Sebastian quería que viera, ni siquiera sabía si Sebastian quería que él viera algo pero caminar en aquel lugar era más sencillo si el joven Smythe estaba sosteniéndolo.

-Mira cuanta luz hay en la oscuridad, Blaine- dijo Sebastian señalando la luminosa jungla de concreto que se desplegaba ante sus ojos- si nosotros tampoco tuviéramos oscuridad dentro, ¿Crees que alguna vez podríamos valorar un momento luminoso como este?

-No…- dijo Blaine sintiendo que el viento de la noche acariciaba sus mejillas. El joven soltó de pronto la mano de Sebastian y empezó a caminar él solo hasta el límite del edificio.

Aquella era una vista espectacular, podía ver los edificios, las luces, el verde oscuro de Central Park meciéndose con el viento en la distancia. De verdad era hermoso mirar aquello, Sebastian tenía razón ¿Realmente podía uno valorar la luz de los edificios y de las estrellas si la noche no existiera? Sebastian sonrió al ver a Blaine de aquel modo. De sobra sabía que el joven Anderson era fuerte y decidido, pero aun así, no creyó conveniente dejarlo solo. Además, de pronto sintió la súbita necesidad de estar cerca de Blaine, de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y contemplar con él la ciudad, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

El joven Smythe envolvió a Blaine entre sus brazos, dejó que la espalda del pelinegro descansara sobre su pecho y cuando Blaine posó sus manos encima de las suyas que descansaban en la cintura del chico de los ojos color avellana, Sebastian sintió que aquella vista que había contemplado mil veces antes, era simplemente perfecta y maravillosa. Como si se tratara de un mundo nuevo, como si Blaine pudiera crear un universo totalmente distinto de todo con su sola presencia.

Eso era, aquel era el mundo nuevo en el que Sebastian quería vivir para siempre. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y recordando que Blaine era un fanático de las películas de Disney, una canción venida de un recuerdo empezó a tomar forma en su mente y dejándose llevar por la magia de aquel momento empezó a cantar aquella melodía al oído de Blaine quien, al oír tan cerca de él la voz de Sebastian empezó a sentir escalofríos que esta vez, nada tenían que ver con la oscuridad de sus recuerdos sino con la luz que Sebastian había traído para él:

_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me prince now, when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us "no" or where to go or say we´re only dreaming._

_A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew._

_But now from way up here it´s crystal clear that now I´m in a whole new world with you._

Blaine sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le gustaba aquella canción. Le gustaba la forma en la que Sebastian podía hacer siempre de un pequeño momento como aquel algo inolvidable. Le gustaba la forma en la que los labios de Sebastian susurraban a su oído, la forma en la que la voz del joven Smythe parecía entrar a su cuerpo para no dejarlo nunca. Le gustaba aquella vista, le gustaba no pensar en el miedo que había sentido antes, le gustaba sentir que cada uno de sus recuerdos oscuros y horribles parecía irse con el viento, como si la voz de Sebastian arrastrara de nuevo a los demonios al infierno dejando su corazón en paz, dejándolo tranquilo y listo para dejar el pasado en el pasado y construir un futuro al lado de esa persona maravillosa que lo sostenía ahora. De verdad era un nuevo mundo. De verdad parecía ser que los nuevos inicios eran posibles.

Blaine suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento y la voz de Sebastian siguieran acariciándolo de aquel modo, y cuando sus pupilas color avellana se abrieron de nuevo, el chico se giró en los brazos del joven Smythe quien no dejó de abrazarlo. Simplemente lo miró a los ojos y Blaine descubrió en aquellas pupilas esmeraldinas el reflejo sin comparación de la ciudad iluminada, los ojos de Sebastian brillaban con intensidad, como si en ellos se encontrara congregada toda la magia del universo y entonces Blaine se dio cuenta de que eso era, de que no había podido alejarse de Sebastian porque Sebastian le hacía sentir magia y sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que se quedaron clavados en los suyos, guardaban el secreto del origen de aquel encantamiento que le hizo continuar la canción donde el joven Smythe la había dejado. Sí, quizá el mundo de Blaine no había sido brillante, no como hasta ahora, pero él también quería conocer aquel mundo nuevo que se extendía ante sus ojos de ese modo, en los brazos y de la mano de Sebastian Smythe:

_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling and freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world, a hundred thousand things to see._

_I´m like a shooting star I´ve come so far._

_I can´t go back where I used to be._

_A whole new world with new horizons to pursue._

_I´ll chase them anywhere, there´s time to spare._

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world._

_A whole new world, that´s where we´ll be._

_That´s where we´ll be._

_A thrilling chase, a wondrous place for you and me…_

"Para ti y para mi…"

Los labios de Sebastian susurraron esas palabras encima de los labios de Blaine cuando el joven Anderson dejó de cantar. Todo parecía correcto en aquel momento, las luces de la ciudad y las que Sebastian había puesto en la terraza iluminaban el rostro de los dos muchachos que se contemplaban en silencio, conscientes de pronto que aquello que los había unido desde pequeños estaba ahí de nuevo, atrayéndolos más cerca de los labios del otro, guiándolos hacia el lugar al que siempre habían pertenecido, dándoles la bienvenida al nuevo mundo que el destino había preparado para ellos desde la primera vez que el verde se había reflejado en el avellana…

Blaine sonrió al sentir el aliento caliente de las palabras de Sebastian sobre sus labios y sin miedo, sabiendo que esta vez tenía que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa porque no quería que Sebastian lo hiciera todo siempre. El joven Smythe sonrió al ver la decisión que había en las pupilas color avellana de Blaine Anderson y decidió esperar porque esta vez estaba seguro de que no podía hacer nada mejor. Y los segundos del reloj parecieron detener su marcha, el tiempo se congeló mientras la boca de Blaine chocaba con la suya haciéndole sentir que los dos podrían volar por encima de los edificios y confundirse con las luces de la ciudad y las luces del universo.

Sebastian acercó más a él el cuerpo de Blaine y dejando que el joven Anderson colocara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se dejó llevar por los labios de Blaine que sabían bailar con maestría la danza del viento que aún cantaba la resonancia alegre de la canción que habían compartido antes.

El joven Smythe dejó que la boca de Blaine lo guiara esta vez, con lentitud primero, con ansia después porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían compartido un beso. Y Sebastian sintió que aquel era en realidad el primer beso de verdad entre Blaine y él porque todo era perfecto, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras los labios de Blaine se abrían dejándolo pasar para acariciarlo con su lengua y también con su alma, y mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del joven Anderson de nuevo, mientras el beso se profundizaba y alargaba en medio de la noche haciéndoles olvidarse de todo, Sebastian supo que un beso así sólo podía ser el primer paso de un camino que los llevaría a los dos a ser parte de la eternidad del mundo que habían elegido empezar a conocer…

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: A whole new world- La versión que ustedes les guste xD A mi me agrada la de Darren porque Darren y la de MBLAQ ;)<strong>

**NDA: GENTE¡ Mil años hace que no los saludo por acá¡ Perdonen la tardanza y de verdad mil mil gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia, de verdad no me imaginé tanto apoyo pero mil gracias¡ ;) Nos leemos pronto¡ :D**


	8. This is love

****Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8. This is love…<strong>

Sus labios se separaron lentamente como si en realidad ya no pudieran concebir el mundo sin poder estar cerca, sin poder moverse junto a la boca del otro. Sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados, se abrieron acostumbrándose con torpe lentitud al resplandor de las luces de la ciudad que se habían convertido en algo insignificante cuando se vieron atrapados en la adrenalina dulce del instante y el veloz palpitar de dos jóvenes corazones que por fin habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de los dos fue instantánea. La ciudad seguía reflejaba en la mirada del otro y el nuevo mundo en el que se había convertido la tierra por la que siempre habían caminado de pronto parecía más hermosa, un lugar nunca antes visto. Sebastian miró la sonrisa de Blaine y sintió el repentino deseo de gritar de dicha pura, de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que la gente de hecho podía ser incluso más feliz de lo que todo mundo decía. El joven Smythe pensó además que la felicidad no conocía de límites pues en aquel momento, Blaine posó su cabello oscuro en su pecho haciendo que el latido del corazón del joven de los ojos verdes empezara a calmarse porque aquella paz, la paz de saber que Blaine estaba en sus brazos y no en los brazos de otro cualquiera, era como saberse dueño del mundo, dueño del tiempo, dueño de todo.

El pelinegro sonrió al sentir el latido del corazón del joven Smythe en su oído. La vida de Sebastian palpitaba a un lado de su propia vida y de pronto aquel inaudito hecho le pareció un sueño hecho realidad. Como si el único objetivo de su vida hubiera sido existir para escuchar aquella música, para perderse en la melodía sin comparación del corazón del joven Smythe. Aquella noche parecía ser una noche perfecta. No se trataba del lugar, ni de la vista, sino del hecho de estar en los brazos de Sebastian.

El joven Smythe dejó que aquel silencio hablara por él, que sus manos en la espalda de Blaine, acariciándolo y reconfortando un dolor pasado que poco a poco se había dio desvaneciendo a fuerza de la intensidad de su beso, siguieran recordándole al joven de los ojos color avellana que a partir de ese momento él lo protegería porque para eso había llegado al mundo. Había tenido que cruzar un océano entero para poder sostener de aquel modo a aquel joven que también se negaba a soltarlo. En aquel instante, Sebastian se sentía capaz de cruzar el universo entero con el solo propósito de no dejar que Blaine se fuera de él jamás.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron compartiendo aquel silencio dulce y apacible que siempre sucede a los momentos memorables, a esa clase de eventos que no volverán a repetirse jamás y que por esa sencilla cualidad, la de ser cortos pero brillantes, permanecen por siempre en la esencia de cualquier corazón. Sebastian sabía que por muchos años que tuviera que vivir, aún si los vivía sin estar cerca de Blaine, él siempre recordaría el brillo fulgurante de la ciudad de Nueva York, el viento frio revolviendo su cabello castaño y los rizos oscuros de Blaine, las manos de Blaine aferradas a su espalda y el rostro del pelinegro sonriente sobre su pecho. Y es que, el corazón humano atesora sin dudarlo cualquier brillante instante de dicha pura y aquel momento, podría haber opacado sin intentarlo el brillo de la ciudad e incluso, el intenso fulgor de las estrellas en el cielo.

El joven Anderson despegó su rostro del pecho de Sebastian y le sonrió con energía renovada a la sonrisa del rostro de su compañero. Blaine estaba seguro de que era ilegal sentir aquella dicha en su pecho pero no podía evitarlo. La forma en la que Sebastian había recibido su beso, la forma en la que el joven Smythe lo había tomado de la mano ahora para guiarlo hacia la mesa que él había preparado para la cena y en fin, todo lo que Sebastian era para él, lo hacían sentirse la persona más afortunada del universo. Como si la larga espera antes de ese momento valiera de pronto la pena, como si su vida fuera otra pero también fuera más suya, como si Sebastian hubiera llegado a quedarse en ella.

Blaine sonrió con aquel pensamiento y se sentó en la silla que Sebastian había sacado para él sintiéndose realmente cómodo con toda aquella galantería. El joven Smythe rompió el silencio apenas dos segundos después hablando de la deliciosa cena que el chef más reconocido de Estados Unidos había preparado para los dos y mientras él hablaba, mientras la voz normalmente potente y seductora del joven Smythe se volvía dulce, Blaine se encargaba de asentir y sonreír porque no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa. Su cuerpo parecía estar flotando todavía entre las estrellas que Sebastian había bajado para él con el solo roce de sus labios. Además la voz de Sebastian al hablar daba cuenta de su propia emoción, como si aquellas palabras aparentemente absurdas le dijeran a Blaine todo lo que él necesitaba saber: que aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con desbordarlo era un sentimiento mutuo, que nunca había tenido nada que temer porque Sebastian era verdad, él era verdad y lo que los dos sentían también lo era.

Y nunca hasta entonces Blaine se había sentido más cómodo con una verdad de esas magnitudes porque era sencillamente maravilloso que alguien como Sebastian quisiera a alguien como él en su vida. Que por primera vez alguien pudiera hacerle sentir que él era capaz de despertar todos esos sentimientos que Sebastian tenía por él… ¿No era acaso eso lo que la gente llamaba un milagro? Algo tan increíble, maravilloso y completamente hermoso como el mismo Sebastian, quien en ese momento comía sin dejar de mirarlo, era.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, no hubo necesidad de largas declaraciones, de exaltadas palabras. Los dos jóvenes entendían en aquella sencilla charla, en la luz de sus miradas, que había pasado exactamente lo que tenía que pasar, que estaban en el lugar en el que tenían que estar y que la persona sentada al lado suyo, era la persona que habían estado esperando sin ser realmente conscientes de ello.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que mi madre te había enviado un regalo?- dijo Sebastian cuando los últimos platos de la mesa fueron recogidos por el personal de servicio que el joven Smythe había llamado hacia un rato.

-¿Era cierto?- dijo Blaine, sintiendo que una sorpresa más no era posible en una noche que de por sí era ya perfecta- pensé que era una broma, no entiendo por qué tu madre querría darme un regalo.

-Ya te dije que le agradas- dijo el joven Smythe, riendo porque era adorable escuchar a Blaine hablando con ese tono de avergonzada sorpresa que había en su voz- Ella me exigió que te entregara esto a ti y a nadie más, dijo que te gustaría, aunque ¿Sabes? También me gusta a mí, espera un segundo, cierra los ojos…

El joven Smythe le guiñó un ojo a Blaine, quien sonrió y negando con la cabeza, decidió hacerle caso a Sebastian y cerró los ojos, notando antes de que la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados lo invadiera, que el chico de los ojos verdes levantaba el blanco mantel de la mesa para sacar seguramente el regalo que Stephanie Smythe había enviado para él. La verdad todavía era increíble pensar que la madre de aquel joven pudiera haberle querido obsequiar algo, es decir, aquella mujer le había dado vida a la razón de su felicidad en aquel instante, después de eso, estaba seguro de que la madre de Sebastian no podía regalarle algo mejor. Blaine sonrió con los ojos cerrados porque aquel pensamiento sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza y segundos después, el ahora familiar aroma de Sebastian lo inundó de nuevo.

-Extiende tus manos- dijo el joven Smythe sosteniendo un paquete oscuro, su voz estaba llena de una alegre expectativa que hizo sonreír un poco más a Blaine- eso, tómalo. Ahora puedes abrir los ojos.

Blaine obedeció la indicación de Sebastian abriendo los ojos en un instante y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más profunda, no por el paquete que estaba en sus manos, sino porque podía notar que Sebastian casi había esperado la vida entera para poner aquel objeto en sus manos.

-Ábrelo- dijo el joven Smythe con ansia reprimida. De verdad moría de ganas porque Blaine pudiera ver el contenido de aquel regalo que Stephanie también le había dado a él.

El joven de los rizos oscuros empezó a abrir la caja oscura sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía que esperar, pero si Sebastian estaba tan feliz seguramente era algo bueno, y, cuando los ojos del joven se encontraron de pronto con un álbum de terciopelo oscuro con una fotografía de dos pequeños niños jugando entre las olas del mar, debajo de la cual se leía la leyenda _"Blaine y Sebastian"_, el joven Anderson supo que "bueno" era apenas un adjetivo suficiente.

Sebastian sonrió y asintió cuando los ojos color avellana de Blaine se volvieron hacia él como preguntándole si aquello era real. La expresión sorprendida y alegre en el rostro del joven Anderson era todo lo que Sebastian había querido contemplar desde el principio y se sentía con ganas de bailar de pronto. Blaine tomó el álbum entre sus manos, era grueso y pesado, y el joven se preguntó de pronto si había sido posible llenarlo.

-Mi mamá lo hizo- dijo Sebastian tomando una silla para sentarse al lado de Blaine y hacer junto a él, el recorrido de las imágenes que Stephanie había guardado ahí por tantos años- son todas fotografías del viaje que hicimos juntos, cuando éramos niños. Ella me dijo que pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y por eso al final del viaje había más fotos de los dos que de nadie más. Por eso decidió hacer este álbum, ella no sabía que volveríamos a vernos pero… me alegra que haya guardado estas fotografías, de algún modo me hacen pensar que ese sólo era el inicio de nuestra historia…

-¿Nuestra historia?- dijo Blaine fascinado por las imágenes y las palabras del joven Smythe. Nuestra historia, ¿de verdad había ya un "nuestro" entre él y Sebastian, o tal vez, siempre había existido?

-No es mentira cuando te digo que quiero tener una historia contigo, Blaine- dijo el joven de los ojos verdes haciendo que el joven Anderson apartara la vista de una foto especialmente bonita en la que Sebastian y él dormían juntos sobre la arena- es decir, si tú quieres que esta historia siga, yo me sentiría más que feliz, más que honrado. Yo quiero que estemos juntos y quizá si tengo suerte, lograr que te quedes más de los cien días del contrato pero si no es posible yo…

Blaine interrumpió el torpe discurso de Sebastian besándolo de nuevo y encontrando en aquel contacto la misma emoción mezcla de paz y excitación dentro de él. El joven Smythe sonrió en medio del beso y tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Blaine y decidió que un mundo donde Blaine Anderson lo besara de ese modo valía totalmente la pena y más que la pena, valía la vida entera.

-¿Cuántos días de contrato llevamos?- dijo Blaine cuando separó los labios de la boca de Sebastian.

-Pocos aún- dijo el joven Smythe sintiendo miedo de pronto a pesar de que sus manos seguían quietas sobre la piel cálida de Blaine.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo rompes?- dijo el joven Anderson haciendo que Sebastian palideciera un poco.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sumamente alarmado- Blaine… ¿Estás diciéndome que no quieres estar más conmigo y que..? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Blaine sonrió porque para ser el hombre preparado, fuerte y decidido que Sebastian siempre le había parecido, en aquel instante, el joven Smythe parecía un niño asustado al que de pronto han amenazado con quitarle lo que más quiere en el universo. Blaine suspiró y tomando la mano de Sebastian de su mejilla, entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro joven haciendo que el corazón del muchacho de los ojos verdes volviera a latir con relativa normalidad puesto que estaba seguro de que si Blaine no hubiera querido estar con él, jamás lo habría tomado de la mano de aquel modo.

-Quiero decir que me quiero quedar a tu lado, pero no por un contrato- dijo Blaine haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de Sebastian apareciera- Sebastian, nuestra historia no debió comenzar así, porque sí, tendremos una historia pero no será por un estúpido contrato sino porque yo… porque yo quiero estar contigo. Seb… rompe el contrato, no lo necesito y tú tampoco. Si esto es real y sé que lo es, no necesitamos que nada ni nadie nos obligue a estar juntos.

El joven Smythe sonrió y besó los labios de Blaine de forma delicada, sin soltarlo de la mano. Blaine sintió de pronto una dicha burbujeante en su pecho, descubriendo lo maravilloso que era decir las palabras exactas, palabras que lo hacían sentirse mejor a él y que también, habían disparado el pulso y la felicidad en el cuerpo del joven Smythe.

-¿Y la idea del matrimonio?- dijo el joven Smythe sin poder evitarlo- ¿Aún te molesta la idea de que mi padre quiera que tú y yo nos casemos y…?

-Bueno…- dijo Blaine sonrojándose un poco- vas a tener que hacer un poco más que espectaculares cenas y regalos para convencerme pero… ahora mismo la idea de pasar mi vida al lado tuyo no es tan mala, es decir, tampoco tengo otras opciones, eres un buen partido, quizá deba repensar mi futuro.

-Así que ya soy un buen partido ¿Eh?- dijo el joven Smythe riendo encantado con la respuesta de Blaine- ¿Ya puedo entrar a la lista de "posibles esposos de Blaine Anderson"?

-Quizá tu nombre encabece la lista ahora- dijo Blaine riendo sin poder evitarlo- pero nada de presunción, señor Smythe. He dicho que repensaré mi futuro pero… supongo que si tú estás en él, hasta podría ponerme feliz con la idea del matrimonio, pero Seb…

-¿Qué, Blaine?- dijo el joven Smythe sintiéndose sumamente esperanzado.

-Si llegamos a ese punto, el de querer casarnos, que sea porque tú y yo lo queremos, no porque sea lo que toda tu familia está esperando. Seb… siento algo especial por ti, pero un matrimonio no puede basarse sólo en eso. Aún tienes mucho que conocer de mí y yo de ti, hoy te he demostrado que hay cosas que… cosas que son difíciles para mí, pero sea a donde sea que lleguemos, Sebastian Smythe, quiero que lleguemos juntos sin que nadie se interponga en esto, ni tu familia, ni mi familia. Solos tú y yo como en las fotos de este álbum, ¿está bien?

Sebastian asintió. Las palabras de Blaine, eran sencillas y llenas de un sentimiento cálido y feliz que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro terminó de hablar. El joven Smythe sintió que no hacía falta agregar más nada. Lo que el futuro traería, eso no era nada seguro. En aquel instante, Sebastian sólo tenía en claro que Blaine quería estar con él, que seguirían conociéndose, que probablemente algo maravilloso surgiría entre los dos y cuando ninguno de ellos tuviera miedo de llamarlo amor, podrían tomar la mejor decisión para sus vidas, esa decisión que los incluía a los dos caminando de la mano por su nuevo mundo, aquel mundo que era el verdadero inicio de su historia.

-Romperé el contrato- dijo el joven Smythe mirando a los ojos a Blaine- también el certificado de matrimonio que consiguió mi padre. Todo será normal, Blaine, como si fuéramos una pareja normal que sale y se divierte y trabajan juntos y… ¿Te gusta esa idea? Mañana mismo hablaré con mi padre, él entenderá, quizá también debas avisarle al tuyo porque la última vez que lo vi estaba realmente furioso con mi familia y… Blaine ¿Estás bien?

-No sé dónde está mi padre- dijo el joven Anderson con tristeza- Mi hermano Cooper y yo estuvimos buscándolo mientras tú no estabas pero… no sé dónde está Nick, Seb, y realmente estoy preocupado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sebastian sintiendo la súbita necesidad de estar más cerca de Blaine- te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Mañana mismo movilizaré a los hombres de mi padre, ellos pueden encontrarlo y hablaremos con él ¿Está bien? Pero no te preocupes más, todo estará bien.

-Todo está bien ahora, Seb- dijo el joven Anderson sonriendo con sinceridad y alivio- tú estás aquí.

Sebastian sonrió y besó los labios de Blaine sintiendo que con ese gesto sellaba una promesa eterna e inapelable. El pelinegro se dejó llevar de nuevo por esa sensación, sintiendo que cada vez era más sencillo perderse en los besos y caricias de las manos de Sebastian. Su corazón se agitaba cada vez que los labios o la lengua del joven Smythe le hacían sentir magia y también calor, un calor llameante que le hacía desear cosas que hasta ese momento ni siquiera había imaginado, cosas como sentir las manos de Sebastian sobre su piel desnuda, cosas como sentir los labios de Sebastian resbalando por su cuello hasta la piel de otras partes de su cuerpo. Blaine no pudo evitar aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Sebastian, quería sentirlo cerca, aunque la timidez propia de su personalidad le impedía hacer otras cosas, además, ni siquiera sabía si sentir lo que estaba sintiendo era correcto.

Por otro lado, el joven Smythe se sentía enfebrecido por la torpeza dulce de las manos de Blaine tratando de acariciar su espalda, o esos pequeños labios que se abrían para él aún con cierta vergüenza. Y es que entendía muy bien que Blaine tenía miedo aún, que tenía que ser él quien se controlara para hacerle sentir a Blaine que podía confiar en él.

Pero es que la cercanía de Blaine, los sonidos dulces que escapaban de su boca al ser besado del modo en el que Sebastian estaba besándolo eran como aquella brisa juguetona que aviva las llamas en lugar de reducirlas. Por eso, dejándose llevar, Sebastian separó sus labios de los de Blaine comenzando a descender por su barbilla hasta su cuello, deleitándose con la sensación del fluir de la sangre de la yugular de Blaine debajo de sus labios y del sabor salado que su lengua podía probar ahora.

Blaine se estremeció completamente porque nunca antes alguien le había mostrado que era posible obtener tanto placer de algo tan sencillo como un beso en el cuello, ni siquiera sabía que aquel lugar de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible, ni siquiera entendía cómo aquello había podido hacer que su entrepierna punzara dolorosamente deseando que Sebastian pudiera tocarlo también, que Sebastian se llevara aquel calor placentero y agónico que lo hizo gemir cuando los labios de Sebastian succionaron su piel, erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y también sentir miedo porque después de todo, no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle al joven Smythe el mismo placer.

Y en aquel instante, las manos de Sebastian comenzaron a acariciar su pecho, entreteniéndose en su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, las manos del joven de los ojos verdes bajando lentamente hasta su vientre. Hacía un rato que el joven Smythe había sentado a Blaine sobre sus piernas guiado por un impulso al que Blaine tampoco se había resistido demasiado. Los dedos de Sebastian danzaban ahora en su cintura, descendían sobre sus costados, se aferraban a sus caderas y comenzaban un viaje hacia el centro de su cuerpo donde parecía estar encendida una llama poderosa que lo hacía volverse loco.

Pero, aunque las caricias de Sebastian se sentían de maravilla, aunque Blaine había recibido con gusto la sensación de la palma del joven Smythe moviéndose encima de su pantalón, ahí donde el bulto insinuante de su miembro creciendo podía verse ya, algo dentro de él pareció congelarse de pronto a pesar de que los labios dulces de Sebastian habían vuelto a su boca desde hacía rato. Fue por eso, por aquella sensación fría que lo invadió, que Blaine se quedó quieto, inmóvil. Sus labios dejaron de danzar con la boca de Sebastian, sus manos, enredadas en el cabello castaño del joven Smythe también se detuvieron.

Sebastian sintió aquel abrupto cambio en Blaine y él también detuvo las caricias sabiendo perfectamente que había cruzado aquella línea invisible entre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era. El joven Smythe no se sintió decepcionado, simplemente estaba asustado. Debía admitir que se había dejado llevar, pero tener el cuerpo de Blaine tan cerca, oírlo reaccionar de aquel modo a sus besos y caricias había sido como un licor embriagador que lo había hecho olvidarse de todo. Y temía haber presionado a Blaine, temía haberlo empujado más allá de lo que podía soportar y la vedad, se odiaba un poco por seguir siendo ese idiota impulsivo que sólo buscaba el placer de un momento sin que la otra persona fuera importante. Pero Blaine era importante, Blaine era la única persona importante ahora para él.

-Lo siento…- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, cuando se separaron un poco y Blaine volvió a su lugar original, sonriéndose con cierta vergüenza y con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello alborotado.

-Perdóname, Blaine- dijo Sebastian sabiendo que todo aquello había pasado por su culpa- es sólo que… lamento haberte hecho sentir acosas desagradables.

-Fue agradable, más que agradable…- dijo Blaine sonrojándose de nuevo por completo- quizá… es sólo que me falta practica en esto.

-¿Práctica?- dijo el joven Smythe un poco confundido. Él estaba seguro de que Blaine estaría molesto y de que seguramente lo odiaría por haberlo tocado de ese modo y…

-Nunca… yo nunca- dijo Blaine tartamudeando un poco por la vergüenza que le producía decir aquello- yo nunca he estado con nadie así… es decir, Seb, eres mi "primera vez" en mil sentidos ¿sabes? Por eso, necesito que esto, estas cosas… sólo dame tiempo ¿sí? Sé que soy decepcionante pero… no puedo ir más rápido, lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

-Blaine…

Sebastian tomó de nuevo el cuerpo de Blaine entre sus brazos y se quedó así con él hasta que la respiración de los dos se normalizó. La verdad no hacía falta que Blaine le explicara aquello, él ya lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ser paciente y que debía esforzarse en lograr que Blaine dejara de temer. Y no sólo porque quisiera que el chico se entregara a él, aquello no era esencial. Sólo quería que Blaine siguiera sintiéndose cómodo a su lado y si algo así iba a suceder entre los dos, sería lo mismo que con el matrimonio, sería porque los dos lo querían, no porque se sintieran obligados a ello.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo las fotografías?- dijo Blaine después de un largo rato, sintiéndose feliz de que Sebastian pudiera entenderlo y aceptarlo del modo en el que lo hacía.

-¿Aún no quieres volver a casa?- dijo el joven Smythe sintiéndose feliz de que Blaine quisiera quedarse con él.

-No…- dijo el joven con aire resuelto- es sábado y no quiero irme aún, estuviste lejos tanto tiempo. Veamos las fotos, cuéntame todo lo que tu madre te haya contado, háblame de ti, Sebastian, quiero escucharte a ti, quiero quedarme toda la noche contigo y mañana…

-Ya es mañana- dijo el joven Smythe besando la frente de Blaine.

-Entonces hoy me quédate contigo también- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido de su seguridad- si tú tampoco tienes prisa, tienes que contarme muchas historias esta noche.

Sebastian sonrió y tomó el álbum que su madre había hecho para poder abrirlo de nuevo al lado de Blaine. Los dos muchachos contemplaron las fotografías riendo al ver que sus sonrisas de niño eran igual de brillantes que ahora, que de verdad, los dos siempre habían parecido felices de encontrarse en frente del otro. El joven Smythe hablaba repitiendo de forma fiel las historias que Stephanie le había contado: que él y Blaine jugaban todo el día; que Sebastian había enseñado a nadar a Blaine; que Blaine y su madre habían escondido un tesoro en la arena y que luego Sebastian y Stephanie habían hecho lo mismo; que los dos lloraron cuando el viaje llegó a su fin porque no querían separarse; que los dos habían prometido volver a verse el verano siguiente pero que aquello no había sido posible porque la familia Smythe se había mudado a Francia.

Blaine absorbió aquellas historias con verdadera dicha, descubriendo que las palabras de Sebastian eran verdad porque aquellos niños de las fotografías parecían haber descubierto que el tiempo no es nada en contra del amor que puede provocarte alguien y que, algunos regresos se tardan un poco en suceder, pero que ahora la promesa hecha aquel verano estaba cumplida.

Las fotos y las historias siguieron su curso, del mismo modo en el que las estrellas del cielo le cedían el paso a un sol tímido que rompió la oscuridad de la noche en un concierto de brillantes colores anaranjados adornando el horizonte. Fue en ese instante cuando la última fotografía del álbum apareció ante sus ojos: los dos estaban abrazados a la orilla del mar, contemplando la azul inmensidad del agua con serenidad, como si los dos supieran que también pertenecían a aquel infinito. Además de la fotografía, los dos muchacho encontraron una nota escrita con tinta purpura.

El joven Smythe sonrió porque aquella era la caligrafía divertida y un tanto asimétrica de su madre. Blaine también rio y supo que aquel mensaje era para él. Sebastian abrazó a Blaine porque había empezado a hacer frío y sabiendo que no habían tenido una mañana más hermosa que aquella en mucho tiempo, los dos leyeron el mensaje de Stephanie sabiendo que aquella mujer tenía toda la razón del universo:

"_Ahora es tiempo de llenar las páginas que faltan con la continuación de su historia, con los nuevos recuerdos que ustedes van a crear. No teman, los separamos una vez pero ahora están juntos mirando este montón de recuerdos y estoy segura de que así será a partir de ahora y para siempre…"_

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba un poco nervioso y sus compañeros de la banda se notaban un poco inquietos también. Había pasado un mes desde su cita con Sebastian y aquellos habían sido los días más dulces que el joven Anderson pudiera recordar. Su nerviosismo, claro, no tenía nada que ver con la relación que mantenía con el joven heredero de la fortuna de los Smythe, quien, luciendo sereno y profesional como casi siempre, hablaba por teléfono con algunos de los encargados del vestuario que estaban atrasados para la sesión fotográfica de ese día.<p>

Quinn Fabray, quien había sido presentada a los chicos hacía apenas unas cuantas horas, también iba y venía de un lugar a otro, tratando de lograr que alguien le explicara por qué demonios su fotógrafa estrella no se aparecía aún. La señorita Fabray era una mujer joven y extremadamente hermosa que atraía las miradas de medio mundo, incluso las de Elliot y Kurt. Pero el que parecía más afectado por la presencia de aquella mujer, era Sam. Blaine jamás lo había visto contemplar a nadie de esa forma absorta y contemplativa, como si su mejor amigo se preguntara con seriedad filosófica si un ser tan perfecto como Quinn podía existir de verdad. Porque, aunque ella aparentaba ser fuerte y seria, lo cierto es que también sabía ser cálida y bromista con las personas que estaban a su cargo y en ese instante, el gran proyecto de Quinn era aquella banda.

La verdad es que Blaine jamás se había imaginado que una sesión fotográfica pudiera causar tantos dolores de cabeza. El set de fotografía era un desastre, pero Sebastian quería que todo fuera perfecto para el lanzamiento de _"A beautiful mess"_. El primer sencillo había sido lanzado al mercado una semana atrás y la crítica, así como la gente, habían reaccionado de maravilla a la canción que Blaine había cantado para Sebastian lo que parecía una eternidad de tiempo atrás.

Era más que evidente que la industria musical esperaba impaciente el lanzamiento de la banda, los chicos tenían ya páginas de admiradoras en línea; miles de mensajes y llamadas llegaban todos los días a Smythe Records para preguntar por aquel nuevo y prometedor proyecto. Y Blaine se sentía completamente feliz porque su vida había dejado de ser un completo desastre de pronto.

Sebastian parecía ser esa ancla que lo mantenía todo a flote y aquel mes a su lado, aquel mes de risas, besos, citas inolvidables y caricias que hacían que Blaine perdiera el miedo poco a poco, había sido simplemente hermoso, casi perfecto porque su padre seguía sin volver.

Y es que, Nicholas Anderson había aparecido pero les había dicho que aún no era tiempo de regresar. Blaine se había sentido triste cuando los hombres de Sebastian le llevaron aquella noticia, se sentía culpable a pesar de que su padre había aceptado hablar con él por teléfono. De todos modos, Blaine lo extrañaba, pero ahora debía concentrarse en aquella sesión de fotos que sería lanzada aquella misma noche a las redes y dentro de una de las revistas más importantes de música del país.

Sebastian no hacía las cosas a medias y quería ver triunfar al hombre que amaba porque, si de algo había servido aquel tiempo al lado de Blaine, había sido para dejarle en claro que amaba a aquel joven de ojos color avellana que contemplaba al mundo con la misma sorpresa y maravilla de siempre. El joven Smythe sonrió cuando colgó el teléfono y miró a Blaine observando el set. Sin poder evitarlo, caminó hacia él sintiendo sobre su piel las miradas traviesas y curiosas de todos los empleados. Para nadie en la compañía era un secreto que el jefe y la nueva estrella de Smythe Records tenían una relación más profunda que la mera relación laboral.

-El vestuario ya está en camino- dijo Sebastian rodeando el cuerpo de Blaine con sus brazos, causando que todo mundo volteara a mirarlo, incluidas las miradas coléricas de Kurt Hummel y Hunter Clarington; las miradas exasperadas y divertidas de Sam y Elliot, y una mirada llena de alegría de parte de la rubia agente publicitaria que, aquella mañana, había tenido que ver repetirse esa escena muchas veces.

-Estás muy tenso, Seb- dijo Blaine un poco preocupado, no por las miradas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado, sino porque Sebastian lucía francamente cansado.

-Estoy bien- dijo el muchacho besando a Blaine sin que el público ahí reunido le importara en lo más mínimo- y ahora estoy mucho mejor.

El joven Anderson sonrió y volvió a preguntarse qué demonios había hecho para de pronto poder tener todas aquellas cosas hermosas: su sueño vuelto realidad y Sebastian Smythe haciéndole sentir algo profundo y hermoso que se iba haciendo más y más grande conforme pasaban los días. A veces aún le daba miedo darle un nombre, pero estaba seguro de que lo que sentía sólo podía llamarse de una forma: amor. Aunque ponerlo en voz alta aún le asustaba, no podía pensar en otra palabra que se ajustara mejor a todas sus emociones.

-Hey, Romeo- dijo Quinn acercándose alegremente a los dos chicos que se separaron con algo de renuencia al principio- necesito a mi vocalista ahora. Blaine- dijo la chica mirando al joven Anderson y aprobando lo que veía- ve a cambiarte, mi fotógrafa ha llegado y el vestuario también. He dado la orden de que te vistan normalmente, nada ostentoso, somos una banda divertida pero también artística, no necesitamos disfraces. Necesito fotos tuyas individualmente, después se unirán tus compañeros, no te preocupes, lucirás bien, eres encantador… ¡Cielos, Sebastian! ¿Dónde encontraste a este chico?

- Es una larga historia, Quinn- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir para cambiarme?- dijo Blaine sonriendo a Sebastian con complicidad.

-Allá- dijo Sebastian señalando un punto detrás de las cámaras donde un montón de ropa había llegado ya- Allie es nuestra directora de vestuario, ella se encargará al menos que necesites ayuda.

-Sebastian Smythe ¡Compórtate!- dijo Quinn riendo divertida- de verdad tú no pierdes el tiempo. Venga Blaine, ve a vestirte, yo vigilaré que tu novio no intente abusar de ti mientras te vistes.

-¡Es usted tan cruel, señorita Fabray- dijo Sebastian con tono lastimero, haciendo que Blaine sonriera y lo besara antes de alejarse rumbo a la directora de vestuario- por cierto Quinn, hablando de crueldad ¿Britanny ya llegó?

-Sí, está lista- dijo la joven con seriedad- mira Sebastian, entiendo a Santana pero tengo una reputación que cuidar. Soy la mejor publicista de Nueva York, mis productos son los mejor vendidos del país y eso lo he logrado gracias también al talento de Britanny. Ella capta cosas con su cámara de un modo en el que nadie más puede hacerlo. No lo hago por ser cruel con Santana, llegué a un acuerdo con ella y no tendrá que ver a Britt, todo esto es cosa de trabajo, haremos las cosas bien y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Temo por mi hermana, Quinn- dijo el joven Smythe un poco preocupado- ella es tu amiga y bueno, debes saber que no es fácil para ella.

-También soy amiga de Britanny y para ella tampoco fue sencillo- dijo la joven con tono amargo- no creas que Santana fue la única que sufrió. La verdad Britt tampoco quiere verla, aunque no sé, estoy segura de que está mintiendo, es sólo que ella… Britanny suele amar demasiado a quien no lo merece ¿Entiendes? Y aunque te duela, Seb, no puedes decirme de forma honesta que lo que Santana hizo estuvo bien.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio ante la certera afirmación de Quinn. La verdad es que no podía defender lo hecho por su hermana porque hasta a él le había parecido una infame estupidez. El joven Smythe suspiró y Quinn posó una mano en su brazo para indicarle que ella también sabía que era difícil.

Minutos después, otra chica rubia con una cámara en mano y el gesto más dulce que Sebastian hubiera visto jamás, llegó al set. La joven se acercó con decisión a Quinn, al parecer, sin querer posar su mirada en el joven Smythe quien se sintió acobardado por la presencia de esa joven a la que su familia le había destrozado el corazón.

-Lo siento Quinny- dijo ella al llegar al lado de su jefa y amiga- Lord Tubbington tenía cigarrillos escondidos en el sillón de mi alcoba, le he dicho que es un habito horrible pero no le importa, dice que es parte de su nuevo método para perder peso. Además, el tráfico es terrible y no recordaba cómo venir hasta acá. ¡Oh, hola príncipe Smythe!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa un poco triste- sigues siendo tan guapo como la última vez que te vi, me alegra volver a verte.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sebastian bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, me gustan los príncipes- dijo la chica con sencillez- Quinny dijo que la banda de hoy también es bastante principesca, me agrada la idea de trabajar así. Pero bueno, ¿Quién será el primero?

-Él- dijo Quinn señalando a Blaine Anderson quien, en ese momento, vestido impecablemente con unos jeans ajustados color negro, una camiseta larga blanca y una chamarra de cuero color vino aparecía en el set arrancando suspiros y aplausos por su aspecto aún más encantador del acostumbrado.

-¡Wow! ¡Es perfecto!- dijo Britanny y Sebastian no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con ella- ¿Es tu nuevo novio, Seb?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el joven Smythe sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho para ponerse a alabar la belleza de Blaine.

-Bueno, él no deja de mirarte, tú no dejas de mirarlo- dijo la joven quien era realmente perceptiva- son una linda pareja de príncipes. Si me disculpan, tengo que fotografiarlo ya… ¿Quieres una foto con él al término de la sesión?

Britanny le guiñó un ojo y se alejó alegremente con rumbo a Blaine que parecía un poco avergonzado de estar recibiendo tanta atención de parte de todo mundo. El joven Smythe sonrió al contemplar a Blaine, pero también se sentía un poco culpable con la joven fotógrafa que, en ese instante, coordinaba a su equipo y al joven Anderson para lograr las tomas perfectas por las que era tan bien reconocida en la industria.

-Disculpa, Sebastian- dijo una voz llena de odio gélido detrás de él. Era Kurt Hummel y como siempre, lo miraba con una rabia mal disimulada que de haber podido, habría traspasado el cuerpo del joven de los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurt?- dijo él con la fría amabilidad con la que siempre trataba al chico aquel, no era un secreto para ninguno que los dos habían aprendido a detestarse cordialmente.

-Los chicos y yo nos preguntamos si podemos hacer algo más que simplemente estar de pie por aquí…

-¡Claro que sí, estaba a punto de ir con ustedes!- dijo Quinn volviendo a tomar su actitud eficiente de siempre- ustedes también tienen que cambiarse ya, necesito sesiones individuales de fotos de todos antes de las fotos de grupo. Tú también eres encantador. Ven vamos con tus amigos.

Quinn se llevó al joven de los ojos azules con ella evitándole así a Sebastian el infinito placer que le producía sentirlo cerca. El joven Smythe sonrió con burla de aquel pensamiento y decidió concentrarse en Blaine que en ese momento posaba para la cámara de Britanny sin saber lo malditamente precioso que era. Y es que Blaine era el centro de todo su universo, su sonrisa despreocupada, su gesto serio mientras lo fotografiaban… todo en el él era simplemente hermoso.

Sebastian suspiró y contempló el desastre del set con orgullo. Sí, era un desastre digno para el inicio de la carrera meteórica de la banda desastre y todo parecía ir yendo bien: Quinn reía animadamente de las bromas de Elliot Gilbert, incluso estaba haciendo sonreír a Kurt Hummel, mientras que con una sonrisa encantadora, la joven publicista se metía con Sam Evans haciendo bromas acerca de su cabello rubio, de sus labios gruesos o de ese gesto de eterno desconcierto que siempre parecía estar en su rostro.

-¡Venga, señor Evans!- escuchó Sebastian decir a Quinn- vaya con las chicas de diseño de imagen, quizá aún podamos teñir ese tono de cabello. Cuide su presentación, usted es una figura pública a partir de ahora y su imagen puede afectar a toda la banda si se vuelve descuidado. Yo por ejemplo, estaba a punto de invitarlo a salir pero es imposible con ese estilo de peinado, ¿No opinan lo mismo, señor Gilbert, señor Hummel?

-Totalmente, señorita Fabray- dijo Elliot aguantándose la risa- llevo meses diciéndole a Sami que la razón por la que sigue soltero es esa indomable selva de cabello maltratado.

-Bueno, eso y además el hecho de que en su guardarropa no hay ni un solo conjunto que valga la pena- apuntó Kurt con seriedad.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír mientras que Sam ponía los ojos en blanco. Sebastian sonrió de forma divertida también, aquella era la virtud proverbial de Quinn Fabray como publicista: ella sabía cómo hacer que la gente confiara en ella y quisiera colaborar con todo, aunque en ese momento Sam no se veía muy contento con toda la atención que aquella hermosa joven le estaba otorgando.

La sesión de fotos siguió su curso con normalidad. Britanny Pearce era una experta en lo que hacía y a las perfectas imágenes individuales de los chicos, cada uno posando con su instrumento musical, le siguieron otras de la banda completa y Sebastian tuvo que reprimirse para no aplaudir de puro gusto porque su vida era malditamente perfecta. Todo iba bien en el trabajo, Blaine estaba a su lado, su padre estaba contento… la vida por fin parecía ser la que siempre había tenido que ser.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Quinn varias horas después- hemos terminado la sesión, gracias a todos pos su trabajo. Sebastian y chicos de la banda, necesito hablar con ustedes antes de ir a casa, por favor.

Todo mundo aplaudió a las palaras de la joven Fabray y se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que estaban completamente agotados por el trabajo de aquel día. Sebastian también se unió al grupo después de indicarle a un Hunter taciturno lo que debía hacer para dejar todo en orden. La verdad estaba muy feliz, sumamente feliz y no podía imaginar el motivo de la reunión que Quinn había hecho, pero la preocupación por ese detalle que Quinn quería discutir se desvaneció cuando Blaine se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano para acudir hacia la joven rubia que los recibió con una sonrisa complacida por su trabajo.

-Bien hecho chicos- dijo ella cuando todos estuvieron a su alrededor- Sebastian, ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? La sesión fue más que bien, Britt tiene fotografías grandiosas que usaremos para la portada del disco y para los eventos promocionales.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hay que discutir, Quinn?- dijo el joven Smythe sabiendo que aquellas palabras amables de su publicista eran en realidad la introducción al conflicto.

-Pues mis analistas creen que debemos sacar un nuevo sencillo para la fecha de estreno del disco- dijo la joven directamente- y yo también lo creo Seb. El primer sencillo está siendo recibido maravillosamente pero es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Deprimente?- dijo Elliot haciendo que todo mundo volteara a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, y que Quinn riera de la sinceridad de aquel chico- no me miren así, es una canción hermosa pero deprimente.

-Exacto- dijo Quinn aprovechando la oportunidad que Elliot le había dado- su disco se estrena un día antes de noche buena, Sebastian, hay espíritu festivo por todas partes, necesitamos aprovechar eso y darles a todos una canción nueva como pretexto para comprar el disco. Quiero una canción alegre, no hay muchas así en el disco, por lo que creo que deberíamos invertir un poco más en la versión de lujo del álbum. Un par de canciones alegres más y el disco de _"A beautiful mess"_ será el mejor regalo de navidad de la mitad del país.

-De verdad sabes cómo vender algo, Quinn- dijo el joven Smythe riendo divertido.

-Pero yo no entiendo qué tienen de malo las canciones que ya grabamos- dijo Kurt un poco molesto- pensé que Hunter Clarington era el único que tenía problemas con la lista que, por cierto, Sebastian aceptó sin problemas.

-El problema no es lo que hay- dijo Quinn con seriedad- el problema es lo que falta, señor Hummel. Mire, la voz de Blaine es perfecta para las baladas emocionales, pero quiero que lleguemos a un público amplio, de ello depende el éxito de su carrera. Quiero canciones alegres, canciones de amor, canciones de esperanza.

-Hay miles de esas canciones, señorita Fabray- dijo Sam mirando a la rubia pero evitando sus ojos claros que se posaron en él inmediatamente.

-No como las que ustedes pueden cantar, señor Evans- dijo la chica obligando a Sam a mirarla y retándolo a contradecirla.- Sebastian, ¿Por qué no incluimos una de tus canciones en el álbum?

-Su padre no lo permitió- dijo Blaine recordando las palabras de Max- no quiero que Seb tenga problemas con el señor Smythe por nuestra culpa, yo me comprometo a escribir una canción así, las que sean necesarias, pero no quiero que él tenga problemas por nosotros.

Todo mundo reprimió el suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Blaine. La verdad era tan palpable el sentimiento entre él y Sebastian que todo mundo se sintió un intruso cuando el joven de los ojos verdes miró a Blaine para hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba por lo que había dicho, pero también estaba seguro que Max no diría nada al respecto de esa banda nunca más. Maximilian estaba demasiado feliz con la relación entre Blaine y Sebastian como para negarle algo al joven de los ojos verdes y el chico comprendió que era mejor aprovecharse de eso.

-Papá no dirá nada, Blaine- dijo Sebastian besando la mejilla del chico antes de hablar ante todos los demás- Quinn, si queremos tener listo el álbum completo, ¿Cuándo deberíamos grabar esas canciones para la versión de lujo del álbum?

-Mañana mismo- dijo ella- no puede demorar más. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo, estamos a tres semanas del lanzamiento, no podemos tardar más.

-Exacto- dijo el joven Smythe asintiendo de forma pensativa- chicos, tengo un par de canciones como las que Quinn quiere que hagamos. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenemos no podemos ponernos a discutir.

-Pero Seb…- replicó Blaine.

-Pero nada- dijo él sonriendo alegremente- miren, sé que este disco es especial para ustedes, también lo es para mí. Es mi primer proyecto que realizo sin ayuda de mi padre, tengo tanto interés en lograrlo como ustedes así que… déjenme ayudarlos, serán sólo dos canciones mías ¿De acuerdo? Si pueden preparar algo para mañana, estaré encantado de oírlo también pero creo que ya tienen demasiada presión… ahora, sé que es tarde pero podemos grabar una de las canciones antes de que oscurezca, sólo déjenme mostrárselas. Elliot, Sam, Kurt, preparen sus instrumentos, iré por las partituras, Blaine cantará conmigo y tendremos esto listo antes de la hora de la cena.

Los chicos asintieron porque lo cierto era que también ellos estaban cansados de discutir y todo lo que Sebastian y Quinn habían dicho era totalmente cierto, aunque Blaine estaba seguro de que podía escribir una alegre canción de amor para el día siguiente. Es decir, su vida al lado de Sebastian se parecía mucho a una de esas melodías, estaba seguro de que si pensaba en los ojos verdes del joven Smythe, si recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos o sobre su piel, la música nacería sola, completamente venida del sueño que Sebastian hacía real para él.

Pensando en ello, Blaine caminó hacia la sala de grabación a la que sus amigos ya habían empezado a dirigirse al tiempo que Quinn volvía a enfrascarse en una discusión en su teléfono acerca de las horas de producción que necesitaría el álbum de lujo y todas las adecuaciones necesarias que la campaña publicitaria necesitaría.

Al llegar a la sala de grabación, Blaine se maravilló de ver a Sebastian tocando la guitarra, enseñando a Kurt el acompañamiento que debía hacer mientras Elliot ejecutaba una melodía alegre en el teclado y Sam marcaba un ritmo que en seguida hizo sonreír a Blaine. Sin duda alguna se trataba de una canción movida.

-Bien- dijo Sebastian cuando vio que Blaine y Quinn habían llegado- escucha Blaine, creo que es mejor que me escuches cantar primero, sólo para que sientas la letra y…

-Sí Sebastian- dijo Quinn acercándose a los chicos- ya nos quedó claro que quieres dedicarle esa canción a Blaine, anda, haz tu trabajo.

El joven Smythe sonrió sin vergüenza alguna y se acercó de nuevo a la banda que parecía irse familiarizando de forma eficiente con la canción, especialmente Kurt, que aunque odiaba la idea de Sebastian cantando para Blaine – en realidad odiaba la idea de Sebastian y Blaine como fuera- estaba logrando hacer de forma excelente sus solos de guitarra que eran parte esencial de la canción. Así que, mientras Sam marcaba el ritmo y el teclado de Elliot introducía la melodía tranquila de aquella canción, Blaine se dedicó a observar al chico de los ojos verdes con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. Así era Sebastian, hacia siempre de cualquier cosa un regalo que Blaine atesoraba en su corazón sin. Aunque el joven Smythe dijera que no necesitaba otra cosa más que él estuviera ahí, Blaine sabía siempre estaría en deuda con aquel joven que, mirándolo también, unió su voz dulce a la música cantando así una canción para Blaine Anderson:

_The perfect words never crossed my mind, ´cause there was nothing in there but you._

_I felt every ounce of me screaming out, but the sound was trapped deep in me._

_All I wanted just sped right past time, while I was rooted fast to the Earth._

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years without your arms to drag me out._

_There you are standing right in front of me._

_There you are standing right in front of me._

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked._

_Hold me close , cause I need you to guide me safety._

_No, I won´t wait forever._

_No, I won´t wait forever._

Sí, ahí estaba justamente en frente de Sebastian quien lucía simplemente maravilloso cantando de ese modo con la banda. La verdad es que el joven Smythe podía ser encantador sin proponérselo, podía causarle a Blaine los mismos escalofríos cantando de ese modo o al verlo sonreír distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Sebastian era hermoso y el corazón de Blaine no podía creer que él fuera el destinatario de aquellas palabras, de aquella canción que hablaba de haberse encontrado con alguien para no dejarlo ir.

Y Blaine se sintió feliz de no tener que haber esperado para siempre por él, porque Sebastian Smythe era ahora como la señal de fuego que iluminaba su oscuridad, realmente, al ver al otro joven cantando para él, Blaine se sentía convertido en luz de estrella, en el recuerdo de las luces de la ciudad que les habían regalado un principio mejor a los dos. Por eso, sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo que Sebastian pensaba lo mismo que él al mirarlo fijamente, Blaine volvió a perderse en la voz del chico de los ojos verdes:

_In the confusion and the aftermath you are my signal fire._

_The only resolution and the only joy is the faint of forgiveness in your eyes._

_There you are standing right in front of me._

_There you are standing right in front of me._

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked._

_Hold me close, ´cause I need you to guide me safety._

_No, I won´t wait forever._

_No, I won´t wait forever._

La canción se terminó con un solo de guitarra excepcional de Kurt, al tiempo que Blaine y Quinn aplaudían animadamente. Blaine se acercó a Sebastian y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras él le extendía la letra de la canción, y el joven Smythe, que no había cantado así para nadie en mucho tiempo, sintió que el pelinegro había entendido perfectamente la intención de sus palabras. Porque cantar para Blaine había sido hermoso, pero tener a Blaine en su vida, no podía compararse con ninguna felicidad que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento…

* * *

><p>-¡Pero estoy cansado!- decía Sebastian con un adorable puchero que Blaine sólo pudo imaginar.<p>

El joven Anderson había ido a cenar al departamento de Sebastian después de que la canción feliz que Quinn les había pedido grabar hubiera quedado lista. La verdad, es que ahora Blaine pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de Sebastian que en ninguna otra parte. Había veces en las que se había quedado a dormir ahí porque le parecía inconcebible separarse del joven de los ojos verdes que en ese instante se levantaba perezosamente de la silla del comedor donde había estado esperando a que Blaine terminara de lavar los platos a pesar de los ruegos de Sebastian de que no lo hiciera.

-Seb, tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Blaine secando la última copa y colocándola en su estante, parándose frete a Sebastian quien en ese momento llegó hacia él- tú puedes ser un experto en el vals de tu padre pero yo no. En serio no quiero hacer el ridículo. Santana dice que bailo como títere de circo callejero y tiene razón.

-Santana es una…- empezó a decir Sebastian, pero Blaine le impidió terminar la frase colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Tu hermana es una mujer sensata- dijo el joven Anderson riéndose de su propia afirmación- ella sabe que debo mejorar, y yo estoy de acuerdo. No voy a ser yo el que arruine el vals de tu padre ¿entiendes? Seb, necesito ensayar ese baile contigo, sólo una vez, sólo hoy… no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar así en las últimos días y…

-Yo creo que lo del baile es solo un pretexto para estar cerca de mí porque me extrañaste- dijo el joven Smythe haciendo reír a Blaine.

-¡Oh, lo notaste! ¡Descubriste mi plan para estar cerca de ti!- dijo Blaine alegremente.

-Lo sabía, eres muy evidente- dijo Sebastian encantado de bromear de aquel modo con Blaine.

-Hablo en serio Sebastian…- dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro profundo- el baile y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos. Además… descubrí una estrategia para no olvidarme de los pasos esta vez.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el joven Smythe bastante curioso- ¿Qué es?

-Baila conmigo y lo sabrás- dijo Blaine de forma seductora- si no, me temo que iré a casa y le pediré a Elliot o a Kurt que bailen conmigo. Sí, estoy seguro de que Kurt estará encantado de ayudarme.

Sebastian frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo. La sola idea de imaginar a Blaine bailando con otra persona que no fuera él hacía que sus entrañas ardieran como lava. Además no estaba tan cansado como para no poder moverse al compás de la música suave del vals de su padre, el cual, estaría festejando su cumpleaños número 60 dentro de dos semanas, por lo que en realidad, él y Blaine si tendrían que estar preparados para ese momento.

A los dos aún les costaba hablar de la idea de que en esa cena serian presentados oficialmente como futuros esposos, pero lo cierto es que ahora que estaban juntos, pensar en aquel futuro ya no era tan doloroso como lo había sido al inicio de todo. Sebastian suspiró profundamente y le dijo a Blaine que tenía razón, que tenían que ponerse a ensayar aquel maldito vals y aunque lo dijo con aparente disgusto, el joven Smythe esperaba ansioso el momento de tener el cuerpo del joven Anderson muy, muy cerca del suyo. Porque tocar a Blaine siempre era placentero y aunque últimamente, el pelinegro le permitía más libertad a la hora de acariciarlo, era evidente que había un largo camino por recorrer aún y lo que en otros le hubiera molestado, en Blaine le parecía simplemente correcto. No había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante para poder experimentarse el uno al otro…

El joven Anderson sonrió dulcemente a la resignada respuesta de Sebastian y caminó con él de la mano hasta posicionarse los dos en el centro de la habitación. La mano de Sebastian se colocó en seguida sobre la cintura de Blaine, y la mano de éste en el hombro de aquel, mientras sus manos derechas se entrelazaban de forma apretada y sus ojos confluían en los ojos del otro, mirándose sin temor.

A Blaine ya no le hacía falta poner la pista. Había repetido tantas veces aquel baile con Santana que había terminado por memorizarlo. Podía escuchar con claridad la dulzura de los acordes de guitarra que iniciaban la melodía que había sido también el baile de bodas de Maximilian y Stephanie Smythe, aquella canción creada para bailar en nombre del amor… los pies de los dos jóvenes empezaron a moverse al compás de la melodía que sonaba a través de sus cuerpos y de sus corazones, tampoco a Sebastian le hacía falta oír la música.

El joven Smythe había crecido oyendo aquella melodía, sus padres parecían disfrutarla y él había aprendido a quererla porque su madre le había dicho que aquella era la canción de los sueños imposibles que se volvían posibles de pronto. Y aquello, tener a Blaine cerca de él de ese modo, haber vivido todos aquellos días a su lado, eran como un sueño imposible vuelto realidad. El chico de los ojos verdes sonrió preguntándose todavía si aquello era real. Si la mano de Blaine entrelazada a la suya no era solo obra de su imaginación, si era cierto que aquellos ojos color avellana podían mirarlo de ese modo, de esa forma que gritaba amor.

Sebastian sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Aquella palabra era peligrosa, él lo sabía. Pero con Blaine, amar de pronto se sentía más como una promesa de felicidad que como el cuento de terror que siempre se había imaginado al oír aquel verbo. Y es que Blaine le robaba el aliento y le regalaba vida con cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico de los ojos color avellana había empezado a tararear la canción de Max y luego, cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de la estrategia para recordar los pasos de baile, los ojos de Blaine sonrieron junto con sus labios y sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de moverse con gracia a pesar de su propio miedo y de las quejas de Santana, la voz de Blaine comenzó a cantar esa letra que había venido a su cabeza al imaginarse bailando de ese modo con el joven Smythe:

_You touch these tired eyes of mine and map my face out line by line._

_And somehow growing old feels fine._

_I listen close for I´m not smart you wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they´re hanging on the walls of my heart._

_I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such._

_And though I may not look like much I´m yours._

_And tough my edges may be rough, I never feel like very much but I´m yours._

Sebastian quería decir algo pero no podía. Las palabras de la canción de Blaine se clavaban en él como semillas de flores que pronto harían de su corazón un lugar más grande y colorido. La canción de Blaine se había colado por sus venas haciendo hervir su sangre porque para él, aquello era una declaración. Blaine estaba diciéndole que era feliz a su lado, el joven Anderson estaba agradeciéndole el hecho de pertenecer a su vida y a su mundo y lo más increíble de todo, el joven Anderson le estaba diciendo con su voz, con el movimiento de su cuerpo, con todo lo que él era que también le pertenecía a Sebastian.

"Soy tuyo…" cantaba Blaine y el joven de los ojos color avellana pensó que nunca antes había dicho algo tan verdadero. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir esa súbita necesidad de entregarse sin importarle el riesgo de quedarse con nada. Pero es que Sebastian era diferente a todo y aquella canción apenas alcanzaba a describir lo que sentía dentro, algo que ya no quería callarse: que había descubierto el nombre del sentimiento que le llenaba el alma, que Sebastian era el destinatario de toda esa emoción y que su declaración, la de querer pertenecer al joven Smythe en cuerpo y alma, no era una mentira, no era una declaración vacía. Los dos chicos siguieron bailando leyendo en la mirada del otro los pensamientos de su mente, sabiendo que sin importar lo que fueran o lo que no fueran, siempre se pertenecerían, pues ya no eran más un par de estrellas perdidas, sino que ahora eran simple y maravillosamente la luz del universo:

_You healed these scars over time, embraced my soul, you loved my mind._

_You´re the only angel in my life._

_The day news came my best friend died, my knees went weak and you saw me cry._

_Say I´m still the soldier in your eyes._

_I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such._

_And though I may not look like much I´m yours._

_And tough my edges may be rough, I never feel like very much but I´m yours._

La voz de Blaine se extinguió como las últimas palabras de un encantamiento mágico. Los dos jóvenes no habían sido conscientes de que aquella vez habían bailado el vals de Max con maestría, en realidad aquello no importaba.

Porque, apenas las últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Blaine los dos dejaron de girar y se contemplaron sin miedo, descubriendo en el rostro del otro aquella silente rendición que el miedo debe hacer para dejar entrar el amor por las puertas abiertas del alma. Sí, sin duda alguna aquellos días los dos jóvenes habían estado más cerca que nunca, pero no tan cerca como en ese momento. Sus corazones parecían latir al mismo compás, su respiración también pareció tomar el mismo ritmo y sus almas parecían estar cantando la misma canción que Blaine había creado a fuerza de felicidad y de recuerdos. Recuerdos que apenas empezaban a formarse, recuerdos que, como las fotografías del álbum de Stephanie, ellos atesorarían cada día de sus vidas.

-Te amo…- dijo Sebastian sin poder evitarlo, sin miedo de que Blaine no pudiera contestarle lo mismo pero aquello que sentía era tan real, tan fuerte, tan sencillo y tan enorme que no podía soportar la idea de condenarlo al silencio, ya no podía.

El joven Anderson sonrió al escuchar las palabras y aquella sonrisa hubiera sido suficiente para Sebastian, porque la sonrisa de Blaine siempre sabía decir de un mejor modo lo que se le escapaba a sus palabras.

Y Blaine decidió que aquellas palabras, que aquellas dos palabras sonaban mil veces mejor que todas las que él había usado en su canción. Nunca antes alguien le había dicho aquello pero se sentía tan bien… era como sentir al viento dulce de primavera acariciando su cabello, o escuchar la música infinita del mar; era como sentir de golpe un amanecer en el centro de su pecho, era hermoso y él sabía que sólo había una forma de contestar a aquella declaración.

-Te amo, Seb – dijo el chico haciendo que el joven Smythe sintiera que su alma se elevaba mil metros sobre el suelo, y al ver el resplandeciente brillo color esmeralda de los ojos de Sebastian, Blaine supo que uno podía sentirse más feliz pronunciando aquellas palabras que escuchándolas.

Y el mundo volvió a ser de nuevo aquel mundo particular en el que se habían perdido tantas veces desde aquel beso en las alturas de Nueva York. Los labios de los dos volvieron a colisionar siendo de nuevo aquel génesis que los transportaba a otra dimensión lejos del miedo, lejos de todo lo que no fuera la boca y las manos del otro.

Blaine se aferró al cuello de Sebastian mientras éste lo levantaba en brazos y sin dejar de besarlo, los conducía a los dos hacia el primer sillón que se cruzó en su camino. Los besos de Blaine eran dulces y esa vez el joven Smythe pudo también sentir fuego. Blaine por otro lado, sentía a su corazón latiendo como un tambor dentro de su pecho, porque los labios de su compañero le hacían sentir la misma ansia de siempre, el mismo anhelo que esta vez se veía acrecentado mil veces por las palabras que los dos se habían entregado antes.

Sebastian estaba derritiéndose también entre los labios de Blaine, sentía el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro temblando encima del suyo, las piernas de Blaine abrazando sus costados mientras sus manos traviesas seguían revolviendo su suave cabello castaño y la lengua de Blaine se enredaba en la suya. La respiración de los dos era agitada, sus miembros punzaban por debajo de la ropa porque aquella escena, la de los dos conteniendo la pasión que ardía en sus venas se había repetido muchas veces, Sebastian se contenía por temor a herir a Blaine y el joven Anderson, a su vez, lo hacía porque seguía temiendo.

Pero de pronto, la idea de hacer aquello con alguien que lo amaba, con alguien a quien él amaba también hacia que el temor se fuera. Y es que de pronto, los labios de Sebastian succionando la piel de su cuello era una sublime tentación a la que él estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Sin oponer resistencia esta vez. Blaine dejó que el joven Smythe desabotonara su camisa blanca, dejó que el joven Smythe besara no sólo su cuello sino la blanca piel de su pecho y la dureza de sus pectorales. Los dedos de Sebastian eran hábiles en lo que hacían, podían empezar a desvestirlo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de besar cada nuevo centímetro de piel que parecía ante sus ojos. Blaine se sentía nervioso pero también sumamente excitado. Porque hasta ese entonces las caricias habían sido por encima de la ropa, pero sentir los dedos de Sebastian retirando por fin la prenda de algodón que cayó al suelo, dejando su torso desnudo ante la mirada del joven Smythe, era mil veces diferente y mil veces más placentero. Estar así, piel con piel, la boca de Sebastian succionando sus pezones mientras él cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un gemido suave de sus labios parecía tan correcto, tan natural, nada por lo que sentirse aterrado o avergonzado porque estaba siendo amado.

Ese pensamiento aunado a la humedad de la boca de Sebastian besando su vientre y empezando a acariciar su pene por encima de la ropa lo hicieron temblar. Al principio de las caricias, el miedo volvía a estar ahí, pero Sebastian no iba a dañarlo ¿Verdad? Sebastian sólo quería hacerle sentir amor, placer, entrega… Sebastian no lo lastimaría porque el amor que es de verdad no puede herir, sólo puede sanar, sólo puede hacerte fuerte.

-No me hagas daño…- dijo Blaine con la voz entrecortada por la pasión del momento y por un temor añejo que después de todo parecía no querer dejarlo libre.- no me hagas daño, tú no…

-No voy a dañarte _mon amour- _dijo el joven Smythe despegando sus labios de la piel de Blaine para mirarlo a los ojos ebrio de dicha y de deseo- confía en mí, esta noche es para ti y yo no tomaré nada… confía, déjame hacerte conocer el placer, déjame hacerte sentir la fuerza de mi amor por ti…

Blaine tembló de nuevo pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su nerviosísimo. El pelinegro asintió y Sebastian volvió a besar sus labios con pasión a pesar de que sus movimientos eran lentos, bien estudiados y llenos de calor. Sin dejar de besarlo, el joven Smythe colocó el cuerpo de Blaine sobre la piel oscuro del sillón y se deleitó besándolo y acariciando su torso desnudo que era simplemente sensual y precioso. El joven Anderson se dejó llevar porque Sebastian besaba como los dioses y sus manos resbalando por sus costados eran maravillosas. Y así, lentamente porque no había prisa, Sebastian dejó que su boca resbalara de nuevo del cuello de Blaine hacia sus pectorales y de ahí, a la planicie dura y marcada con un fino camino de vello oscuro de su vientre.

El joven Anderson sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y aunque lo deseaba, aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que dejara que Sebastian continuara, no era sencillo dejar todo el temor atrás, pero esta vez, mientras el rostro de Sebastian seguía a la altura de su cadera y los dedos del joven Smythe abrían con delicadeza el botón de sus jeans y bajaban la cremallera de forma expectante, Blaine decidió confiar mientras Sebastian empezaba a bajar la tela oscura por sus piernas. El joven Anderson gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando los labios de Sebastian empezaron a besar la forma dura de su pene por encima de la ropa. Se sentía muy bien, pero aun así su corazón estaba agitado y cuando Sebastian empezó a deslizar su bóxer blanco por sus piernas, el temor volvió con todo su poder, haciéndole estremecerse hasta los huesos.

-Shhhh…- le dijo el joven Smythe con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo, pero aun así, tan llena de amor que Blaine no pudo hacer más que tranquilizarse- no tengas miedo, mírame a mí, soy yo Blaine, soy la persona que te ama y que jamás te hará daño. Mírame a mí, _mon amour_, no soy el pasado doloroso, soy tu presente, no mires atrás, mírame a mí, sólo a mí…

Blaine asintió. No sólo por las palabras de Sebastian sino porque mirando sus ojos era sencillo dejar aquel último temor atrás, lejos de él, lejos de ese momento que no tenía que ver con dolor sino con el amor. Y entonces Blaine supo que si seguía aferrándose al temor, el amor jamás entraría en su alma y aquel pensamiento, el de no dejar que Sebastian habitara el único lugar del que no podría irse jamás era insoportable.

Por eso, Blaine respiró profundamente y dejó que su cuerpo se abandonara a la sensación de los dedos del joven Smythe resbalando por su miembro totalmente erecto. Sebastian había sido sincero con su declaración, aquella noche no quería nada del joven e los ojos color avellana que había empezado a pronunciar su nombre con deleite, tan sólo quería que Blaine dejara de temer. Su mano se deslizaba con gentileza por la piel rojiza del pene de Blaine, lo acariciaba con buen ritmo, escuchando los gemidos irregulares que brotaban de los labios del joven Anderson, su frente empezando a perlarse de sudor y sus caderas, empezando a moverse hacia la mano de Sebastian quien sonrió y tuvo que empezar a acariciarse también pues la imagen de Blaine retorciéndose de placer al ser tocado por él de ese modo era más que sensual.

Después de un rato, las caricias con la mano cesaron y Blaine sintió que su miembro extrañaba aquel contacto, pero la sensación de ausencia no duró demasiado: los labios de Sebastian empezaron a besar de nuevo su vientre, resbalaron por el camino de vello hacia la forma caliente y dura de su pene, forma que Sebastian lamio con su lengua siguiendo el camino de la marcada vena en el costado del glande, deleitándose en el calor y en el sabor de aquella piel que nunca nadie antes había tocado o besado de ese modo. Blaine soltó un gruñido ronco al sentir los labios de Sebastian besando la punta de su miembro, la saliva del joven Smythe resbalando por él y los dedos de Blaine enredados en el castaño claro del cabello de Sebastian quien bajó su pantalón por completo para tocarse mejor, porque los gemidos de Blaine eran excitantes, porque el sabor de Blaine y el líquido pre seminal que salía de la punta de su miembro a punto de reventar sabia a gloria.

Y entonces, sin que Blaine lo esperara, Sebastian hizo que su boca resbalara por su miembro , tomándolo por completo, haciendo que el joven Anderson gritara al sentir el inicio de la garganta del otro joven. Blaine sentía que su cuerpo estallaría de un momento a otro. Estar dentro de la boca de Sebastian era la cúspide de un placer desconocido. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente hacia esa boca que lo recibió sin arcadas y que se ajustó su ritmo. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba caliente y sudoroso, el joven Anderson sintió la necesidad de guiar la cabeza de Sebastian hacia él para lograr mayor profundidad y sintió un ramalazo de placer recorriéndolo desde la punta de sus dedos hacia el último de sus rizos oscuros.

La presión de la boca de Sebastian alrededor de su miembro era placer puro y Blaine estaba a punto de ver estrellas, pero el húmedo calor de la boca de Sebastian se retiró de él. El joven Smythe quería acompañar a Blaine en aquella primera experiencia de placer absoluto, así que, despojándose de su pantalón y de su playera azul marino, dejó que Blaine lo contemplara en la totalidad de su desnudez. Blaine volvió a sentirse enfebrecido ante aquel otro cuerpo que se presentaba ahora ante él, ese cuerpo desnudo que lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos e hizo que se sentara e sus piernas, atrapándolo en un beso febril que casi hace estallar al joven de los ojos color avellana.

Sebastian dejó de besarlo un corto rato después y mirándolo a los ojos, tomó la mano de Blaine guiándola hacia su pene también erecto, y posicionando su propia mano en el miembro del joven de los ojos color avellana que de pronto temió no poder darle a Sebastian un poco del placer que él le había regalado.

-No te preocupes por mí, _mon amour_- dijo el joven Smythe resoplando un poco cuando la mano de Blaine estuvo alrededor de su miembro- acaríciame, tócame del mismo modo en el que yo voy a tocarte. Quiero acompañarte en esto, ¡Oh Blaine! Sólo tócame…

La mano de Sebastian comenzó a acariciar de nuevo el miembro de Blaine que recibió gustoso la presión de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que, el joven Anderson comenzaba a acariciar el pene de Sebastian que parecía seguir creciendo en su mano. Tocar, ser tocado, los gemidos de Sebastian mientras su manos resbalaba por el calor de su piel, los labios de Sebastian volviendo a besarlo del mismo modo apasionado de siempre, la boca de Sebastian mordiendo sus labios, todo eso y el pensamiento de ser para alguien más, la idea de estar entregándose también a Sebastian, la idea de ser suyo también ahora de forma física era demasiado para él… sin poder contenerse más, sintiendo que un rayo atravesaba cada una de sus células Blaine tembló encima del cuerpo de Sebastian derramando su esencia sobre la mano del joven Smythe, quien, al contemplar el gesto extasiado de Blaine no pudo hacer más que sucumbir del mismo modo, porque aquella noche su único objetivo era hacer que Blaine conociera el placer y se olvidara del miedo, y a decir por el gemido extasiado del joven Anderson, por la forma en la que ahora pronunciaba su nombre llamándolo de nuevo hacia sus labios, lo había logrado.

El semen de los dos muchachos resbalaba por el vientre de Blaine y las piernas de Sebastian, quien sin dejar de temblar todavía por la fuerza enorme del orgasmo que el joven Anderson le había hecho experimentar con sus solas tiernas y tímidas caricias, volvió a abrazar a Blaine haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre el sillón sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de acariciar sus pieles que, por vez primera, habían descubierto el misterio que sólo pueden descubrir aquellos que escriben amor en el alma y en el cuerpo de la persona amada…

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIONES:<strong>

**Signal fire- Snow Patrol**

**I´m yours- The script**

**NdA: No sé ustedes pero yo amé este capítulo. Bailemos juntas hermanas Seblainers¡ xD Las quiero a todas ;)**

**BTW... CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA JANETT CAROLINA BEBÉ¡ FELIZ ÚLTIMO DÍA DE COLAGIADOS ;) **


	9. Maybe it s not me

**Tengo tantos derechos sobre estos personajes, como tengo derechos sobre Darren Criss. Sí, la tragedia se cuenta sola xD. Como siempre, esto es solo parte de mi imaginación ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9. Maybe it´s not me…<strong>

Sebastian contemplaba su obra con una alegre sonrisa en los labios, el aroma a comida recién preparada subía hasta su nariz llenándolo de un agradable cosquilleo mientras desde su habitación, el ruido de la regadera le recordaba que Blaine, su Blaine, el Blaine que le había dicho que lo amaba también, el joven que le había entregado a él una noche llena de placer y de amor a partes iguales, estaba ahí, que no se había ido, que con un poco más de suerte no se iría jamás.

La sonrisa se hizo más intensa al tiempo que un suspiro de dicha pura se escaba de su boca por milésima vez desde que se había despertado, y es que, despertar con Blaine en sus brazos, haber dormido abrazado al cuerpo desnudo y cálido de Blaine podía ser la definición perfecta de un paraíso en la tierra. Los rizos negros del muchacho habían pasado la noche entera pegados a su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas a su barbilla. Los ojos verdes de Sebastian se habían regalado la vista al despertar con la bella imagen del rostro dormido de un Blaine que al parecer, ya no entendía nada de dolor ni de miedo, de un Blaine que se había dormido en sus brazos después de haber conocido lo que podría llegar a ser el amor.

Porque los labios dormidos del joven Anderson, le habían sonreído en sueños al amor que lo sostenía ahora, le sonreía a Sebastian porque el chico de los ojos color avellana había descubierto que el amor tenía el nombre del joven Smythe. Después de que los dos muchachos se hartaron de besos y caricias suaves, de sublimes promesas dichas al oído, de escuchar una y mil veces esa letanía interminable de "te amos" con los que la luna parecía brillar con más fuerza en el cielo, el sueño los había atrapado y Morfeo había envidiado la forma en la que sus cuerpos quietos parecían embonar de forma perfecta, como si para yacer juntos y abrazados hubieran sido creados desde el principio de los tiempos.

Esa era la razón de esa sonrisa eterna en los labios del joven Smythe, que Blaine le volvía mejor el mundo, que aquella mañana era como la primera mañana de su vida porque Blaine seguía ahí. El joven volvió a mirar el desayuno que él había preparado, se había despertado primero que el joven de los rizos oscuros que seguía haciendo ruido en su habitación, la habitación donde los dos habían pasado la noche sin que nadie se dignara a interrumpir su idilio y aquella dicha recién descubierta de poder besar y tocar el cuerpo del otro sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sabiendo que con su manos tocaban también el alma y los sueños del otro.

Y no sólo los sueños, porque ahora aquella realidad era mil veces más perfecta que cualquier fantasía, y aquel pensamiento se vio mil veces acrecentado cuando, con el cabello mojado y la misma sonrisa brillante que había en los labio de Sebastian, Blaine se acercó a él.

Sebastian sonrió al verlo acercarse, tuvo ganas de correr a él pero decidió quedarse ahí, esperándolo, sabiendo que aquel otro joven lo tenía a él como destino y que llegaría a él de todos modos. Y en los labios de Blaine no había más que alegría, aunque parecía un poco avergonzado pues los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían invadiéndolo todo, el pelinegro había decidido que lo que había pasado con Sebastian no tenía por qué incomodarlo. Aquello había sido tan natural como respirar. Tan natural, por ejemplo como llegar al lado del chico de los ojos verdes, abrazarse a él con fuerza y dejar que aquellos labios volvieran a besarlo haciendo que el sol de la mañana que se filtraba por las ventanas del comedor, pareciera mil veces más brillante.

El beso se hizo largo, aunque aún tenían que ir a trabajar pues había que ocuparse de las otras canciones felices que Quinn Fabray les había pedido, el tiempo no importaba mucho aquella mañana que se sentía más de los dos que de ninguna otra persona en aquel mundo. Porque los dos no necesitaban más que su mundo propio, el mundo de Blaine y Sebastian, un universo particular donde estar juntos y en los brazos del otro era cuanto necesitaban.

-Buenos días- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar suspirar sobre los labios de su amado- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, pero dormir no fue la mejor parte de la noche- dijo Sebastian sonriendo pícaramente al tiempo que Blaine se sonrojaba por completo- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Sebastian…- dijo el otro joven con aire avergonzado- tienes razón, la mejor parte sin duda alguna fue bailar conmigo ¿verdad?

El chico de los ojos verdes levantó la ceja en señal de desconcierto haciendo que Blaine no pudiera contener la risa y lo abrazara por el cuello mientras reía. Era de verdad una mañana feliz, era como sostener a todas las estrellas del universo en sus brazos, oír reír a Blaine, saber que Blaine reía así por él era la mejor parte de cualquier día. Los dos chicos se quedaron abrazados de ese modo, Blaine le rogaba a todos los cielos que nada pudiera alejarlo de aquella dicha y Sebastian se prometía a sí mismo que jamás haría nada que pudiera terminar con toda aquella felicidad. Porque había muy poca felicidad en el mundo como para dejarla escapar. Porque había tenido que cruzar un océano para encontrar lo que muy pocos seres humanos encuentran en su vida.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron un rato después pues Sebastian recordó de pronto el desayuno que había mandado pedir muy temprano en la mañana y que él simplemente se había encargado de arreglar en las fuentes y en los platos que hasta ese instante eran usados por vez primera, pues el joven no estaba acostumbrado a tener desayunos familiares y caseros como aquel. De hecho, el Sebastian tenía que admitir que ahora que Blaine estaba ahí pasaba más tiempo en casa que en ningún otro lugar de Nueva York, y es que, mientras miraba a Blaine sorprendido y animado al estar comiendo, mientras el joven de los ojos color avellana le sonreía con amor y agradecimiento, Sebastian pensó que no había un lugar mejor en la tierra que el lugar donde Blaine estuviera con él.

-Te amo, Blaine- dijo el joven de los ojos verdes simplemente porque podía decirlo.

-Te amo, Seb- dijo el otro chico, sabiendo que ni para Sebastian ni para él había ahora dos palabras más felices en todo el idioma.

Sebastian sonrió y tomó la mano del pelinegro por encima de la mesa. Después de todo la felicidad existía. Después de todo el amor era algo real y estaba ahí, frente a él, devolviéndole la mirada y entrelazando con sus dedos todos los días que les quedaban por vivir. El desayuno siguió su curso sin mayor sobresalto, hasta que Sebastian miró el reloj de oro que siempre llevaba en la muñeca y se sobresaltó al ver la hora. Blaine rio un poco divertido porque Sebastian podía pasar de un minuto a otro de ser un hombre calmo y amoroso, a ser aquel profesional atareado que besando a Blaine en los labios, se apuró a llegar al cuarto de baño porque aunque a él le hubiera gustado mandar a la mitad del mundo a la mierda, lo cierto es que aquel día tenía que trabajar, ya encontraría después el pretexto perfecto para lograr que él y Blaine tuvieran unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de todo y de todos.

Con aquel pensamiento, el joven Smythe dejó a su amado en el comedor puesto que el único que necesitaba arreglarse para salir rumbo a las oficinas de Smythe Records era él. Blaine suspiró al ver al castaño alejándose de él. Tenían apenas un mes juntos pero el joven Anderson ya no podía imaginarse cómo sería la vida sin Sebastian a su lado. Y de verdad no quería saberlo. No ahora, no jamás. Y con ese pensamiento, un dolor en el corazón borró la sonrisa de los labios del pelinegro, pero es que cuando a veces uno se encuentra de pronto siendo muy feliz, el temor oscuro de que la felicidad llegue a su final aparece como un veneno que ensucia todo lo que hasta ese momento era bello.

¿Y si todo aquello terminaba? ¿Y si el amor que él le tenía a Sebastian no era suficiente para poder hacer que mañanas como esa se repitieran mil veces? Blaine agitó la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos estúpidos y como si de una señal divina se tratara, el joven escuchó la voz de Sebastian cantando esa canción que él había escrito con la melodía del vals de Maximilian. Sí, el miedo era algo que no podía evitar pero era hermoso saber que Sebastian estaría ahí para alejarlo de él: con sus brazos, con su voz, con sus manos tocando su piel y volviéndolo loco, con ese amor que, gracias al cielo, había empezado para no conocer un final.

Blaine sonrió pensando de nuevo en lo sucedido la noche anterior, tan absorto estaba recordando los besos de Sebastian sobre su piel caliente que saltó un poco cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y el chico se levantó de la silla en un santiamén pensando que quizá sería Santana la que volvía al departamento de su hermano. La joven había decidido irse a vivir con Maximilian para evitarse la molestia de "escucharlos retozar y verlos ser un par de ridículos enamorados cursis" como les había dicho. El joven Anderson sonrió. Santana también había dejado de ser una perra desalmada con él, porque aunque nunca lo aceptaría ni bajo tortura, lo cierto era que Blaine le agradaba por el simple hecho de que Sebastian jamás había sido más feliz.

-¡Buenos días, Santana!- dijo Blaine al abrir la puerta, pronunciando las palabras con alegría porque lo cierto es que aquella mañana no había en el mundo un lugar más feliz para él.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo una joven rubia que Blaine reconoció de inmediato como la fotógrafa de Quinn Fabray- hola príncipe Blaine, yo… Quinny me dijo que Santana vivía aquí y… ¿No era verdad?

La sonrisa de los labios de Blaine se borró en seguida al contemplar cómo los ojos claros y grandes la joven se llenaban de lágrimas. El chico odiaba ver a la gente llorando, así que guiado por ese instinto protector que parecía actuar siempre sin que él pudiera oponerse, tomó a Britanny entre sus brazos y la sostuvo, dejando que el cabello rubio y largo de la joven cayera sobre el rostro lloroso de ésta.

-Quiero verla, de verdad quiero verla- dijo la otra joven entre sollozos- he estado buscándola por todo Nueva York, le he rogado tanto a Quinny, le rogué tanto hasta que me dio esta dirección y ella… ¿No está aquí? ¿De verdad tengo que olvidarla como todo mundo dice que debo hacer? ¡Yo sé que ella me ama, príncipe! ¡Yo sé que ella me ama porque yo no he dejado de amarla y el amor no desaparece hasta que la otra persona te olvida! ¿Verdad que es así?

Blaine respondió afirmativamente a todo lo dicho por la joven que seguía llorando. Se notaba que no había dormido nada, era evidente que esas lágrimas eran lágrimas que habían sido contenidas por mucho tiempo, que aquella era la última esperanza que le quedaba y que ahora que la había perdido, algo dentro de ella se había roto. Y Blaine no podía soportarlo, le dolía porque en verdad Britanny tenía razón: Santana no la había olvidado, Santana sólo tenía miedo y el miedo siempre hace que las personas cometan idioteces.

-Venga, no tienes que olvidar nada si tú no quieres- le dijo Blaine al tiempo que la conducía a la sala.

-Pero ella no está aquí- dijo la rubia limpiando sus lágrimas- perdóname por llenarte de lágrimas, dulce príncipe.

-¿Dulce príncipe?- dijo Blaine sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- ella también me llama así…

-¿Ella?- dijo Britanny con la mirada ilusionada- entonces… ¿Ella sí está aquí?

-No ahora, pero vendrá- dijo Blaine mirando cómo la joven volvía a sonreír de ese modo dulce y esperanzado con el que la había visto sonreír desde el día anterior- creo que las dos tienen una charla pendiente, ¿verdad?

-La he buscado desde que se fue de mí- dijo Britanny con voz ausente- he intentado hacerle saber que no tengo nada que perdonarle, que la entiendo, que sé que el mundo de reyes y de príncipes donde vive no es tan sencillo, que sé que yo no pude ser la princesa del castillo donde ella quería que viviéramos pero que aun así… Yo la amo, la amo como sé que tú amas a Sebastian, ¿verdad que entiendes este amor, dulce príncipe? ¿Verdad que para ti también es difícil sentir que mereces ser parte del cuento de hadas de alguien como Santana o Sebastian?

-Te entiendo…- dijo Blaine limpiando las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la rubia- también es complicado para ellos, Britanny. Pero todo estará bien cuando hables con ella, estoy seguro de que ella también quiere verte pero tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?- dijo la chica con tristeza- ¿Miedo de que no la ame?

-O de saber que aún me amas de ese modo- dijo una voz entrecortada por la emoción detrás de los dos jóvenes- miedo de saber que me amas así y que yo no tengo derecho alguno de seguir amándote.

-Santana…- dijo la rubia con una profunda emoción que hizo que Blaine se sintiera de pronto un intruso en medio de la habitación.

La hermana de Sebastian contemplaba el rostro lloroso de Britanny dividida entre las ganas de ponerse a balbucear disculpas o de correr a abrazarla y decirle que ella también había estado esperando aquel momento toda la vida. La chica había llegado poco rato después de la rubia y se había quedado congelada en la puerta del departamento de Sebastian sin saber si era cierto aquello, si Britanny estaba en realidad hablando de sus sentimientos con aquel jodido dulce príncipe que siempre terminaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía. Aunque en realidad, el modo en el que Blaine había consolado a la mujer a la que ella amaba le había hecho pensar que después de todo, Blaine Anderson no era un idiota, al menos no tanto como ella creía al inicio de todo.

-Blaine, vámonos es tarde- dijo la alegre voz de Sebastian quien le robó el aliento a Blaine al salir de la habitación usando su mejor traje oscuro y sonriendo de forma distraída mientras volvía a colocar el reloj de oro en su muñeca- estoy seguro de que Quinn y los chicos de la banda van a matarnos porque ¡OH!

El joven Smythe se quedó de una sola pieza al contemplar a las personas reunidas en su apartamento, dos chicas mirándose fijamente sin saber qué hacer porque ninguna de las dos había planeado aquel encuentro, y Blaine sonriendo con un entusiasmo innegable porque estaba seguro de que algo bueno resultaría de todo aquello.

-Te agradecería mucho que tú y tu dulce príncipe se largaran de aquí ahora mismo, hermanito- dijo Santana con calma- estaré bien, no te preocupes.

El joven Smythe dudaba un poco de la última afirmación de Santana pero decidió darle lugar a aquel encuentro que de todos modos, iba a suceder algún día, así que, tomando a Blaine de la mano, despidiéndose apresuradamente de las dos jóvenes que seguían mirándose como si el mundo entero estuviera contenido en los ojos de la otra, los dos chicos salieron de la casa de Sebastian, dejando entre las dos muchachas un silencio lleno de incertidumbre, porque ninguna sabía si sería correcto acercarse, si no sería mejor dar la media vuelta y olvidarse, si no hubiera sido de hecho, mejor, no haberse encontrado jamás para no haberse hecho tanto daño.

-Santana…- dijo Britanny pues ella no consideraba un error haber vuelto a la única persona a la que había podido amar sin importarle lo horrible que todos decían que ella era- no me pidas que me vaya, antes escúchame, por favor escúchame…

-Sólo una vez te he pedido que te vayas- dijo la otra chica acercándose lentamente al lugar donde Britanny la esperaba- y esa vez fue suficiente para darme cuenta lo estúpida que había sido.

-Sé por qué no llegaste aquel día…- dijo Britanny recordando de pronto la desolación que había sentido, el dolor enorme que la convirtió en polvo cuando se había quedado sola y vestida de blanco frente a aquel ministro que la miró con compasión antes de irse- sé por qué lo hiciste Santana pero hay algo que no entiendo, algo que me ha lastimado siempre…

-Soy yo quien te ha lastimado siempre- dijo Santana llegando a ella, parándose delante del único amor de su vida, del amor que ella no merecía pero que como siempre, había ido a buscarla porque aquella rubia era mil veces más fuerte y más valiente que ella quien sólo aparentaba serlo detrás de esa fachada fría y hostil- eso es lo que tú no has entendido jamás Brit…

-No es eso lo que me lastima…- dijo Britanny temblando al oler la suave fragancia de flores francesas que Santana siempre usaba- todos creen que soy una estúpida, pero no lo soy, al menos no contigo… Santana, no me duele que no hayas llegado aquel día, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarme después, por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en volver a mí? Tú sabías que yo siempre estaría esperándote…

-Pero herí tu corazón Brit- dijo la joven bajando la mirada al piso- después de lo que hice ¿con qué motivo iba a volver a ti? Te destruí Britanny, nadie te ha hecho más daño que yo…

-Si me heriste entonces sáname- dijo la rubia con la voz llena de convicción, tomando las manos de Santana entre las suyas, haciendo que los ojos oscuros de la otra chica chocaran de nuevo con la clara calidez de los suyos- si me destruiste, construye de nuevo a mi lado. Vuelve a mí Santana, vuelve a mí…

-No es así de sencillo, mi ángel- dijo Santana saboreando el sabor de esas palabras que jamás había repetido para nadie- tú sabes que no es así de sencillo, yo no te merezco, no podré merecerte jamás…

-Eso no me importa- dijo la rubia sabiendo que no sería nada sencillo convencer a Santana pero que ya se encargaría ella de lograrlo- sólo me importa una cosa, sólo una…

-¿Cuál?- dijo la otra joven sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir los labios de Britanny tan cerca de los suyos cuando esta la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole sentir que sus células ardían por la peligrosa cercanía del cuerpo de Britanny, ese cuerpo amado, ese corazón que seguía latiendo por ella por una razón absurda que jamás llegaría a comprender.

-Dime que amas como me amaste siempre- dijo la rubia susurrando las palabras sobre la boca de Santana- dime que eso es cierto y yo lo olvidaré todo…

-No puedes olvidarlo Britanny, no puedes porque yo he sido lo peor que te ha pasado y además…

-No quiero escuchar eso, te he pedido algo, algo que puedes hacer porque sé que tú también lo sientes- dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a la otra chica- lo demás no me importa, no me importará jamás…

-Britanny, yo te amo…- dijo la joven sintiendo que algo dentro de su corazón explotaba de pronto- jamás he dejado de amarte pero…

-No hay peros entonces- dijo la rubia sonriendo de forma encantadora- yo te amo también y lo único que importa es que has vuelto a mí, has vuelto aunque intentabas huir…

Santana sintió que su alma se elevaba tres metros sobre el suelo al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquella afirmación que pensó no volver a escuchar jamás le hacía pensar que después de todo, estar así con Britanny, con la única mujer que podía hacer que se sintiera de aquel modo, era tan sencillo como ella decía.

Y entonces, como reforzando aquel pensamiento, como si de pronto todas las dificultades, las heridas y los errores que las habían separado se perdieran en el abismo de las cosas que jamás han importado, los labios de Britanny, dulces y cálidos se aferraron a los de Santana quien, mientras aquella boca conocida y extrañada, aquella boca que había aparecido en sus sueños más de una vez, se movía sobre la suya regalándole aquel cielo al que un alma oscura como la suya, jamás creyó volver a ir, empezaba a ver estrellas y sentía que una nueva vida corría por sus venas.

Porque Britanny sin duda era un ángel, y aunque la gente decía que la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir jamás, en aquel momento, mientras sus brazos se enredaban en la cintura de Britanny, mientras los dedos de su amada volvían a acariciarla, Santana supo que de hecho, la luz y la oscuridad no podían existir la una sin la otra y ahora estaban juntas y al menos por ese momento, decidió creer que volver a estar con quien siempre había querido estar, no era un error y no lo sería nunca…

* * *

><p>La fiesta de cumpleaños de Maximilian Smythe siempre era un evento digno de atención. Aquella era la primera vez en veinte años que aquella ocasión tenía lugar en América y no en París, pero para nadie era un secreto que la fiesta de aquel año era la más ostentosa de toda la historia, un derroche de riqueza, elegancia y buen gusto que causaba envidia y expectación a partes iguales. Además, la fiesta de aquel año era sin duda la más importante de todas puesto que no sólo se celebraba al padre de Sebastian sino que, éste, anunciaría a todo el mundo que la presidencia de sus empresas pasaría a manos de su único hijo, quien, como lo mandaba la tradición y los reglamentos internos de la compañía, estaría comprometido en un plazo de tres meses y casado en el plazo de otros tres haciendo así efectiva la cláusula de sucesión.<p>

Blaine contemplaba absorto el ir y venir de la gente en el enorme salón que estaba siendo ambientado por una orquesta de jazz que le ponía el toque especial a todo aquel espectáculo, porque esa fiesta no podía ser otra cosa más que un espectáculo: las personas ahí reunidas parecían estar usando las ropas más finas y hermosas del universo, la decoración con un toque navideño, hacía que las personas que la miraban se sintieran en un país encantado, con el enorme pino verde decorado con motivos dorados y rojos engalanando la fiesta y los árboles más pequeños y nevados que descansaban en cada una de las mesas cubiertos de cristales que brillaban con el reflejo de las luces como pequeños copos de nieve que no se derretirían jamás.

La verdad el joven Anderson no podía evitar sentirse un poco pequeño, había tratado de mantenerse alejado de todo, al menos hasta que Sebastian, quien se había quedado aún en la oficina atendiendo asuntos con Santana, llegara. Bien es cierto que los chicos de la banda también estaban con él, pero parecía que hasta sus amigos tenían más experiencia en aquellas fiestas que él mismo: Elliot parloteaba alegremente con un grupo de jóvenes accionistas de las empresas de Sebastian- todos ellos guapos y elegantes hasta el último detalle- y Kurt y Sam hablaban alegremente con Quinn Fabray que no podía lucir más hermosa aquella noche con su vestido azul y sus bucles rubios cubriendo su espalda.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de total embeleso de Sam. Su amigo seguía negando con fiereza que la señorita Fabray le causara algún tipo de atracción y Blaine había decidido no burlarse de él puesto que cuando lo hacía, Sam no tenía que hacer más que recordarle todas las noches que había pasado con Sebastian "haciendo cosas que tú dijiste que nunca harías pero que seguramente ahora haces a todas horas", para hacerlo enrojecer y callar.

Y además, aunque la mente sucia de Sam imaginara todas aquellas cosas, la verdad es que en la última semana, él y Sebastian apenas habían tenido energía para llegar al departamento del joven Smythe y dormirse abrazados sin importarles más nada. La fiesta de Maximilian les había robado gran parte de su vitalidad, pero nada se comparaba con el lanzamiento del primer disco de _"A beautiful mess"_ que se estrenaría esa misma noche y que sería coronada, además, con una presentación en vivo de la banda en noche buena , o sea, al día siguiente.

Blaine todavía se preguntaba cómo alguien podía trabajar tanto sin morir en el intento. Aquella semana la había pasado de un lado a otro, preocupándose por todo, por el baile, por su presentación oficial como prometido de Sebastian, por el disco, por Santana, por Britanny, por su padre que dijo que iría a la fiesta de Max pero que tampoco había llegado.

Pero al menos la mayor parte de sus preocupaciones ya habían pasado, faltaban apenas dos horas para que el disco fuera liberado y lo que pasaría con él, dependía de las personas que, a decir por los estudios de Quinn, estaban de verdad deseosas por tener el nuevo material de Smythe Records ya que las ordenes de pre venta eran las mejores que hubieran tenido jamás, así que Blaine confiaba totalmente en no decepcionar a nadie, ni a Sebastian, ni a él mismo. Y por otra parte, el anuncio de su compromiso y el vals de Max, bueno… no enfrentaría aquello solo, lo haría al lado de la persona que amaba, lo haría al lado de la única persona con la que podría hacerlo…

-Te ves tan guapo, hijo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el joven saltara en su lugar al reconocer la alegre voz de su padre.

-¿Lo ves? Y no querías venir…- dijo otra voz que hizo sonreír a Blaine de oreja a oreja- casi tuve que amarrarlo al auto Blainey, tu padre de verdad no aprende nada.

Blaine rio con ganas y se apresuró a abrazar a su padre y a su hermano. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de que Cooper también estaría ahí, pero ahí estaba, al lado de su padre que contrario a lo que él pensaba, lucia tranquilo y con buen aspecto, como si todo el tiempo que hubieran pasado lejos de verdad hubiera sido provechoso para él.

-Papá…- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar la enorme emoción que sentía- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

-Sabes que tenía que resolver algunas cosas, Blainey- contestó Nicholas con calma- tu hermano tiene razón, me resistía a venir porque mi relación con Max no es tan buena aún a pesar de que nos hemos reunido varias veces para hablar de tu relación con Sebastian y todo lo que eso implica pero… no se me olvida lo que hice Blaine, no puedo olvidar que estuve a punto de venderte y que…

-¡Olvídalo, papá!- dijo Blaine sintiendo que las preocupaciones de su padre no eran del todo justificadas- sé por qué lo hiciste, y todo salió bien ¿No crees? Yo amo a Sebastian ahora, Sebastian me ama a mí… ¿Puedes sentirte feliz por los dos? ¿Puedes olvidarlo todo?

-Es lo que yo he intentado decirle- dijo Cooper riendo divertido al ver el gesto enamorado de su hermano menor al hablar de su novio- que tú eres sumamente feliz con el joven Smythe y que eso es todo lo que importa.

-Stephanie dijo lo mismo- contestó Nick empezando a creer que de verdad era mejor olvidar cómo había empezado todo aquel embrollo que, de una forma misteriosa, de verdad parecía estar haciendo feliz a su pequeño hijo- habló conmigo ayer, ella dijo que tu mamá también pensaba que Sebastian y tú tendrían una vida en común y… lo siento hijo, de verdad lamento haber huido, haberte dejado con todo el peso de las cosas como siempre.

-Deja de pedir disculpas- dijo Blaine alegremente- Cooper, dile a tu padre que deje de decir estupideces.

-Ya oíste al jefe, Nick- dijo Cooper riendo divertido- es mejor que le hagas caso, en unas horas será presentado como el futuro señor Smythe-Anderson, yo que tú trataría de aprender a respetarlo… y por cierto Blaine, ¿Dónde está tu fabuloso novio? No he tenido con él mi charla de "no te aproveches de la inocencia de mi hermanito, querido cuñado, el que seas asquerosamente guapo y rico no te da derecho a pervertir al pequeño Blaine" aunque… a lo mejor ya es tarde para eso ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha enseñado Sebastian Smythe, Blainey?

-¡Cooper!- dijo Nicholas un poco acalorado por la conversación de sus hijos- deja en paz a tu hermano. Pero Blainey, estás cuidándote ¿verdad? Sebastian no es ningún niño inexperto en lo que a relaciones sexuales y… Blainey ¿usaste protección? ¿Te lastimó? He escuchado que esas cosas entre hombres son difíciles al principio, dicen que duele mucho y que… ¿Sebastian no te ha lastimado, o sí?

-Ustedes dos son un caso perdido- dijo Blaine haciendo reír a los dos hombres con el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas- no contestaré nada de eso, no sé nada de eso en realidad.

-¡Bah! Si Sebastian Smythe tiene la leyenda de "dios del sexo" grabada en la frente- dijo Cooper haciendo que Blaine le lanzara una mirada furibunda- ¡Y no me mires así, tú más que nadie debe de saberlo! En serio te envidio un poco Blainey, papá… ¿Por qué yo no fui considerado para el honor de ser el esposo de Sebastian Smythe?

-Porque son cosas del destino que yo tampoco entiendo, Coop- dijo Nick haciendo que el gesto de Blaine se relajara- lo de tu hermano y Sebastian es algo que tenía que ser y no hay nada qué cuestionar.

Los tres hombres sonrieron encantados después de oír la respuesta de Nick y siguieron hablando de todo eso que no se habían contado en mucho tiempo hasta que la multitud calló de pronto pues en la puerta de la entrada, Sebastian y su madre hacían su aparición atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo, incluida la mirada de Blaine que simplemente no podía creer que alguien como Sebastian, su Sebastian pudiera ser más guapo como estaba demostrándolo ahora con aquel impecable traje negro que parecía darle luz a su mirada del color de las esmeraldas. Cooper tuvo que darle un codazo a su hermano para hacer que éste cerrara la boca de la impresión. Pero es que, el corazón de Blaine no podía quedarse tranquilo, Sebastian era más que hermoso y era suyo y…

Unos pasos más allá de donde Blaine admiraba al joven Smythe mientras sonreía y caminaba con su madre saludando a todos los ejecutivos de la compañía, Hunter Clarington clavaba sus ojos en la figura de Sebastian. El joven aún no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se estremecía al contemplar aquella figura alta y delgada, ni la sonrisa sensual de esos labios que habían recorrido su piel no mucho tiempo atrás. No había pasado ni un solo día sin que Hunter extrañara las manos de Sebastian, que si bien jamás lo habían amado como amaban al imbécil de Blaine Anderson, al menos le habían dado la esperanza de que el joven Smythe vería en él más que al juguete de un rato que siempre había sido a pesar de que Sebastian jamás había hecho promesas de ningún tipo.

Pero es que ver a Sebastian al lado de aquel niñato insoportable, de aquel imbécil vocalista y su estúpida banda que parecía ser querido por todos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, todo eso era como un carbón ardiendo sobre su piel, lo torturaba, lo volvía loco porque Sebastian era feliz sin él, y él sólo había sido un infeliz desgraciado desde que Blaine había llegado a la vida de Sebastian. Hunter pensaba que era injusto que alguien pudiera tenerlo todo: la fama de un lanzamiento musical, la amistad de tanta gente y por encima de todo, el amor de Sebastian Smythe, el amor que nunca sería para él. Hunter quería ver sufrir a Blaine Anderson, Hunter ni siquiera quería tener a Sebastian para él porque sabía que era imposible pero sí quería que todos sufrieran como él estaba sufriendo. E iba a hacerlo, iba a hacer que aquellos dos imbéciles que anunciarían su compromiso sufrieran tanto como él…

-Deja de pensar en planes de venganza que no funcionarán- dijo una Santana totalmente seria, luciendo preciosa en su vestido largo color rojo- te lo advierto Clarington, si haces algo para fastidiar a mi hermano, no sólo te quedarás sin trabajo y sin futuro, vas a quedarte también sin posibilidad de follar con nadie, ¿entiendes?

-Ya te agrada el estúpido enano ese, ¿no?- dijo Hunter con una sonrisa despectiva- ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde que te dio el pretexto perfecto para volver al lado de tu ramera la fotógrafa? ¿Lo sabe tu padre, Santana? ¿Sabe que te besuqueas con ella por la empresa a pesar de que él te lo prohibió? ¿Por qué no la trajiste? ¿Te da vergüenza, temes que papá Smythe le haga algo malo?

-No te metas en mis asuntos, asquerosa rata- dijo la joven palideciendo un poco- lo que yo haga con Britanny no es tu asunto, maldita perra…

-Entonces lo que yo haga con tu hermano tampoco lo es, preciosa dama- dijo Hunter riendo alegremente- metete en tus asuntos y yo en los míos, no me hagas contarle a Max que su hija está de nuevo con la mujer que él desprecia tanto… porque, sabes que tu padre es un maldito ¿Verdad? La última vez te amenazó con matarla, quizá ahora lo cumpla ¿No crees?

-¿Está todo bien, Santana?- dijo Kurt Hummel quien había estado caminando por ahí y había escuchado la conversación completa- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Todo está bien, Kurt- dijo la joven acostumbrada a salir de cualquier embrollo sin ayuda- no vale la pena discutir con zorras asquerosas. Volvamos a la fiesta, no te preocupes.

Y sin decir más, la joven se dio la media vuelta para recibir a su madre, quien, de la mano de Sebastian, seguía saludando a medio mundo sin saber de la angustia de la muchacha que a pesar de todo sentía miedo por las palabras de Hunter pues era cierto: su padre jamás aprobaría el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a ver a Britanny.

Cerrando los puños a los costados, Santana decidió que aquel no era momento para angustiarse por ello, ella sabía que no sería sencillo pero esa vez no estaba dispuesta a perder a Britanny, no importaba si era verdad que Maximilian Smythe era un maldito porque a pesar de todo, era su padre y si había aceptado a alguien como Blaine en la familia, no había razón por la que no aceptara a Britanny. Hunter se equivocaba… Hunter… Santana se apresuró a llegar a Sebastian, quería advertirle, Hunter no había dicho nada acerca de hacer algo en contra de su hermano pero la joven tenía experiencia tratando con ratas asquerosas como aquel estúpido asistente.

La chica caminó a prisa por el suelo iluminado del salón gracias a las enormes lámparas de cristal que hacían destellar todo, pero se paró en seco cuando miró que su hermano y su madre habían llegado al lado de la familia Anderson, así que la joven se quedó de pie ahí, sin saber cómo advertirle a Sebastian que aquel hermoso cuento de hadas que había estado viviendo al lado de Blaine, estaba en peligro de ser arrebatado por las manos de un hombre con el corazón roto y lleno de odio.

Pero eso no parecía importar ahora que Sebastian y Blaine se habían mirado de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista del otro aunque todo el mundo hubiera volteado a mirarlos. Y es que, en el mundo empresarial, las malas lenguas no dejaban de decir que aquel matrimonio no era más que un acto arreglado que se había planeado desde el principio para no dejar el control de las empresas de Maximilian en otras manos que no fueran de la familia. Pero, al contemplar el modo en el que los dos jóvenes se miraban, el modo en el que Sebastian había atraído hacia él a Blaine para besarlo sin más, haciendo que Stephanie sonriera complacida y Nicholas se sintiera tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, daban cuenta de lo mucho que aquellos dos jóvenes se amaban.

-Hijo, sé que es imposible teniendo un novio como Blaine, pero contrólate, ¿quieres, cariño?- dijo Stephanie haciendo que los dos muchachos se separaran para contemplarla con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

-Lo siento señora- dijo Blaine apresuradamente, tratando de recordar cómo se hablaba y se respiraba al mismo tiempo porque los besos de Sebastian siempre hacían que se olvidara de todo- yo…

-No es tu culpa, cariño- dijo Stephanie acercándose un poco más a Blaine y señalando a Sebastian provocando la risa en todos los hombres ahí reunidos- eduqué mal a mi Sebastian, pero… no lo quieras menos por eso ¿está bien?

-Ella es mi madre, por cierto- dijo Sebastian soltando a Blaine a regañadientes porque era más que obvio que su madre quería ser presentada formalmente- mamá, quizá lo hayas notado ya por el modo en el que lo besé, pero él es mi Blaine…

Stephanie rio y sin importarle mucho las reglas de etiqueta se apresuró a tomar a Blaine en un abrazo cálido y suave que el otro muchacho no pudo más que responder. La rubia mujer que lo sostenía en brazos era hermosa y le recordaba un poco a la suave belleza de su madre. Por otro lado, Stephanie estaba feliz de poder ver con sus propios ojos que era verdad, que el hijo de Marionn Anderson amaba al suyo, que la historia de amor de Sebastian era un historia afortunada, la historia que ella misma había deseado años atrás sin conseguir más que un poco del amor de Maximilian. Pero eso ya no importaba. No era el pasado lo que ella había ido a recordar, no, era para festejar el amor del presente que ella había volado desde París y eso es lo que iba a hacer, festejar a su hijo y al muchacho que estaba ahora en sus brazos haciéndole creer que después de todo, aquella historia terminaría en un no final.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Blaine- dijo ella cuando se separó del muchacho- no debo decirte que Sebastian me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿Verdad? Me alegra verlos tan felices, de verdad me alegra mucho que dentro de poco podré llamarte hijo mío también ¿Verdad, Nick?- dijo la mujer al hombre que la miraba en silencio con una sonrisa avergonzada- Max me ha dicho que ha habido ciertas diferencias entre ustedes ¿Por qué? ¡Y tú debes ser Cooper!- añadió Stephanie con una enorme sonrisa- Nick, de verdad Marionn y tú tuvieron un par de hijos maravillosos…

-Gracias…- dijo Nick sin poder evitar sonrojarse- yo…

-Mi papá intenta decir que él también está encantado de verla, señora Smythe- dijo Cooper apresurándose a besar la mano de la madre de Sebastian quien rio encantada- y nosotros también estamos felices de que su hijo y mi hermano estén juntos, son una pareja formidable, debo decir…

La mujer rio de la galantería de Cooper que alababa una y otra vez la bastedad de la fiesta, mientras Blaine, Sebastian y Nick los miraban sonriendo alegremente, de verdad Stephanie Smythe era una persona sociable y encantadora que podía hacer sentir cómodo a cualquiera. Blaine estaba maravillado al contemplarla, ahora entendía de quién había heredado Sebastian todo aquel irresistible encanto.

-Sí, es una fiesta enorme- dijo Stephanie entre risas- a Max no le gusta escatimar en nada, es su cumpleaños después de todo. Por cierto Nick, creo que es hora de ir a la mesa principal, ¡Sí tú estarás en la mesa principal, igual tú Cooper! Vamos a ser parte de la misma familia y los quiero a mi lado, además Nicholas, quiero que Max y tú se reconcilien ahora mismo, tu esposa estaría francamente disgustada al verlos peleados por estupideces, nuestros hijos van a casarse ¡Por Dios!

Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Stephanie tomó a Nick del brazo, seguida por Cooper que no dejaba de reír del gesto sorprendido de su padre, y la risa de la madre de Sebastian quien antes de irse, les pidió a Blaine y a Sebastian que estuvieran preparados porque Max llegaría en cualquier momento a dar su acostumbrado discurso de agradecimiento en el que además, los presentaría a ellos como la próxima pareja de la familia Smythe que dirigiría aquel enorme emporio.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo Sebastian tomándolo de la mano mientras sus familiares se alejaban de ellos- bailaremos ese vals mejor que mi padre, te lo aseguro…

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo Blaine un poco temeroso- Sebastian… ¿Esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso?

-No- dijo el joven Smythe riendo nerviosamente- si tú quieres, esa tendremos que celebrarla en primavera, no aquí, en París.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Blaine sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-En París, Blaine, en la casa de mi familia…- dijo el joven Smythe con calma- pero eso sólo pasará si tú quieres, te he dicho ya que no hago esto por lo que todos creen que lo hago. Sí, toda esta gente aquí piensa que eres mi prometido, pero… tú sabes que eres más que eso ¿verdad? Te amo, y aunque esta vez te pido que me acompañes en esta actuación, tú sabes que lo que no une es más fuerte.

-Lo sé, Seb- dijo Blaine un poco más relajado- sólo me preocupaba que… bueno, en realidad no me preocupa que piensen que vamos a casarnos, de todos modos lo haremos…

-¿Qué?- dijo Sebastian con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tu padre acaba de llegar, mira- dijo Blaine sonriendo de forma juguetona- es mejor que estemos listos para el vals, ¿está bien? Y Sebastian…

-Blaine…- dijo el joven Smythe sonriendo alegremente.

-Te amo- dijo el joven de los ojos color avellana besando a Sebastian suavemente en los labios después de decirle aquello.- Te amo y eso es todo lo que importa…

Sebastian respondió a las palabras de Blaine con un beso profundo que arrancó más suspiros y cotilleos a sus espaldas, porque su amor era palpable, porque de verdad aquella noche todo era acerca de ellos dos y lo que sus corazones sentían el uno por el otro.

Las luces del salón confluyeron después en la figura de Maximilian Smythe quien había tomado el lugar del centro de la enorme mesa principal donde su familia y sus más allegados socios estaban esperándolo. Pronto el lugar se llenó de aplausos al tiempo que Blaine y Sebastian llegaban también a aquel lugar donde Max había empezado a hablar acerca de todos los logros de la compañía aquel año, de las cosas buenas que habían pasado en su familia, de lo feliz que estaba de poder compartir su retiro con amigos y familiares, sabiendo que después de todo, su hijo y su futuro esposo harían lo mejor con los bienes que él dejaría para los dos, logrando que el apellido Smythe siguiera siendo un ejemplo de prosperidad y honestidad en los negocios.

Después del discurso, Max presentó a su hijo y a Blaine como una pareja oficial ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Blaine sentía que sus mejillas ardían con todos los flashes y las miradas que estaban puestas en su piel, pero no tenía miedo porque Sebastian lo sostenía con fuerza de la mano, Sebastian no iba a dejarlo solo jamás, en aquel instante, Blaine se sintió digno de estar al lado de aquella persona que aceptaba los retos que la vida y su padre le ponían delante con una sonrisa confiada en los labios porque él también sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. La gente aplaudía, Blaine podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de todos cuando se anunció que era la hora de abrir el baile, había alegría por todas partes y deseos de felicidad sin límites para la pareja que encabezaría el emporio Smythe.

Y Blaine se olvidó del mundo cuando estuvo en medio del salón con Sebastian delante de él. Aquel era el baile que los comprometía a los dos a celebrar aquella fiesta de compromiso en París en los próximos meses pero aquello no importaba demasiado en aquel momento puesto que los dos jóvenes sintieron una emoción antigua al estar juntos y listos para bailar ese vals que tanto habían enseñado y que, de hecho, había traído tantas cosas buenas a sus vidas.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven Anderson se trasladó hasta el apartamento del joven Smythe y cuando la música empezó a sonar en medio de toda la gente, todos se desvanecieron, todo lo que no fueran las manos de Sebastian sosteniéndolo, nada de eso tenía sentido. Y sus cuerpos obedecieron el ritmo de la música, Blaine no tuvo necesidad de volver a cantar la letra que él había escrito para no olvidar los pasos de baile que acompañaban aquella canción porque ésta resonaba en su corazón con cada latido, Sebastian la cantaba para él con aquella verde mirada donde se asomaba el amor más grande del universo.

Sí, había miles de ojos mirándolos pero para ellos no existía más que el verde haciendo el amor con el avellana. Los dos bailando en medio de la multitud pero ajenos a ellos, ajenos a sus expectativas. Eran dos estrellas bailando en la inmensidad del cielo, eran dos olas del mar danzando la melodía alegre de lo que no tiene final. Eso es lo que eran, eso era lo que serían aún si alguien intentaba separarlos alguna vez pues su danza era demasiado feliz como para temer que algo así pudiera pasar. Así que, los dos siguieron bailando, sin importar el pasado ni el futuro, sin importar que un par de personas se sintieran ofendidas por su felicidad…

* * *

><p>Hunter lo había seguido sigilosamente, el muchacho dudaba que alguien hubiera notado su presencia en la fiesta después de todo. Cuando el baile de Sebastian y aquel imbécil había terminado, la fiesta de Maximilian se había convertido en una alegre tertulia que giraba en torno a la inminente unión de lo que aquellos imbéciles consideraban la pareja del siglo, la cúspide de la perfección y del romanticismo moderno.<p>

¡Bah!, pensó Hunter, la perfección y un cuerno. Ahora verían todos esos idiotas lo fácil que sería romper el fabuloso cuento de hadas en el que todo mundo quería creer por esa fascinación imbécil que las historias de amor le provocan a todo mundo, porque la gente siempre piensa que si es posible para alguien más puede ser posible para ellos. Pero no era así, no era así porque Hunter había deseado conocer aquel amor de la mano de Sebastian, había sentido amor por ese hombre para el que siempre había sido menos que nada, sólo el leal asistente, sólo el imbécil que hacia todo por el jefe sin que éste lo notara o lo agradeciera jamás. Y es que es increíble la forma en la que el amor puede transmutar en odio, y odio era lo que Hunter sentía. Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a Sebastian por no mirarlo nunca de otro modo, odiaba a Blaine Anderson porque él, sin esforzarse, tenía el único deseo del corazón del joven Clarington.

Sí, Blaine tenía todo pero él iba a arrebatárselo. Hunter Clarington haría que Sebastian le rompiera el corazón a su adorado Blaine.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, Hunter siguió los pasos de Sebastian quien se dirigía a los servicios de caballeros del segundo piso del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Hunter sabía que Blaine seguiría a su novio después, puesto que los había escuchado decir que irían juntos, pero el joven Anderson había sido interceptado por una joven reportera quien le preguntó acerca del lanzamiento del disco de la estúpida banda desastre que Sebastian se había empeñado en lanzar a pesar de que él le había dicho mil veces que sería un fracaso. Pero es que Sebastian ya no lo escuchaba, ya no lo miraba. Para Sebastian no existía nadie más que el estúpido ese de rizos oscuros y cara de no rompo un plato. Aquel maldito se lo había robado todo. Aquel maldito merecía morirse de dolor como él se sentía morir cada vez que los miraba juntos.

Pero ahora Blaine iba a mirarlo a él haciendo las cosas que un estúpido como él jamás haría. Iba a ser Blaine Anderson el que se moriría de dolor al ver que su príncipe de cuento no era más que un hombre común que sucumbiría a sus más bajas pasiones como siempre lo había hecho. Así que decidido a ello, Hunter se apresuró a seguir a Sebastian que había llegado ya a su destino.

El joven Smythe abrió la puerta de los servicios sin saber que una sombra sigilosa lo observaba con cuidado, y corrió al lavabo a lavarse las manos. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, cosa que era poco común para él. Todos los invitados parecían estar más que felices y la frase de Blaine "… de todos modos vamos a casarnos" no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

El joven le sonrió al espejo viendo que su rostro era el rostro de un hombre feliz que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido de la vida: al hombre que amaba y también, el éxito en los negocios. Ya era más de media noche, el disco de _"a beautiful mess"_ había sido ya lanzado y desde el primer minuto, las ventas no hacían más que subir y subir y en la presentación de la banda de ese día, estaba seguro de que habría miles de personas esperando a ver triunfar a Blaine y a los otros chicos. Sebastian sonrió porque de pronto una verdad pareció iluminarlo todo: Blaine era el motivo de toda su dicha, nunca tendría otro motivo para sonreír que no fuera Blaine Anderson y su todo. La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y el joven Smythe sonrió porque seguramente era Blaine quien había terminado su entrevista. De verdad era hermoso ver como su amado iba adquiriendo el reconocimiento y la fama que merecía y aquello era el inicio solamente…

-_Mon amour_, te estaba esperando- dijo el joven Smythe con aquella voz dulce que sólo reservaba para sus momentos de soledad con Blaine.

_-¿Mon amour?-_ dijo la fría voz de Hunter al encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdes y desconcertados de Sebastian- ¿Así llamas a esa ramera que te llevó de mi lado?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hunter?- dijo el joven Smythe sabiendo que era mejor largarse de ahí en ese momento, ya encontraría otro sitio donde tener un momento a solas con su amado- vete a casa, no estás en condiciones de seguir aquí.

-No me iré, no hasta que…- dijo Hunter acercándose seductoramente hacia Sebastian- no hasta que me escuches, o… me dejes hacerte olvidar de ese imbécil al que no amas.

-Hunter, deja de decir estupideces- dijo Sebastian tratando de alejarse de las manos de Hunter.

-No decías lo mismo cuando me desnudabas en tu oficina ¿verdad?- dijo el joven Clarington tomando a Sebastian por la cintura- ¿Ya se te olvidaron todas las noches en mi departamento? ¿La forma en la que me hacías gemir cuando te hundías en mí sin que me importara nada, la forma en la que podías tocarme sin miedo, sin temor a lastimarme porque lo único que yo quería hacer era complacerte?

-Sabes que eso fue un juego, sabes que yo jamás te prometí nada… los dos sabíamos qué era lo que queríamos, Hunter…

-¿Se te olvidó ya la forma en la que te corrías dentro de mí?- dijo el joven Clarington acercando sus labios a los de Sebastian que se mantenían cerrados, sin importarle el palpable rechazo del otro joven- ¿Ya has olvidado como siempre te pedía más, te olvidaste de todas las palabras que decías? Nunca me llamaste _mon amour_, pero estoy seguro de que tu pequeña princesa no puede hacerte sentir como yo, nunca podrá, no podrá porque es un cobarde que teme entregarse a ti completamente…

-Tú no lo entiendes…- dijo Sebastian tratando de zafarse del agarre de Hunter- jamás lo entenderás… él es diferente, es sumamente distinto a todo lo demás porque…

-¿Por qué a él lo amas?- dijo el joven Clarington riendo divertido- pero él no te ha dejado hacer lo que deseas hacer ¿verdad? Todo lo que yo dejaba que hicieras, Sebastian… ¿Recuerdas mi cuerpo desnudo, la forma en la que me excitabas con una sola mirada, tus besos en el cuello, la forma en la que tu boca lamia mi miembro duro, duro por ti Sebastian…? Te metías en mí sin contemplaciones y yo lo disfrutaba, igual que tú, igual que ahora porque… ¿Qué es esto, Sebastian?- dijo Hunter tocando la entrepierna del joven Smythe- ¿Ya estás listo para mí? ¿Quieres penetrarme de nuevo? ¿Quieres joderme y hacerme tuyo hasta el final, toda la noche? ¿Quieres estar con un hombre de verdad y no con una tímida damisela que no te ha dejado ir más allá de besos y caricias castas? Eso es lo que quieres Sebastian, no lo niegues, tu cuerpo no lo está negando, ríndete, ríndete de nuevo y yo seré lo que tú quieras como siempre lo he sido…

Los labios de Hunter chocaron con los de Sebastian quien, más que excitado, estaba asqueado por la palabrería de su asistente, pues era una mentira que estuviera ansioso de estar con alguien como él. Pero en aquel momento, para el espectador que había escuchado todas las palabras de Hunter con la puerta cerrada, aquel silencio, la falta de palabras de Sebastian, todo aquello era como si aquel que estaba siendo tentado hubiera cedido por fin a los deseos del seductor. Y eso fue lo que Blaine escuchó, eso fue lo que lo hirió al darse cuenta de que Hunter tenía razón, de que él no le había dado a Sebastian aquella última entrega, de que él jamás sería un hombre que podría complacer a Sebastian completamente, que su amor, aquel amor temeroso de ir más allá jamás sería suficiente.

Así pues, el joven Anderson echó a correr de vuelta a la fiesta con el corazón roto y avergonzado. Porque Sebastian al parecer había encontrado en otro lo que él no había podido darle, porque Sebastian estaba ahora con otra persona disfrutando esos placeres desconocidos a los que Blaine estaba entregándose lentamente. Y en ese mismo instante, el instante en el que Blaine decidió marcharse, Sebastian sacó toda la fuerza que tenía y empujó a Hunter lejos de él con rabia y enojo. El joven Clarington chocó con la pared, pero levantándose de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir con aquel último acto hasta el final, se levantó de nuevo y Sebastian le impidió acercarse a él impactando un par de duros puñetazos en la cara del otro chico que esta vez, cayó definitivamente al piso.

-Lárgate de aquí y ni se te ocurra volver a presentarte en la empresa- dijo Sebastian resoplando con indignación- desaparece de esta ciudad si no quieres enterarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer, soy el hijo de Maximilian Smythe, estúpido. No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, ni en la vida de Blaine. No, él no es igual a ti y estoy feliz de eso. Búscate otro juguete y a mí déjame ser feliz con él. Blaine es mil veces más hombre que tú, mil veces más deseable que tú. Blaine es todo lo que quiero y ni tú ni nadie van a arruinarlo ¿me oyes estúpido? Desaparece de mi vista, tienes cinco minutos, si no lo haces, te meteré preso o algo peor ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Sebastian dejó la habitación con el corazón preocupado. Blaine no había llegado a ver aquella despreciable escena y esperaba que nadie más hubiera escuchado una sola palabra, pero es que era increíble que Hunter siguiera aferrado al pasado, aferrado a la aventura que se suponía jamás afectaría sus vidas. El joven Smythe corrió de pronto hacia el salón donde la gente estaba arremolinada alrededor de un piano que alguien había traído para que el joven Anderson pudiera cantar a petición del hombre del cumpleaños.

El joven Smythe se quedó quieto de pronto. El rostro de Blaine, antes feliz y relajado lucía ahora triste, destrozado. El pulso del chico de los ojos verdes se elevó al menos mil veces, quería llegar al lado de Blaine y preguntarle qué demonios había pasado, preguntarle por qué la sonrisa brillante de sus labios había desaparecido de pronto. Pero no podía, no podía porque todo mundo rodeaba a su amado, todo mundo esperaba que él dejara de mirar la partitura con esa mirada vacía que nadie más parecía notar. Y Sebastian tuvo miedo, miedo porque ese gesto serio en los labios de Blaine era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrado. Su universo estaba hecho de sonrisas pero… ¿A dónde se habían ido?

Las notas del piano invadieron el salón de pronto. La gente que rodeaba a Blaine seguía feliz, encantada de poder ser parte de aquel número musical, parte de la fiesta de uno de los hombres más poderoso del mundo que contemplaba ahora a su futuro yerno sabiendo que nada se interpondría en sus planes. Todos observaban a Blaine con una mezcla de orgullo y envidia, todos lo miraban pero sólo Sebastian parecía darse cuenta de lo que ahí faltaba: la felicidad de Blaine, porque aquella era una canción triste y Sebastian sintió que el invierno que ya dominaba las calles de Nueva York se metía en él como un dardo envenado a medida que la voz de Blaine se unía a la música del piano:

_Hold my breath and I´ll count to ten, I´m the paper and you´re the pen._

_You fill me in and you are permanent and you´ll leave me to dry._

_I´m the writer and he´s the muse and the one that you´ll always choose._

_He will falter and gift his blame and it starts all over again, again, again, again…_

_He is bright lights and cityscapes and white lies and cavalcades._

_And he´ll take all you ever have but I´m gonna love you._

_You say maybe it´ll last this time. But I´m gonna love you, you never have to ask._

_I´m gonna love you ´til you start looking back._

_I´m gonna love you so right I wouldn´t need a second chance._

Blaine levantó la mirada de las teclas del piano y se contempló en los ojos verdes de Sebastian que en ese entonces le devolvía la mirada cómo tratando de averiguar lo qué había sucedido. Los ojos color avellana del muchacho no podían mirar hacia otro lado ni aunque pudieran. Quería que Sebastian entendiera lo inentendible, que de pronto había entendido que él no era tan bueno como lo había imaginado, que jamás podría ser todo lo que Sebastian quería que fuera porque él no era Hunter, porque el amor y la entrega siempre habían sido más como una herida abierta para él, una herida que iba a dolerle para siempre, esa herida que le impedía ser como Sebastian quería que fuera.

Ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que Hunter hubiera intentado seducir a su novio, no se trataba de eso. Es que de nuevo volvía a sentirse pequeño y asustado, nada merecedor del amor del joven Smythe al que siempre estaría faltándole algo. Pero es que él lo amaba, Blaine amaba a Sebastian porque él se había llevado el miedo poco a poco, porque él sabía que de seguir así, pronto, muy pronto podía acercarse a la imagen del compañero perfecto que un Smythe necesitaba. Porque él no lo era… él no podía ser nunca el mundo ideal de Sebastian, no podía, no podía hacer todo eso que Hunter había dicho. Sí, estaba asustado, sí, le había negado a Sebastian muchas cosas pero… no podía seguir haciendo aquello. Sebastian merecía a alguien completo y valiente, a alguien para quien el amor fuera placer y no una lucha constante con sus demonios.

Quizá Sebastian necesitaba a alguien como Hunter, brillante como las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York, alguien que pudiera decir todas las cosas que el otro muchacho había dicho sin sonrojarse como un idiota como Blaine lo hacía.

Y el joven de los ojos verdes lo miraba, lo miraba pero no podía ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, el dolor de saber que la felicidad de la persona que amas es más importante que la tuya, que harías lo que fuera porque esa otra persona fuera feliz. Y aunque Sebastian le decía siempre que lo amaba, que con él había conocido el amor, Blaine no podía evitar sentirse como un estúpido que siempre le estaría quitando la oportunidad al joven Smythe de amar a alguien que lo amara con toda el alma, con todo el cuerpo.

Las notas del piano seguían su triste letanía, la gente estaba maravillada por el talento del muchacho al piano que tan solo quería correr de ahí para huir de sí mismo y de la verdad que había descubierto: que cualquiera era mil veces mejor para Sebastian, que él jamás podría ser bueno para él, que lo único que nadie más podría darle era ese amor que ardía en su pecho, ese amor con el que lo seguiría amando aunque fuera mejor estar lejos.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de los ojos del muchacho, quien, aguantando el nudo en la garganta, siguió con el regalo musical del padre de Sebastian. Sebastian… el chico murmuró el nombre de su amado como un último encantamiento, con la última esperanza de poder ser todo lo que él quería pero siendo consciente en lo más profundo de su ser de que jamás lo sería. Y ese dolor, el dolor de no ser, hizo que su voz sonara como la triste melodía de un violín que cantaba un adiós, de un violín que sabía que la eternidad entre él y Sebastian había sido muy corta en realidad:

_Shield your eyes from the truth at hand, tell me why it´ll be good again._

_All those demons are closing in and I don´t want you to burn._

_Never mind what I said before I don´t want any less anymore._

_You are carbon and I´m flame I will rise and you will remain._

_For bright lighst and cityscapes and lanslides and masquerades._

_And he´ll take all you ever have but I´m gonna love you._

_You say maybe it´ll last this time. But I´m gonna love you, you never have to ask._

_I´m gonna love you ´til you start looking back._

_I´m gonna love you so right I wouldn´t need a second chance._

_I wouldn´t need a second chance…_

Las notas del piano se desvanecieron poco a poco, al igual que la voz de Blaine que seguía diciendo lo que no creía, que no necesitaría una segunda oportunidad pero que a pesar de eso seguiría amando a Sebastian. Y el silencio volvió a invadir el salón, y sin esperar que la gente empezara a aplaudirle, levantándose del banquito al piano sin mirar a nadie, negándose a ver los ojos verdes de Sebastian que en ese momento estaban llenos de un negro presentimiento, Blaine empezó a caminar hacia la salida ignorando la sonrisa abierta de Maximilian que lo animaba a llegar a su lado.

Y entonces, cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba intentado irse, el mundo se volvió un caos, una cacofonía de voces que lo llamaba por su nombre, el sonido de unos pasos siguiéndolo y el sonido de sus propios pies huyendo lejos, lejos de todo eso que había descubierto y que lo apartaba de la felicidad que tontamente había creído encontrar. Blaine corrió hasta sentir el aire helado de la calle golpeando sus mejillas, corrió hasta que pensó que nadie estaría siguiéndolo, corrió hasta que un par de manos lo sujetó con fuerza y se topó de frente con la mirada azul y preocupada de Kurt Hummel.

-Blaine, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el joven Hummel con el corazón agitado por la carrera y el dolor en la mirada color avellana del otro chico.

-Llévame lejos de aquí- dijo el joven Anderson en un susurro- por favor Kurt, llévame lejos de aquí, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero…

-¿Pasó algo con Sebastian?- dijo Kurt sin poder evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver que el feliz cuento de hadas que esos dos habían sido tenía ahora una fractura bastante evidente.

-Sólo llévame de aquí- dijo Blaine sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de aquel joven, pues su piel presentía ya que quería alejarse de la única persona que había podido darle calor.

-Está bien…- dijo Kurt sabiendo que aquella era una oportunidad sin precedentes para… para estar cerca de Blaine como no había podido estar desde que Sebastian inundara toda su vida.- vamos…

Y sin mirar atrás, los dos jóvenes se perdieron en la oscuridad de las calles de Nueva York, uno huyendo del amor que había encontrado y el otro, tratando de averiguar si lo que había en su pecho al caminar al lado de Blaine, al tomarlo de la mano y prometerle que todo estaría bien, podía tener el mismo nombre…

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: Bright lights and cityscapes- Sara Bareilles<strong>

**NdA: Sé que en este momento están encendiendo la antorcha y/o afilando el hacha y preguntándose ¿PARA ESTO NOS HICISTE ESPERAR MÁS DE VEINTE DÍAS, TU DESCONSIDERADA SIN CORAZÓN? XD**

**Pues, sí... pero tengo muy buenas razones para esto, lo juro¡ Compañeras Seblainers, les prometo que el capítulo 10 es un derroche de amor azucarado de esos de los que Jess sabe escribir muy bien, así que no me maten aún. Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, y por aguantar la larga espera. No puedo creer que estemos tan cerca de alcanzar 100 reviews ToT si las alcanzamos en este capítulo me cae que les actualizo el que sigue el viernes XD ok, olviden eso¡**

**Mil gracias por todo, espero que el 2015 las esté tratando muy bien, nos leemos muy muy pronto¡ Abrazos de oso¡ :)**


End file.
